


If This Was A Movie

by ShinHanbyul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: narito_kami, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinHanbyul/pseuds/ShinHanbyul
Summary: Parang isang pelikula ang buhay ni Kyungsoo, ngunit sa tatlong taon niya sa kolehiyo ay hindi lamang siya ang naging bida dito: kasama sa main cast ang matangkad na si Sehun na walang ibang ginawa kundi asarin siya sa tuwing nakikita siya nito, ang mabait at ideal guy ng lahat na si Chanyeol na palaging nandiyan para pasayahin siya sa tuwing nalulungkot siya, at ang madaldal na si Baekhyun na siyang magiging dahilan kung paano magkakaroon ng twist ang buong kuwento.Idagdag pa si Kai, ang best friend at roommate niya na maging si Kyungsoo man ay hindi sigurado kung maituturing bang bida o kontrabida: bida dahil sa kanya lang naman umiikot ang buhay ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng tatlong taon, o kontrabida dahil kahit kailan man ay hindi siya mapapansin at mamahalin pabalik nito.Hanggang kailan nga ba kayang itago ng isang tao ang kanyang damdamin? Hanggang kailan nga ba kayang hayaan na masaktan ang puso bago ito sumuko?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 90
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. Labs Kita…Okey Ka Lang?

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #247 - Theory of Love AU! D.O. as Third na na-in love sa kanyang womanizer best friend for three years na si Kai)
> 
> If This Was A Movie - Title taken from a Taylor Swift song (so please sa mga grammar nazi, I know it's supposed to be "were" but who cares, right?)
> 
> Theory of Love - Main reference for the plot (same iconic scenes and flow taken from the god-tier That BL series, with a little bit of Pinoy teen serye clichés here and there LOL)
> 
> Thank you sa NaritoKami mods for this fic fest. Thank you din sa prompter, and I hope I give justice to your idea.
> 
> PS. Please don't mind the grammar and spelling errors. I know it's a long fic, but I hope you'll give this a try. Enjoy reading!

_ What is love?  _

Paulit-ulit ang katanungan sa isip ni Kyungsoo habang naliligo, na mistulang ang tubig mula sa kanyang shower ay dinidiligan ang kanyang utak para makabuo at magbunga ito ng matinong sagot. Tapos nang maligo si Kyungsoo - nakapag-shampoo na siya ng kanyang buhok at malinis na ang buong katawan - ngunit pinili niyang ‘wag munang lumabas ng banyo para makapag-isip-isip. 

_ Five minutes pa… _

Inalala ni Kyungsoo ang discussion nila kahapon sa elective niyang Marriage and Family. Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ‘yun ang napili niya sa list habang nage-encode ng mga subjects noong enrollment. Ang mahalaga sa kanya ay mapuno ang kanyang units sa major courses, at piliin ang mga madadaling electives. Madali nga naman ang nasabing subject, ‘yung hindi pa-major kumbaga, not until tanungin siya mismo ng kanilang professor kahapon na tila ba’y napakasimple rin naman ng nire-require na sagot.

Nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga mapanuring mata ng kanyang mga kaklase, idagdag mo pa ang mapang-asar na tingin ng kanyang guro, hindi siya kaagad nakapag-formulate ng isang intelihenteng sagot.

“Uhmmm… Love is…”

“ _ Have you ever been in love, Mr. Do?”, _ tanong ng kanyang professor, na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay nangpa-power trip lamang noong araw na iyon. 

Tumango lamang si Kyungsoo. Buti na lamang at to the rescue ang kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun na nagbigay ng by-the-book na definition ng love, at nagtuluy-tuloy na ang discussion about the topic. Marami namang napakinggang ideas si Kyungsoo regarding love and all its aspects. May narinig siyang philosophical, biblical, and scientific explanations on why people fall in love, at iba pang personal stories from his classmates and surprisingly, his professor as well. 

‘Di lang talaga mawari ni Kyungsoo kung bakit wala siyang ready-to-serve na definition ng love, eh kung tutuusin at kung sa pahabaan ng panahong iginugol ng isang tao para sa pag-ibig lamang ang basehan, ay pwede siyang maging top contender. 

Naputol ang kanyang train of thoughts nang makarinig ng malalakas na katok sa pintuan ng banyo. “Hoy! Kyungsoo Do! Late na ako sa klase ko! Pakibilisan naman!”

Agad-agad namang tinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagmumuni-muni at nagbihis. Nagtataka siguro ang kanyang roommate dahil hindi naman nakaugalian ni Kyungsoo ang magbabad habang naliligo. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at agad na bumungad sa kanyang harapan ang nakahubad na katawan ng isang morenong lalaki, na tanging tuwalya lamang ang saplot sa mga bahagi ng katawan na dapat ay tinatakpan. 

“Ano ba ‘yan, Kai? Ang aga-aga nagpapaka-pornstar ka dyan. Tumabi ka nga,” biro ni Kyungsoo, na agad namang umiwas ng tingin sa mga bahagi ng katawan ng kausap na ‘di niya dapat tinitignan.

Ginulo naman agad ng kanyang kausap ang basang buhok ni Kyungsoo. “What? Ako pa nga daw ang pornstar…”

Kahit basa pa ang katawan ng kausap ay pinatong ni Kai ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Nilapit ni Kai ang kanyang mukha sa tainga ng kaibigan at mapang-alaskang bumulong, “... nag-jakol ka, ano?” 

Malakas na hampas sa braso naman ang inabot ni Kai sa kausap. “Gago! Igagaya mo pa ako sa’yo.” 

Tinulak na lamang ni Kyungsoo papasok si Kai sa banyo at isinara ang pintuan, “Maligo ka na! At anong late? Eh wala ka namang klase ngayong umaga. Mamayang 2PM pa start ng classes mo. ‘Di mo ko maloloko, memorized ko schedule mo dahil ako ang nag-encode niyan!” 

“Okay, you caught me. May pupuntahan lang ako. Nothing important,” panimula ni Kai. “Hoy wala kang iniwang bakas dito, ha! I don't wanna step on your babies!” 

“Ang kulit mo! Bahala ka nga dyan!” Nakampante na ang loob ni Kyungsoo na di na siya aasarin ni Kai nang marinig ang pagbukas ng shower sa loob ng banyo. Napangiti na lamang siya nang marinig si Kai na kumakanta ng theme song ng Ang Probinsyano kahit na sintunado. 

Routine na nila ito tuwing umaga, naiba lang ngayon dahil ‘di sila pareho ng schedule ni Kai for the first half of the day. On normal days, mas maagang gumigising si Kyungsoo, at ginigising niya rin ang kanyang roommate na nakahiga sa kabilang kama na tulog-mantika at ‘di naririndi sa malakas na alarm ng phone niya. Magluluto muna ng almusal si Kyungsoo bago maligo. Handa na siya para sa kanyang araw, ngunit magsisimula palang ang araw ni Kai. 

Naghahain na si Kyungsoo ng niluto niyang tapsilog nang tawagin siya ni Kai mula sa banyo. “Soo, paabot naman ng boxers sa may cabinet ko. Nakalimutan ko pala,” na sinundan naman ng mahinang tawa. 

‘Di naman na nagreklamo si Kyungsoo dahil sa tatlong taon nilang magkasama sa dorm na ito, ay natural na para kay Kai ang pagiging makakalimutin. ‘Di na rin nakapagtataka na alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan hahanapin ang mga gamit ng kaibigan. “Oh,” sabay abot ni Kyungsoo ng boxers sa maliit na puwang ng pintuan, “Wala ka na po bang nakakalimutan, Señorito Kai?”

“Wala na po, Señorito Kyungsoo! Salamat!” Sinara na ni Kai ang pintuan ng banyo at nagpatuloy na si Kyungsoo sa paghahanda ng breakfast nila. 

Lumabas na si Kai ng banyo na tuwalya lamang ulit ang suot, at automatically ay umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo. He kept himself busy by making coffee for the two of them, and ignored a walking distraction in the form of a half-naked man. Mukha namang effective ang pag-iwas niya sa kasalanan when he found himself smiling habang nagbabago ang kulay ng magic -  _ thermochromic ang scientific term _ \- mugs nila ni Kai. His black mug turned white, while Kai’s white mug turned black, upon pouring hot water, with both mugs revealing a capital letter K printed on the surface as it changed colors. 

_ Parang kami lang. Two persons with absolutely different personalities pero magkasundo sa lahat ng bagay. An almost perfect combination.  _

_ Almost.  _

Kyungsoo came back to his senses nang biglang umupo si Kai sa kanyang harapan, this time fully clothed, with his signature plain black shirt and faded blue jeans on. Napangiti ito nang makita ang inihandang almusal ng kaibigan. “Uy favorite ko ‘to, ah!” 

“Ikaw pa ba? Ang lakas mo kaya sa’kin,” tila walang gana namang sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Kukuha na sana si Kai ng ulam using his bare hands nang hampasin siya ni Kyungsoo. Napailing at natawa nalang si Kai nang abutan siya ng serving spoon ng kanyang roommate at naalala niya kung gaano ito kastrikto pagdating sa kalinisan. 

Walang anu-ano ay tumayo si Kai at nagtungo sa kanilang refrigerator. Kumuha siya ng dalawang kalamansi at dalawang siling pula. Naghanda rin siya ng isang maliit na bowl na nilagyan niya ng toyo, isang kutsara ng asukal, at ang kukumpleto sa paboritong sawsawan ni Kyungsoo - banana ketchup! 

“Oh baka sabihin mo namang inaalila kita dito sa dorm. Ayan na yung weird mong sawsawan,” pang-aasar naman ni Kai. 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, “Weird pala eh memorized mo na yata kung paano ko ‘to ginagawa.” Tinikman ni Kyungsoo ang ginawang sawsawan ni Kai at binigyan niya ito ng dalawang thumbs up. 

“Syempre! Alam ko lahat ng tungkol sa’yo. Three years na kitang roommate slash chambermaid slash tutor slash best friend. Lifetime contract na ‘yan ha, wala nang bawian!” parang batang sinabi ni Kai bago siya magsimulang kumain ng almusal na hinanda ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya. 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa pagka-proud ng kaibigan sa mga sinabing salita, “Buti naman at ina-acknowledge mong di ka mabubuhay nang wala ako. Tara kumain na tayo, baka ako naman ang ma-late sa klase ko.”

Habang nakikipagkwentuhan at kumakain ng almusal, tila ba ay lumilipad ang isip ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman pala ang tubig sa shower ang magbibigay sa kanya ng sagot, kundi ang mga ngiting ito, ang mga nakakatawang hirit at mga nakakaaliw na kwentong ganito, mula sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan. 

_ Hindi mo alam lahat ng tungkol sa akin, Kai. _

_ I have one big silly secret that I've been hiding from you for the longest time.  _

_ Wala akong balak sabihin, at wala kang dapat malaman, pero tatlong taon na kitang mahal ng higit pa sa isang kaibigan.  _

  
  
  
  


Kakatapos lang ng klase ni Kyungsoo at naglakad na siya papunta sa café kung saan makikipagkita siya sa mga kabarkada niyang sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Ngayong third year college students na sila ay sa mga electives at ilang minor subjects nalang sila nagkakaiba ng schedule. Most of the time ay kasama nilang tatlo si Kai dahil magkakapareho sila ng kinukuhang major subjects. Buti nalang at kahit na siya lamang ang mukhang seryoso sa pag-aaral, ay hindi delayed ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Isang taon na lang at matatapos na siya sa kolehiyo, one step closer to his childhood dream of being a successful film director. 

“Bujoooooy!!!”, nakakadalawang hakbang pa lamang papasok ng café si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang malakas na sigaw ng kaibigang si Baekhyun. 

Nag-init ang mga tainga ni Kyungsoo at sa tingin niya’y namula ang kanyang mukha sa kahihiyan dahil nagtinginan sa direksyon niya ang mga tao sa loob ng maliit na café. 

_ Hindi po Bujoy ang pangalan ko. Wag niyo akong tignan! _

Agad-agad na naglakad patungo sa usual table nila si Kyungsoo, cautious of his steps para hindi na siya pagtinginan ng iba pang customers sa loob ng café. Bago umupo sa usual spot niya ay mahinang hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa ulo gamit ang dala niyang sketchpad, “Ilang beses ba kitang dapat paalalahanan? Don't call me that stupid name, especially in public.”

Ngumisi lang si Baekhyun kahit na pinagalitan siya ng seryosong kaibigan, “Ang cute kaya! Bagay sa’yo ‘yung Bujoy. You should embrace the character. Give respect to the Queen of Chuva Choo Choo!” 

“Oh bakit ‘di mo kasama ‘yung Ned mo?”, sumali na rin si Sehun sa asaran. Si Kyungsoo kasi ‘yung tipo ng kaibigan na madaling pikunin, pero wala namang ganti, kaya naging habit na ng dalawa na asarin siya. As if hindi pa sapat ang kakulitan ni Baekhyun, but adding Sehun's lame jokes to the scenario usually gives Kyungsoo some headache. 

Umupo na si Kyungsoo sa harap ng mga kaibigan, kinuha ang laptop sa kanyang bag at binuksan ito. “Isa ka pa. Stop calling me Bujoy. Stop calling Kai, Ned. This isn’t a Pinoy classic 90’s romantic film.”

“Hulaan ko. Pinagluto mo siya ng almusal kanina?”, pang-uusisa ni Baekhyun. 

“Ito naman ang hula ko. Tinulungan mo rin siyang gawin ‘yung project natin sa Graphic Design kagabi?”, dagdag naman ni Sehun. 

“Yes and yes. Eh, ano namang masama doon? That's what friends are for, right?” depensa naman ni Kyungsoo sa pang-aalaska ng mga kaibigan. ‘Di na rin naman niya sinubukang magsinungaling, dahil sa loob ng tatlong taon, ay saksi sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa lahat ng kahibangan niya kay Kai, kahit na wala siyang inaamin - at balak aminin - sa mga ito. May common sense din naman ang mga kaibigan niyang palabiro. It's all fun and games when it comes to how Kyungsoo treats Kai  _ as a friend _ , but Baekhyun and Sehun know where to draw the line, and that's another thing that Kyungsoo's grateful for. 

“Sige nga gawin mo rin ‘yung templates ko sa photography.”

“Ako naman patulong sa pag-gawa ng report sa Film Theory!” 

Sakto namang natapos na ang start-up ng laptop ni Kyungsoo kaya sinimulan na niya ang mga papers na kailangan niyang tapusin. Nagkatinginan na lamang sina Baekhyun at Sehun na iniwan sa ere ng kanilang kaibigan. 

Sabay nalang silang napabuntung-hininga at nasabing, “Sabi ko nga, hindi ako si Ned,” na sinundan ng pigil na mga halakhak.

After a few moments, dumating na si Ned - si Kai - sa cafe at agad na naglakad patungo sa table kung nasaan ang barkada niya. Matapos niyang batiin ang mga kaibigan ay umupo siya sa arm rest ng upuan ni Kyungsoo. “Soo, okay na ba?” 

“Okay na. Basahin mo naman, ha. Para ‘di masayang ang pag-print ko. Saan ka ba galing?” inabot naman ni Kyungsoo ang handouts na nakasingit sa sketchpad niya kay Kai. Nagkatinginan na naman sina Baekhyun at Sehun, handang asarin muli si Kyungsoo at any moment. 

Pinisil ni Kai ang ilong ni Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat, “The best ka talaga! Alis na ako ulit, kitakits nalang mamaya!” 

“Saan na naman ang punta mo, bro?” tanong ni Sehun. 

“Hinihintay na ako ni Jennie sa labas. Dinaanan ko lang talaga ‘yung handouts from Kyungsoo,” nagmamadali niyang paliwanag kay Sehun. Tinignan niya muli si Kyungsoo, “Thanks ulit! Bawi ako, promise!”

_ Kahit wag na…  _

Aasarin sana muli nina Baekhyun at Sehun si Kyungsoo, pero dali-dali nitong sinundan si Kai palabas ng café. “Wait! May…” napatigil sa pagtakbo si Kyungsoo nang makita si Jennie na nakangiti sa kanya. 

“... naiwan kang handouts.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo! Hiramin ko muna ulit yung best friend mo, ha,” nakangiti rin ang mga mata ni Jennie nang batiin siya nito. Kyungsoo noticed how her hands clung onto Kai’s arm, as if she can't stand on her own, or worse as if reminding Kyungsoo what's rightfully hers. 

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Kyungsoo. “No, take your time. You're his  _ girlfriend _ , after all.” Sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti siya pabalik sa kausap, kahit na hindi naman siya natutuwa sa nakikita niya. But he had no choice, Jennie has always been making it all clear whenever she gets the chance. ‘Di sure si Kyungsoo if she's doing it on purpose, or may something lang na  _ “off” _ about her para sa kanya, at syempre hindi niya sinasabi ang observations niyang ito kahit kanino lalung-lalo na kay Kai. 

“Uy, thanks!” kinuha naman ni Kai ang ihinabol na handouts ng kanyang best friend. 

Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang bagong motor kung saan nakasandal si Jennie. “May bago kang motor, Kai?”

Proud na ipinakita naman ni Kai ang bago niyang ride kay Kyungsoo, “Soo, meet Thirdy!” 

“Thirdy? You call your new motorcycle, Thirdy?” pang-aasar naman ni Kyungsoo. 

“Short for FPJ the Third!” Kai has always been a fan of Da King, and of Pinoy action movies especially of that era, no matter how predictable, formulated, and campy the films may be in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa pagka-gullible ni Kai, a rare side of him na natatago sa usually cool and confident self niya. It’s usually just the things he really likes or he’s passionate about that showcase this sight of his best friend, and Kyungsoo's lucky to always witness that. Kai may be the heartthrob that he is whenever he's outside, pero sa loob ng dorm nila, he can be his very self whenever Kyungsoo's the only one around.

“Fernando Poe, Junior. Tapos the Third pa? Hindi ba overlapping na ‘yun?”, natatawang biro ni Kyungsoo. 

Napaisip naman si Kai, “Hayaan mo na! Basta you get my point. This is Thirdy.”

“So ‘di na tayo male-late sa mga classes natin? I'm sure mabilis si Thirdy,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Umiling naman si Kai. “Hindi pwede,” lumingon siya kay Jennie na naghihintay sa kanya, “...syempre exclusive lang si Thirdy sa amin ng girlfriend ko.”

_...ng girlfriend ko…  _

Parang sampal sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ni Kai na ‘di niya namalayan na nawala na ang pilit na ngiti nya sa labi, pero wala naman siyang magawa dahil wala nga naman siyang karapatan. If Kai wants his new motorcycle to be exclusive for his girl, malinaw naman kay Kyungsoo na never siyang makakasakay kay Thirdy, na never siyang makikita ni Kai on a different light. 

Bago bumalik kay Jennie ay lumapit si Kai at bumulong kay Kyungsoo, “Syempre pati mga other babes on the side, pwedeng sumakay… kay Thirdy,” bago tuluyang nagpaalam sa kaibigan. 

Naiwan si Kyungsoo habang tinatanaw sina Kai at Jennie na nakasakay kay Thirdy papalayo. Gustuhin mang mapikon ni Kyungsoo - kasi kung ‘yung  _ “other babes on the side”  _ pwedeng sumakay kay Thirdy, tapos siyang best friend ay bawal - pinili niya nalang intindihin si Kai. He knows where he stands sa buhay ng tanging taong mahal niya, and Kyungsoo’s too afraid to risk losing that. 

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa loob ng café, trying to hide his gloomy look dahil sigurado siyang aasarin siya nina Baekhyun at Sehun. 

“Hulaan ko ulit. Ned chose Mary Ann over Bujoy? Again?” panimula ni Baekhyun. Kyungsoo knows his friends so well. 

“Correction. Mary Ann number fifteen.” dagdag naman ni Sehun.

Napakamot sa ulo niya si Baekhyun, “Hindi ba Mary Ann number fifteen si Tzuyu, tapos Mary Ann number sixteen na si Jennie? ”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” Sehun said while eating his sandwich, “Nagsawa nga pala si Kai sa mahinhin, rich girl, too-good-to-be-true type like Tzuyu last month kasi wala daw thrill, kaya he went after the feisty, sexy, and exciting Jennie for more action.”

Totoo naman ang mga sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya tungkol kay Kai, na parang nagpapalit lang siya ng underwear kung makipagbreak sa mga nagiging jowa niya. Si Kai yung tipo ng tao na madaling magsawa, kaya kahit na kaibigan lang ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, ay ayos na rin para hindi siya mapalitan sa buhay ng kaibigan. 

“Hindi ba backstabbing na ‘yang ginagawa niyo kay Kai. And who's even counting? We know he's been a player ever since freshies palang tayo, and people ironically seem to glorify him for that,” pagdepensa naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Umiling ang dalawang kausap niya, at sabi ni Baekhyun, “That's the point. Aware naman siya sa mga pinag-gagagawa niya.” 

“Not until makahanap siya ng katapat niya. ‘Di ba, Kyungsoo?” Sehun said as he gave a suggestive look. 

Alam na ni Kyungsoo kung saan patungo ang usapang ito, kaya bago pa siya asarin ng mga kaibigan at kulitin na kausapin si Kai to give him some sense regarding his fast-paced love life, ay nag-isip na si Kyungsoo ng isang lame na excuse para umalis ng café. Sa totoo niyan ay si Kai lang naman talaga ang ipinunta ni Kyungsoo doon, dahil kahit saan naman ay pwede niyang gawin ang pending papers niya, pero dahil kay Mary Ann - kung pang-ilan mang Mary Ann na si Jennie sa buhay ni Kai - ay wala na naman siyang magagawa pa. 

While walking to nowhere in particular, kinakausap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa isip niya. Alam naman niyang hindi siya papakinggan ni Kai kahit anong sabihin niya, because Kai simply does whatever he wants. It's just how he is. Easy way in, easy way out. When it comes to his love life -  _ eh hindi naman matuturing na love life ‘yun eh, dahil sigurado akong wala siyang minahal na totoo sa mga naging babae niya sa buhay _ \- oo, pwedeng magbigay si Kyungsoo ng advice. Pero hanggang doon lang iyon,  _ kasi best friend niya lang ako.  _

  
  
  
  


Tapos na ang klase nila sa Sound Design, pero walang sumulpot na Kai. Nag-cut na naman siya ng classes dahil pakiwari ni Kyungsoo,  _ he's busy doing god-knows-what with Jennie in god-knows-where. _

"Tapang talaga ni Kai, ano? Nakakailang absent na ba siya sa Sound Design?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan habang nagliligpit ng gamit. 

Natawa naman si Sehun, "Expert naman na si Kai sa Sound Design. Forte niya 'to, remember?”

“Yeah, I know magaling na siya dito sa field na 'to, baka lang ibagsak na sya due to his absences. Just worried, you know?"

Sumingit na si Kyungsoo sa usapan, "Chill lang kayo, guys. Nakaka-apat na absences palang si Kai. May tatlo pa siyang natitirang chances."

Ginulo naman ni Sehun ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Tangina, bilang na bilang ah? Secretary ka ba niya, Bujoy?” 

Inayos naman ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya, "Sabi nang 'wag mo akong tawaging Bujoy eh! Mauuna na nga ako. 'Wag kayong mag-alala, pagsasabihan ko si Kai na pumasok na next time."

Nagpaalam na siya sa dalawang kaibigan, at laking pasalamat niya nang ‘di na siya kinulit ng mga ito tungkol kay Kai. 

Hindi naman katagalan ang biyahe mula sa university pabalik sa dorm building. Inaantok na si Kyungsoo dahil masyadong maraming topics ang huling klase nila kaya baka na-overwhelm ang utak niya. Hindi na siya makapaghintay makauwi sa dorm nila at matulog nang walang istorbo. Nararamdaman na niya ang lambot ng kanyang kama habang papaakyat ang elevator sa 21st floor ng condominium. 

Nasa harap na si Kyungsoo ng pintuan ng dorm nila, at hinanap niya ang susi sa loob ng bag niya. As he was fishing for the keys, napansin niya na nakabaliktad ang welcome mat sa sahig. Napabuntung-hininga si Kyungsoo, “Oh no. Not this time.” 

_ Hindi pa ba kayo nagsasawa sa isa’t isa? Kai, kaninang umaga mo pa kasama ‘yang si Jennie!!! Kung kailan namang antok na antok na ako tsaka niyo pa naisipang maglampungan??? _

Kung tutuusin ay dapat na masaktan at magselos si Kyungsoo sa naabutan sa kwarto nila ni Kai - at oo, may kirot pa rin naman sa dibdib niya kapag umuuwi siyang nakabaliktad ang welcome mat nila - pero sa ngayon ay mas nananaig ang inis na nararamdaman niya. Sa tatlong taon nilang magkasama sa iisang kwarto, at sa dami ng beses na may naabutang ganito si Kyungsoo, ay isa na ito sa mga bagay na nakasanayan na niya - at pilit niyang tinatanggap kahit na mahirap. 

Naalala niya ang napag-usapan nilang house rule ni Kai noong mga freshies palang sila, na magpahanggang ngayon ay hindi nila nilalabag. Kyungsoo had a lot of house rules, mainly about cleanliness lang naman dahil OC siya, but Kai only have a single house rule. 

“ _ Kapag inabutan mong nakabaliktad ang welcome mat natin at naka-lock ang pinto, don't even bother to disturb me, if you know what I mean. I’ll text or call you once I’m done and I’ve sent the girl home _ .  _ No worries, we’re gonna do it on my side of the room.” _

Maglalakad na sana si Kyungsoo pabalik ng elevator para tumambay kung saan, nang makasalubong niya si Jennie na papunta sa room nila. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil buong akala niya ay si Jennie ang kasama ni Kai sa loob ng kwarto. 

“Is Kai there? I need to talk to him,” napakalayo ng tono ng pananalita ni Jennie kay Kyungsoo as compared kaninang umaga noong kasama nila si Kai. This is one thing that Kyungsoo doesn't like about this two-faced girl. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na malaking gulo ang naghihintay kung mahuhuli ni Jennie si Kai na may kasamang ibang babae - or even worse, ka-sex sa dorm room nila. Hindi man sila close, Kyungsoo knows that Jennie has a bad temper, base na rin sa mga kwento ni Kai. 

Mabilis siyang nag-isip ng alibi, “Ahhh, wala siya sa dorm. Sabi ni Sehun, magkikita daw sila ngayon. Hindi ko lang alam kung saan at bakit. At kung anong oras siya makakauwi."

_ Tignan mo siya sa mata, Kyungsoo. Para hindi niya malamang nagsisinungaling ka.  _

Jennie slightly squinted her eyes and looked at Kyungsoo from head to toe. "What about you? Where are you headed to?” 

Kyungsoo felt a drop of cold sweat travel from his temple to the side of his cheek. He tried to clear his throat before answering a calculating Jennie, "With all due respect, I think it's none of your interest, Jennie."

He was met with dead silence, as if Jennie’s processing every detail of his white lie. Unti-unting tumataas ang isang kilay ni Jennie, pero nakampante si Kyungsoo nang tumango nalang ito. 

“Okay, then. Just tell him to answer my messages and calls kapag nagkita na kayo. It’s something important,” di man lang nagpasalamat ay tumalikod na si Jennie at nagtungo sa elevator.

_Ungrateful_ _bitch_. _A simple thank you would be appreciated. Ano bang nagustuhan sa'yo ni Kai bukod sa maganda ka?_

Nang masiguro ni Kyungsoo na bumaba na ang elevator na sinakyan ni Jennie ay agad niyang tinawagan si Sehun. 

_ Please pick up, Sehun…. Shit naman, Kai! Anong gulo na naman 'to?  _

Kyungsoo nervously tapped his foot on the concrete as he was impatiently waiting for the elevator signal to reach the ground floor. Hindi pa man nakakababa ng tuluyan ang elevator kung saan sumakay si Jennie ay sinagot na ni Sehun ang tawag niya. Kyungsoo then sighed in relief. 

“Huwag kang magpapakita kay Jennie today. If she's gonna call you, please sabihin mo kasama mo si Kai at busy kayo doing something urgent at bawal kayong istorbohin,” mabilis na litanya ni Kyungsoo nang sumagot na sa kabilang linya si Sehun. 

“Wait, what's happening?”, nag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun. Palabiro man ito pero he knows when to be serious kung kinakailangan, at sa tono ni Kyungsoo ay alam niyang big deal ito. 

“It’s just…” Kyungsoo's trying to find the right words to say. He wants to sugarcoat things and doesn't want to state the obvious, “...may bagong Mary Ann, and we need to save Kai’s womanizing ass.”

“Copy. Cover for Kai. Got it.”

“Thanks, Sehun.” Alam naman nila na hindi tama ang ginagawa ni Kai, and they're not condoning his acts, they're just helping him para umiwas sa gulo. The two of them know that Jennie, despite her outer bubbly demeanor, could start a war just to get what she wants and defend what’s hers.

Bumalik na lang si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng room nila and calmed himself down from the panic brought about by unexpectedly seeing Jennie. He pulled his earphones from his bag at nakinig nalang ng music dahil baka kung ano pang ibang di kanais-nais na ingay ang marinig niya mula sa loob ng kwarto nila.

‘Di na mabilang ni Kyungsoo kung nakailang kanta na ang napakinggan niya sa kanyang playlist. Umupo muna siya sa sahig at pilit na linalabanan ang antok. Papikit na sana ang mga mata niya nang maalimpungatan siya dahil bumukas na sa wakas ang pintuan ng kwarto nila. 

Agad naman niyang pinulot ang mga gamit niya at tumayo. When the door finally opened, laking gulat nalang ni Kai na nandoon na kaagad si Kyungsoo. 

“Kanina ka pa ba dyan?” tanong ni Kai na para bang wala siyang milagrong ginawa. Halata ni Kyungsoo na kakabihis lang ng kausap dahil hindi pa maayos ang pagkakalapat ng sleeves ng t-shirt nito sa balikat. 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, pero hindi siya nakatingin kay Kai, kundi sa babae sa tabi niya. 

“Hi, Kyungsoo…” mahinang sambit ng bagong Mary Ann, na tila ba ay nahihiya siyang nahuli siya sa akto ng kausap. Hindi rin lumagpas sa paningin ni Kyungsoo ang magulong buhok niya. 

Maliit na ngiti lang ang ibinalik ni Kyungsoo. “Pwede na ba akong pumasok? Tapos na ba kayo?” 

Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Kai ay sumingit na sa gitna nila si Kyungsoo para makapasok sa kwarto. Linapag na niya ang mga gamit niya sa kanyang kama at hinintay na ihatid ni Kai ang bisita palabas patungo sa elevator. 

_ Mahuli sana kayo ni Jennie nang magtanda ka na, Kai!  _

Pagbalik ng kanyang roommate ay agad-agad itong kinausap ni Kyungsoo. “Oh my God, Kai! Seryoso ka ba? Si Krystal?” hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na mapapalakas ang boses niya. 

Humiga naman si Kai sa kanyang kama at inilagay ang dalawang kamay sa likod ng kanyang unan. “Yeah, why not? Thanks for introducing me to her. She's great.”

Nag-init ang tainga ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig, pero ikinalma niya ang kanyang sarili bago sumagot. Of all things, ayaw niyang ma-misinterpret siya ni Kai sa mga sasabihin niya.

“Correction. Hindi ko siya ipinakilala sa’yo. Two days ago nag-group study kami dito while you're minding your own business. At akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin ‘yung mga pasulyap-sulyap niyo ni Krystal na parang hinuhubaran niyo na ang isa’t isa? I know you and your strategy with girls, given na ‘yun. Ang point ko lang, that was just two days ago. Two. Days. Ago.”

Ngumisi lang si Kai, na ikinainis lalo ni Kyungsoo, “Are you my mother? Dami mo namang sinasabi. Oh, sige ililibre nalang kita ng movie ticket bukas dahil binigay mo sa akin ang number niya.”

Hindi na talaga alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin pa, since Kai’s not getting the point. “Correction ulit. Hindi ko ibinigay. Kinulit mo ako hanggang sa hindi ako makatulog para lang makuha ang phone number ni Krystal.”

“Okay then. Libre ko na rin ang favorite mong cheese popcorn bukas. 6PM ha. Light Mall. Don't be late.”

_ Eh ikaw nga itong laging late kapag nanonood tayo ng sine!  _

Binato ni Kyungsoo ng maliit na unan si Kai sa kabilang kama dahil sa sobrang inis. Ibinato naman ito pabalik ni Kai at pabiro niyang tinanong ang best friend niya, “Huy, ano bang problema mo? This isn't the first time that I did this.”

Naging seryoso na ang tono ni Kyungsoo, at nang marinig ito ni Kai ay umupo siya mula sa pagkakahiga at humarap sa kausap. “Muntik na kayong mahuli ni Jennie kanina. Nakasalubong ko siya habang papunta siya dito. Good thing naniwala siya sa sinabi kong wala ka at sinabi kong pinuntahan mo si Sehun. Don't worry, informed na siya. He knows what to do.”

Napatahimik saglit si Kai at tinignan niya si Kyungsoo sa mga mata. After a few seconds, he smiled - not the typical smile that he plasters on to get women's attention, but a genuine one, the type of smile that sends the most butterflies in Kyungsoo's stomach. Kai’s smile, that Kyungsoo assumes, is just for him. “Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

“I know you won't listen to anyone, not even me, when it comes to your relationships,” Kyungsoo took this time na seryoso si Kai to explain his side. 

His best friend is intently listening to whatever he has to say. 

Kyungsoo continued, “Pero just a piece of advice, tapusin mo muna ‘yung sa inyo ni Jennie before you put Krystal in the picture. Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi na may ugali si Jennie. I hope you know the consequences ng pag-two time mo sa kanila. They don't deserve that, and I believe you're a better man than this, despite your reputation and all.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Kai, at hindi na rin hinintay ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Humiga na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama. He decided that it's enough stress for today. Kai surely knows what he's doing. 

Kyungsoo faced the wall, but before he finally dozed off to rest, Kai called him. “Soo, thanks for covering me up. Pero I have one more favor to ask.”

Kyungsoo just hummed to inform Kai that he’s still listening. 

Kai continued, “I’m gonna break up with Jennie soon. Can you still keep on covering up for me and Krystal, habang hindi ko pa nakakausap si Jennie?” 

_ Really, Kai? Idadamay mo pa talaga ako sa kalokohan mo?  _

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo. 

Kai took his silence as a yes. “Thanks, Kyungsoo. And I’m serious sa sinabi ko kanina. Manood tayo ng sine bukas, my treat. You've helped me a lot today.”

  
  
  
  


The next morning, balik sa dating routine ang magkaibigan, as if nothing happened yesterday. Sanay naman na si Kyungsoo and he knows that Kai doesn't give much importance to his relationships with his girls. Hindi rin sure si Kyungsoo if Kai’s doing it to boost his ego or to maintain his cool macho image sa campus. It seems like, unlike the hopeless romantic that he is, Kai is the exact opposite. His best friend just simply doesn't believe in love, or purposely ignores its entire existence. 

Nasa lobby na sila ng condominium when they parted ways. Nagpaalam na si Kai dahil kukunin na niya si Thirdy sa parking lot.

“Una na ako, Soo. Susunduin ko pa si Krystal eh.”

Nagpanggap naman na umubo si Kyungsoo habang binabanggit ang pangalan ni Jennie. Hindi talaga makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na two-timer ang best friend niya, and as far as he can remember, this is the first time that the overlap between the two girls is too obvious na muntikan nang magkahulihan kagabi. 

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Kai, nakangiti dahil akala niya ay binibiro lamang siya ni Kyungsoo sa pagpapaalala kay Jennie. “Susunduin ko din si Jennie mamaya after ni Krystal. Hindi naman sila pareho ng schedule eh. Talk about convenience, right? Mahal talaga ako ni Lord."

Kyungsoo tried to reason out what he said last night, “Kai, ‘di ba…”

Pero bago pa man marinig ni Kai ang sasabibin ni Kyungsoo ay tumalikod na ito at nagsimulang maglakad papalayo, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. ‘Wag mo na akong sermonan ulit, Tito Soo.”

Kyungsoo made sure that his best friend's gonna hear him loud and clear, "Basta pinagsabihan na kita, ha. Walang sisihan!” 

Kai, without turning around, just waved his roommate goodbye. 

"Tsaka anong mahal ka ni Lord? Gago, baka yung nasa baba pa ang natutuwa sa'yo!” pahabol ni Kyungsoo, na narinig ni Kai kaya napatawa nalang siya. 

Hinayaan nalang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at napabuntung-hininga. Naghintay nalang siya ng na-book niyang Grab para hindi siya ma-late sa first class niya.

The day passed by like a blur, and Kyungsoo's thankful that it's Wednesday. It's the only day in a week na most of his classes are electives, meaning less interaction sa barkada niya bukod sa last subject kung saan classmate niya si Baekhyun.

For the most part of his day, walang malakas na boses ni Baekhyun, walang nang-aalaskang Sehun, at lalung-lalo nang walang sakit na ulo na nagkatawang tao na pinangalanang Kai. As much as he loves his friends, kailangan din ni Kyungsoo ng at least one day to have time for himself, to recharge sa lahat ng social interactions na talaga namang nakaka-drain para sa introvert na gaya niya.

“May lakad ka ba?” usisa ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang tabihan siya ni Kyungsoo sa isang large class nila sa auditorium. 

“Wala naman. Manonood lang kami ng sine ni Kai mamaya.”

Tinignan muli ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan mula ulo hanggang paa, “Bihis na bihis ka ah. May okasyon ba? Saan ang photoshoot? Sayang di ko dala camera ko."

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo, “Ganito naman suot ko palagi ah.”

Mahinang binatukan siya ni Baekhyun, “Ulol, sinong niloloko mo? Printed oversized shirt, simple pants and sneakers ang usual get-up mo. Para kang aattend ng binyag sa suot mo, Ninong Bujoy!"

‘Di na sumagot si Kyungsoo dahil pumasok na ang professor nila na nagseset-up ng lesson nila. Hindi pa rin naaalis ang tingin sa kanya ni Baekhyun, na tila ba hinihintay ang paliwanag niya. 

“So ano na nga? Anong ganap nyo ng Ned mo?”, hindi pa rin tapos si Baekhyun na asarin ang kaibigan, pero hininaan na niya ang boses niya dahil baka masita pa sila.

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Kyungsoo at nagbasa na lamang ng notes. Baekhyun leaned in closer to his friend, still keeping the volume of his voice at a minimum. 

“Bakit kapag tayo namang dalawa ang nanonood ng sine, di naman ganyan ang suot mo?” 

Tinignan lang siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo, as if telling Baekhyun that he's just assuming things. 

Baekhyun still continued his interrogation, “O kaya naman kahit kayong dalawa lang ni Sehun? Ano bang meron? Ha?” 

“Okay fine. He's treating me to a movie as a thank you dahil marami akong nagawang favor for him yesterday. Okay na? Showbiz correspondent Baek? Napakachismoso mo talaga kahit kailan!” 

Aasarin pa sana siya ng kaibigan, kaya nagpasalamat nalang si Kyungsoo nang magsimula na ang professor nila. Focused silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa lesson kaya naman nang matapos na ang klase ay hindi na hinayaan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan na alaskahin pa siya. 

“Hep, before you say anything, mauna na ako. Malapit na mag-6pm and I’m gonna head to the mall,” paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. 

“Nagmamadali ka eh palagi namang late ‘yang best friend mo!” sigaw ni Baekhyun nang makalayo na si Kyungsoo. Natawa nalang siya sa sarili niya dahil alam niya na matagal na namang maghihintay si Kyungsoo sa mall. 

  
  
  
  


6:50PM na, at tama na naman ang hula ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal nang naghihintay ni Kyungsoo sa mall. 10 minutes nalang at magsisimula na ang movie. Hawak niya sa isang kamay ang movie tickets na binili niya, na balak niyang abonohan muna dahil sagot dapat ito ni Kai. ¼ na rin ang nauubos niya sa binili niyang cheese popcorn, na dapat ay si Kai rin ang bibili. 

Ilang beses na niyang tinatawagan ang phone ng best friend niya ngunit hindi ito sumasagot. Hindi naman nanghihinayang si Kyungsoo sa pera, kundi sa time na dapat ay magkasama sila ng taong minsan niya lang masolo sa labas ng dorm nila.

_ Oo, selfish na kung selfish, pero hindi naman masama na humiling pa ng mas mahabang panahon na makasama ang taong mahal mo, diba? Lalo na kung alam mong hindi ka rin naman niya mamahalin kahit kailan.  _

Bago pa man mag-7pm ay napagdesisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na pumasok sa sinehan. Ibinulsa na lamang niya ang ticket na dapat ay para kay Kai. Naabutan pa niya ang huling movie trailer bago magsimula ang mismong movie na papanoorin niya, at naalala niyang ang mga trailers ang pinakainaabangan ni Kai kapag nasa sinehan sila. 

Bonding moment nila ang manood ng movies, sa sinehan man o sa loob ng dorm nila, pero sanay na si Kyungsoo na mag-solo flight lalo na at alam niyang may ibang pinagkakaabalahan ang best friend niya as of the moment. Alam niyang never naman siya magiging priority ni Kai, at kahit anong pilit ni Kyungsoo na magfocus sa zombie apocalypse action-jampacked film na tiyak siyang magugustuhan ng best friend niya, ay may sakit pa rin siyang nararamdaman. 

Two hours had already passed at natapos na ang movie. Ito sana ang highlight ng bonding moment niya with Kai. Bukod sa magkaiba sila ng taste pagdating sa mga pelikula, ay nae-enjoy ni Kyungsoo ang pagpapalitan nila ng opinion ni Kai. Hindi man seryoso si Kai sa pag-aaral ay passionate naman ito kapag nakikipag-usap siya kay Kyungsoo tungkol sa films. He always offer Kyungsoo a lot of different ideas from his point of view, at naa-appreciate niya iyon dahil for that conversation ay mas nakikilala niya pa ng lubusan ang kanyang best friend. Through their discussion, Kyungsoo gets to know how Kai sees the world, and during that span of time, he lets his own world revolve around only the two of them. No Jennie, no Krystal, and no other Mary Ann. 

Pero wala siya ngayon, or so Kyungsoo thought. Habang ina-analyze niya ang movie na pinanood niya, ay nakasalubong niya si Kai na kasama si Krystal. Kakalabas lang nila sa isang fancy Italian restaurant, at nagulat din si Kai nang makita niya si Kyungsoo sa mall.

Nakita ni Kai ang hawak na popcorn ni Kyungsoo na natira niya habang nanonood kanina, at naalala niya bigla ang promise niya dito kagabi. He tried to shrug it off and pretended that he forgot about the movie, “Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?” 

_ We were supposed to watch a movie, asshole.  _

Kyungsoo tried to fake a smile even if his heart suddenly felt heavy. Hindi siya galit kay Krystal because she's simply a victim here, just like Jennie and all the other Mary Anns, no matter how clueless they are. Hindi rin siya galit kay Kai dahil - never naman siyang nagalit kay Kai kahit ilang beses na itong nangyari - sa isip ni Kyungsoo, ay baka nakalimutan niya lang talaga ang pangako niya sa kanya kagabi. Galit si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya, kasi of all people siya ang pinakanakakakilala sa best friend niya, at dapat ay hindi na siya umasa pa. 

“Ah may binili lang ako,” palusot niya. Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na hindi gawing big deal ang pag-ditch sa kanya ni Kai, pero nang makita niya na magkahawak ang kamay nila ni Krystal ay hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magselos. 

_ Oo, wala sa lugar pero nagseselos ako. Ang gago mo, Kai. Pero mas gago ako kasi asa pa rin ako ng asa sa'yo.  _

Hindi naman manhid si Kai. Alam niyang may kasalanan siya, but his ego's too big to admit he's wrong, and at the back of his mind, he's sure that this isn't a big deal for Kyungsoo. Hindi naman niya sinasadyang makalimutan ang pangako niya kay Kyungsoo. It's just that his mind was preoccupied by Krystal ever since he met her.

But he can't brush off the look on Kyungsoo's eyes… “Ah, sige. Mauna na kami ni Krystal.”

Ganun-ganun na lang at naghiwalay na naman sila ng landas.

_ Ganito naman palagi. Tigilan mo na ‘yan, Kyungsoo. By this time, sanay ka na dapat kay Kai.  _

  
  
  
  


Matapos magpaalam ni Kyungsoo kina Kai at Krystal ay sakto naman na may na-receive siyang text message from Baekhyun. 

_ Baek: Soo! Pahiram naman notes mo sa film theory, please.  _

_ Punta ko sa dorm niyo ngayon. Review na rin tayo for the quiz on Friday. Thaaaaaanks!!!  _

Hulog ng langit talaga minsan ang makulit na si Baekhyun. Now Kyungsoo has some stuff to be busy about, instead of drowning himself in self-pity and self-doubt. For some time, makakalimutan niyang Kai ditched him twice already this week, once with Jennie and Thirdy, and now with Krystal and the movie. 

Agad-agad na bumalik si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila, at sakto naman ang dating ni Baekhyun. Sabay silang sumakay ng elevator. 

Baekhyun pushed the elevator button, excited dahil parang ang tagal na niyang hindi nakatambay sa dorm ng mga kaibigan. 

“Saan si Ned?” biniro na naman niya ang kaibigan, his goofy smile so big it can almost reach his ears. 

Seryoso siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo, expression so blank that made Baekhyun unsure if it's the right time to make that same old joke. 

Nakampante ang loob ni Baekhyun nang pilit na gayahin ni Kyungsoo ang tono ng boses niya. “ _ Hulaan ko ulit. Ned chose Mary Ann over Bujoy? Again? _ Unahan na kita para hindi na sayang ‘yang laway mo.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa impersonation sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Inakbayan niya ang kaibigan niya at nagbukas na ang elevator. 

“Hayaan mo na, Bujoy! I’m here so ‘di mo na kailangang malungkot! Basta ipagluto mo ako ng masarap na dinner, ha?” 

Papasok na sana sila sa loob ng kwarto and out of nowhere, Jennie pushed in between them and barged in first. Nagulat ang dalawang magkaibigan sa mistulang nagpapanic na Jennie, and it's their first time seeing her at that state, far from her poised confident self. 

Her voice was too loud that Kyungsoo's a hundred percent sure na rinig sila ng mga neighbors nila. “Where’s Kai?! Tell me!”

Hindi pa fully napa-process nina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ang mga nangyayari, and Jennie proceeded to check every corner of the room. Without any permission from Kyungsoo who owns the room, she checked the restroom, under the beds, inside the cabinet, the terrace, but still she couldn't find her boyfriend. 

As much as she doesn't like Jennie around, Kyungsoo tried to calm her down. “Kumalma ka, please. Ano bang nangyayari?” 

But Jennie won't listen to him, “He's not answering my calls and my messages. ‘Di ba sinabi ko sa’yo na remind him to fucking answer my fucking calls?! Are you hiding something from me, Kyungsoo? I know that you know something's up with Kai!” 

“Huwag mong dinadamay kaming mga kaibigan ni Kai sa mga problema niyo. Wala si Kai dito,” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya na sagutin si Jennie. 

Jennie stepped closer to him and slightly pushed him, “You're his best friend and it's impossible that you don't know where he is. So tell me honestly, Kyungsoo, nasaan si Kai?” 

Humigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa phone niya to keep his composure. Babae pa rin si Jennie and no matter how rude she is, alam niyang talking some sense to her would be the best thing to do. 

“How many times will I tell you na hindi ko alam kung nasaan si Kai? Please, umalis ka nalang,” mahinahong sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Tinignan naman ni Jennie ang hawak niyang phone and an idea came to her mind. Pilit niya itong inagaw kay Kyungsoo, “I don't believe you! Let me see your phone!” 

“No! Wala kang makikita dito! Hindi ko alam kung nasaan siya!” hindi nagpatinag si Kyungsoo sa nagpupumilit na Jennie. He's bigger and stronger than her, kaya he's being careful not to hurt her. She may be raging now pero alam ni Kyungsoo na she's just too emotional sa mga panahong ‘yun, and he thinks he already knows why she's looking for his best friend. 

To the rescue naman si Baekhyun na inawat ang dalawa. Hindi niya ine-expect na may maaabutan siyang best friend versus girlfriend drama, dahil ang alam niya ay notes ang ipinunta niya dito. “Hey guys! Stop!” 

"Hell to the no! Alam kong lagi kayong nag-uusap ni Kai! I need to see his messages!" nagpupumilit pa rin si Jennie na agawin ang phone ni Kyungsoo. 

"Wala kang makikita sa phone ko! Ikaw ang girlfriend kaya ikaw ang mas dapat nakakaalam kung nasaan si Kai, hindi ako! Best friend lang ako!” nagpapanic na rin si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin nagpapaawat si Jennie. 

"You certainly don't wanna mess with me, Kyungsoo! Just let me see your phone!!!” 

Habang nag-aagawan sila Kyungsoo at Jennie at umaawat naman si Baekhyun, ay nasanggi ni Jennie ang table kung saan nakapatong ang mug ni Kyungsoo. Natigil lang silang tatlo nang mahulog ito sa sahig at nabasag. Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na handle lamang ang naapektuhan ng impact at hindi nabasag ang buong mug. Ibinulsa na niya ang phone niya kung saan wala namang makikitang sagot si Jennie kung nasaan si Kai. 

Magsasalita pa lamang si Jennie nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Halos sabay lumingon ang tatlong tao na nasa loob ng kwarto kung sino ang pumasok para abutan ang kaguluhang nangyayari. This is the answer that Jennie’s been looking for, and the one that Kyungsoo's trying to get away from her. 

"Jennie, what are you doing here?” 

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kai nang ma-realize niya ang nangyayari sa loob ng kanilang dorm. Bigla rin bumitaw si Krystal sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ng kasama. 

Bigla na lamang lumapit si Jennie kay Kai at binigyan siya ng isang hindi niya malilimutang sampal sa pisngi. Nagulat na lamang sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa nasaksihan. Napaisip si Kyungsoo na mabuti nang ito lang ang naabutan ni Jennie, at hindi ang naabutan niya kahapon sa kwarto nila. Malamang sa ngayon ay kailangan na ng face transplant ni Kai, at kabaong naman para kay Krystal. 

“So this is the reason why you're not responding to my calls and texts,” she said as she gave Krystal a nasty look from head to toe. 

Wala pa mang sinasabi si Kai ay naglakad na papalayo si Jennie, ngunit bago pa man siya makalabas ay binalikan niya si Kai para bigyan ng isa pang sampal. “Hindi sapat ang isang sampal lang. We’re over, cheater!” 

Hindi na napigilan ni Krystal ang umiyak nang ma-realizze niya na niloko rin siya ni Kai, kaya naman lalabas na sana siya ng kwarto pagkalabas ni Jennie, pero pinigilan siya ni Kai. 

“Krystal, wait. Let me explain,” Kai begged. 

Pagharap sa kanya ni Krystal ay sinampal rin siya nito, mas mahina lang sa award-winning sampal na binigay sa kanya ni Jennie. “Akala ko ba nakipaghiwalay ka na sa kanya? Gagawin mo pa akong kabit?!” 

“I was planning to but…” panimula ni Kai, pero hindi na handang makinig si Krystal.

“I should have listened sa mga sinasabi nila. I should have believed them when they said that you're a walking red flag,” at lumabas na rin sa kanilang kwarto si Krystal. 

Hindi makapaniwala si Kai sa mga nangyari. Alam niyang may kasalanan siya, pero first time lang mangyari ito sa kanya na nahuli siya ng mga babaeng pinagsasabay-sabay niya. This isn't his game, and this isn't how it should end. 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo at sinubukang i-comfort si Kai, kahit di niya naman deserve ito. “Kai, I’m sorry…”

Tumingin sa kanya si Kai at tinanggal ang nakapatong na kamay ng kaibigan sa balikat niya. Nabigla si Kyungsoo, maging si Baekhyun, sa mga sinabi nito, “This is all your fault! I asked you to do one thing about Jennie, Soo! Pumayag ka ‘di ba? Bakit hindi mo nagawa?! Akala ko ba malakas ako sa’yo?!” 

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo, kahit na biglang humapdi ang mga mata niya at bumigat ang kanyang dibdib, mas mabigat pa kanina noong makita niyang magkasama sina Kai at Krystal. Buti na lamang at bago pa tumulo ang luha niya ay lumabas na si Kai ng kwarto at hinampas pasarado ang pintuan. 

Matapos ang mainit na kaganapan sa loob ng kwarto nila, ay tila ba nakakabingi ang katahimikan na sumunod. Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha na pumatak sa kanyang mga mata. Naguguluhan siya kung bakit biglang siya nalang ang sinisi ng best friend niya sa mga kasalanang siya naman ang nagsimula. Hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit nalulungkot siya, sa halip na dapat ay magalit siya sa kaibigan. 

Baekhyun slowly stepped closer to Kyungsoo upon noticing that he's silently crying and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, “Kyungsoo, we need to talk about this.”

  
  
  
  


Hindi pa rin umuuwi si Kai mula nang mangyari ang kaguluhan sa dorm nila. Naiinis si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang makita siya ni Baekhyun na umiiyak, pero nagpapasalamat na rin siya dahil hindi siya iniwan ng kaibigan. Mabigat ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit na marami silang hindi pinagkakasunduan ng roommate niya, ay ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagalit ito sa kanya. Malinaw kay Kyungsoo ang mga salitang binitawan ni Kai kanina, and the look in his eyes before he left him confirmed it. 

“Pasensya na, ha. I’m not a good cook like you,” linapag ni Baekhyun ang dalawang plato ng pancit canton na hinanda niya sa lamesa kung saan nakalugmok si Kyungsoo. 

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagkakaupo at pinunasan ang mga luha niya sa mata. Pilit siyang ngumiti nang kunin niya ang mga tinidor na hawak ni Baekhyun. “Ako na nga maghahalo niyang seasoning. Hirap na hirap ka na eh.”

Kyungsoo tried to lighten up the mood, and he expected Baekhyun to naturally give a funnier remark. Pero natahimik ulit siya nang makitang seryoso ang kaibigan. 

Baekhyun looked at him straight in the eyes, “Ikaw ang hirap na hirap na. I know you're not okay, pero tapatin mo nga ako…”

“Huwag, Baek. Please don't make me say it,” alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong tinutukoy ng kausap.

“No. You have to make it clear. Para maintindihan ko kung ano ‘yung nangyari kanina. Para rin matulungan na kita.”

“I don't need your help, Baek. Thanks for the concern anyway.”

Mahinang binatukan siya ng kaibigan, “This isn't the right time para sarilinin mo ‘yan. I’m here to help. I promise hindi kita ilalaglag unlike what Kai did earlier.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paghalo niya ng pancit canton upon hearing his best friend's name. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun, at alam niyang seryoso talaga ito sa sinabi niya. 

He took a deep breath before revealing the truth. Unti-unti na namang bumibigat ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. His throat dried up, as if the words were stuck in there, not ready to be spoken out loud. He's starting to feel sweat on his palms and notice the anxiety kicking in, but he tried to muster all the courage that he bottled up during those years of keeping his secret.

“Alam ko namang alam mo na. Matagal ko nang gusto si Kai.”

“Gusto lang?” paninigurado ni Baekhyun. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo, there's no more point in trying to hide it anyway. “No.  _ I love him _ . Three years na.”

“Oh, shit.”

Napabulong na lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya inakala na nakapagtiis si Kyungsoo sa ganitong set-up sa loob ng tatlong mahahabang taon. Oo, close siya sa barkada niya, pero hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyayari sa loob ng dorm nila Kai at Kyungsoo. 

“I know what you're thinking, and hindi ako magagalit kahit i-judge mo ako. Tanga na kung tanga. Desperado na kung desperado. Pero wala eh, mahal ko eh. I think that's just how the way it is, ” tila ba ay mas sinasabi ito ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya kaysa sa kausap. 

Natahimik si Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo took this chance to finally tell him what happened earlier. Wala siyang iniwang detalye, mula sa ipakilala niya si Krystal kay Kai noong isang araw, hanggang sa paghingi sa kanya ng tulong ng best friend nya to cover his secret affair from Jennie. Hindi na niya idinetalye kung kailan at paano siya nagkagusto sa best friend niya, dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na matagal naman nang may idea si Baekhyun dito. Ilang taon mang kinimkim at sinarili ni Kyungsoo ang feelings niya para kay Kai, ay ‘di niya maikakaila na magaan sa pakiramdam ang may mapagsabihang ibang tao nito. Hindi niya lang talaga inaasahan na si Baekhyun pa ang unang makakaalam ng katotohanan. 

“I already know this pero sasabibin ko ulit. Gago pala talaga si Kai, ano? Sino ba namang nasa matinong pag-iisip ang gagawa noon?” ramdam na rin ni Kyungsoo ang namumuong inis sa boses ni Baekhyun. 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Kaya nga yata best friends kami. Siya ‘tong ginagago lang ako, at ako naman ‘tong nagpapakatanga para sa kanya.”

“Tigilan mo nga ‘yan. Naguguluhan tuloy ako kung maiinis ako kay Kai dahil he's taking advantage of your feelings for him despite him knowing nothing about it, or maiinis ako sa’ yo dahil all these years hinayaan mo lang siyang masanay ng ganoon, na umabot na sa point na nagsisinungaling ka na rin sa iba para lang pagtakpan siya.”

Nang hindi magsalita ang kausap ay nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa pag-lecture sa kaibigan. “Gets ko pa ‘yung kulang nalang lahat ibigay mo sa kanya, mula sa pagkain hanggang sa mga projects natin sa school. But this? This is way out of your character, Kyungsoo.”

Uminom muna ng tubig si Kyungsoo gamit ang mug na muntik nang mabasag ni Jennie kanina. Nanibago siya nang hindi na niya mahawakan ang handle dahil basag na ito. Bahagya niyang naalala ang panahon noong namimili sila ni Kai ng mga gamit para sa dorm noong freshies pa lamang sila. May kaunting kirot siyang naramdaman nang maalala kung paanong parang batang pinili ni Kai ang matching magic mugs nila, saying na bagay na bagay ‘yun para sa kanilang dalawa.

_ Pero ngayon parang pati ang friendship namin ay mababasag na.  _

“Please don't say anything to him, Baek. Alam ko namang after nito, lilipas din ‘yung galit niya sa akin. Everything will be back to normal,” pakiusap niya sa kaibigan. 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Natahimik sila saglit nang kumain na sila. 

“Sorry na rin pala, Kyungsoo,” nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

“I should've been more sensitive sa pang-aasar sa’yo. You know, that Bujoy-Ned thing. I’ll stop now that I know what you’ve been and is still going through.”

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Okay lang, ‘di mo naman kasalanan na hindi mo alam ‘yung nararamdaman ko para kay Kai.”

“So anong plano mo?” 

Mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo who just shrugged his shoulders. “Wala.”

Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun at ‘di makapaniwala sa kaibigan, “Ano? Ipagpapatuloy mo lang ‘yang katangahan mo kay Kai? Magbabati kayo, tapos sasaktan ka na naman niya, tapos uulit na naman kasi papatawarin mo siya?”

“Eh anong gusto mong gawin ko? Umamin ako sa kanya tapos tuluyan na niya akong iwasan? Alam naman nating pareho na hindi niya ako magugustuhan, Baekhyun. He isn't into guys, malinaw sa ating dalawa ‘yun.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, at alam ni Kyungsoo na may pina-plano ito. “Why not give it a try? Wala naman sa sexual preference ‘yun. Kung mahal ka niya, mahal ka niya. It's fucking 2020 already.”

“Hindi mo ba ako narinig…” Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na hindi big deal kay Baekhyun na may gusto siya kay Kai, pero gusto niyang maintindihan siya ng kausap. 

“Narinig kita. Now listen to me. Tutulungan kitang umamin kay Kai.”

“No, it isn't as simple as that.” Mariing sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Akala ko ba my secret’s safe with you? ‘Wag mo na kong piliting gawin ang imposible, Baek.”

“Akala ko ba matalino ka? Come to think of it. Kapag umamin ka kay Kai, may chance na magising siya sa katotohanan at ma-realize niya rin na mahal ka rin niya as someone who’s more than a friend…”

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo para kontrahin ang kaibigan pero wala ng preno ang bibig ni Baekhyun. 

“... Or worst case scenario, mangyari nga ‘yang iniisip mo na iiwasan ka na niya for the rest of eternity, pero in the end mapapakawalan mo na ‘yang sarili mo sa lahat ng katangahan mo para sa kanya at makakapag-move on ka na. Either way, it's a win-win situation for you.”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa haba ng paliwanag ni Baekhyun at pinag-isipang mabuti ang sinabi nito. Tumayo siya para ligpitin ang pinagkainan nilang dalawa. 

“I’ve made up my mind. Wala akong aaminin kay Kai. At wala ka ring gagawin para tulungan ako.”

“Pero…” pilit pa ring sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Wala nang pero-pero. That's final.” 


	2. A Very Special Love

Lumipas ang isang linggo na hindi nag-iimikan sina Kyungsoo at Kai. They're just living together, same routine, but minding their own businesses. Dahil sa nakasanayan, araw-araw gumigising ng mas maaga si Kyungsoo para magluto ng kanilang almusal. Ang tanging nagbago lang ay pagkatapos niyang gisingin si Kai ay babalik sila sa hindi pagpapansinan. Hindi rin muna sila nagsasabay kapag papasok sa school. Kahit ilang araw na ang nakalipas ay naninibago pa rin si Kyungsoo sa ganitong set-up, at ganoon rin naman si Kai. They’ve just been a big part of each other’s mornings that starting one without speaking to each other feels so odd and strange. 

Nagpapasalamat pa rin si Kai dahil hindi pa rin nagbabago si Kyungsoo ng pakikitungo sa kanya, na tila ay inaasikaso pa rin siya nito kahit hindi sila nag-iimikan. Humahanap naman siya ng tamang pagkakataon para kausapin ang kaibigan, pero sa ngayon ay mas umiiral ang pride niya. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang nakipag-break sa kanya ng sabay sina Jennie at Krystal. Mabilis namang makapag-move on si Kai sa mga past relationships niya, pero ngayon ang palaging gumugulo sa isip niya ay ang pag-iwas sa kanya ng kanyang best friend at roommate. Kahit anong isip niya ay hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit naging big deal nalang bigla ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo, to think na dapat ay siya ang namomroblema dahil siya ang nawalan. 

“Nasaan si Kyungsoo?” tanong sa kanya ni Sehun paglabas nito ng sasakyan niya. He checked if tama ba ang pagkaka-park niya ng kotse bago tumingin sa kausap. 

Tinanggal naman ni Kai ang suot niyang helmet. “Hindi ko alam. Hindi kami nag-uusap eh.”

Nakalimutan ni Sehun na may tampuhan nga pala ang dalawa niyang kabarkada, at dinaan nalang ito sa biro, “Para kayong mga bata, magbati na nga kayo. ‘Di na tayo nabuo since last week. Laging magkasama sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, tapos stuck akong kasama ka.”

“Nagsasawa ka na rin sa akin?” nakangisi si Kai at nagbiro pabalik. 

Naglakad na ang dalawa papunta sa classroom nila. “Bro, iba ako, iba rin si Kyungsoo.”

Napakunot naman ng noo ang kausap niya, “What does that even mean? Pareho ko naman kayong kaibigan ah.”

Napailing nalang si Sehun at hindi na umimik pa. Natawa na lang siya sa isip niya sa sobrang clueless ng kaibigang player. Habang naglalakad silang dalawa papunta sa classroom nila ay hindi na nagtanong pa si Sehun ng kahit ano tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Alam naman niyang simpleng tampuhan lang ito at tulad ng dati ay magkakabati rin after some time ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. 

Agad namang kumaway si Baekhyun nang makita sina Kai at Sehun na pumasok sa loob ng classroom at pinaupo sa ni-reserve niyang upuan. Nakaupo sa magkabilang dulo nila sina Kyungsoo at Kai. 

Matagal pa bago dumating ang professor nila, kaya naman busy sa kanya-kanyang upuan ang mga estudyante. Maraming nagkukuwentuhan na mga kaklase nila pero ang apat na magkakabarkada ay tahimik. 

Naglalaro lang si Kai ng kanyang phone, at nagbabasa naman ng notes si Kyungsoo. Napansin ni Sehun ang katahimikan, “Awkard ah.”

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Kai, pero bumalik lang ito sa paglalaro. Mahina namang sinisiko ni Baekhyun ang katabi niya sa kaliwa na si Kyungsoo. Nang hindi ito kumikibo ay tinapakan naman niya ang paa nito. 

Napa-aray si Kyungsoo, at buti nalang ay mahina lang ang boses niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tinuro ng nguso nito si Kai na nasa kabilang dulo. Umiling si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya kung anong ibig sabihin ng kaibigan. 

“Uhmmm, Kai…” tawag ni Baekhyun, na hindi ininda ang pasimpleng kurot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran and making sure that no one's noticing it. Bahala na kung magpasa man ito. 

Tumingala si Kai mula sa pagkakatitig sa kanyang phone at tinignan ang kaibigan. “May sasabihin daw sa’yo si Kyungsoo.”

Lumipat ang tingin niya sa kanyang best friend. Hindi naman ipinahalata ni Kyungsoo ang pagpapanic niya, at mabilis na nakapag-isip ng sasabihin at nagtanong, “Na-lock mo naman ‘yung pinto bago ka umalis kanina, ’di ba?” 

Nakatingin lang sina Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Sehun sa kaibigan at naghintay ng sagot. After a few seconds, na nakatingin si Kai kay Kyungsoo, his face blank and showing no emotion at all, ay tumango lang ito. Bumalik na siya sa paglalaro ng phone, and Kyungsoo took it as a sign na balikan nalang din niya ang binabasang notes. He thought that this isn't probably the right time to patch things up. 

Natahimik na naman silang apat. Biglang nag-vibrate ang phone ni Kyungsoo at binasa niya ang text message sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

_ Baek: What the fuck was that??? Lock??? Pinto??? REALLY, KYUNGSOO DO???  _

_ Soo: Tangina naman, Baek. We’ve already talked about this.  _

_ Baek: I was just trying to help na umamin ka sa kanya. Trust me on this. Sa’yo ang huling halakhak.  _

_ Soo: This isn't a competition ng pataasan ng pride, okay? Hindi nga kami nag-uusap ever since Jennie and Krystal happened, tapos gusto mong umamin nalang ako bigla sa kanya? _

_ Soo: Logic naman, Baek.  _

_ Soo: AKALA MO BA MADALI LANG SA AKIN ‘TO?!  _

_ Baek: Teddie Salazar, is that you? LOL _

_ Baek: Yeah yeah I get your point. Basta I will still help you sa ayaw mo man o sa gusto _

_ Soo: Mukha namang di kita mapipigilan. Pero sa susunod, make it subtle, pwede ba??? SUBTLE!!! Ako ang napapahiya sa mga pinag-gagagawa mo.  _

_ Baek: Okay noted. Sorry na. Di na masyado halata sa susunod, but thanks for finally trying HAHAHAHA _

_ Soo: Whatever _

Laking pasasalamat nalang ni Kyungsoo na dumating na ang professor nila. At least now he had something to focus on, hindi si Sehun na kung anu-anong naiisip ikuwento habang may nagrereport sa unahan, hindi si Baekhyun na pinipilit siyang gawin ang imposible, at lalung-lalo nang hindi si Kai na tila pagod na yata sa kakatakbo sa isip niya mula pa noong isang linggo.

“Saan tayo, guys?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nag-iinat. Sumakit yata ang batok niya dahil nakatulog lang siya sa klase nila, kampante na mahihiraman naman niya ng notes si Kyungsoo at may kasama pang libreng tutoring session. 

Nag-ayos naman ng gamit si Sehun. Ipinasok na niya ang isang ballpen at tinupi ang dalang tatlong pirasong yellow paper para pagkasyahin sa isang maliit na sling bag. “Oo nga. Mag-merienda naman tayo.”

“I can’t. May pupuntahan pa ako,” sabi ni Kai na tumayo na sa kinauupuan niya. 

“Saan bro? Kaka-break mo lang kay Jennie at Krystal, ‘wag mo sabihing may bago ka na namang chikababes?” biro ni Sehun. 

Agad naman siyang binatukan ni Baekhyun, dahil ayaw niyang maging awkward ulit ang barkada nila. Na-realize naman ni Sehun ang pagka-insensitive niya at tumawa nalang, as if matatabunan noon ang mga nasabi na niya. 

“Wala bang inuman sa inyo mamaya? ‘Di ba fiesta sa barangay niyo? Alak na alak na ako eh,” binago ni Baekhyun ang topic nang tanungin nito si Sehun. 

“Oh yeah, muntik ko na makalimutan! Invited kayo, mga bro! Sagot ko na inuman at videoke. 7PM sa bahay namin.”

Excited namang nag-usap sina Sehun at Baekhyun habang papalabas sila ng classroom. Tahimik at hindi pa rin nagpapansinan ang dalawa nilang kasama. 

“Don't bail out ha. Hahanapin kayo sa akin ni Mama. Kayo lang naman ang iniimbita ko every year,” paalala ni Sehun. 

“Baka ma-late ako, ha,” parang kanina pa hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo kaya naman nagulat ang mga kasama niya.

“May lakad ka ba?”, nabigla ulit sila Baekhyun at Sehun dahil biglang nagtanong si Kai, pero mas nabigla si Kyungsoo dahil ngayon lang ulit siya kinausap ng best friend nya. This is some progress as compared noong tumango lang ito sa kanya when Kyungsoo - or Baekhyun - attempted to start a conversation a while ago. 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nagbigay ng ibang detalye dahil bukod sa hindi naman tinanong ni Kai kung saan siya pupunta at kung ano ang gagawin niya, ay alam niyang hindi magugustuhan nito ang magiging sagot. Ayaw rin naman ni Kyungsoo na magmukhang sabik na sabik makipag-usap muli sa kanya. 

_ I’ll take it back. This really looks like a game of pride.  _

Si Sehun ang nagtanong para sa kanila. “Himala ah. Saan ang lakad mo?” 

“Sa ospital,” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo habang may binabasa siyang text message sa phone niya. Hindi niya napansin na tinitignan siya ni Kai, pero agad naman nitong ibinaling ang tingin sa iba. 

Nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo nang hawakan ni Sehun ang magkabila niyang balikat at hinarap siya sa kanya, “Ha? May sakit ka ba? Mamatay ka na ba?!”

Tinanggal naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Sehun sa balikat niya, “Ang O.A. mo talaga kahit kailan!” 

Nagtatawanan na ang tatlo sa bigla-biglang pagtaas ng energy ni Sehun pero tahimik pa rin si Kai. Agad naman itong napansin ni Baekhyun, at naisip niya na isa itong golden opportunity para tulungan si Kyungsoo na makipagbati - at tuluyan nang makaamin kay Kai. Naalala niya rin ang paalala ni Kyungsoo na kung sakaling may gawin siya ay dapat hindi ito masyadong halata. 

Inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo, “Haaay! Napakaswerte siguro ng magiging jowa mo, my friend! Biruin mo? Ang talino mo na nga, honor student, running for laude, tapos ang busilak pa ng puso mo kasi high school ka palang ay Red Cross Youth volunteer ka na.”

Inakbayan naman ni Baekhyun gamit ang kabila nyang braso si Kai, “Hmmm...Sino kaya ‘yung maswerteng magiging jowa ni Kyungsoo? Baka naman may pwede kang ipakilala dyan, lover boy?” 

Gustung-gusto nang sapakin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil hindi nito ma-gets ang kanina niya pang sinasabi noong may class pa sila. Buti na lang at umiling lang si Kai habang nakangisi, as if telling his friends na tama na ang lokohan. 

Tinignan ni Kai si Kyungsoo sa mga mata, another first time to happen ever since hindi sila nagpansinan. Hindi naman kontrolado ni Kyungsoo ang pag-ikot ng mundo pero pakiramdam niya ay tumigil ito nang mga sandaling iyon.

“Bakit? Ano bang gusto mo? I mean, what's your type?” making it worse, he even smirked at Kyungsoo. Sa tatlong taon nilang magkaibigan at magkasama sa iisang kwarto, ay never nilang napag-usapan ang ideal type ni Kyungsoo. 

Bago pa man mag-assume si Kyungsoo na ang ngiting iyon ay may ibang dahilan bukod sa inaasar siya ni Kai, ay naalala nya ang napag-usapan nila ni Baekhyun noong isang gabi. 

_ Magbabati kayo, tapos sasaktan ka na naman niya, tapos uulit na naman kasi papatawarin mo siya? _

Ayaw namang maging marupok ni Kyungsoo, pero pagod na siya sa hindi nila pagpapansinan ng best friend niya. Bukod sa dagdag na stress dahil nakatira sila sa isang kwarto, nami-miss na ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging madaldal at lively ng kaibigan. Kaya kung ito ang paraan ni Kai para maging okay sila ulit, ay sasakyan na lamang ni Kyungsoo.

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo, pero naunahan siya ni Sehun na nagbibirong sinabi at pinaringgan si Kai “Kahit sino naman magugustuhan ni Kyungsoo basta  _ loyal at faihtful _ , ‘di ba?” 

Napatigil naman si Kai, maging sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, sa mga sinabi ni Sehun. Totoo naman ito, pero sa atmosphere ngayon na bago pa lamang ang issue mula nang nangyari ang kaliwaan at hulihan, ay sa tingin nilang tatlo ay hindi appropriate na banggitin ito. May pagka-insensitive lang talaga paminsan-minsan si Sehun at nagbibiro kaya hinayaan nalang nila ito. 

Dahil naging awkward na naman ang samahan nila ay minabuti na ni Kai na magpaalam, “Kaya na ni Kyungsoo 'yan. Alis na nga ako. See ‘ya later mga bro.”

Tinignan siya ng tatlong naiwang kaibigan habang naglalakad patungo sa parking lot. Bago pa man magtanong sina Baekhyun at Sehun kung bakit ba hindi pa rin nagpapansinan ang dalawa samantalang mukhang okay naman na sina Jennie at Krystal, ay nagpaalam na rin si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Habang naglalakad papunta sa university hospital si Kyungsoo ay dumaan sa kalsada si Kai na nakasakay sa motor niya. Naka-helmet siya kaya hindi niya alam kung napansin siya nito. Nakakapanibago para kay Kyungsoo dahil nung huli niyang nakita si Kai na nakamotor ay sakay-sakay pa nito si Jennie. Noong isang linggo lang nangyari ang lahat pero parang ang tagal na panahon na ang lumipas para kay Kyungsoo. 

Bahagyang pumasok sa isip niya na kung okay lang sana ang lahat - walang pag-aaway sa pagitan nila ni Kai, at walang  _ “exclusive-for-girls-only” _ rule ang pagsakay kay Thirdy - ay baka nakaangkas siya ngayon sa motor ng best friend niya. Alam naman niyang imposibleng mangyari ‘yun kaya siya rin naman ang nag-decide na maglakad nalang dahil hindi naman kalayuan ang pupuntahan niya. 

Tinanggal na ni Kyungsoo si Kai sa isipan niya nang marating na niya ang university hospital. Maraming tao, both students and outsiders alike, ang pumunta dahil may blood donation drive ngayon na spearheaded by pre-med students sa university nila. As a film major, wala namang connection si Kyungsoo sa department na ito pero dahil Red Cross Youth volunteer siya since high school, ay nakaugalian na niyang mag-volunteer tuwing may napag-aalaman siyang activities na gaya nito. He makes sure to appear in such charitable events despite his usual busy schedule. 

Nagtungo na siya sa may lobby ng ospital at pumuwesto sa front desk. Nagpaalam na sa kanya ang isang volunteer at ang kapartner nitong pre-med student na kapalitan niya sa shift. 

“Hintayin mo nalang ‘yung partner mong pre-med student ha. Parating na’ yun. Mauna na kami, Kyungsoo.”

“Sige, ingat kayo!” paalam niya. Hindi man same department ay familiar na si Kyungsoo sa mga co-volunteers at mga pre-med students na active sa organization na ito. 

Nag-browse muna si Kyungsoo ng records sa computer na ginagamit nila sa front desk. Marami-rami na rin ang nag-register para sa blood donation drive. 

Madali lang naman ang tasks na binibigay kay Kyungsoo kapag nagvo-volunteer siya, at nae-enjoy naman niya ito. Since walang medical background, madalas ay sa registration at logistics committee naa-assign si Kyungsoo. May binibigay ring isang pre-med student per volunteer kung sakaling may donor na may katanungan regarding their health.

Habang nagbabasa at naga-update ng records ay may pumatong na kamay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Lumingon siya at napangiti nang makita ang kapartner niyang pre-med student ngayong shift niya at nagpasalamat na kilala niya na ito. 

“Doc Chanyeol Park!”, bati niya rito habang nakangiti. 

Ngumiti rin naman pabalik ang kausap niya, his teeth perfectly matching his white uniform. “What’s up, Direk Kyungsoo Do?” 

Umupo na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at nag-check na rin ng previous records ng mga nag-register. 

“Okay lang naman ako. Ikaw? Dito ka lang rin sa registration naka-assign?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumango naman si Chanyeol, “Oo dito muna ako, to give chance naman sa mga students from the lower batch na makapag-hands on sa blood letting.”

Naputol ang kumustahan nilang dalawa nang may lumapit sa front desk na magre-register as blood donor. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan at contact details ng donor at tinignan mula sa computer kung may record na ito sa ospital. Matapos mag-register ay in-assist naman ni Chanyeol ang potential donor para kunin ang weight, blood pressure, at medical history nito.

Habang kausap ni Chanyeol ang potential donor na nagpa-register ay ‘di mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mamangha sa pre-med student na kasama niya. Aside from his good looks, kilala si Chanyeol bilang isang top student sa batch nila. Active rin siya sa mga charity events katulad nito. The way he speaks and assists the donor just comes naturally to him, kaya naman kahit na alam ni Kyungsoo na mahaba pa ang tatahakin ni Chanyeol sa profession na ito ay ‘Doc’ na ang tawag niya kapag nagkikita sila. He's just so sure that his friend would make a good doctor in the future and that he would save a lot of people's lives. 

Matapos i-assist sa next step ang donor, ay tumabi nang muli si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo sa front desk. 

“Buti nalang ikaw ang lagi kong nakakasabay kapag naa-assign ako sa registration,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa katabi. 

May in-edit lang si Chanyeol sa computer bago tumingin at sumagot kay Kyungsoo, “Sinasabayan naman kita talaga palagi kapag nagvo-volunteer ka.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sandali at inalala niya na karamihan nga ng mga activities na pinuntahan niya as a volunteer ay si Chanyeol nga ang nagiging kapartner or ka-team niya. 

“Bakit naman?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. 

Bumalik na ulit ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa computer. “Wala lang. Masaya ka kasing kasama tsaka kakuwentuhan.”

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Bukod kasi sa mga kaibigan niya sa College of Arts na karamihan ay film major, marami rin siyang naging kakilala sa College of Medicine dahil na rin sa pagiging active volunteer niya. Palagi naman silang nagkakakuwentuhan ni Chanyeol kapag magkasama sila sa mga events, with him being quite interested in learning scientific stuff and with his friend expanding his movie list with Kyungsoo's recommendations. As far as Kyungsoo remembers, this is probably the first time that Chanyeol mentioned that he enjoys his company. 

“Binobola mo pa ako eh gusto mo lang namang hiramin yung hard drive ko ng movies,” biro naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil guilty nga siya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi ah. Yeah, may balak akong hiramin sa’yo ulit yung hard drive mo today, pero I meant what I said.”

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya at kinuha ang external hard drive na hinihiram ni Chanyeol. “Oh, maraming bago dyan ha. Ibalik mo nalang sa akin next week.”

Kinuha ito ni Chanyeol at ipinasok na ito sa bag niya. “Kahit sa isang araw ko na kaagad ibalik.”

Napakunot naman ng noo si Kyungsoo, “Ha? Bakit agad-agad? Wala naman tayong event sa isang araw ‘di ba?”

Nakangiting sumagot si Chanyeol at umiling, “Wala nga. Punta nalang ako sa dorm niyo. May ibibigay din ako kay Kai eh.”

Upon hearing his roommate's name, Kyungsoo didn't notice that the smile on his face slowly disappeared. May effect pa rin pala talaga sa kanya ang pag-aaway nila ni Kai kahit anong gawin niya para maging busy at iwasan ang kakaisip. 

Chanyeol noticed this and asked, “Hindi ba kayo okay ngayon ni Kai?” 

Pinilit ulit ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti at umiling, “We’re perfectly fine.”

Tinigil muna ni Chanyeol ang pagrereview ng records at tumingin kay Kyungsoo. “You know you can tell me anything, lalo na when it comes to Kai.”

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo at nag-isip kung dapat ba niyang i-share ang problema nila kay Chanyeol. Mabait na kaibigan naman si Chanyeol at na-appreciate ni Kyungsoo ang pag-comfort nito sa kanya, pero sa huli ay naisip niya na ilabas nalang si Chanyeol sa kung anong pinagdadaanan nila ngayon ni Kai. After all, kilala niya si Chanyeol at talaga namang mabait ito sa kanya, pero mas kilala niya si Kai, at sa tingin niya ay hindi nito magugustuhan kung malalaman niyang alam ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari sa kanila. 

“No. Hindi naman siya big deal. May kaunting tampuhan lang,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. “You know, kahit best friends naman may mga tampuhan ‘di ba?” pinilit ulit ngumiti ni Kyungsoo, trying to hide the pain that he's been bottling up inside.

Nonetheless, Chanyeol noticed this and comforted Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang wrist ng kausap, slighlty feeling Kyungsoo flinch at the touch, “Sige, ‘di na kita pipiliting magkwento. Kung ano man ‘yan, pagpasensyahan mo nalang ang kapatid ko, ha. I know you understand him better than I do.”

Magre-reason out pa sana si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, pero hindi na niya nagawa dahil may lumapit ulit sa front desk na potential donor at tinulungan na nila ito para sa registration.

While doing their tasks, Chanyeol kept himself true to his words at hindi na ulit nagtanong sa tampuhan ng kapatid niya at ng best friend nito. Halata naman niya kay Kyungsoo na ayaw niya talagang pag-usapan kaya naman inaabala niya ang kanyang sarili sa mga gawain dito sa blood donation drive. 

During their shift ay madami ang nagpa-register sa blood donation drive. Matapos mag-endorse ng records sa front desk sa kasunod nilang volunteer at pre-med student ay nagpaalam na sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa mga organizers at sa iba pang kasamahan nila.

Sabay na silang lumabas ng ospital. “Gusto mong sumabay nalang sa akin? Same building lang naman mga dorm rooms natin,” yaya ni Chanyeol sa kasama. 

Mabilis namang tumanggi si Kyungsoo “Ahh ‘wag na…”

Pero bago pa man niya tuluyang i-decline ang offer ay kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang dala niyang bag, “Tara na, ‘wag ka nang mahiya. Para rin hindi ka na mag-commute or mag-book ng Grab. Baka sabihin pa ni Kai na pinapabayaan ko ang roommate niya.”

Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo dahil naglakad na si Chanyeol papunta sa sasakyan niya. Naisip niya na kahit sobrang magkaiba ng mga personalities ang dalawang magkapatid, ay kahit papaano ay may similarities pa rin sina Chanyeol at Kai. One common thing about them is that Kyungsoo can't seem to reason out to them when they want something to happen, though hindi siya sure if it's just Chanyeol and Kai’s similar characteristic playing in that scenario or it also includes his. 

Hindi naman first time makasakay ni Kyungsoo sa kotse ni Chanyeol, pero palagi niya pa ring napapansin kung gaano ka-organized ang driver sa mga gamit niya sa loob ng sasakyan.

_ Unlike ni Kai na napakaburara sa mga gamit niya.  _

Maingat din mag-drive si Chanyeol, at hindi kaskaserong katulad ni Kai. Mas safe ang feeling ni Kyungsoo kapag nakasakay siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. 

“Uhmmm. Chanyeol, hindi kasi ako dederetso sa dorm, kaya okay lang sa akin kanina na hindi na sumabay sa’yo,” nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo nang nakalabas na sila sa campus. 

Tinignan naman siya saglit ni Chanyeol, “Saan ba punta mo? Ihahatid nalang kita.”

“Thank you nalang, pero…” 

“You're inside my car already. ‘Wag ka nang tumanggi, Kyungsoo. I promise okay lang sa akin. Wala na rin naman akong gagawin pag-uwi, so hindi ka nakakaabala, if that's what you're thinking,” nakangiti si Chanyeol habang kausap si Kyungsoo, but he averted his eyes towards the road. 

Dahil may point naman si Chanyeol ay sinabi na rin niya na papunta siya sa bahay nila Sehun, which is just a few kilometers away from the campus. Medyo malayo kung lalakarin kaya sobra ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. It just took them a few minutes before their agreed call time to arrive at their destination. 

Matapos mag-park sa kabilang kalsada across Sehun’s residence ay napansin ni Chanyeol na maraming tao sa loob ng bahay at sa may garden area. May nakaset-up ring table kung saan nakahain ang mga pagkain at alak, dagdag pa ang videoke machine kung saan may isang lalaking bumibirit ng Aegis medley.

Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang nagmamasid na si Chanyeol at sinagot na niya ang tanong sa isipan nito, “Fiesta kasi dito. Nag-invite si Sehun. Actually ‘yung Mama niya.”

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol, “Aaah, I see. Enjoy kayo ng barkada mo ha.”

Inayos na ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya at lumabas ng sasakyan. Bago tuluyang isara ang pintuan ay nagpaalam na siya kay Chanyeol, “Thanks for the ride pala. Ingat ka pauwi. Drive safely.”

“Paano ka nga pala uuwi mamaya? I’m sure lasing na si Kai kaya ‘di ka pwedeng umangkas sa motor niya. Pakibantayan nalang ‘yung kapatid ko, Kyungsoo,” bilin naman nito. 

_ Never naman talaga akong pinaangkas ni Kai sa motor niya, Chanyeol.  _

“Baka sumabay nalang ako kay Baekhyun kung ‘di pa siya lasing mamaya, or baka naman dito na kami abutin bukas ng umaga,” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na sinundan ng mahinang tawa dahil alam niyang ‘yung huling sinabi niya ang malamang na mangyari. Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikitulog sila sa bahay ni Sehun. 

Sinilip ulit ni Chanyeol mula sa driver's seat ang lalaking kumakanta, “Si Baekhyun ‘yung kumakanta, ‘di ba?” 

Tinignan rin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan na tila ba ay enjoy na enjoy ang videoke machine. “Ah, oo. Malamang magdamag niya ring hawak ‘yang microphone na ’yan.”

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol, “To be fair, he's a good singer. Kung judge ako sa The Voice at blind audition nya ‘yan, baka umikot kaagad ako.”

Tumawa sila nang tila ba ay nahirapang abutin ni Baekhyun ang isang high note pero todo bigay pa rin ito sa pagkanta. 

“Sige mauna na ako, ha, ” paalam ni Chanyeol. 

Maglalakad na sana papunta sa bahay nila Sehun si Kyungsoo nang buksang muli ni Chanyeol ang bintana ng sasakyan niya. 

“Direk!”, tawag nito sa kaibigan. 

Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo, “Yes, Doc?” 

“Sana maging okay na kayo ulit ni Kai.”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kausap, nagpapasalamat na medyo madilim sa kalsada kung saan siya nakatayo. Alam niyang may halong lungkot pa rin ang ngiti niyang iyon, at ayaw niyang makita pa ito ni Chanyeol. 

“Sana nga.”

  
  
  
  


Habang nag-iinuman ay napansin ni Sehun na may nag-park na sasakyan sa kabilang kalsada sa tapat ng bahay nila. Nagpaalam muna siya sa mga kaibigan dahil baka kamag-anak nila ang dumating na bisita, pero tuluy-tuloy pa rin ang pagbirit ni Baekhyun at uminom lang ng alak si Kai. 

Nang tumayo na si Sehun ay napatingin sa direksyon niya si Kai. Napatingin din sya sa sasakyan at alam niyang kilala niya kung sinong may-ari nito at alam niyang ‘di siya nagkakamali. Ang ‘di mawari ni Kai ay kung bakit nandito ang kapatid niya. 

Sinundan ni Kai si Sehun sa gate, at sakto namang lumabas si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Sinalubong nila ang kaibigan, inakbayan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo pero nakabaling lang ang tingin ni Kai sa papalayong sasakyan ni Chanyeol. 

“Buti naman nakaabot ka. Kanina ka pa tinatanong sa akin ni Mama. Alam mo namang ikaw ang favorite ‘nun sa inyong tatlo nila Kai at Baekhyun,” bati ni Sehun. 

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo, “Medyo naging busy lang. Tsaka wala akong balak agawin ang nanay mo sa’yo, Mama’s Boy!” 

Habang nagtatawanan ang dalawa ay naglakad na sila papasok sa gate, ngunit naiwan lang si Kai. Habang nakatalikod siya ay tinanong niya ang kaibigan, “Kasama mo si Chanyeol kanina?” 

Napatigil naman sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo, at napatigil na rin si Sehun. Humarap silang pareho sa nakatalikod pa rin na si Kai. Kyungsoo tried to use his casual voice, ignoring the fact that Kai’s probably more pissed off now that Chanyeol has been involved in the narrative. 

“Yeah, may blood donation drive kanina sa Department of Medicine. Nag-volunteer ako, and nakasabay ko si Chanyeol.”

Finally ay humarap na si Kai, his usual smirk showing, which makes Kyungsoo as confused as ever, dahil kahit alam niyang inis si Kai sa kanya ay mas lalo nang galit ito sa kapatid niya. 

“Hinatid ka pa talaga, ha? Hanep ah,” Kai said nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo tried to remain calm as possible, kahit na nagsisimula na siyang mainis kay Kai dahil ‘di niya na maintindihan kung galit ba siya sa kanya or kay Chanyeol lang. Alam niya ring nakainom na ang kausap niya. 

“Wala namang problema, ‘di ba? Kaibigan ko rin naman si Chanyeol…”

“Ah, so ako? Hindi mo ako kaibigan?” medyo tumaas ang boses ni Kai. 

Nagsisi kaagad si Kyungsoo kung bakit sumagot pa siya. Gustong tanungin ni Kyungsoo kung anong eksaktong problema ni Kai dahil simula pa noong isang linggo na hindi sila nagpapansinan ay hindi na nito maintindihan ang iniisip ng kausap, pero naunahan na siya ni Sehun na nararamdaman ang namumuong tension at nagbirong, “Oh tama na ‘yan. Bawal mag-away dito sa pamamahay namin, ha. Good vibes lang!”

Inakbayan na niyang pareho ang dalawang kaibigan at mistulang pinilit sila papasok sa gate nila. Hindi na muling nagsalita sina Kai at Kyungsoo. 

“Bujooooooy!!!” malakas na sigaw ni Baekhyun sa microphone, at natural reaction na ni Kyungsoo ang mapahiya dahil nagtinginan na naman sa kanya ang mga tao. Maiinis dapat si Kyungsoo dahil mistulang nakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang napag-usapan nila noong isang linggo, pero alam naman niyang wala siyang laban sa isang lasing na Baekhyun kaya tumawa nalang din siya kahit na pilit lamang. 

“Akala ko ‘di ka na dadating, eh. Tara na kumanta na tayo!” inabot ni Baekhyun ang hawak na microphone kay Kyungsoo ngunit tumanggi ito. Buti na lamang at lumabas ang Mama ni Sehun at inimbita si Kyungsoo na kumain muna sa loob ng bahay bago makipag-inuman sa mga kaibigan sa may garden.

Bumalik nalang muli si Kai sa kinauupuan niya kanina at uminom ng malamig na beer para sa umiinit niyang ulo. Maging siya man ay naguguluhan sa sarili niya. Alam niyang may hindi sila pinagkakaunawaan ng best friend niya, at mula pa man noon ay ayaw na niya sa presence ni Chanyeol. Aware naman siya sa pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa at dati ay wala namang kaso sa kanya na minsan ay nagkakasama sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ganoon nalang ang inis na naramdaman niya nang makita silang magkasama kanina. 

_ Lasing ka lang, Kai. 'Wag mo nang isipin si Kyungsoo at 'yung mokong na 'yun.  _

Sinamahan naman ni Sehun si Kyungsoo, na nagmadaling kumain dahil nahihiya siya sa ibang mga kamag-anak at bisita nila Sehun na nasa loob ng bahay. Buti na lamang at busy ang Mama ni Sehun sa pakikipag-chikahan sa isang kumare niya kaya small talk lang ang nagkaroon sila ni Kyungsoo. 

Matapos kumain ay agad na sinamahan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kabarkada niya na nag-iinuman. Malaki ang garden nila Sehun at ang mga ibang bisita nila ay may kanya-kanyang tables, pero naka-reserved para sa kanila ang table na pinakamalapit sa videoke machine.

Habang naglalakad papunta sa table nila ay napatigil ng saglit si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung pakana ito ni Baekhyun or ni Sehun, o baka naman ay silang dalawa, dahil ang available seat lang naman na natitira ay sa tabi ni Kai. Tinanggal nalang niya sa isip niya ang tampuhan nila dahil nandito sila para magsaya at hindi para mag-away pa. 

Nang tumabi siya kay Kai ay hindi man lang siya tinignan o kaya naman ay binati nito. Sa tapat nila ay nag-aagawan pa ng microphone ang dalawa pa nilang kaibigan, at kay Baekhyun pa rin ito napunta. Sumuko na si Sehun dahil alam niyang hindi na magpapatalo si Baekhyun kaya makikipagkwentuhan nalang sana siya kina Kyungsoo at Kai. 

Napakamot nalang sa ulo si Sehun dahil hindi pa rin nag-iimikan ang dalawa. Si Kai ay may kung anong ginagawa sa phone niya, samantalang si Kyungsoo ay nagsisimula palang uminom. 

Walang anu-ano ay hinampas ni Sehun ang table para makuha ang attention ng dalawa, “Hoy mga bro! Hanggang ngayon ba hindi pa rin kayo okay? Anong petsa na?” 

Nag-decide si Kyungsoo na daanin nalang sa biro ang sagot niya, “Malay ko dito sa katabi ko. Masyadong pabebe, hindi naman bagay.”

Napatigil si Kai sa kung ano mang ginagawa niya sa phone niya at seryosong tumingin kay Kyungsoo. Parehong ina-anticipate nina Kyungsoo at Sehun ang sasabihin ni Kai, dahil magmula pa noong isang linggo ay hindi na nila ito makausap ng maayos, idagdag mo pa ang pagkainis nito kanina sa paghatid ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. 

Sa tagal na nakatingin lang sa kanilang dalawa si Kai ay pinagsisihan kaagad ni Kyungsoo na dinaan niya pa sa biro ang pagsagot kay Sehun, pero nakahinga sila ni Sehun nang maluwag nang pabirong pinisil ni Kai ang ilong ni Kyungsoo tulad ng nakasanayan niya, “Anong pabebe? Ikaw ang pabebe!”

“Yaaaaaan! Na-miss ko ‘yang kulitan niyo. Papisil nga rin sa ilong, Kyungsoo!” napapalakpak nalang si Sehun dahil sa wakas ay nagkabati na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Nang aabutin na sana niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo ay hinampas ni Kai ang kamay ni Sehun. 

“Oops! Ako lang pwedeng pumisil ng ilong ni Kyungsoo. Pisilin mo nalang ‘yung kay Baekhyun!”, saway ni Kai. Surprisingly, nawala nang bigla ang pagkainis ni Kai - though hindi niya talaga alam ang totoong dahilan - at inakbayan nalang niya si Kyungsoo. 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa biglang pag-akbay ni Kai, pero napangiti nalang siya dahil sa wakas ay bumalik na sa dati ang samahan nila. Natatawa nalang siya dahil para bang pinatagal pa nilang dalawa ni Kai ang alitan nila, samantalang sa simpleng biruan din naman pala sila magkaka-ayos. 

Inabot ni Kai ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na may hawak na bote ng beer at nag-cheers sila. Habang umiinom si Kai ay nagsalita si Kyungsoo, making sure na si Kai lang ang nakakarinig kahit na kumakanta lang si Baekhyun at kinukulit naman ito ni Sehun. 

"Kai, sorry nga pala…"

Naputol ang sasabihin niya nang inangat ni Kai ang kamay niya para itapat ang bote sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, "Iinom mo nalang 'yan, Soo. Okay na tayo, don't even mention it."

Matapos lunukin ni Kyungsoo ang alak ay ngumiti nalang siya. Tama nga naman si Kai, hindi na nila kailangang pag-usapan pa ang mga nangyari dahil tapos na ito. Ang mahalaga ay ayos na ulit silang dalawa. 'Yun naman ang mahalaga kay Kyungsoo, ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa na tanging pinanghahawakan niya. 

Napatigil naman sa pagkanta si Baekhyun nang mapatingin kay Kai na nakaakbay kay Kyungsoo. “Tangina, bati na kayo? Finally? Mga pabebe!!!” 

Natawa nalang sina Kai at Kyungsoo dahil halatang lasing na si Baekhyun dahil sa namumulang mga pisngi nito. Binitawan muna ni Baekhyun ang microphone at iniabot kay Kyungsoo ang song book. 

“Oh patunayan mo ngang hindi ka talaga pabebe. Kumanta ka na nang kabahan naman ako. Walang binatbat sa akin ‘tong si Sehun eh. Tumutula yata ‘to eh!”, pagyayabang naman ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman nagpainsulto si Sehun at inagaw ang microphone sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Pumunta siya sa harap ng videoke at pinindot ang memorized na niyang song number, “Tumutula pala, ha? Humanda ka nang matumba, Baekhyun Byun!” 

Hinihintay nila Kyungsoo, Kai, at Baekhyun kung ano ang kantang pinili ni Sehun, at natawa nalang sila nang marinig ang intro nito. 

_ "Kay sakit naman isipin na _

_ Sa puso mo ako'y pangalawa _

_ Sa tuwing makikita kitang kasama siya _

_ Pinipikit ko ang aking mga mata"  _

Habang tumatawa ay pinulot ni Kai ang isang tansan para batuhin si Sehun na hindi naman nagpatinag sa pagra-rap, "Gago ka talaga! 'Yang kanta pa talaga pinili mo, ha.”

Nang umabot na sa chorus ang kanta ay tumayo si Baekhyun at kinuha ang microphone mula kay Sehun para kantahin ang part ni Kyla. 

" _ Sa puso ko'y nag-iisa _

_ Kahit mayroong iba _

_ Kahit hindi tama ang ginagawa, sinta _

_ Basta ba'y makasama lang kita _

_ Kahit kapiling mo pa siya _ "

Napasabay na rin sina Kyungsoo, maging sina Sehun at Kai, sa pagkanta ng chorus. 

" _ At huwag nang mangamba _

_ Kahit sabihin na kalimutan ka _

_ 'Di ko 'to makakaya _

_ Basta ba'y makasama lang kita _

_ Kahit kapiling mo pa siya _ " 

Natapos na ang kanta at naiwang naghahalakhakan ang apat na magkakaibigan. Ang amoy ng alak at ang mga ilaw sa bahay nila Sehun ang tanda na para bang bumalik na muli sa dati ang lahat, dahil parang ang tagal na nilang huling nagkasayahan kagaya nito. Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil sa wakas, para bang walang dumaan na Jennie at Krystal sa kuwento nilang dalawa ni Kai. Nakangiti siya at nakikipagbiruan nang muli sa mga kabarkada niya, pero hindi pa rin maalis ni Kyungsoo ang pangamba na baka nga maulit na naman ang ganitong tampuhan nila. Naalala na naman niya ang usapan nila ni Baekhyun nang unamin siya dito tungkol sa nararamdaman niya para sa best friend niya. 

Tuluyan na ring tinatamaan si Kyungsoo dahil sa iniinom na alak, at dahil dito ay nakalimutan na niya sa isang sandali ang mga tumatakbo sa isip niya. Sabi nga ni Sehun, good vibes lang dapat kaya 'yun nalang ang piniling isipin ni Kyungsoo. 

"Hoy ang daya mo! Ikaw naman ang kumanta, Kyungsoo!” pilit muling inabot ni Baekhyun ang microphone sa kaibigan. 

Pinakita naman ni Kyungsoo ang alak na iniinom niya, “Ubusin ko muna ‘to. Ayan naman si Sehun, siya muna ulit ang pakantahin mo.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang inagaw sa kanya ni Kai ang hawak niyang bote ng beer. Inubos niya ang natitirang laman nito sa isang lagukan. Gustong umiwas ng tingin ni Kyungsoo sa pagtaas at pagbaba ng lalamunan ni Kai habang lumulunok siya, pero hindi niya magawa. He just tried his very best to keep a straight face, cautious of the eyes of his other friends who are also looking at the two of them, but the thought of that indirect kiss shared on the same bottle of beer made it almost seem impossible. 

Nilapag ni Kai ang bote sa harap ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti, "Oh ayan, wala nang laman. Sige na, Soo. Kumanta ka na."

Bumaling ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo mula sa mga titig ni Kai sa kanya papunta sa bote ng beer. Mistulang bumalik naman siya sa katinuan nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at ibinigay sa kanya ang microphone. 

"Minsan ka lang namin marinig kumanta. Ayan oh, nagrerequest na ang best friend mo," nakangiti si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, ‘yung ngiti na para bang wala siyang tama at ine-encourage ang mahiyain niyang kaibigan.

Dahil sa tingin niya ay wala na siyang takas, binuklat na ni Kyungsoo ang song book at naghanap ng kanta. Medyo nahirapan siya sa pagpili ng kakantahin, dahil puro pangkalokohan lang ang mga pinipiling kanta nina Baekhyun at Sehun kanina, ranging from 90's OPM to novelty songs to jukebox hits and medleys and the likes. 

Hanggang sa may napili ng kanta si Kyungsoo na hindi naman nalalayo sa genre na trip ng mga kaibigan niyang kanina pa nag-eenjoy sa pagkanta. Luma na ang kanta - at kung sa tingin niya ay nasa matinong kaisipan ang barkada niya at walang alak na dumadaloy sa mga dugo nila, ay tatawagin nilang jologs si Kyungsoo sa pagpili nito - pero sa tingin niya ay bagay na bagay sa kanya at sa pinagdadaanan niya ang lyrics nito. 

" _ Kahit na nagmumukhang tanga… _ "

Napatigil sa kuwentuhan ang tatlo niyang kaibigan nang magsimula nang kumanta si Kyungsoo. At dahil siya ang nasa spotlight, idagdag mo pa ang unexpected song choice, ay nag-expect na si Kyungsoo na aasarin siya nina Baekhyun at Sehun - at mawi-weirdo-han sa kanya si Kai - pero lahat sila ay nakinig lang sa bawat linya ng kanta niya. 

" _ Kahit na sinasaktan ako _

_ Umiiyak ako dahil sa 'yo _

_ Heto pa rin ako _

_ Halos baliw sa 'yo _ " 

Hindi madalas marinig ng mga kaibigan niya ang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo, pero aware naman sila na bukod sa pelikula ay mahal din ni Kyungsoo ang musika. Kaya kahit na nahihiya, pinagpatuloy nalang ni Kyungsoo ang pag-awit ng mga salitang hindi niya naman kayang sabihin at ipagsigawan ng malakas. At least, sa pamamagitan ng kantang ito, masasabi ni Kyungsoo ang laman ng damdamin niya para sa isang taong alam niyang baliw lang ang magiging pagtingin sa kanya kapag nalaman na nito ang buong katotohanan. 

" _ Kahit na _

_ Niloloko mo lang ako _

_ Kahit na tumingin ka sa iba _

_ Magmahal ka ng iba _

_ Magbubulag-bulagan ako _

_ Masakit man ito dito sa puso ko _ " 

Iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo na tumingin kay Kai, dahil hindi niya alam kung maipagpapatuloy niya pa ang pagkanta kung makikita niya na nakatingin ang matalik niyang kaibigan sa kanya. He knows, as much as he's trying not to show it and his eyes are just focused on the screen to not mess the lyrics up, that he's probably at his vulnerable state. Hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na maaapektuhan siyang ganito ng isang lumang kanta na hindi nya naman madalas mapakinggan, pero eksakto sa kung ano ang laman ng puso niya. 

" _ Dahil mahal _

_ Mahal na mahal kita _

_ Hindi ako matatakot, mahihiya _

_ Anuman ang sabihin nila _

_ Dahil mahal kita _ " 

Buti na lamang at sobrang lasing na nina Baekhyun at Sehun, kaya naman tumayo silang dalawa at iwinagayway ang mga kamay nila as if Kyungsoo's having a concert. They also jokingly acted out as two lovers and made a funny skit as the song progressed. Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo nang mabaling ang pagtingin ni Kai mula sa kanya papunta sa naglolokohan nilang mga kaibigan, at ang seryosong tingin nito sa kanya - na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan - ay napalitan ng pagtawa sa mga pinaggagagawa nina Baekhyun at Sehun. 

" _ Dahil mahal _

_ Mahal na mahal kita"  _

Habang nakikipagtawanan si Kai kina Baekhyun at Sehun, ay tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo. Sanay na siya sa ganito, na hindi napapansin ni Kai kung gaano niya siya kamahal, pero ayos lang kay Kyungsoo ang lahat makita lang na masaya ang kaibigan niya.

_ "Gagawin ko ang lahat _

_ Pangako mo lang 'di ako iiwan"  _

Tatlong taon at mukhang madadagdagan pa, pero wala namang balak tumigil si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman ito para sa sarili niya, kundi para kay Kai, dahil alam niya na deserve ni Kai ang ganitong klase ng pagmamahal kahit na wala itong kasiguraduhan na maibabalik sa kanya. Handa naman si Kyungsoo na magtiis para lamang hindi sila magkahiwalay ni Kai - kahit na hanggang sa pagkakaibigan lang talaga ang magkakaroon silang dalawa at wala nang mas higit pa. 

_ "Dahil mahal…" _

_ Makinig ka sa akin, Kai.  _

Nang patapos na ang kanta at ang kulitan nina Baekhyun at Sehun, ay ibinaling muli ni Kai ang tingin niya sa katabi niya.

_ "Mahal na mahal kita. _ "

  
  
  
  


"Tangina. Hugot na hugot, ah." Nakangiti si Kai sa kausap nang matapos na ang kanta ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha nang muli ni Baekhyun ang microphone dahil sa kanya na ang sumunod na kanta sa videoke. 

_ Gago, para sa'yo 'yun.  _

Natawa lang naman si Kyungsoo, "Hindi ako ‘yun. Alak lang ‘yun."

Ngumisi lang sa kanya si Kai dahil alam naman nitong marami na ngang nainom si Kyungsoo. "Sige, sabi mo eh. Basta ipakilala mo ako kung sino man ‘yan ha. Don't worry, hindi ko siya susulutin sa'yo."

_ Kilalang-kilala mo siya, Kai. _

Ngumiti lang ulit si Kyungsoo dahil kahit na lasing na siya, alam niya sa sarili niya na mas mabuti nang huwag nang magsalita pa dahil baka kung ano pa ang lumabas sa bibig niya at pagsisihan niya lang kinabukasan - o baka habambuhay pa. 

Naputol ang usapan nila nang hiramin ng kabilang table, na puro mga tito ni Sehun na nag-iinuman, ang songbook. Ibinigay naman nila ito dahil kanina pa nga naman nila sinosolo ang videoke machine samantalang ang dami pang bisita nang gabing iyon. Sakto namang patapos na rin ang kanta ni Baekhyun. 

Tinawag si Sehun ng Papa niya papasok ng bahay nila at sumama sa kanya si Baekhyun sa 'di malamang dahilan. Naiwan ang dalawang matalik na magkaibigan sa table nila. 

Parehong natahimik sina Kai at Kyungsoo habang iniinom ang mga alak nila. Alam naman nilang pareho na nagkaayos na silang dalawa kani-kanina lang, at nagawa na nga nilang magbiruan kagaya ng dati, pero hindi pa rin pala nawawala ang pagiging awkward kapag natatahimik sila ng ganito. 

Nabigla nalang si Kyungsoo nang mahinang kumanta si Kai. 

" _ Dahil mahal,  _

_ Mahal na mahal kita." _

'Di na-realize ni Kyungsoo na napatitig pala siya sa katabi. He just came back to his senses when Kai smiled at him - not his usual smirk kapag inaasar niya ang best friend niya. It's another time na naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtigil ng mundo. 

"Oh, bakit? LSS lang. Nasa tono naman ako ah”, pagbibiro ni Kai. 

"Wala naman akong sinasabi, 'wag kang masyadong defensive dyan," sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Iniusod ni Kai ang upuan niya para mas lumapit pa kay Kyungsoo at mahina niyang pinindot ang noo ng kausap. "Wala ka mang sinasabi, alam ko kung anong tumatakbo dyan sa isip mo."

Dahil sa lakas ng loob na dala ng alak ay lumapit din si Kyungsoo kay Kai hanggang sa maramdaman na niya ang init ng hininga nito, "Sige nga. Anong iniisip ko ngayon?” 

Napangiti si Kai dahil iba talaga kapag tinatamaan si Kyungsoo. It seems like the walls that his sober self had built up aren't that high enough for his drunk self. Natatawa lang si Kai dahil halatang-halata na ang epekto ng alak kay Kyungsoo, na bumibigat at pumupungay na ang mga mata. 

"Iniisip mo ngayon na umuwi na tayo para makatulog ka na ng mahimbing. Ang weak mong uminom, Soo. Gusto mo bang matulog na? Uwi na tayo?” tunay na nag-aalala na si Kai para kay Kyungsoo dahil kanina pa ito nakikipagsabayang uminom sa kanilang tatlo nila Baekhyun at Sehun na pawang matataas ang alcohol tolerance, pero may halo pa ring pang-aasar ang tono ng pananalita niya. 

Itinungo na ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa table, pero umiling siya at sinabing, "Hindi ako lasing ha. Inaantok lang ako."

"Soo, linyahan 'yan ng mga lasing na," natatawang sabi ni Kai. 

Tumingala ulit si Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Kai. He unconsciously pouted his lips as he asked out of nowhere, his choice of words poorly done by his drunk brain. "Tsaka paano tayo uuwi? Eh hindi mo naman ako papasakayin kay Thirdy kasi 'di naman ako si Jennie or si Krystal. Wala ako ng mga bagay na hanap mo."

Napatigil bahagya si Kai, pero mas natatawa siya sa kung paanong ang layo ng personality ni Kyungsoo kapag nalalasing siya. Alam niyang hindi ito masasabi ng best friend nya kung hindi siya lasing. "Kaya nga matulog ka nalang dito. 'Wag ka nang makulit."

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo pero napapikit na siya dahil sa kalasingan. Sakto namang lumabas na sila Baekhyun at Sehun. 

"Anong nangyari dyan? Tumba na?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun nang lumapit siya sa table nila. Tumango lang si Kai habang natatawa at hinimas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

Nabigla silang tatlo nang tumingala bigla si Kyungsoo, "Hindi pa ako lasing, guys!" 

"Sige na, hindi ka na lasing. Wala kang dapat patunayan," dagdag naman ni Sehun. 

"Saan pala punta nyo?" tanong ni Kai sa mga kaibigan dahil napansin niyang dala ni Sehun ang susi ng sasakyan niya. 

"Ah nagpapabili lang ng yelo si Papa. Paubos na kasi eh," paliwanag naman ni Sehun. 

Kahit lasing na rin ay may idea na pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun. "Malapit lang naman 'yung convenience store dito diba? Lakarin nalang natin, sayang sa gas. Tara na, Kai."

Napaturo naman si Kai sa sarili niya, "Ako? Teka, bakit ako? Hindi naman ako ang inutusan.” 

Hinila naman siya patayo ni Baekhyun,"Get your lazy ass up! Si Sehun na nga ang may painom, siya pa aabalahin natin sa yelo? Mahiya ka naman, Kai."

'Di na rin naman nagpapilit si Kai dahil may point nga naman si Baekhyun. "Okay, Boss Baek. Pakibantayan nalang si Kyungsoo, Sehun."

"No problemo," sabi naman ni Sehun at umupo na siya sa tapat ni Kyungsoo na nakatungo na ulit sa table at mahimbing na natutulog. Nagpaalam na sina Kai at Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan at lumabas na ng gate. 

Buti na lamang at buhay na buhay pa ang mga bahay sa subdivision nila Sehun kaya naman hindi masyadong madilim ang kalsada habang naglalakad ang dalawang magkaibigan patungo sa convenience store. 

Habang naglalakad ay nakanta lang si Baekhyun ng kung anu-ano, pero hininaan niya lang ang boses nya dahil may kahihiyan pa rin naman siya kahit lasing na siya. Nakailang kanta rin siya, medyo nagsisisi na bakit hindi na nga lang si Sehun ang sinamahan niya para nakasakay siya sa kumportableng kotse. Napatigil lang siya sa pagkanta nang mapansin na busy si Kai sa phone niya. Inakbayan niya ang kaibigan at pasimpleng sinilip ang phone nito. 

"What the fuck? Si Kai? Nagti-Tinder?" pang-aalaska ni Baekhyun. 

Agad namang inalis ni Kai ang braso ng kaibigan sa pagkakapatong sa balikat nya at asar na sumagot, "Bakit? Bawal ba?” 

Natatawa naman si Baekhyun sa reaction ng kausap, "Akala ko ba matinik ka sa chicks? Bakit nasa dating app ka?” 

"Wala lang. I'm just checking girls out. Hindi naman ako naghahanap ng girlfriend dito eh, ka-chat lang for the mean time while I'm single and available."

Binatukan naman ni Baekhyun si Kai nang marinig ang explanation nito, "Ulol! 'Di mo ko maloloko. Pustahan kung sino mang makausap mo dyan, girlfriend mo na next week. Kilala na kita, Kai."

Umiling lang si Kai at bumalik na sa phone niya, "Bahala ka. Bahala na. Who knows baka nandito na yung soulmate ko?” 

Bumalik nalang ulit sa pagkanta si Baekhyun at nagfocus nalang ulit si Kai sa ginagawa niya, kahit na sobrang bored siya sa pag-gamit ng dating app. Ilang araw palang naman niyang ginagamit ito pero walang thrill para sa kanya. Given na na marami siyang nakakamatch at nakaka-chat, with his best yet not-so-trying-hard pictures uploaded on his Tinder profile, pero parang wala lang talaga siya sa mood and he just can't figure out why. 

Narating na ng dalawa ang convenience store at bumili na sila ng yelo gaya ng inutos ng tatay ni Sehun, at dinagdagan na rin nila ang pulutan dahil wala pa naman silang balak tumigil sa inuman maliban kay Kyungsoo na lasing na. 

Naglalakad na sila pabalik sa bahay nila Sehun nang usisain ulit ni Baekhyun ang kaibigang busy sa phone niya.

"Naniniwala ka ba talaga sa soulmates?" seryoso ang tanong ni Baekhyun pero nakangiti lang siya, kaya akala ng kausap ay nakikipagbiruan lang muli ito. 

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't know," saglit na tinignan ni Kai ang kausap, his mind digging itself up for some plausible answer but just ends up with uncertainty. 

"Just some advice lang, ano? Sayang lang pag-swipe mo ng right dyan. Eh, the right person for you is just always on your right," Baekhyun said in between hiccups. 

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kai at tumingin sa kanan niya. Lalo siyang naguluhan sa sinabi ni Baekhyun dahil wala namang tao na nasa kanan niya habang naglalakad sila. In fact, silang dalawa ng lang ang naglalakad sa kalsada nang mga panahong iyon. 

"Ang labo mo, dude."

Natawa naman si Baekhyun at umiling, "Sabi nga nila, don't mind the words of a drunk man. Nagbigay lang ako ng advice. It's up to you to figure it all out. Right person. Right timing. Swipe right? Right? Right!" 

Bumalik na sa pagkanta si Baekhyun at nauna nang maglakad. Kai went back to his dating app, mindlessly swiping left and swiping right, but his mind kept on figuring out the meaning behind Baekhyun's words. 

"Right?” Humabol nalang siya sa paglalakad dahil baka matunaw ang dala niyang plastic ng ice tubes at magalit pa ang tatay ni Sehun sa kanila. 

Nang makabalik na sila ay dumeretso ang dalawang magkaibigan sa kusina nila Sehun at inilagay ang mga yelo sa freezer at cooler. Matapos makipagkwentuhan saglit sa tatay ni Sehun ay bumalik na sila sa table nila kung saan mahimbing pa ring natutulog si Kyungsoo at binabatayan naman ito ni Sehun. 

"Hindi pa rin gising 'yan?" tanong naman ni Baekhyun na bahagyang nilakasan ang boses niya in an attempt to wake Kyungsoo up. 

"Bagsak na eh beer palang iniinom natin. Marami pang kasunod, mga bro!” sabi naman ni Sehun na naghanda na ng mga baso para sa mga kaibigan nya. 

Matapos lagyan ng rum ang baso ng mga kaibigan ay tumayo silang tatlo at nag-cheers. 

"Para kay Kyungsoo?" tanong ni Kai, mapang-asar na nakangiti sa mga kaibigan na kasabayan sa inuman. 

"Para kay Kyungsoo!!!” sabay na sigaw naman nila, natatawa dahil walang kamalay-malay ang pikon nilang kaibigan na pinatulog na ng alak. 

Nang umupo na ang tatlo para ituloy ang inuman ay nagulat sila nang biglang tumingala mula sa pagkakayuko sa table si Kyungsoo. "Fuck you, guys. Narinig ko 'yun ha."

Halata pa rin nila na may tama na talaga si Kyungsoo, dahil namamaos na ang boses nito at ‘di na niya mamulat ang mga mata nya. Mas lumakas naman ang tawanan ng tatlo niyang kaibigan. 

Tutungo na sanang muli si Kyungsoo sa table dahil bumigat ang ulo niya sa biglang pagtingala, pero sinalo ni Kai ang ulo niya at dahan-dahang isinandal sa kanang balikat niya. 

"Sumandal ka na lang, Kyungsoo," mahinang bulong nito sa best friend niya. "Ang pula na ng noo mo kakayuko dyan sa table."

Napangiti nalang si Kai dahil hindi naman na umiwas si Kyungsoo, dahil alam niyang kung hindi ito lasing ay hinding-hindi ito sasandal sa balikat niya. 

Habang nakikinig sa mga nakakatawang kwento ni Sehun ay di pa rin maalis sa isip ni Kai ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kanina noong naglalakad sila pabalik galing convenience store. 

_ Right person. Right timing. Swipe right? Right? Right! _

Nabigla nalang si Kai nang inayos ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakapatong ng ulo nito sa balikat niya. Napatigil siya nang ma-realize niyang nakaupo sa kanan niya ang best friend niyang nananaginip na yata. 

_ Right person? _

_ Si Kyungsoo?  _

Iniisip ni Kai ang maraming pagkakataon na pinagaan ni Kyungsoo ang buhay niya, mula pa noong nagkakilala sila at naging room mates hanggang noong isang linggo lang bago sila mag-away dahil kina Jennie at Krystal. Sinubukan niyang bilangin at alalahanin pero sa dami ay hindi na niya nagawa. He just knows that Kyungsoo will always be there with him no matter how much of an asshole he may be, dahil siya ang best friend niya. 

_ Best friend? 'Yun lang ba ako sa buhay ni Kyungsoo or am I something more?  _

_ Lasing lang si Baekhyun, Kai. Lasing ka lang rin. Lasing lang din si Kyungsoo. Imposible 'yang iniisip mo.  _

Lumipas ang gabi na nagfo-focus ang isip ni Kai sa dalawang bagay - una, nakikipagkwentuhan at nakikipagbiruan siya sa dalawa niyang natitirang kaibigan sa inuman dahil hindi naman maikakaila ang entertainment value ng mga kalokohan ng tandem nila Baekhyun at Sehun, at ang ikalawa, nakakagulo sa kanya ang mga tinuran ni Baekhyun kanina, na posibleng patungkol sa katabi niyang mahimbing nang natutulog. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng inuman nila ay naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo. Hirap pa rin siyang imulat ang mga mata niya at sumakit ang ulo nya marahil na rin sa dami ng nainom o sa amoy ng alak na parang nakadikit kahit sa damit nya. Tumayo siya bigla at bahagyang nawalan ng balanse pero nakahawak naman siya sa upuan at hindi natumba. 

Agad naman siyang inalalayan ni Kai. "Kaya pa, Soo? Mag-CR ka ba? Nasusuka ka?” 

Medyo natawa sina Sehun at Baekhyun sa mga nakita at narinig, dahil nakakatawa pa rin talaga ang pagka-weak ni Kyungsoo kapag nag-iinuman sila, at mas lalong nakakatawa ang biglang pag-aalala ni Kai sa best friend niya. Alam nilang inaasar rin naman ni Kai si Kyungsoo at minsan pa nga'y sobrang gago nito sa kanya, pero iba talaga ang turingan at samahan ng dalawa at hindi ito maikakaila. 

"Matutulog na ako. Hindi naman na tayo makakauwi," maikling sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

"Samahan mo na 'yan, Kai. Baka mahulog pa 'yan sa hagdan. Pinahanda ko naman na 'yung tutulugan niyo sa kwarto ko," dagdag ni Sehun. 

"Hoy, bumalik ka ha! Hindi pa tayo tapos mag-inuman!” paalala naman ni Baekhyun, na malapit na ring sumunod kay Kyungsoo pero kayabangan pa rin ang pinapairal. 

"Yeah, I'll be back. Hatid ko lang 'to." Nagpaalam na si Kai sa mga kaibigan at sinamahan na si Kyungsoo papasok ng bahay nila Sehun. Binati naman niya ang mga magulang ni Sehun at nagpaalam na iaakyat na niya ang kaibigan sa kwarto ni Sehun, pero hindi naman na kailangan dahil welcome na welcome sila dito. 

Hindi naman nahirapan si Kai sa pag-alalay kay Kyungsoo, kahit na hindi na ito makalakad ng deretso. Nag-ingat nalang sila sa pag-akyat ng hagdan at narating na nila ang kwarto ni Sehun. 

"Sige na, bumalik ka na sa baba. Kaya ko na 'to," sabi ni Kyungsoo at bumitaw na siya sa pagkakahawak niya kay Kai, pero nang binuksan na niya ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Sehun ay muntik na naman siyang matumba. 

Agad naman siyang naalalayan ng best friend niya, "Talk shit ka talaga."

Hindi na sinubukan pang makipagtalo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya at nagpaalalay na papasok ng kwarto hanggang sa makahiga siya sa kama. Mas lalong sumakit ang ulo niya nang makahiga na kahit na may malambot nang unan siyang hinihigaan.

'Di na niya napansin na kinumutan siya ni Kai nang pumikit na siya. Unti-unti na siyang hinihila ng antok nang tanungin siya ni Kai. 

"Soo?”, Kai asked out of nowhere. 

Kyungsoo just hummed to acknowledge the question. 

Hindi sure si Kai kung dapat pa niyang ituloy ang gusto niyang itanong sa best friend niya, just to end the confusion brought to him by Baekhyun's words. 

Nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, and Kai was thankful na hindi nakikita ng kaibigan niya ang pinaghalong pakaseryoso at pagkalito sa mukha niya. He decided to ask the question away, dahil malaki ang chance na hindi naman na maalala ito kinabukasan ni Kyungsoo. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Kyungsoo turned his head towards Kai after hearing the question. He slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend's face and his hand unconsciously reached for it. 

_ Oh shit. Is this it? What have you done, Kai? Dapat hindi ka na nagtanong! _

Kai was slightly panicking dahil hindi siya handa para sa isang drunk confession mula sa best friend niya, assuming his interpretation of Baekhyun's advice was right all along. 

Tila nagising sa katotohanan si Kai nang mahina siyang tinapik ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. Showing a drunk gummy smile, Kyungsoo answered, "Hindi ka naniniwala sa soulmates, Kai. Bakit bigla kang nagtatanong ng ganyan? 'Di ba ako yung lasing sa ating dalawa?” 

Napangiti naman si Kai at nakahinga ng maluwag. He's just not ready just in case Baekhyun was right. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung sakaling may gusto nga sa kanya si Kyungsoo, kaya laking pasasalamat niya na hindi naman pala at siya lang ang nag-iisip ng kung anu-ano. 

Pinisil naman ni Kai ang ilong ni Kyungsoo, but he just did it lightly since he's talking to a drunk man. "Hindi naman ako 'yung tinanong. Ako ‘yung nagtatanong, stupid."

"Alam mo namang naniniwala ako sa mga ganyang bagay, 'di ba?" 

Magsasalita pa sana si Kai pero tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya, "Oh, 'wag mo na akong hiritan. Corny na kung corny. Alam ko namang hindi lahat ng soulmates ay nagkakatuluyan, kaya huwag mo na akong kulitin."

Napangiti naman si Kai sa usapan nila dahil alam niyang balik na sila sa dati ni Kyungsoo at wala siyang dapat ipangamba. "Sige na, matulog ka na dyan. Magiging kayo din ng soulmate mo, Mr. Hopeless Romantic."

  
  
  
  


Magmamadaling araw na nang sumunod si Baekhyun sa kwarto para matulog na rin. Nauna na ring matulog ang mga magulang ni Sehun at nagpahinga na sa mahabang araw ng pag-entertain sa mga bisita. Sina Kai at Sehun nalang ang natitirang gising at nag-iinuman. 

"Lalim ng iniisip ah. Baka malunod ka dyan, bro," Kai came back to his senses nang magsalita si Sehun. Pinagbuksan siya ng kaibigan ng huling bote nila ng alak para sa gabing ito. 

Kinuha naman ito ni Kai at uminom bago sabihing, "Si Baekhyun kasi kung anu-anong sinasabi sa akin kanina."

"Ano bang sabi ni Baek sa'yo?” natatawang tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan niya dahil alam niyang madaming baong kalokohan si Baekhyun. 

"Bro, sa tingin mo ba, may gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo?” seryosong tanong ni Kai. 

Dahan-dahang nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Sehun nang marining ang katanungan ni Kai. Umiwas siya ng tingin saglit at uminom muna ng alak bago niya napagdesisyunang ituloy ang usapan nila dahil pansin naman nya ang pagkabahala sa mukha ng kaibigan niya. 

"Bro, baka naman lasing lang si Baekhyun. Alam mo naman 'yun, kung anu-anong sinasabi pag nakainom na," paliwanag naman ni Sehun. 

Umiling naman si Kai, "Alam ko naman ‘yun, bro. Kaya nga nagtataka ako kung bakit napapaisip ako ng ganito."

"Ano bang iniisip mo? Baka naman lasing ka lang din kaya naguguluhan ka?” 

Uminom muna si Kai bago magpatuloy, "Hindi ako lasing, gago."

Natawa naman si Sehun, trying to lighten up the mood, "Ako na nga lang matino mong kausap ngayon, ako pa ang gago? Gago."

"Let's get back to the topic. Kyungsoo. As much as I wrap my head around the idea na sinabi ni Baekhyun, hindi ko maisip na magugustuhan ako ni Kyungsoo. Bro, best friends kami eh. Imposibleng mangyari 'yun."

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Sehun, kaya naman nagpatuloy lang si Kai, "Is it bad to assume na may gusto nga sa akin si Kyungsoo? I mean, we both know na kahit na nag-aasaran kami minsan, he cares a lot about me."

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Sehun, and Kai needed that silence from him for him to sort his thoughts out. "Hindi pa rin talaga ako makapaniwala na… baka nga… may gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo. Pero bakit? Tsaka paano?” 

"Hindi kita masasagot dyan, bro. The answer should come from Kyungsoo. Why don't you ask him? I'm sure naman na it wouldn't be hard for you. Kapag wala siyang gusto sa'yo, eh di walang problema."

Umiling naman si Kai, "What if he says yes? Bro, 'di ko alam gagawin ko."

"Bakit ba big deal sa'yo kung may gusto nga si Kyungsoo sa'yo? Mababalik mo ba yung feelings niya?" 

Napatahimik naman si Kai sa tanong ni Sehun. 

"See? Since hindi naman tayo sure kung may gusto nga 'yung tao sa'yo or wala, hayaan mo nalang kaya? Wala rin namang papatunguhan both scenarios malaman mo man ang totoo or hindi, dahil kilala kita, at kilala ko si Kyungsoo," paliwanag ni Sehun.

Napatahimik ang dalawang magkaibigan - si Kai ay iniisip pa rin ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun patungkol sa posibilidad na may gusto sa kanya ang best friend niya, habang si Sehun naman ay binabalikan ang mga sinabi niya kay Kai, re-assessing its weight since ayaw naman niyang may kampihan sa dalawang kaibigan. 

"Gusto mong malaman kung anong side ko?" Sehun decided to break the silence. 

Tumango lang si Kai, patiently waiting for his response. 

Sehun took a deep breath before starting. Nasabi na rin naman ni Baekhyun, so sasabihin na rin niya ang matagal na niyang observation sa friendship nina Kai at Kyungsoo. Ang kaibahan lang, Baekhyun's drunk while he's sober, conscious of the effects of what he's gonna say. 

_ Fuck it. Para rin naman 'to sa kanilang dalawa.  _

"To be honest, bro, matagal ko nang napapansin na parang may iba nga kay Kyungsoo whenever you're around. Iba ‘yung turing nya sa akin, iba rin ‘yung turing niya kay Baek, pero iba kapag ikaw na ang usapan. I just don't wanna ask him to respect his privacy, and sa tingin ko wala namang masama…"

Uminom muna ng alak si Sehun bago magpatuloy, "Ewan ko rin ba sa'yo. There's probably a million times that Kyungsoo did something for you that a normal 'best friend' would not even consider doing, pero ang manhid mo kasi. Di ka makahalata. Palibhasa puro babae ang nasa isip mo kaya di mo na napapansin si Kyungsoo na laging nandyan para sa'yo."

Kai should be offended by Sehun's remarks about his past relationships, but his mind was too preoccupied with Kyungsoo that he just brushed it all off. 

"So… Linawin ko lang ha? Sa tingin mo nga may gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo?” 

Binato naman ni Sehun ng tansan ang kaibigan at napakamot ng ulo, "See? Sa akin na galing 'to ha. Ang linaw na ng mga words na ginamit ko pero di mo pa rin gets. Paano pa si Kyungsoo na wala talagang sinasabi at balak sabihin sa'yo, assuming na may feelings nga siya sa'yo just like what Baekhyun said? Either di mo lang talaga gets yung message or ayaw mong i-acknowledge yung possibility."

Napatahimik lang si Kai nang marinig ang mga sinabi ni Sehun. Hinayaan nalang din muna ni Sehun na mag-isip si Kai tutal nasabi na niya ang opinyon niya. 

"What if I put him to a test?” 

Nagulat si Sehun nang biglang magsalita si Kai, "Sure ka ba dyan sa gagawin mo? Paalala ko lang ha. We're talking about Kyungsoo here, and not just any random person. Your best friend. Kyungsoo."

Inubos na ni Kai ang alak na iniinom niya at seryosong tumingin sa kaibigan. Tumango siya at sinabing, "Yeah, I'll get it over with para matapos na kaagad. Magpustahan pa tayo, walang gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo. Sabi mo nga, wala namang magbabago kung malaman ko man ang totoo."

Sehun gave him a smirk, as he knows that Kai will just fail as he uncovers the truth about Kyungsoo's feelings for him. Maging siya man ay hindi sure, he likes the sound of Kai's proposal, confident that he will win. 

"Sige, pustahan. May gusto sa'yo si Kyungsoo. I bet, 3k?” Sehun reached out for a hand shake to close the deal. 

Without any hesitation, Kai shook his friend's hand. 

"Make it 5k. Let's see. I'll prove you and Baekhyun wrong dahil walang gusto sa akin ang best friend ko."

  
  
  



	3. Got 2 Believe

Nagising si Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa alarm ng phone niya kundi sa mga kaluskos na nanggagaling sa kitchen counter ng dorm nila. Madilim pa ang paligid kaya naman nasilaw si Kyungsoo nang tignan niya ang screen ng phone niya. 5:30AM pa lamang kaya naman nang tignan niya kung sino ang gumagawa ng ingay sa kusina ay naguluhan siya. Hindi naman nakasanayan ni Kai na gumising ng mas maaga kaysa sa kanya, pero pinanood na lamang ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nagpapanic ang kaibigan niya sa kusina, and he found himself smiling. 

"Shit!” napasigaw nalang si Kai nang matalsikan siya ng mantika ng piniprito niyang hotdogs. Agad naman niyang tinignan ang direksyon ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang magising ang roommate niya dahil sa kaingayan niya, ngunit huli na ang lahat dahil tumayo na si Kyungsoo para tignan kung ano ang nangyari. 

"Gising ka na?" Kai just dumbfoundedly asked, at hindi na niya namalayan na nakuha na sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niyang tongs at pot holder. 

"Yes, good morning. Ako na nga dito, baka masunog mo pa 'tong kwarto natin," biro ni Kyungsoo, but he kind of meant it nang mapansin niyang malapit na ngang masunog ang piniprito ni Kai. Napailing nalang siya pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti sa labi niya.

Pilit inagaw ni Kai ang tongs kay Kyungsoo, pero wala na rin siyang nagawa kaya umupo nalang siya at naghintay na tapusin ni Kyungsoo ang nasimulan niya nang lutuin. 

Wala pang ilang minuto ay tapos na kaagad ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo at naghain na siya ng almusal sa mesa kung saan naghihintay si Kai. Katulad ng nakasanayan ay kukuha na dapat si Kai ng ulam gamit ang kamay niya, at inasahan na niya ang nakasanayan na ring pagsaway at paghampas sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, pero nagulat si Kai nang marahang kinuha ng kaharap niya ang kamay niya. Maingat na nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng band-aid ang napasong daliri ni Kai. 

Mula sa kamay niya ay bumaling ang tingin ni Kai kay Kyungsoo na nakangiti sa kanya. Medyo madilim pa sa kwarto nila pero kitang-kita ni Kai ang saya sa mga mata ng best friend niya. 

_ Ito na ba 'yun, Sehun at Baekhyun? Ito na ba 'yung sinasabi niyong may gusto nga sa akin si Kyungsoo? _

"Wag ka nang maarte dyan. Wala na tayong regular band-aids, 'yang cartoon character band-aids nalang ang natira sa medicine cabinet natin. Remind me to buy regular band-aids next time," naputol ang iniisip ni Kai nang biglang magsalita si Kyungsoo. 

Tinitigan naman ni Kai ang band-aid na nakabalot sa daliri niya, pati na rin ang cute penguin design nito. "Kamukha mo pala ‘tong penguin , Soo."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, pero hininaan niya lang dahil ayaw naman niyang makagising ng ibang kapitbahay. "Pasalamat ka may band-aid pa tayo. Wait nga. Bakit sobrang aga mong nagising at naisipan mong magluto? Anong meron?” 

Bahagya namang sumagi sa isipan ni Kai ang napagpustahan nila ni Sehun noong isang gabi lamang. Binalak niya talagang sorpresahin si Kyungsoo ng isang well-prepared breakfast, pero mukhang siya ang nasorpresa sa sarili niya. Kai still can't believe that he's putting up with this stupid bet involving his best friend and his apparent feelings for him, pero hindi naman dahil sa perang napagpustahan nila ni Sehun ito kundi para sa peace of mind niya. 

"Wala naman. Trip ko lang magluto, for a change," maikling sagot naman ni Kai dahil ayaw naman niyang makahalata si Kyungsoo. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang magsimula na silang kumain ng almusal at hindi na nagtanong pa ang kausap niya. 

Habang kumakain ay nakatitig lang si Kai kay Kyungsoo, assessing his best friend's face for any abnormal reaction that would either confirm or deny the idea na may gusto nga ito sa kanya. Naisip ni Kai na kahit hindi siya magaling magluto, any other girl would be head over heels for that simple act, pero mukhang wala namang signs na binibigay si Kyungsoo dahil tuloy lang ito sa pagkain like any other breakfast of theirs. 

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo nang ma-realize niyang nakatitig sa kanya si Kai. A slight panic was felt, but Kyungsoo's reflexes told him to stay calm dahil normal naman na sabay silang kumain ng almusal and there's absolutely no reason why Kai has been staring at him longer than usual. 

"Bakit ka nakangiti dyan?” Kyungsoo casually asked, slightly annoyed at Kai's smiling face. 

Umiling lang si Kai. "Wala lang."

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo at inis na sinabing, "Anong wala lang? Ang weird mo ha… don't tell me may nilagay ka ditong secret ingredient!” 

Binatukan naman siya ni Kai, "Wala akong balak lasunin ka, Soo. Pag namatay ka, mamamatay din ako. Masarap ba ang luto ko?” 

Inayos naman ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya. "Hmmm… Muntik nang masunog pero pwede na."

Napangiti nalang si Kai at nagsimula na ring kumain. 

"Oo nga pala, na-contact mo na ba sina Sehun at Baekhyun? Baka mamaya magkulang tayo sa ingredients sa booth natin, ha."

"Areglado na ang lahat, Chef Kyungsoo. Inayos na nila Baekhyun at Sehun yung booth natin, ikaw nalang ang kulang. For sure sa sarap mong magluto mananalo na ang block natin at mase-secure na natin ang auditorium at ang studio all by ourselves."

Uminom muna ng mainit na kape si Kyungsoo mula sa mug niya bago magsalita. Napansin naman ni Kai ang basag na hawakan nito at nagtaka dahil hindi nya alam kung kailan at paano ito nasira. Alam naman niyang maingat sa mga gamit niya ang kaibigan niya kaya imposibleng si Kyungsoo ang may gawa nito. 

"Kwek-kwek lang naman iluluto at ibebenta natin, as if ikapanalo natin 'yun? At teka lang ha, anong ambag mo? Sila Sehun at Baekhyun na nagset-up ng booth natin tapos ako naman ang magluluto."

"DDS ka ba? Bakit naghahanap ka ng ambag?” Natawa naman sa narinig na sagot mula kay Kai si Kyungsoo. 

"Eww, never! Syempre I just have to be there to attract the customers. For sure maraming bibili sa booth natin kapag nalaman nilang ako ang magbebenta."

Kyungsoo made a face as he answered, "Yabang naman nito. Pero sige… Sabi mo eh…"

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo nang biglang hawakan ni Kai ang kamay niya, "Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin, Soo?” 

Napatingin lang sa nakapatong na kamay ni Kai sa kamay niya si Kyungsoo. Nang tumingala siya para tignan ang mukha ni Kai ay hindi niya inaasahan na nakangiti ito sa kanya dahil kani-kanina lang ay niyayabangan at inaasar siya nito. 

"I know how important it is for you para manalo ‘yung block natin sa booth contest na ito. I'll try my best para makabenta ng marami para magamit natin sa film production ang auditorium at ang studio. Hindi mo man aminin, alam kong big deal sa'yo 'to," Kai didn't look away as he said that to Kyungsoo, at kahit na he's really planning to exert extra effort for this year's departmental event para masagawa na niya ang plano niya na itest ang kaibigan, he really meant what he said. 

Napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo ngunit tinanggal na niya ang kamay niya sa pagkakahawak ni Kai, "Thanks, Kai. Let's just do our best mamaya."

_ Okay, Kai. Good start. No signs from Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  
  


"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between!" malakas na sigaw ni Baekhyun sa hawak niyang megaphone kaya naman ang mga students and by-standers sa open field ay napatingin sa direksyon niya. 

"Today, our booth will have a special promo! Kapag bumili kayo ng kwek-kwek na tinitinda namin, you can do whatever you want to us!" marami ang naging interesado sa advertisement ni Baekhyun, dahil hindi lang naman si Kai ang sikat sa faculty nila. Maging sina Baekhyun at Sehun, kahit na rin si Kyungsoo, ay prominent personalities mula sa Department of Arts due to varying reasons. Bukod sa looks ni Kai ay marami rin namang nagkakagusto sa mga kaibigan niya, idagdag mo pa ang kanya-kanya nilang specialties sa film production kaya naman marami ang humahanga sa barkadahan nila. 

"Tara na, mga suki! Ano pang hinihintay niyo? Tikman niyo na ang Special Kwek-kwek ni Kuya Kai!” matapos ang announcement ay dumagsa na ang mga tao sa booth ng apat na magkakaibigan, at karamihan sa mga customers nila ay pawang mga kababaihan. 

Napailing at napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang pinayagan sila ng staff na pangalanan ang booth nila ng ganoon, at pumayag din sila sa mga pakulong naisip nina Kai, Baekhyun, at Sehun, na hindi siya sigurado kung appropriate ba para sa event ngayong araw. Inisip niya na lang ang unlimited permit to use the auditorium and studio na talaga namang inaasam ng karamihan sa mga film students ng department nila bilang premyo sa pinakamaraming mabebenta at malilikom na pondo ngayong foundation day ng department nila. 

Tulad nga ng ipinangako ni Baekhyun sa mga customers nila, kada isang order ng kwek-kwek na nabebenta nila ay may kapalit na isang favor sa kung sino man ang mapili sa kanilang apat ng maswerteng customer. Nandiyan ang ilang nakiki-selfie kay Baekhyun dahil kilala ito bilang isang magaling na photographer. Suki naman ng mga bentang banat, na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay corny at gasgas na, si Sehun na napapakilig ang mga customers niya sa mga matatamis na salita. Buti na lamang at tahimik lang ang buhay ni Kyungsoo dahil siya ang naatasang magprito ng product na binebenta nila, kaya wala siyang panahon sa mga kalokohan para lang maka-attract ng customers. 

Magiging focused nalang sana si Kyungsoo sa task na naka-assign sa kanya kung hindi lang siya nadi-distract sa may pakana ng mga pakulo sa booth nila ngayon. 

_ Gusto mo lang talagang lumandi sa iba, ginawa mo pang dahilan 'tong booth natin. Iba ka talaga, Kai. Napakalandi mo!  _

“Pwede ba kitang i-kiss?” mainit ang mantika sa fryer na gamit ni Kyungsoo pero mas nag-iinit ang ulo niya sa mga naririnig mula sa customers ni Kai. 

Kai leaned in closer to the girl he's talking to and gave her a suggestive smile, "Pwede naman, kung oorder ka pa ng dalawa."

Like a puppet ay napasunod ito ni Kai, agad na nagbayad kay Kyungsoo para sa dalawang orders ng kwek-kwek. Napabuntung-hininga nalang si Kyungsoo dahil para rin naman ito sa kanila, kahit na unti-unti na siyang naiinis dahil mukhang tuwang-tuwa pa si Kai sa pakikipaglandian sa mga customers nila. 

Matapos halikan sa pisngi si Kai ay kinuha na ng customer ang dalawang orders niya at nagpaalam sa mga accomodating promoters ng booth. Tumabi muna si Kai kay Kyungsoo para uminom ng tubig at magpahinga saglit. 

_ Napapagod ka rin palang lumandi.  _

"Pawis na pawis ka na dyan, Soo. Pahinga ka muna," paanyaya ni Kai sa kaibigan. 

Saglit naman siyang nilingon ni Kyungsoo pero bumalik na ito sa niluluto niya sa fryer. "Di pwede. Sa sobrang galing niyong maghatak ng customers, tuluy-tuloy ang dagsa ng orders sa atin."

Hiniling ni Kyungsoo na sana ay hindi narinig ni Kai ang sarcasm sa boses niya, at mukhang hindi naman ito nahalata ng kaibigan niya dahil tumayo lang ito at tumabi sa kanya. Umakbay si Kai sa balikat niya at sinabing, "Patingin nga ng niluluto mo."

Nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya, kaya naman nabigla siya nang may maramdaman siyang face towel na dumampi sa noo nya. Napatigil siya sa ginagawa niya nang ma-realize na pinupunasan ni Kai ang pawis niya, idagdag mo pa ang malapit na distansya ng mga mukha nila, at ang ngiti ng best friend niya sa kanya na hindi niya maintindihan dahil hindi naman ito katulad ng usual smirk niya kapag inaasar siya nito. 

"Ahhhh, Kuya? 'Yung niluluto nyo po, malapit nang masunog," Kyungsoo came back to his senses nang marinig ang sinabi ng naghihintay na customer. Agad naman niyang pinatay ang fryer at hinango ang kwek-kwek, thankful na hindi ito tuluyang nasunog. 

Inabot na ni Kyungsoo ang order at kukunin na sana niya ang bayad mula sa customer pero nagsalita si Kai kaya napatigil silang dalawa, "Baka naman gusto mong i-avail ang special promo namin? Pwede kang humingi ng kahit anong favor dito sa napakagaling naming cook."

Mahina namang siniko ni Kyungsoo si Kai sa tagiliran at pilit na ngumiti sa kausap, "Magbabayad ka ba o hindi ko ibibigay 'tong order mo?” 

Nawala naman ang ngiti sa labi ng customer nang marinig ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo na hindi matago ang inis niya, kaya naman to the rescue kaagad si Kai dahil baka mawalan pa sila ng customer, "Pagpasensyahan mo na 'tong kaibigan ko, Miss. Kanina pa kasi 'to nagluluto kaya baka mainit na ang ulo. Pero as a part of our promo, wala naman siyang choice kundi sundin ang favor na hihilingin mo. ‘Di ba, Soo?"

Bumalik naman ang ngiti sa labi ng customer na kausap nila, and an idea came to her mind. Nang makita ang kislap sa mga mata ng kausap ay napabuntung-hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. 

"Sige, Kuya. Mukha namang hindi ka kasing-bibo ng tatlo mong mga kasama sa pag-gawa ng favors. Madali lang naman 'yung hihilingin ko," hindi na nawala ang ngiti at kilig sa labi ng customer na kausap nila. 

Na-weirdo-han naman si Kyungsoo at napatanong sa kausap, "And that is?” 

"Dahil dalawang orders ng kwek-kwek ang binili ko, dalawang favors din ang hihilingin ko sa'yo, Kyungsoo."

Tatanungin sana ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya kilala ng customer na kasalukuyang ginugulo ang tahimik niyang buhay, pero hindi na niya nagawa dahil nagsalita nang muli ito. "First, punasan mo rin ang pawis ni Kai, kasi nakita ko pinunasan niya yung pawis mo kanina, so tama lang na you should return the favor to him…"

"Seryoso ka ba?” inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo, pero nagpatuloy lang ang customer sa pangalawang favor na hihilingin niya. 

"And the second one, mukhang gutom na rin si Kai kasi kanina pa siya nage-entertain ng customers niyo, so kuha ka nalang ng isang kwek-kwek dito at subuan mo siya."

_ What the fuck? Anong trip nito? I'm sure pakana ito ni Kai.  _

Kahit na naiinis na si Kyungsoo, napangiti naman si Kai dahil sa tingin niya ay hulog ng langit ang kausap nila. Bukod kasi sa mas makakabenta sila ng mas madami kapag nagsimula na ring gumawa ng favors si Kyungsoo for their customers, ay para bang mas dumali ang buhay niya sa pag-test sa best friend niya at tignan kung may ibibigay man itong reaction na magpapatunay sa mga hula nina Baekhyun at Sehun na may gusto nga ito sa kanya. 

"Sige na, Soo. Ang dali lang naman ng pinapagawa ni Ate sa'yo. Tsaka pagod at gutom na rin talaga ako," pagpapa-cute ni Kai sa katabi, na siya namang ikinatuwa ng customer na nag-aabang sa kanilang dalawa. 

Padabog namang binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niyang tongs at inagaw mula sa kamay ni Kai ang hawak nitong face towel. He forcibly held Kai's face and turned it to his direction. 

"Nagdadabog ka ba?” nang-aasar na tanong ni Kai kay Kyungsoo, at kahit na mahigpit ang hawak ng kaibigan niya sa mukha niya ay nagawa nitong lingunin ang natatawa nilang customer, "Ate oh, ang harsh. ‘Di ba dapat gentle lang?” 

"Oo nga naman, Kyungsoo. Sobrang gentle lang ni Kai kanina nung pinunasan niya 'yung pawis mo, kaya dapat gentle ka lang rin," dagdag ng customer nila, na nginitian ni Kai dahil tila ba alam nito na may iba siyang balak kay Kyungsoo ngayong araw, kahit na ngayon din lang niya nakita ang customer nila. 

_ What a very convenient coincidence?  _

Pilit namang itinago ni Kyungsoo ang inis niya at ngumiti na lang sa customer nila. Ngumiti din siya nang humarap na siya kay Kai, na nahalata naman ng kaibigan niya. Mahigpit pa rin ang pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Kai, pero marahan naman niyang pinunasan ang pawis nito. 

_ 'Di niyo ba nakikita 'to, Baekhyun at Sehun? Kung may gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo, kahit hindi pa hilingin ng customer namin, pupunasan na niya ang pawis ko. Napipilitan pa nga 'tong mokong na 'to eh! Wala nga kasing gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo.  _

Kumuha na rin ng barbecue stick si Kyungsoo at tumusok ng isang kwek-kwek mula sa naghihintay na cup ng customer nila. Mabilis niya itong isinubo kay Kai to the point na muntik na itong masungalngal at mapaso ng mainit na pagkain. 

Binitawan na ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Kai at humarap sa customer nila, hindi pa rin nawawala ang fake smile sa mukha niya, "Okay na. Happy?” 

Finally ay inabot na ng customer nila ang bayad at nagpaalam na sa dalawang sellers na napagtripan niya, "Sarap ng kwek-kwek niyo. Thanks, Kai! Thanks, Kyungsoo!” 

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na nawala na sa landas nila ang makulit na customer, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang adrenaline rush na nararamdaman niya. Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung dahil ba ito sa init ng panahon or ng fryer na gamit niya, o dahil sa out-of-this-world favors na hiniling sa kanya ng recent customer nila, o baka dahil naman sa mga ginawa niya kay Kai na talaga namang nakakahiya kung makikita ng iba. 

"Napakasungit mo! Sakyan mo nalang ang gusto ng mga customers natin…" patuloy pa rin si Kai sa pagpunas ng pawis ni Kyungsoo, na agad namang inawat ng kaibigan niya. 

"Pwede bang bumalik ka nalang sa pag-entertain ng customers natin? At magluluto nalang ulit ako? Sino ba 'yung makulit na babaeng 'yun, wag na wag na siyang magpapakita sa akin kung hindi…" nanggigigil pa rin si Kyungsoo kapag naiisip niya ang mga ginawa niya kanina. 

"I have no idea. Mukha namang nag-enjoy ka rin…" aasarin pa sana siya ni Kai pero hindi na maipinta ang mukha ng best friend niya dahil sa inis. "... Sabi ko nga babalik na ako sa trabaho ko. Chill, Soo."

At iyon nga ang ginawa ni Kai - bumalik na siya sa ginagawa niya bago niya sinubukang kulitin si Kyungsoo sa tulong ng isang makulit na customer. Katulad ng init ng ulo ng best friend niya, ay hindi rin mawala sa mukha ni Kai ang ngiti niya, dahil unti-unti na niyang napapatunayan na mali nga talaga ang iniisip nina Baekhyun at Sehun kay Kyungsoo.

Iniisip ni Kai na kung may gusto man talaga ang kaibigan niya sa kanya, ay magaalinlangan itong gawin ang mga ginawa nito sa kanya - na mangangatal sana ang mga kamay nito noong pinunasan niya ang pawis niya, o kaya naman ay marahan niyang isusubo ang kwek-kwek sa kanya - ngunit pawang ang kabaliktaran lamang ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Mas dumami ang mga orders sa booth nila Kyungsoo nang sumapit na ang lunch time, kaya naman mas naging busy siya sa pagluluto ng mga kwek-kwek. 1PM na nang humupa ang mga orders kaya naman hindi na rin nakapag-lunch sa tamang oras si Kyungsoo. 

"Chef Kyungsoo, mag-break ka na muna. Ako na muna magpiprito dito," sabi ni Sehun nang pumwesto na siya sa lutuan para makapag-break naman ang kaibigan. Huminto na rin muna saglit si Baekhyun sa pag-entertain ng mga customers nila at tumawag sa supplier nila ng itlog ng mga pugo dahil baka kulangin sila para sa second half ng event. 

Umupo muna saglit si Kyungsoo dahil kanina pa siya nakatayo sa booth nila. Init na init pa rin ang pakiramdam niya lalo na ngayong katanghaliang tapat, kaya naman pinapaypayan niya ang sarili niya gamit ang isang cardboard kung saan sinulat ni Baekhyun ang prices ng mga produkto nila. 

Kakatapos lang ni Kai magpa-cute sa isang customer niya nang mapansin niya ang best friend niya na nakaupo at nagpapahinga sa isang sulok sa likod ng booth nila. 

"Soo, kain ka muna?” nilapitan niya ang kaibigan niya habang dala-dala niya ang dalawang cups ng kwek-kwek sa isang kamay at dalawang bote ng malamig na softdrinks naman sa kabila. 

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo, "Hindi naman ako nagugutom. Nagpapahinga lang ako."

Tumusok na ng isang kwek-kwek si Kai mula sa isang cup at tinapat kay Kyungsoo para masubuan niya ito, "Wag ka nang maarte dyan. Binilhan na nga kita eh, tig-isang order tayo oh."

Umiling lang ulit si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pagpapaypay. Umupo na sa tabi niya si Kai. 

"Oh sige, ganito nalang. Since technically customer ako ngayon dahil bumili ako ng dalawang orders ng kwek-kwek sa booth natin, kailangan mong gawin ‘yung hihilingin kong favors sa'yo," makulit na sabi ni Kai sa kaibigan niya. 

Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, na naiinis pa rin dahil sa init ng panahon, idagdag mo pa ang pangungulit sa kanya ng best friend niya. "Yung favor na ginawa ko kanina mula sa makulit na customer na 'yun, that's the first and the last time that I'd be doing such a thing."

Mas inilapit pa ni Kai ang kwek-kwek sa labi ni Kyungsoo, too close that he can taste the oiliness and its sauce, "Sige na, Soo. Hindi naman ako normal na customer lang. First favor, kainin mo 'tong kwek-kwek na binili ko for you."

Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo at kinagat na ang kwek-kwek na pinapakain sa kanya ni Kai, and in between chews he remarked, "Oo, abnormal ka kasi."

"Aarte pa eh gusto mo rin namang pakainin kita…" isinubo na ng tuluyan ni Kai ang natirang kwek-kwek kay Kyungsoo, kaya naman medyo nabulunan ito. Agad namang nag-sorry si Kai at inabot sa best friend niya ang softdrinks na hawak niya sa isang kamay. 

"Akin na nga 'yan! May balak ka pa yatang patayin ako ha!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya nang kinuha na nito ang isang cup ng kwek-kwek at malunok na niya ang kinakain niya. Unexpectedly, medyo nawala na rin ang init ng ulo niya dahil sa kakulitan ng kaibigan niya.

Pinisil naman ni Kai ang ilong ni Kyungsoo just like what he always does. "Ayan! Eh ‘di hindi na mainit ang ulo mo. Told 'ya, gutom lang 'yan."

_ Hindi naman dahil sa gutom kung bakit mainit ulo ko eh. Dahil sa'yo, Kai. Alam ko namang nakikipag-flirt ka lang sa mga customers natin kanina, eh. Kaya nga di ko maintindihan kung bakit nagseselos pa rin ako.  _

Natahimik nalang din si Kai at nagsimula nang kumain sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Natatawa nalang din siya sa kung paanong nahihirapang magluto si Sehun at pinapagalitan naman siya ni Baekhyun. 

Pinakiramdaman niya ang taong nasa tabi niya, na tuloy lang din sa pagkain ng kwek-kwek niya. 

_ Wala pa rin, Kai. Hindi pa rin nagbibigay ng kahit anong signs si Kyungsoo. This is a good sign, pero ipagpatuloy mo lang 'yan just be a hundred percent sure.  _

Nakaisip na naman siya ng panibagong plano sa kung paano masusubukan kung may gusto nga sa kanya ang best friend niya, at sa tingin ni Kai ay ito na ang magpapatunay sa isang bagay na gusto na niyang malaman. 

"Soo…"

Napalingon nalang bigla si Kyungsoo dahil tila ba naging seryoso ang tono ng pananalita ng katabi niya, na kani-kanina lang ay kinukulit at inaasar siya. Napatigil nalang din bigla si Kyungsoo, maging ang mundo niya, nang makitang nakangiti sa kanya si Kai na tila ba walang ibang nakikita bukod sa kanya. 

"Nakaisip na ako ng second favor. Tutal normal favor naman na hinihingi sa akin ng mga customers natin kanina 'to, same nalang din hihilingin ko from you…"

Unti-unting lumapit ang mukha ni Kai sa mukha ni Kyungsoo to the point na kinailangan pang ilayo ng bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya for a few inches. Medyo nagpapanic na si Kyungsoo because Kai's getting a little closer than the usual, dahil isa rin naman ito sa mga ways niya para asarin siya dahil alam niyang ayaw ma-invade ninuman ang private space ni Kyungsoo. 

"Can I get a kiss from you?” bulong ni Kai kay Kyungsoo, unaware of the stares that they're getting from passers-by. Wala rin namang pakielam si Kai.

_ This is now or never. I need an answer from Kyungsoo.  _

As he was getting closer and closer, Kai noticed Kyungsoo's wavering pupils, na tila ba hindi nito maintindihan kung bakit nandoon sila sa ganoong sitwasyon ni Kai ngayon. Hindi rin sigurado si Kai sa magiging reaction ni Kyungsoo, or sa magiging reaction niya if ever Kyungsoo decided to kiss his cheeks. 

_ Bahala na _ . 

"Bujoy! May naghahanap sa'yo dito!” tila nagising silang dalawa nang marinig ang pagtawag ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo. 

Kai retreated back just as soon as Kyungsoo stood up. 

"Tangina mo talaga, kanina mo pa ako pinagti-tripan ha. Bahala ka nga dyan, magtrabaho ka na ulit. Tapos na ang break natin!" mabilis na sinabi ni Kyungsoo at binalik na niya ang hawak niyang cup ng kwek-kwek kay Kai. 

Napailing at napangiti nalang si Kai habang pinapanood na maglakad si Kyungsoo pabalik ng booth nila. Alam naman niyang hindi nagalit sa kanya si Kyungsoo at alam niya ring alam ni Kyungsoo na nagbibiro lang siya, pero ang nagpapasaya kay Kai ngayon ay ang tila lumilinaw na katotohanan na wala nga talagang gusto sa kanya ang kaibigan niya. He just thought that Kyungsoo would have given in to the kiss kung may feelings talaga siya sa kanya, kaya naman natawa nalang siya dahil mura lang ang narinig niya mula sa kaibigan. 

Bumalik na rin si Kai sa booth nila at nagpatuloy na sa pag-entertain ng customers kasama sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Si Kyungsoo na rin muli ang nagluto ng mga orders nila. Lumipas ang oras at hindi pa rin humuhupa ang mga customers at orders nila which is a good sign para ikapanalo nila sa booth contest ng department. 

Hindi na mabilang ni Kai kung ilang mga babae ang nakiselfie, yumakap, humalik sa pisngi at sa noo, kumuha ng number niya, at nagsulat ng kung anu-ano sa white shirt niya nang mabaling muli ang tingin niya pabalik sa booth nila kung saan nagluluto pa rin si Kyungsoo. Kung kanina ay mainit ang ulo ng best friend niya, ngayon ay di maalis ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Nang ma-realize ni Kai ang dahilan nito ay pagkakataon naman niya para mainis. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?” inakbayan ni Kai si Kyungsoo, as if telling Chanyeol to back off his friend. 

Nainis lalo si Kai dahil nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol, when in fact hindi naman talaga ito madaling mainis kahit anong masamang trato sa kanya ng kapatid niya, na isa pa sa madaming dahilan kung bakit ayaw ni Kai sa kanya.

"Bro, bumibili lang ako ng kwek-kwek," sagot ni Chanyeol kay Kai, at tumingin na muli ito kay Kyungsoo na kausap niya lamang kanina. Napansin ni Kai na parehong nakangiti ang dalawang kasama niya sa booth kaya naman na-curious siya kung anong napag-usapan nila bago siya dumating. 

"Don't call me bro. I'm not your…"

"Kai."

Upon hearing Kyungsoo's stern voice, Kai tried to calm himself. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na napagsabihan siya ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa pakikitungo niya kay Chanyeol, kaya naman minabuti na lang niyang itrato ang kausap bilang isang normal na customer. 

Nang hindi na nagsalita si Kai ay nagpatuloy na si Chanyeol, "Pakidagdagan na rin pala yung order ko, Direk. I'll also treat the medical volunteers sa tent namin. They took some time off their classes para mag-assist just in case may ma-injure sa outdoor activities ng event ng department niyo today."

Bago pa man makasagot si Kyungsoo ay sumabat na naman si Kai, "Since when did you start calling Soo, Direk?" 

Nakangiti pa rin si Chanyeol sa kausap pero nagsisimula na rin itong mainis kay Kai dahil sa tingin niya ay wala sa lugar ang mga kinikilos ng kapatid niya. "A long time ago. Maybe if you'd pay more attention to your brother or to your best friend, then you'd notice how close we've become."

Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo na humigpit ang kapit ni Kai sa balikat niya, not sure if his friend did it dahil nagpipigil nalang itong suntukin si Chanyeol, or maybe, just maybe, some sense went into him upon hearing his brother's words. 

"Wag na kayong magsimulang mag-away na parang mga bata dyan ha. Kalma, guys, kwek-kwek lang 'to," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Mukhang naging effective naman dahil tumigil na sina Kai at Chanyeol. 

Sisimulan na sana ni Kyungsoo na lutuin ang additional orders ni Chanyeol pero biglang natalsikan siya ng mainit na mantika sa kamay nang ihulog na niya ang mga kwek-kwek sa deep fryer. Napaso at nasaktan si Kyungsoo pero hindi naman niya nagawang sumigaw ng malakas dahil ayaw niyang pagtinginan siya ng ibang mga tao. Buti na lamang at sila Chanyeol at Kai lamang ang nakakita sa nangyari, at agad namang nag-alala ang dalawa para sa kanya. 

Halos sabay namang nagpanic at nagtanong sina Chanyeol at Kai kung okay lang ba si Kyungsoo. Napatingin nalang din sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa kaguluhang nangyayari sa booth nila. 

"Huy 'wag kayong OA. Okay lang ako. Kaunting oil splashes lang 'to," nakangiti si Kyungsoo pero mahapdi ang balat niya sa kamay. Ayaw niya lang talagang mag-alala ang mga kasama niya. 

"No, this is not okay…" nag-aalalang sabi ni Kai habang kumukuha siya ng malamig na bottled water sa cooler nila para ibuhos sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, "... Baek! Kayo muna dito please, injured si Kyungsoo!” 

Agad namang pumwesto si Baekhyun sa lutuan at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo, slightly worried dahil sa nangyari kay Kyungsoo pero kampante na rin dahil nandyan naman sina Kai at Chanyeol para umasikaso sa kaibigan nila. 

"That looks like a first degree burn," maingat na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang napasong kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Let's go to our tent para malagyan ng ointment at ma-treat 'yang injury mo."

Bago pa man makaalis ng booth sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol ay pinigilan sila ni Kai by holding his best friend's arm. Chanyeol saw this, at alam niyang ayaw ni Kai na sumama sa kanya si Kyungsoo, but he reasoned out, "Kai, Kyungsoo's injured and we need to treat him."

Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Kai ang pagkakahawak niya sa braso ni Kyungsoo, maging ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. Of all the times na kailangang sumingit ng kapatid niya, hindi alam ni Kai kung bakit ngayon pang malapit na niyang makuha ang sagot na gumugulo sa isip niya patungkol sa best friend niya. 

_ Lahat nalang ginugulo mo, Chanyeol _ . 

Napatingin nalang si Kai kay Kyungsoo, who's wearing a confused look dahil na rin sa mga weird na ikinikilos ni Kai mula pa kaninang umaga hanggang sa moment na iyon, as he said, "Don't worry, Kai. It won't be long, babalik din ako kaagad."

  
  
  
  


Lumubog na ang araw ngunit maliwanag pa rin sa open field dahil nagsisimula palang ang ilang activities ng ibang booths. Samantalang ang booth nila Kai ay nage-entertain nalang ng ilang customers at orders, at nagsisimula na rin silang magligpit ng mga gamit dahil paubos na rin naman ang supplies nila.

Excited na bumalik si Sehun mula sa isang short meeting ng mga staff and participants ng booth contest, "Guys! Leading tayo for the morning schedule! Let's just wait for the official announcement bukas."

Nag-high five sila ni Baekhyun na tuwang-tuwa rin sa pagkapanalo ng booth nila, "Sabi na eh! Ayos talaga 'yung promo na naisip mo, Kai."

Naririnig naman ni Kai ang mga kausap niya pero nakabaling pa rin ang tingin niya sa tent ng medical volunteers across their booth, sa kabilang side ng open field. Nang mapansin na tila tulala ang kausap nila, at hindi maikaila ang inis sa mukha nito, ay pumwesto sa magkabilang gilid ni Kai sina Baekhyun at Sehun na parehong umakbay sa kanya at nakitanaw sa kabilang tent. 

As soon as they saw Kyungsoo sitting among his friends from the Department of Medicine na masayang nakikipagkwentuhan at nakikipagtawanan, ay sinimulan na ring asarin ng dalawa si Kai. 

"Oh, Kyungsoo… And Chanyeol…" panimula ni Baekhyun, na tinignan kung magiiba ba ang timpla ng mukha ni Kai. 

Bumulong naman si Sehun sa tainga ni Kai, loud enough para marinig rin ni Baekhyun, "Selos ka?” 

Agad namang inalis ni Kai ang mabibigat na brasong nakapatong sa balikat niya at sabay na binatukan ang dalawang kaibigan niya, "Ano ako, bata? Na magseselos dahil lang kasama ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo?” 

“At bakit? Hindi ba? Kanina mo pa kaya kinukulit at inaasar 'yang si Kyungsoo, kaya ayun, sumama na tuloy kay Chanyeol," paalala naman ni Baekhyun. 

Napatahimik nalang si Sehun, maging si Kai, dahil silang dalawa lang naman ang nakakaalam ng pustahan nila tungkol kay Kyungsoo, na siyang dahilan kung bakit iba ang mga ikinikilos ni Kai magmula pa kaninang umaga. Mabuti nang walang malaman si Baekhyun dahil maingay ito at malamang ay magsumbong pa ito sa kaibigan nila. 

"Ano, Kai? What are you gonna do now?” pang-aalaska naman ni Sehun, dahil napapansin niya rin mula pa kanina kung gaanong effort ang ibinibigay ni Kai sa pustahan nila. Like him, wala rin namang kaso sa kanya ang perang napag-usapan nila. Sehun just wanted to clear things out between his two friends. 

"It won't be long pala, ha?” tila kay Kyungsoo niya sinabi ang mga salitang iyon, kaya naman napangiti nalang ang dalawa niyang kaibigan dahil kilala nila si Kai na hindi kailanman magpapatalo kahit kanino, lalung-lalo na kay Chanyeol. 

Habang pinapanood maglakad si Kai papunta sa tent nila Chanyeol ay natawa nalang sina Baekhyun at Sehun. 

Mabilis namang narating ni Kai ang tent ng mga medical volunteers. Nang makarating na siya ay agad siyang lumapit kay Kyungsoo, who's sitting beside Chanyeol, at pinagtinginan naman siya ng mga taong kasama nila sa tent. Kilala nila si Kai bilang kapatid ni Chanyeol, at alam nilang hindi naman close ang dalawa at once in a blue moon lang mag-imikan sa loob ng campus nila, kaya nagtataka sila kung anong ginagawa ni Kai dito. 

"Ang tagal mo naman yatang ginamot 'yung injury ni Kyungsoo?” Kai smirked at Chanyeol, trying to cause another tension between them. 

Hindi naman siya pinatulan ni Chanyeol, who's just always calm as opposed to the demeaning character of his brother. Ngumiti lang siya sa kausap niya at nagpaliwanag, "Sorry, I took Kyungsoo away from you…"

Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo, maging ang mga taong nakakarinig sa usapan nila, kay Chanyeol. Tumingin naman si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, still smiling, and added, "I mean… From you and your friends sa booth niyo. Nakipag-kwentuhan lang naman sa amin si Kyungsoo, and no worries, ginamot ko na 'yung injury niya, if that's the reason why you're here checking him out."

"Nananadya ka ba?” mahinang tanong naman ni Kai dahil kahit papaano ay aware naman siya sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila na pawang mga kaibigan at kakilala ni Chanyeol. 

Na-sense naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkainis ni Kai sa kapatid niya, just the usual thing that happens kapag nag-uusap sila ng ganito, and stood up and walked towards Kai. 

"Ahhh, okay na ako. Tara na, Kai. Thanks sa inyo!" he exclaimed sa mga kaibigang medical students, and as he turned to Chanyeol, "Thanks, Doc.”

Hinila na ni Kyungsoo si Kai papalabas ng tent nila bago pa may sabihin o gawing nakakahiya ito, for him or for Chanyeol or for the both of them. 

"He calls you Direk, and you call him Doc?" tanong ni Kai nang medyo nakalayo na sila sa tent ng mga medical volunteers, a fake smile plastered on his face at pilit na itinatago ang inis sa boses niya.

Kyungsoo was slightly offended and answered back, "Kaysa naman Bujoy itawag niya sa akin, diba? Tara na nga sa booth at tulungan nating magligpit sina Sehun at Baek."

Hila-hila pa rin ni Kyungsoo si Kai kaya naman nagulat siya ng hatakin naman siya nito. "Wag na, kaya na nila 'yun. Samahan mo nalang ako, please?” 

Nagsimula na namang maguluhan si Kyungsoo kay Kai dahil sa biglaang mood swing nito. Kani-kanina lang ay parang sasabog na bulkan ito nang sunduin siya nito mula sa tent nina Chanyeol, ngunit ngayon ay parang kalmado na siya at walang ibang pinoproblema. 

"Saan naman? Kung kalokohan 'yan, Kai, sinasabi ko sa'yo…"

"Pag ako kalokohan kaagad? Pero pag kay Chanyeol wala ka namang reklamo kahit saan ka dalhin? Sino ba talagang best friend mo?” 

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai, at agad naman itong napansin ng kausap niya. Pinisil naman ni Kai ang ilong niya at sinabing "Biro lang! Tara na kasi!” 

Wala na rin namang nagawa si Kyungsoo dahil hinila na siya ni Kai papunta sa ibang direksyon. Kung kani-kanina ay hawak ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Kai nang hatakin niya ito mula sa tent nila Chanyeol papunta sa booth nila, ‘di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na hawak na ni Kai ang kamay niya at hinihila siya patungo sa isang lugar na 'di pamilyar sa kanya. Kung hindi pa hinigpitan ni Kai ang pagkakahawak sa kamay niya ay baka isipin pa ni Kyungsoo na panaginip lang lahat ng ito. 

"We're here…" 

Sa bilis ng mga pangyayari, kahit na pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay tila ba tumigil ang oras nang hilahin siya ni Kai sa patutunguhan nila, ay hindi na niya namalayan na dinala siya ni Kai sa isang part ng open field kung saan may ginaganap na outdoor cinema ang isang org ng mga film students. 

"Good evening! Since you availed two tickets, meron din kayong two raffle entries! All you have to do is write the title of your favorite romantic film in this piece of paper. We will be checking if two or more persons wrote the same movie title, and a special prize will be given to the lucky winners!” 

Matapos bumili ni Kai ng tickets para sa outdoor cinema ay inabot na niya ang isa kay Kyungsoo. "Pambawi sa promise ko sa'yong libreng movie ticket."

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung anong tinutukoy ni Kai, at ‘di na niya pinaaalala pa sa kaibigan ang mga nangyari a few weeks ago. Napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo dahil naisip niya na kahit ginago lang siya ng best friend niya noong pinangakuan niya itong manood ng movie only for him to find out na nakipag-date lang ito kay Krystal, ay may isang salita pa rin naman pala si Kai. 

_ Delayed nga lang. Pero aarte ka pa ba, Kyungsoo? Okay na ito kaysa wala.  _

Pumwesto na sa magkabilang dulo ng front desk sina Kyungsoo at Kai at nagsulat ng sagot nila sa raffle question. Focused lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsusulat ng favorite movie title niya at hindi niya namalayan na tinitigan muna siya ni Kai bago ngumiti at nagsulat ng sagot sa papel niya. Nagtungo na silang dalawa sa open field at naghanap ng pwesto sa damuhan para umupo matapos nilang ihulog sa raffle box ang mga papel nila. 

Nang makahanap na sila ng pwesto ay kinuha ni Kai ang panyo mula sa bulsa niya at linatag sa damuhan. Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi ito inupuan ni Kai dahil akala niya ay para sa kanya ito. 

Tumingala naman si Kai at nginitian lang si Kyungsoo. He gently pulled his best friend's arm for him to sit beside him. "Ikaw na umupo dyan sa panyo ko. Baka madumihan pa pants mo eh."

Napakunot nalang ang noo ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na siya nagsalita kahit na kanina pa siya naguguluhan sa mga ikinikilos ni Kai. Pilit niyang iniisip kung ano bang meron at mistulang iba ang trato ni Kai sa kanya ngayon, idagdag mo pa ang inconsistent mood swings nito, pero minabuti nalang niyang ‘wag nang usisain pa ang dahilan. Sa loob-loob ni Kyungsoo, kahit hindi man niya ipakita kay Kai at kung minsan ay nakakagulo talaga sa isip ang mga ikinikilos nito, ay naa-appreciate naman niya ang small gestures ng kaibigan niya. 

"Ano bang papanoorin natin? Hinila-hila mo ako dito pero 'di mo man lang ako na-inform kung anong movie ang ipapalabas," bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Kai dahil malapit nang magsimula ang pelikulang papanoorin nila. Ayaw naman niyang mag-ingay dahil marami-rami rin ang nakaupo sa damuhan at nag-aabang na magsimula na ang pelikula. 

Hindi masyadong maaninag ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Kai dahil madilim ang paligid at tanging ang bilog na buwan at ang malaking screen projector sa harap nila ang source ng liwanag, pero alam niyang nakangiti sa kanya ang kaibigan niya nang sagutin siya nito. 

"The Write Moment. Dominic Lim. 2017," sagot naman ni Kai. "Di ba dapat papanoorin natin 'to dati, but some things came up kaya hindi tayo natuloy? Now we're gonna watch it."

Naalala naman ni Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy ni Kai. "Some things ka dyan? Ayaw mo lang talagang manood ng romantic films, lalung-lalo na kapag indie. Masyado kasing raw at true-to-life kaya parang sinasampal nila sa mukha mo ang fact na kailangan ng isang tao ng love para magpatuloy sa buhay…"

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Kai, at buti na lamang at medyo madilim ang paligid dahil unti-unting nawawala ang ngiti niya. Alam naman niya ang punto ni Kyungsoo dahil sa dami ng beses nilang nanood ng romantic films in the past ay hindi pwedeng hindi nila mapapag-usapan ang magkaiba nilang views on romance. 

"...whether love man 'yan from a lover, or from your family...or kahit sa isang kaibigan…" napatigil nalang rin si Kyungsoo nang ma-realize niyang masyado siyang nadala ng conversation nila at baka ma-misinterpret siya ng kausap niya. 

A few seconds passed na nakatingin lang sila sa isa't isa, both minds stuck from the words that Kyungsoo just said. 

_ What did you say? Tama ba 'yung narinig ko, Kyungsoo?  _

Masyado nang tumatagal ang sandaling nakatingin sila sa isa't isa, kaya naman minabuti na ni Kyungsoo na ibaling ang tingin sa screen. Nagsisimula na rin naman ang kwento ng pelikula. 

Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Kyungsoo nang ngumiti nang muli si Kai at inakbayan siya, "Masyado kang maingay, Soo. The movie's gonna start. Manood nalang tayo at mamaya na magkwentuhan."

As the scenes played before them ay iyon nga ang ginawa ng dalawang magkaibigan. They were both fixated on the film, both analyzing it, neither the two of them speaking. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong eksaktong iniisip ni Kai habang nanonood sila ng movie, dahil hindi naman niya magawang lingunin ang reactions ng kaibigan niya dahil any slight movement from him ay mararamdaman ni Kai dahil nakaakbay pa rin ito sa kanya. May idea siya sa kung paano nape-perceive at pina-process ni Kai ang romantic films as an audience, but knowing him, Kyungsoo can only expect the unexpected, kagaya nalang ng ilang beses na ginulo ni Kai ang isip ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga ikinikilos nito all throughout their busy day. 

Sinubukan nalang ni Kyungsoo na i-digest ang mga eksena at ang kwento ng pelikulang pinapanood nila, and as the plot progressed, hindi maikaila ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nagkakahawig ang kwento ng bida sa kwento ng buhay niya. 

Jerald Napoles' portrayal of the main character Dave was effective for Kyungsoo dahil nakita niya ang sarili niya sa kwento. Bukod sa pareho silang scriptwriter, Kyungsoo just wished that he could also just do what Dave did when he was dumped by his beautiful girlfriend and he got heartbroken. For all those times that Kyungsoo was hurt from all the miserable things that Kai put him onto, naisip niya how therapeutic it would be if he'd be able to cope with his heartache by writing a screenplay based on their relationship—but with a happy ending.

"So, Mr. Loverboy, any thoughts on the film that we just watched?” tanong ni Kyungsoo while the end credits are rolling.

Finally ay inalis na ni Kai ang pagkakaakbay niya kay Kyungsoo para mag-inat. Kyungsoo suddenly felt light, but he also suddenly missed the weight of Kai's arm on his shoulders.

Kai faked a yawn before answering, "Same old boring shit. Pero maganda naman, nag-enjoy naman ako kahit papaano."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig dahil kahit papaano ay in-expect na niyang magiging ganoon ang reaction ni Kai sa isang Pinoy romantic comedy film. "Para kang si Joyce sa movie."

Tumango naman si Kai, at inalala ang tumatak sa kanyang linya ni Joyce sa pinanood nilang pelikula. He looked into Kyungsoo's eyes and seriously said,  _ "Hindi mo madadaan lahat sa kilig. Tao tayo, hindi tayo pelikula." _

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig mula kay Kai. Alam naman niyang ginaya niya lang ang linya ni Valeen Montenegro sa pinanood nilang movie, pero ang marinig ang mga salitang iyon galing kay Kai, kahit hindi naman niya intensyon, ay para bang nasasaktan si Kyungsoo dahil totoo ang bawat salitang binitawan niya. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na siya lang naman talaga ang naniniwalang may patutunguhan ang lahat, kahit na araw-araw ipinapamukha sa kanya ni Kai na hanggang sa pagkakaibigan lang talaga ang kaya niyang ibigay sa kanya. Kaya kahit na naguguluhan siya sa kung paanong nag-iba nalang bigla ang trato sa kanya ni Kai, at kahit na hindi niya maisip ang totoong dahilan ng mga ikinikilos nito, ay ayos na rin si Kyungsoo. This might be the only day that Kai's changing his character para sa isang special episode sa kwento nila, and Kyungsoo just decided not to question anything about it anymore. 

Buti na lamang at nagsalita na ang host ng outdoor cinema kaya naputol ang usapan ng dalawang magkaibigan. Usually ay nag-eenjoy si Kyungsoo pagkatapos nilang manood ni Kai ng isang movie at nagpapalitan sila ng mga opinyon at saloobin, pero sa pagkakataong iyon ay parang ayaw muna niyang makarinig ng kahit na ano mula kay Kai dahil maguguluhan, or masasaktan, lamang siya. 

"Good evening, viewers! We have checked all the raffle entries and we were able to read a lot of romantic movie titles, but only two winners will get a chance to win VIP movie tickets tonight…"

Excited ang lahat dahil kilala ang org na ito sa cool prizes tuwing may mga raffle silang ganito. Everyone was hoping that their name would be called as the winner. On the other hand, Kyungsoo was doubtful that his name would be called. No one in that open field would have a Pinoy romantic comedy film from the early 2000's as their favorite movie. 

"May we call here in front our first lucky viewer… Mr. Kyungsoo Do!” 

Halos nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inaasahang matawag ang pangalan niya, pero nagmadali na siyang pumunta sa unahan, not because excited siyang makuha ang prize na napanalunan, but just because he wanted to get it over with. 

"And another lucky winner…"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ni Kai at napansin niyang malaki ang ngiti nito, as if he already knows who's name's gonna be called by the host. 

_ Imposibleng pareho kami ng sagot ni Kai… _

"Mr. Jongin Kim, who's sitting beside our other winner!” Nagpalakpakan ang mga audience nila at tumayo na rin si Kai para magtungo sa unahan at samahan si Kyungsoo sa pag-claim ng prize nila. 

Kilala ng dalawang hosts sina Kai at Kyungsoo dahil galing sila sa iisang department, but to make the atmosphere fun and to introduce them to the other audiences from different departments, ay in-interview nila ang dalawang nanalo. 

"They both wrote Got 2 Believe as their favorite romantic film!”, exclaimed the first host. 

"Ohhhh, I see. A classic from one of the greatest love teams in Philippine showbiz, Claudine Barretto and the late Rico Yan. For those of you who don't know these two third year film students, they're quite close. Hindi ba kayo nagkopyahang magbest friend, Kai and Kyungsoo?” pang-uusisa naman ng pangalawang host. 

Parehong umiling ang dalawa at nagtawanan naman ang mga nanonood sa kanila. Tinanong ng mga hosts sina Kyungsoo at Kai kung bakit iyon ang napili nilang sagot sa raffle question. 

"Honestly, I have already watched this movie a thousand times now. If you'll watch the movie's trailer, you may notice the basic editing and compare it to the movies of today but let me tell you this: do not let the trailer shoo you away. This movie is a work of art and has a legacy of its own…"

Hindi pa man tapos mag-explain si Kyungsoo ay lumapit sa kanya si Kai at hinawakan niya ang microphone, his hands enveloping around Kyungsoo's, and he started speaking his side as many of the audience were giggling. 

"Ako naman I have only watched it one time… with Kyungsoo…" 

Tinignan ni Kai si Kyungsoo habang sinasabi niya iyon, at bago pa maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtigil na naman ng mundo niya, ay umiwas na siya ng tingin at ibinigay ang microphone nang tuluyan kay Kai. 

"Storywise, Got 2 Believe is the typical hate-turns-into-love story. The story of Got 2 Believe can easily be found in a lot of books, movies, and TV series today. I personally love the trope of hate becoming love, but that's not the reason why I chose this as my favorite romantic film…"

"So why did you choose it?” naiintrigang tanong ng isang host. 

"Is it because it's also the favorite movie of your best friend?" the second host added more fuel to the fire, and the audience found it entertaining at nagsimula na silang tuksuhin ang dalawang winners na nasa harapan.

Automatically, Kyungsoo felt shy and just wanted to disappear in blind sight. Kai on the other hand just played along and continued with the interview. 

"While you may have seen the premise of Got 2 Believe before, its showing of the authenticity of love is certainly something to look out for… Especially when it comes from people who are important to you like from your lover, or your family…"

Nang marinig ang kabuuan ng explanation ni Kai ay napatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, now not being mindful of the stares he's getting from other people, as he realized that those were his exact words kanina noong nag-uusap sila ni Kai bago pa magsimula ang outdoor cinema. 

Tumingin din sa kanya si Kai as he's about to finish his sentence, his eyes fixated only on him, as if telling Kyungsoo to listen carefully,  _ "...or kahit sa isang kaibigan." _

  
  
  
  


Hindi na nagmadali si Kyungsoo sa pagpunta sa mall dahil alam naman niyang late darating si Kai at baka maghintay na naman siya ng sobrang tagal. At kahit hindi alam ni Baekhyun na may lakad silang dalawa ng best friend niya, ay simpleng kasuotan na lamang ang inihanda ni Kyungsoo dahil simpleng movie night lang naman ang pupuntahan niya. 

Narating na ni Kyungsoo ang top floor ng Light Mall at agad na nagtungo sa ticket booth. Kinuha niya ang phone niya mula sa kanyang bulsa at tatawagan na sana niya si Kai dahil ilang minutes nalang ay magsisimula na ang movie na papanoorin nila, nang magulat nalang si Kyungsoo dahil may kumulbit sa likod niya.

"Looking for me?” malaki ang ngiti ni Kai nang humarap na sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ipinakita nya dito ang hawak niyang cheese popcorn at dalawang VIP movie tickets. 

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo bago niya asarin si Kai, "Sira ba 'yang watch mo? Ang aga mo yata?" 

Nagsimula nang maglakad si Kai patungo sa VIP room ng movie theater ng mall, "Excited na ako eh. It's not everyday that we'll have a chance to win VIP movie tickets. Tara na, Soo!” 

Agad naman siyang sinundan ni Kyungsoo. Pagpasok nilang dalawa sa VIP room ay namangha si Kyungsoo kung gaano ito ka-cozy, na para bang isa itong movie room sa isang engrandeng mansyon sa isang exclusive village. 

"Wala talagang ibang tao?" nanibago si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya na kinailangang makidaan sa usually ay jampacked na mga movie theaters ng mall kung saan sila madalas manood ni Kai. 

Umupo na kaagad si Kai sa reclining chair sa gitna ng VIP room at inayang tumabi sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Trailers are already playing, kaya naman nagtaka si Kyunhsoo kung bakit hindi pa nanonood ang kaibigan niya gayong ito ang pinakainaabangan niya much more than the movie itself. 

"VIP nga diba? Galante talaga sa prizes ang org na 'yun. Buti nalang nanalo tayo."

Tumabi na sa kanya si Kyungsoo, maintaining a safe distance between the two of them kahit na wala namang ibang taong nakakakita sa kanilang dalawa. His eyes were fixated on the ongoing movie trailers sa screen but his mind kept on wandering to whatever it is that happened yesterday, mula sa pagluto sa kanya ni Kai ng breakfast hanggang sa kakulitan nito sa booth nila, maging ang biglaang mood swing nito noong makasalamuha nila si Chanyeol, at ang pagnood nila sa outdoor cinema. Hindi pa rin maisip ni Kyungsoo kung anong meron, pero ayaw naman niyang tanungin si Kai directly. 

"Kai…"

Tumingin sa kanya ang kausap niya, seeing how the blue light of the screen illuminates Kyungsoo's side profile. "Yes?” 

Kyungsoo then decided to pop the question that has been bothering him since last night. He looked straight into Kai's eyes, "Hindi naman talaga Got 2 Believe ang favorite romantic film mo, 'di ba?”

Kai paused for a moment before he smiled and answered, kind of expecting that Kyungsoo will eventually ask this question dahil masyado niyang kilala ang best friend niya, "Simple lang. Alam ko kasing favorite movie mo 'yun, kaya 'yun nalang din ang sinagot ko."

"Pero bakit? Para manalo tayo ng VIP tickets?” 

Kai left the question hanging, at nagpasalamat siya na nagsimula na ang movie na papanoorin nila. He turned his face towards the screen, and Kyungsoo did as well. Hinayaan nalang din ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya sinagot ni Kai, dahil naisip niya na hindi naman dapat ito big deal para sa kanya. 

Just as the romantic movie started, Kyungsoo focused on the plot just like the usual. Opposite naman si Kai, na hindi mapakali sa kinauupuan niya just because he's tired of watching the same kilig scenes roll over and over on the big screen. 

Napatingin si Kai sa best friend niya na halos mabutas na ang screen sa kakatitig, and he decided to play some games with him kahit alam naman niyang ikaiinis lang ito ni Kyungsoo. 

Dahil siya ang may hawak ng cheese popcorn na kasama sa VIP tickets na napanalunan nila, he picked a piece and playfully threw it to Kyungsoo's direction, "Say aaaahhhh. Favorite mo 'to diba?” 

Kyungsoo just gave him a glaring look and brushed his shirt off of any popcorn na ibinato sa kanya ng makulit niyang katabi. 

Kai didn't give up that easily and proceeded on feeding Kyungsoo some popcorn. Kyungsoo then again stared at him in disbelief dahil kung anu-anong kalokohan ang naiisip ni Kai in the middle of the movie, pero noong inilapit na rin ni Kai sa labi niya ang popcorn ay kinain na rin ito ni Kyungsoo. 

As he was chewing the food, Kyungsoo asked, "Naghugas ka ba ng kamay mo, Kai?” 

"Oo naman! Injured 'yung isa mong kamay diba, kaya papakainin nalang kita ng popcorn," Kai exclaimed, his voice louder than the usual, na nagpangiti naman kay Kyungsoo kahit na nakukulitan siya sa kaibigan niya. He then let Kai feed him, but after a few bites ay siya na rin ang kumukuha ng sarili niyang popcorn dahil nagsimula na ring kumain si Kai. After a few scenes of the movie ay naubos na nila ang isang tub ng cheese popcorn na dala nila. 

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung dahil ba silang dalawa lang ni Kai ang tao sa loob ng VIP room, or dahil ba masyadong malakas ang air conditioning sa loob, pero kanina pa siya nilalamig. Kung hindi lang dahil sa paninita ni Baekhyun sa kanya noon noong overdressed siya para sa isang movie night nila ni Kai, ay baka mas makapal sana ang nasuot niyang damit. 

Agad namang napansin ni Kai ang kalagayan ni Kyungsoo as he was rubbing his palms together to heat himself up. Napangiti si Kai at hinubad niya ang suot niyang jacket para ipatong sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. 

"Sa'yo muna 'tong jacket ko. Baka manginig ka na sa lamig dyan eh," Kai tried to sound cool, dahil ayaw naman niyang mahalata siya ni Kyungsoo. Naalala niya bigla ang sinabi sa kanya ni Sehun at Baekhyun kahapon, kung paanong nahahalata nila ang ibang ikinikilos niya towards Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na rin naman tumanggi si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat nalang sa jacket ni Kai. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay matatahinik na ang katabi niya dahil kanina pa ito hindi mapakali, pero nagulat nalang siya when Kai hugged his arm and rested his head on his shoulders, slightly scooting towards Kyungsoo. 

Bago pa man matanong ni Kyungsoo kung anong trip na naman ito, ay nag-explain na si Kai, "Pasandal lang, Soo. Inaantok na rin naman ako sa movie. Ikwento mo nalang sa akin mamaya, ha."

Dahil sa sobrang lapit sa kanya ni Kai, na unti-unti na talagang nakatulog kahit na initially ay binalak niya lang subukan ang magiging reaction ng best friend niya, ay hindi na nagawang mag-focus ni Kyungsoo sa panonood ng movie. 

All his thoughts were directed towards his friend lying beside him, so close to him he can almost hear every breath and heartbeat coming from Kai. Sa tagal-tagal ng panahon na nakatira sila sa iisang kwarto, sharing the same stuff and space, ay na-realize ni Kyungsoo that this is the closest he's been to his best friend. Even if Kai's getting a little bit heavy as he dozed off to sleep in Kyungsoo's shoulder, Kyungsoo couldn't complain anymore and he just wished that they could stay like this for a long time. 

But just as the movie ended, so is Kyungsoo's short moment with a now waking Kai. As soon as inangat ni Kai ang ulo niya sa pagkakasandal sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, tumayo na si Kyungsoo at hindi na tinapos ang ending credits ng pelikulang pinanood nila. He just hurriedly walked away dahil ayaw na niyang maramdaman ang naramdaman niya for the whole movie at ayaw niyang hanap-hanapin pa ang ginawa ni Kai, na alam naman niyang isang beses lang mangyayari at hindi na mauulit pa. 

"Huy, Soo. Wait up. Di mo pa nakukwento sa akin 'yung nangyari sa movie," hinabol naman ni Kai si Kyungsoo at buti nalang ay naabutan niya ang kaibigan. 

Hindi pa rin umiimik si Kyungsoo dahil nalipad ang isip niya sa lahat ng napag-usapan at nangyari sa loob ng VIP room. Hanggang ngayon, kahit nakikita na niyang naglalakad si Kai sa tabi niya, ay nararamdaman pa din naman ng balikat niya ang bigat ng ulo ni Kai, at naririnig niya pa rin kung gaano kahimbing ang tulog nito sa piling niya.

_ Tama na, Kyungsoo. Walang meaning lahat ng 'yun. Inantok lang talaga si Kai. Tigilan mo na 'yan. It's time to wake up.  _

Narating na nila ang department store ng mall pero kinukulit pa rin ni Kai si Kyungsoo tungkol sa movie. "Ano ba kasing nangyari?” 

Hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang personal care section ng department store. "Kung ‘di ka kasi natulog, eh di sana nalaman mo kung anong nangyari sa kwento."

Natawa naman si Kai sa narinig mula kay Kyungsoo, "Ang comfortable kasi sa balikat mo eh. Ang sarap tuloy ng tulog ko."

Natawa rin si Kyungsoo sa narinig, pero mas natuwa siya sa narinig kay Kai. Alam naman niyang walang ibig sabihin ito pero just the thought of making Kai happy, also makes him happy even in his own little way. 

Napansin ni Kai na nasa personal care section na sila ng department store at medyo nagtaka siya dahil usually ay sa grocery ang deretso ni Kyungsoo kapag namimili sila sa mall, pero na-gets naman niya ang dahilan noong napansin niyang hinahanap ng best friend niya ang regular band aids sa mga shelves. 

Umupo si Kyungsoo para makuha ang regular band aids na usually nilang ginagamit. Nang tumayo na siya at humarap kay Kai, nagulat nalang siya dahil may ipinakitang brand ng band aid sa kanya si Kai. 

"Pwede bang ito nalang bilhin natin?” Kai was holding two boxes of the same brand. 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, "Seryoso ka ba?” 

Para namang batang tumango lang si Kai, "Hell yeah. Ang cute kaya nitong penguin cartoon character na design."

Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo dahil napakalayo ng personality ni Kai para magustuhan ang isang cartoon character. Kinuha na niya ang hawak ni Kai, pero ‘di na rin niya ibinalik ang regular band aids na kinuha niya kanina. 

Naglalakad na si Kyungsoo papunta sa cashier counter at sinundan naman siya ni Kai. "Ano na namang trip mo? Ang weird mo lately ha."

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Kai as he made an alibi, "Wala naman. Just trying new things out."

Hindi na sana magtatanong pa si Kyungsoo and would just let the conversation pass nang mapa-aray siya dahil biglang pinisil na naman ni Kai ang ilong niya, "Tsaka wag mo nga akong pagtawanan sa napili kong design. Wala lang, bukod sa cute, it reminds me of you."

Kyungsoo simply rubbed his nose, making sure na hindi pinapahalata kay Kai na napangiti sya sa sinabi niya. 

Dahil hindi naman nagsalita ang kausap niya, Kai continued, "Para kapag nasasaktan ako or nasusugatan ako, 'yang Kyungsoo band aids nalang gagamitin ko. Makes perfect sense…" Kai then proceeded to brush Kyungsoo's hair off, and said as he walked away, "...kasi you're always there taking care of me."

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig niya kay Kai, at naramdaman niyang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. And as he was walking up to match Kai's pace, he noticed something from the accessories section of the department store. 

Displayed on the shelf were two couple silver necklaces with a small film slate as the pendant. Kyungsoo was instantly amazed at the unique design, but as soon as he saw the price tag, ay binitawan na niya ang necklace. 

Nagulat nalang siya nang maramdaman ang kamay ni Kai sa balikat niya, "Gusto mo ba yan?” 

Agad namang tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Kai at umiling, "Nope, too pricey. Hindi naman necessary, kaya babalikan ko nalang kapag may extra budget ako."

"Hmmm...pero baka wala na 'yan pag binalikan mo," pagbibiro naman ni Kai. 

But Kyungsoo already made up his mind and iniwan na niya si Kai para magbayad ng binili niyang band-aids. 

Just as Kyungsoo was lining up for the cashier counter, it was Kai's turn to be mesmerized by the two necklaces hanging from the shelf. Naisip ni Kai that it would be perfect for him and for Kyungsoo to symbolize that one thing that they're both passionate about, as well as their friendship that he's so confident that will always be there no matter what happens. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as lumabas na silang dalawa ng mall ay kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya to book a Grab car para makauwi na sila ni Kai, kahit na magmomotor naman ang kasama niya. Napansin naman ni Kai ang ginagawa ng katabi niya at nagtanong, "What are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo turned to Kai and showed him his phone, "Grab."

Inagaw naman ni Kai ang phone sa kamay ni Kyungsoo and canceled the reservation bago niya ibulsa ito. Kyungsoo was automatically annoyed at pilit niyang inagaw ang phone sa bulsa ng best friend niya, but to no avail, hindi ibinigay sa kanya ni Kai hanggang sa makarating na sila sa parking lot ng mall. 

"You don't need to book a Grab. Andito naman si Thirdy," nakangiting sabi ni Kai as he handed Kyungsoo an extra helmet. 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa bigat ng hawak niya, pero mas ikinagulat niya ang narinig mula kay Kai, "What? 'Di ba hindi ako pwedeng sumakay kay Thirdy?” 

Sumakay na si Kai sa motor niya and he adjusted himself to give Kyungsoo some space. "Ha? Sinong may sabi?” 

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Kyungsoo kahit na alam niyang Kai's just palying dumb. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang pinapaangkas siya ni Kai sa motor niya. "Hindi ba sabi mo hindi ako pwedeng sumakay kay Thirdy kasi hindi naman ako…"

"Hindi nga kita jowa, pero best friend kita. Sakay na, Soo."

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita nang makita ang ngiti ni Kai. Hindi niya alam kung inaasar lang siya nito and he's putting him into some kind of test, o kung seryoso ba siya sa mga sinasabi niya. Bumibilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya and Kyungsoo doesn't like that feeling at all. Agad namang napansin ni Kai ang pagkabalisa ni Kyungsoo kaya biniro niya ito.

"Sige ka, magmumukha kang tanga diyan na may hawak kang helmet pero hindi ka naman nakasakay sa motor."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai as he pictured himself in that same scenario. He was laughing, along with Kai, but more than that silly joke ay totoong maligaya si Kyungsoo dahil finally - kahit simpleng bagay lang naman talaga ito kung tutuusin - ay makakasakay na siya kay Thirdy. 

Hindi na nag-atubili si Kyungsoo at umangkas na sa motor ni Kai. In no time the motorcycle has been hitting the road. Estimate ni Kyungsoo ay 30 minutes lang ang magiging byahe nila from the mall pabalik sa dorm building nila, pero hiniling ni Kyungsoo na sana ay maipit sila sa heavy traffic para mas matagal pa siyang makaangkas sa motorcycle ni Kai. 

Nang nasa hi-way na sila ay nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo nang hinawakan ni Kai ang kamay niya. He then guided Kyungsoo's hand around his waist. 

"Hold on tight, Soo," Kai said as he felt Kyungsoo's slight tug around his waist. 

Tila ba nasa cloud nine si Kyungsoo dahil for the second time today ay para bang the universe is making ways for the two of them to be closer physically. Pero ibang cloud nine na rin naman ang naramdaman niya nang biglang humarurot si Kai na para bang nakikipag-unahan siya sa ibang motorcycle riders sa kalsada. 

"Huy, Kai! Kung gusto mong mamatay ng maaga, pwede bang 'wag mo akong idamay?!" sigaw ni Kyungsoo pero hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni Kai. He held onto Kai's waist tightly at nagpasalamat nalang siya sa lahat ng kilala niyang santo nang makarating sila safely ni Kai sa dorm building nila. 

Kaya naman mula noong nasa lobby sila hanggang sa makaakyat sila sa 21st floor ay pinapagalitan ni Kyungsoo kung gaanong kakaskasero si Kai magmaneho ng motor at kung gaano ito kadelikado. Nagpipigil lang naman ng tawa si Kai dahil halatang takot na takot pa rin para sa buhay niya si Kyungsoo, idagdag mo pa ang mga pangaral nito sa kanya na para bang pre-schooler pa lang siya na pinapagalitan ng nanay niya. 

"Wag ka nang mag-motor kahit kailan. Ikakamatay mo lang eh! Maglakad ka nalang sa susunod, ha," patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makapasok na sila ng kwarto nila. 

"So sa susunod, aangkas ka pa ba kay Thirdy?” tanong ni Kai habang nag-aayos ng gamit niya bago pumasok sa banyo at maligo. 

Hindi na niya narinig ang sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil pumasok na siya ng banyo. Wala na rin namang balak sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tanong niya. Kahit na sobra ang kaba niya, napangiti nalang din siya nang mag-isa na siya at pilit na itinatago ang kilig niya sa mga nangyari mula sa sinehan hanggang sa pag-uwi nila kahit na wala namang taong huhusga sa kanya sa loob ng kwarto nila. 

Naputol naman ang daydream ni Kyungsoo - kahit lumalalim naman na ang gabi - nang lumabas si Kai sa banyo, and just like what he always does ay towel lang din ang suot nito. Hindi sana titignan ni Kyungsoo si Kai, dahil ayaw naman talaga niya, pero may kinuha si Kai sa bag niya at may inabot sa kanya. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he saw the slate necklace that he's been eyeing in the department store a while ago, now dangling from the hands of his best friend, "Binili mo?” 

Kai just smiled at him, so bright that Kyungsoo once again felt butterflies in his stomach. Kai nodded and it was Kyungsoo's turn to smile. 

"I just thought it suits you, kaya binili ko na for you," hinawakan ni Kai ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para ibigay sa kanya ang necklace. 

Naging seryoso nang muli ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, "Nasaan resibo nito? Bayaran ko nalang sa’yo pag may budget na ako."

Pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kai at pinisil na naman niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo kaya napa-aray ito. "May regalo bang binabayaran nung tumanggap?” 

“Pero…"

"Wag ka nang makulit, Soo. Thank you gift ko na 'yan sa'yo, you know? For everything."

Lumipas ang kabuuan ng gabi nila na ginagawa lang nila ang usual routines nila bago matulog. Kyungsoo kept himself busy reading some books, while Kai spent his time scrolling through his phone. After a few moments ay nakatulog na si Kai sa kama niya, while Kyungsoo's still wide awake lying on his own bed. 

Kai was sleeping safe and sound while facing the wall, kaya naman Kyungsoo was looking at his best friend from a distance. Na-realize ni Kyungsoo that the man of his dreams was just lying a few feet away from him, but Kai was so far from his reach. He just found himself touching the slate pendant of the necklace that he's now wearing, and he smiled. 

Dahil hindi pa siya dinadalaw ng antok, as opposed to Kai na ilang minuto lang nahiga sa kama niya ay nakatulog na kaagad, Kyungsoo's mind wandered off to all the events that has occurred since yesterday. Ilang beses man siyang naguluhan sa mga ikinikilos ng best friend niya, at hindi niya man malaman ang totoong dahilan kung bakit bigla nalang ginawa iyon lahat ni Kai, ay hindi pa rin maikaila ni Kyungsoo na matuwa dahil hindi naman iyon nangyayari sa araw-araw na magkasama sila ni Kai. 

Naisip ni Kyungsoo na kahit hindi permanente ang kasiyahan na nararamdaman niya, ay ipinagpapasalamat na niya ito dahil baka hanggang dito lang naman talaga aabot ang lahat at hindi na mahihigitan pa. Ano man ang dahilan ni Kai ay hindi na importante para kay Kyungsoo, pero kung bibigyan pa siya ng isa pang pagkakataon na makasama ng ganoong kasaya ang taong pinakamamahal niya, ay handang ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. 

As his thoughts were overwhelming him, Kyungsoo realized that he needed an outlet for this surge of feelings. He slowly reached for his bag and got out a pen and a notebook, making sure that his actions won't wake his room mate up. 

Hindi naman bago kay Kyungsoo ito - ang magsulat - dahil sa tuwing nakakaramdam siya ng sobrang kasiyahan o kaya naman kalungkutan, at sa pagkakataong ito ay kalituhan at hindi kasiguraduhan, ay mas madali para sa kanya na ilathala sa papel ang nararamdaman niya kaysa sabihin ito ng malakas. 

  
  
  
  


_ Dumadaan ang araw _

_ 'Di mo namalayan naubusan ka ng oras _

Sobrang init ng panahon sa labas ngayon kaya naman hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit sila biglang pinalabas ng mga upperclassmen sa open field sa likod ng auditorium kung saan sila kakumportableng nakaupo para sa freshie orientation nila. 

Punung-puno ng energy ang mga upperclassmen film students sa pag-welcome sa mga bagong salta, kaya naman medyo na-weirdo-han si Kyungsoo dahil naisip niya na baka maging ganoon nalang din siya sa mga susunod na taon sa university.

_ Pwede bang humiling _

_ Isa pang araw na ikaw lang ang kasama _

Tinipon sila para sa outdoor activities na inihanda as a part of the freshie orientation para magkakilala silang mga magkaka-batch. Mabuti na rin ito para may makilala na rin siya dahil wala pa siyang nakakausap na student mula nang magsimula ang araw nila. 

_ "Find your movie match" _ ang title ng activity na ipinagawa sa kanila, at inabutan ang bawat isa sa mga kasali ng isang handmade party hat kung saan nakasulat ang pangalan ng isang famous movie character from pop culture. Nang basahin ni Kyungsoo ang napunta sa kanyang pangalan ay napangiti siya dahil alam niya ang movie na na-assign sa kanya at mukhang madadalian kang din siyang hanapin ang ka-partner niya. 

_ Bujoy. Labs Kita, Okey Ka Lang?  _

_ Kulang na kulang ang panahon _

Nagsimula na ang game at bigla nalang nagsitayuan ang mga freshies. Maging si Kyungsoo ay nagsimula nang hanapin ang kapartner ng party hat niya. 

Simple lang naman ang mechanics ng laro: pwede silang magtanong sa kapwa freshies nila at magbigay ng kahit anong clues patungkol sa hinahanap nilang character, basta hindi nila babanggitin ang movie title dahil isa iyong malaking giveaway at mawawalan ng thrill ang game. 

_ 'Di sapat ang mayro'n tayo ngayon _

Nawala na ang hiya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo nang nakakarami na siya ng mga nakakausap at natatanong na kapwa freshies niya. Kung sa una ay natatawa pa siya sa silliness ng activity na ginagawa nila, lalo na kung gaanong nakakatawa silang tignan dahil may mga suot pa silang party hats, ay nagawa na ring mag-enjoy ni Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nila kahit sobrang init ng araw sa open field. 

Unti-unti nang umuupo ang mga kasama niya sa game dahil nahanap na nila ang movie match nila. Ang isa sa mga tumatak sa isip niya na student na nagngangalang Baekhyun, na may suot na party hat na  _ "Basha"  _ ay nakaupo na katabi ng isang matangkad na freshie na may suot namang  _ "Popoy" _ party hat. Kahit hindi pa niya masyadong kilala personally ang dalawang iyon ay nagcheer sila nang mapatingin si Kyungsoo sa direksyon nila. 

_ Pwede bang humiling…  _

Ilan nalang silang natitirang nakatayo at naghahanap ng movie match nila. Binibilisan nalang din ni Kyungsoo ang pagtakbo, at ang pagtatanong sa mga nakakausap niya, para lang mahanap ang movie match niya. Pero kahit anong effort niya, kahit sinong kausapin niya, ay hindi pa rin niya makita ang hinahanap niya. 

Hanggang sa magsimula nang mag-countdown ang mga upperclassmen. Ilang minuto nalang ang natitira pero hindi pa rin nakakaupo si Kyungsoo. Unti-unti na ring naubos ang mga freshies na naghahanap pa, hanggang sa dalawang estudyante nalang ang natitirang nakatayo at hindi pa rin nahahanap ang movie matches nila. 

Nang lumingon si Kyungsoo ay nakita niya ang movie match niya na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. At kahit na nauubusan na sila ng oras, ay tila ba bumabagal ang pagpatak ng bawat segundo. 

Hinawakan ni Kai ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at iniangat ito bago sila tuluyang umupo kagaya ng ibang mga kasamahan nila. 

_ "Am I your Ned?”  _

_ … isa pang araw.  _


	4. Never Not Love You

"Nasaan na naman ba si Kai? May bagong chickababes ba 'yun?” naiiritang tanong ni Sehun kina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. 

"Hindi ka na nasanay, eh lagi namang late 'yun. 'Di ba, Kyungsoo?” ibinato naman ni Baekhyun ang tanong sa kaibigan na kakatawag lang ng waiter para i-refill ang bucket nila ng yelo. 

"Aba malay ko 'dun. Kailangan ba alam ko bawat kilos niya? Darating na rin 'yun at any moment," maikling sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Aasarin na naman sana siya ng dalawa at sasabihin sana nila Baekhyun at Sehun na dapat ay hindi na tumatanggi si Kyungsoo dahil alam naman nilang updated ito sa halos lahat ng bagay tungkol sa best friend niya, pero hindi na nila nagawa dahil kasabay ng bucket ng yelo na na-serve ng waiter sa table nila ang pagdating ng kaibigang kanina pa nila hinihintay. 

Kai gave high fives to each of his friends waiting for him at the table. "What did I miss?” 

Pinagbukas na siya ni Kyungsoo ng bote ng alak.

"Wala naman, tapos na kaming mag-congratulatory cheers kanina para sa pagkapanalo natin sa booth contest eh. Saan ka na naman ba galing, bro?” tanong ni Sehun. 

Nagyaya naman si Kai na mag-cheers ulit dahil kumpleto na sila ngayon, and the four of them did. Masaya sila na nanalo sila sa contest at na-secure na para sa grupo nila ang unlimited permit to use the department's facilities na malaking tulong dahil nalalapit na ang sunud-sunod nilang film shootings. 

"Oh. 'Yan ang dahilan kung bakit ako late," nakangiting sabi naman ni Kai nang maupo na silang apat. May inabot siyang paper bag kay Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na nagawang magtanong ni Kyungsoo kung para saan ang paper bag kahit na halata naman sa mukha niya na wala siyang ni isang idea. Napalitan naman kaagad ng ngiti ang pagtataka niya nang makita ang laman ng paper bag. 

"Mug mo 'yan, ah. 'Yung nabasag ni Jennie dati," Baekhyun casually remarked. Sa ngayon, hindi na ganoong ka-big deal ang pagbanggit sa mga pangalan ng mga nagdaang Mary Ann since all of them have already moved on from the issue, pero mahalaga pa rin kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari. 

Uminom muna ng alak si Kai bago nagpaliwanag, "Yeah, napansin ko kasing nabasag 'yang mug mo, and nabanggit naman sa akin ni Baekhyun kung sinong nakabasag. One way or another, parang ako rin naman ang dahilan ng pagkabasag niyan, kaya ako nalang rin ang nagpaayos."

Nagpasalamat naman si Kyungsoo kay Kai, pero ayaw niyang ipahalata dito, maging sa ibang mga kaibigan niya, kung gaano niya na-appreciate ang ginawa ni Kai. Simpleng mug lang ito kung tutuusin pero malaki ang halaga nito para kay Kyungsoo. For him, that mug symbolizes his friendship with Kai, na kahit may lamat na ay buo pa rin. Kaya naman maingat niya itong inilagay sa bag niya bago ipagpatuloy ang kasiyahan kasama ang mga kaibigan sa inuman. 

Tulad ng iba nilang inuman ay walang humpay ang tawanan nilang apat dahil sa mga kwento nina Baekhyun at Sehun. Buti na lamang at silang dalawa ang magkatabing nakaupo, at katapat naman nila sina Kyungsoo at Kai, kaya naman kitang-kita nila ang mga reaksyon ng maingay nilang mga kaibigan. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng kwentuhan ay nakailan na ring bucket ang naubos ng apat na magkakaibigan. Habang umiinom si Kyungsoo ng alak ay napatingin sa kanya si Kai at pinaalalahanan niya ito, "Dahan-dahan sa pag-inom, Soo. Baka malasing ka kaagad niyan."

Natawa nalang din si Kyungsoo, pero alam naman niya sa sarili niya na hindi nga dapat siya uminom ng marami. Pasimple namang nagkatinginan sina Kai at Sehun na para bang sila lang ang nagkakaintindihan, at hindi naman ito napansin ng mga kasama nila.

"Open mic ngayon dito sa bar ha. Pwedeng kumanta kahit sino sa stage," sabi ni Sehun. Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun na sobrang na-excite sa narinig pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun, "Teka lang, Baek!” 

“Bakit ba? Kakanta ako!” medyo inis namang sabi ni Baekhyun sa nangungulit na si Sehun. 

"Mamaya ka na kumanta, please. You're not drunk enough," natawa naman silang apat sa sinabi ni Sehun. Maging si Baekhyun ay natawa dahil alam naman nilang iba ang confidence level niya at ang taas ng mga naaabot niyang nota kapag lasing na siya. 

"Ikaw na kaya Kai ang umakyat sa stage?” biro naman ni Sehun as he gave a suggestive look to his friend, his eyes went from Kai to Kyungsoo, then back again at Kai who finally got the hint. Luckily, may binasang text message si Kyungsoo sa phone niya kaya hindi niya nakita ang exchange of glances between his two friends. 

Lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang suggestion ni Sehun, "Si Kai? Huy ang sabi open mic para kumanta, hindi para sumayaw!” 

Mayabang namang tumayo si Kai and coughed a little to clear his throat, "Watch and learn, Baek!” 

Nang magtungo na sa stage si Kai ay tinawag naman ni Sehun si Kyungsoo and he finally got his attention away from his phone. Ngayon lang na-realize ni Kyungsoo na wala na sa tabi niya si Kai, at nagtaka siya kung bakit nasa stage na ang best friend niya na kinakausap ang banda. 

Hindi pa man natatanong ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyayari nang sagutin na ni Sehun ang tanong sa isip niya, "Kakanta daw si Kai. For someone special."

_ Someone special? May bago na naman bang Mary Ann?  _

Hindi na nagawang usisain ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ni Sehun dahil napatingin na silang tatlo nang magsimula nang tumugtog ang live band at kumanta si Kai. He may not have the best voice but he certainly had the crowd's support, siguro na rin dahil sa looks at confidence niya. 

" _ Kung tayo ay matanda na _

_ Sana'y di tayo magbago _

_ Kailan man _

_ Nasaan ma'y ito ang pangarap ko _ " 

Nang magsimula nang kumanta si Kai, wala na ring narinig na iba si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya pinansin ang mga tawa nina Baekhyun at Sehun, maging ang mga maling tono sa pagkanta ni Kai. Gustuhin man niyang ngumiti at pumalakpak para suportahan ang kaibigan ay hindi niya magawa, dahil baka kung ano pang isipin ng ibang tao. Uminom nalang siya ng alak kahit na ‘di niya inaalis ang tingin niya sa stage. 

" _ Makuha mo pa kayang _

_ Ako'y hagkan at yakapin, ooh _

_ Hanggang pagtanda natin _

_ Nagtatanong lang sa iyo _

_ Ako pa kaya'y ibigin mo _

_ Kung maputi na ang buhok ko?"  _

Medyo madilim sa loob ng resto-bar at tila ba malikot ang mga ilaw, kaya naman hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sa kanya ba nakatingin si Kai habang kumakanta. Idagdag mo pa ang ngiti niya sa kanya na para bang siya ang kinakantahan ng matalik niyang kaibigan, pero pilit na nilalabanan ni Kyungsoo ang kilig na nararamdaman dahil alam naman niya sa sariling imposibleng mangyari ang iniisip niya. Isinisi nalang niya sa iniinom na alak kung bakit siya nakakaisip ng mga ganoong bagay na hindi naman talaga mangyayari sa totoong buhay. 

" _ Pagdating ng araw _

_ Ang 'yong buhok _

_ Ay puputi na rin _

_ Sabay tayong mangangarap _

_ Ng nakaraan sa 'tin _ " 

Kahit na nakatitig lang siya kay Kai, at tila ba ay nakatingin din ito pabalik sa kanya na para bang siya ang inaalayan nito ng kanta niya, ay lumipad na naman ang isipan ni Kyungsoo. Naisip niya kung gaano siguro kasayang kasama ni Kai habang sabay silang tumatanda, and how they would spend the rest of their lives together, kagaya nalang sa lyrics ng kanta niya. Hindi na rin naman nagawang pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya na mapangiti matapos isipin ang mga bagay na iyon, dahil wala namang ibang magpapasaya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo maliban sa makasama ang taong pinakamamahal niya habambuhay. 

" _ Ang nakalipas ay ibabalik natin, ooh _

_ Ipapaalala ko sa 'yo _

_ Ang aking pangako _

_ Na ang pag-ibig ko'y laging sa 'yo _

_ Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko"  _

Alam ni Kyungsoo na kahit ano man ang mangyari sa kwento nila ni Kai, ay palagi lang siyang nasa likod nito at sumusuporta bilang isang mabuting kaibigan. Just the thought of Kai reaching his dreams alongside him makes Kyungsoo's heart flutter, at tila ba hindi nakakatulong ang mga titig at ngiti na ibinibigay sa kanya ni Kai mula sa pagkanta sa stage, kahit na sobrang dami namang taong pwedeng tignan sa audience. 

Pero bago pa man matapos ang pagkanta ni Kai, ay agad naman nang pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang pananaginip niya ng gising. Alam naman niya ang totoo, na malayong mangyari ang mga iniisip niya sa totoong buhay kaya naman unti-unti na ding nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya. Mahal niya si Kai, sobra pa nga na umaabot na sa puntong nakakalimutan niya na ang sarili niya. Pero naisip ni Kyungsoo na kung ang pagmamahal niyang iyon kay Kai ang magiging dahilan kung bakit mawawala sa buhay niya ang matalik niyang kaibigan, ay mas mabuti nalang na ipagpatuloy niya ang pagtago niya ng tunay niyang nararamdaman.

  
  
  
  


Nakailang bote na rin sila ng alak at tuluyan nang lumalim ang gabi, na hindi na nila namalayan ang paglipas ng oras habang sila ay masayang nag-iinuman. Medyo tinatamaan na rin si Kyungsoo pero pawang kasiyahan lang ang nararamdaman niya habang kasama ang tatlong mga kaibigan. 

Nagpaalam muna sa mga kasama nila sina Kai at Sehun para pumunta sa restroom. Nang maiwan naman sa table nila si Kyungsoo ay sinimulan naman siyang asarin ni Baekhyun. 

"Kinikilig ako sa inyo kanina ni Kai, ha. Lagkit ng mga tingin, parang suman!” 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig pero may halo ring pagkainis, "Alam naman nating pareho na walang meaning 'yun." 

"Mukhang hindi mo na kailangang umamin sa kanya. Siya na nagpapakita ng signs sa'yo eh," dagdag naman ni Baekhyun.

Umiling at natawa lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kausap, "Imposible naman 'yang iniisip mo. Walang ganun, Baek. Alam naman nating pareho kung ano 'yung totoo kaya 'wag mo na akong paasahin."

Lumapit ng kaunti sa kanya si Baek at bumulong, kahit na hindi talaga bulong ang ginawa niya dahil kailangan niyang lakasan ang boses niya sa loob ng maingay na bar. "So inamin mo rin, na umaasa ka nga kay Kai?” 

Kyungsoo was caught off-guard sa tanong ni Baekhyun, at bago pa man mahalata ito ng kausap niya ay nagpaalam na ito na magpunta nalang din muna sa restroom. 

Nang naglalakad na si Kyungsoo papunta sa restroom ay sumigaw si Baek, "Hoy wag mo nang silipan si Kai, ha!" 

"Di ako hayok na gaya mo! 'Wag mo akong itulad sa'yo!” sigaw naman pabalik ni Kyungsoo. 

Habang papasok ng restroom ay umiiling lang si Kyungsoo at natatawa sa kakulitan ni Baekhyun, pero agad namang nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya nang may marinig siyang dalawang pamilyar na boses sa restroom na siyang tanging lugar sa bar na walang kaingay-ingay. Alam niyang masamang mag-eavesdrop kahit na kaibigan niya sina Kai at Sehun, pero pinili pa ring makinig ni Kyungsoo at maghintay sa may entrance ng restroom sa isang blindspot kung saan hindi siya kita ng dalawang nag-uusap. 

"Magkano nga ulit 'yung napagpustahan natin, bro? 5k nga ba?” sabi ni Sehun habang kumukuha siya ng cash sa wallet niya. 

Kinuha na ni Kai ang perang napagpustahan nila ni Sehun, "Bro, alam mo namang it's not about the money, 'di ba?" 

Hindi na tinanggap pang muli ni Sehun ang pera nang subukan itong ibalik sa kanya ni Kai, "Bro, I'm a man of my words. Napatunayan mong walang gusto sa'yo si Kyungsoo kaya nanalo ka sa pustahan natin."

Gusto nalang magpalamon sa lupa ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig na salita mula kina Sehun at Kai. Masakit man ito sa kanya at mas logical kung aalis nalang siya pero hindi niya pa ring magawang ihakbang papalayo ang mga paa niya. 

Napakamot naman sa ulo si Kai, "Hindi ko rin alam, bro. Ginawa ko naman ang lahat para suyuin at pakiligin siya for the past few days gaya ng napag-usapan natin. Pero wala eh. Wala nga kasing gusto sa akin si Kyungsoo."

Parang sinasaksak ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo kung paanong idinetalye ni Kai ang mga ginawa niya noong mga nakaraang araw, na akala ni Kyungsoo ay bukal sa kalooban niya kaya naman tuwang-tuwa siya sa mga nangyari. Bawat salita ni Kai ay parang sampal sa kanya ng katotohanan na pilit niyang kinalimutan sa mga araw na masaya siyang kasama ang best friend niya. Ngayon, na narinig na niya ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit biglang nag-iba ang turing sa kanya ni Kai, ay pinili na ni Kyungsoo na magising sa kahibangan niya. 

"Biruin mo… Pinakain ko na siya, sinamahan manood ng sine… Pinasakay ko pa nga kay Thirdy eh. Kung ibang babae siguro 'yun, they would have been naked and having sex with me already," patuloy ni Kai sa pagkukwento sa kaibigan habang natatawa. 

Natawa naman si Sehun sa sinabi ng kaibigan, "Kyungsoo would have been all over you by now. Tama ka nga, bro. He's just not that into you."

_ Ganyan ba talaga kababa ang tingin niyo sa akin? Wala naman akong ibang ginawa kundi ang magmahal, pero bakit parang ang sama ko pa?  _

Tumigil na naman ang mundo ni Kyungsoo dahil kay Kai, ngunit hindi ito katulad ng mga pagkakataon noon na dahil pinapabilis ng best friend niya ang tibok ng puso niya. Nasa punto siya ngayon na pilit niyang itinatanggi sa sarili niya na nagawa siyang pagpustahan ng dalawang kaibigan niya, kahit na mismong sa kanila na nanggaling ang mga salitang gumising sa panaginip niya, na bangungot naman pala talaga. 

Gustong magalit ni Kyungsoo, and he acknowledged what he's feeling right now. Natural lang na magalit siya kina Kai, maging kay Sehun na din dahil part siya ng kagaguhang ito, pero ang mas ikinababahala ni Kyungsoo ay ang mas malalim na galit niya sa sarili niya, dahil sa loob ng tatlong taon na nakasama niya si Kai at dito lang mistulang umikot ang buong mindo niya, ay dapat ay hindi na siya umasa pa sa simpleng pagbabago ng ikinikilos nito sa kanya noong mga nakaraang araw. 

_ Kasalanan mo 'to, Kyungsoo. Sa simpleng mga ginawa ni Kai na binigyan mo ng meaning, kahit wala naman talagang ibig sabihin, ikaw tuloy ang nasasaktan. Hanggang kailan ka ba aasa? Hanggang kailan ka ba magpapakatanga? Mapagod ka naman, Kyungsoo.  _

Sinisisi ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya, dahil kahit hindi siya ang may kasalanan, ay pakiramdam niyang hinayaan lang niyang mangyari ang lahat ng ito sa kanya sa pag-asang magbabago ang tingin sa kanya ng taong mahal niya. Pero kagaya ng ilang beses nang nangyari sa nakaraan, ay mali na naman si Kyungsoo - dahil kahit kailan ay hindi magiging tama sila para sa isa't isa ni Kai. 

Sa puntong iyon ay hindi na nakayanan ni Kyungsoo ang masasakit na salitang binitawan ng mga kaibigan niya. Pakiramdam niya ay isa siyang main character sa isang pelikula na may hindi inaasahang major plot twist. ‘Di na rin niya namalayan ang pagpatak ng mga luha niya, kaya naman bago pa siya marinig nina Kai at Sehun sa restroom ay napagdesisyunan na niya ang bumalik sa table nila. 

Agad namang napansin ni Baekhyun ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo, kahit na pilit niya itong hindi ipinahalata nang magpaalam na siya dito at kinuha ang gamit niya para lumabas na ng bar. 

Nang bumalik na rin sa table nila sina Kai at Sehun ay nag-isip naman ng alibi si Baekhyun para sundan si Kyungsoo. Buti na lamang at balak pang magtagal ng dalawa nilang kaibigan sa bar dahil wala naman silang idea sa kalagayan ni Kyungsoo. Umalis na rin kaagad si Baekhyun at nagpasalamat na hindi na nangulit ang dalawa niyang natirang kaibigan sa bigla nilang pag-alis ni Kyungsoo. 

Buti na lamang at mabilis maglakad si Baekhyun at naabutan pa niyang nakaupo sa sidewalk sa labas ng bar si Kyungsoo, na naghihintay naman ng na-book niyang Grab. 

"Hulaan ko. Si Kai na naman?” tanong ni Baekhyun matapos niyang umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at himasin ang likod niya dahil umiiyak pa rin ito. 

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo, kaya naman nagsalita nalang muli si Baekhyun. "Hatid na kita sa dorm niyo?” 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niyang palaging nandyan para sa kanya sa tuwing umiiyak siya ng dahil kay Kai. Tumango siya at nagpasalamat kay Baekhyun. 

Sa kabuuan ng biyahe nila papunta sa dorm building ay hinayaan lang ni Baekhyun na umiyak si Kyungsoo at hindi muna niya ito tinanong kung ano bang nangyari, kahit alam naman niyang si Kai na naman ang dahilan kung bakit nasasaktan ng ganito ang kaibigan niya. 

Para bang déjà vu ang nangyari para kay Baekhyun, dahil pagkatapos ng isang masayang inuman ay nandito na naman siya sa dorm room nina Kyungsoo at Kai, dinadamayan ang isang malungkot na kaibigan. Sa totoo lang ay naawa talaga si Baekhyun sa kalagayan ngayon ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya naman masabi ito ng diretso sa kaibigan dahil baka ma-offend lang lalo ito. 

Umupo na naman sila sa table kung saan una nilang napag-usapan ang tunay na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para kay Kai. 

"The last time that I visited dito at umupo ako sa table na 'to, umiiyak ka dahil kay Kai. I'm sure siya na naman ang reason kung bakit nagkakaganyan ka," mahinahong sabi ni Baekhyun, ngayon ay hindi na niya nararamdaman ang kalasingan na dulot ng mga nainom niyang alak kanina. 

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya, at pilit siyang ngumiti. "Ang tanga ko talaga, Baek."

Ngumiti rin si Baekhyun, kahit alam niyang hindi naman nito mapapagaan ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan, at biniro niya nalang ang kausap. "Ikaw ba naman ang magmahal ng isang katulad ni Kai? Tanga ka nga."

Kahit na nakakainsulto ang pagsang-ayon ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Nagpasalamat siya sa kaibigan dahil may makakausap siya ngayong gabi tungkol sa mga nangyari. 

"So… Pwede mo na bang ikwento ang katangahan mo?" 

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kyungsoo, as if finding the right words to say to make Kai seem like a little less evil sa maririnig na kwento ni Baekhyun. More than anything, ayaw niyang may panigan sa kanilang dalawa si Baekhyun because that would be unfair for Kai. 

"I guess it's about the right time for me to wake up from this bad dream," panimula ni Kyungsoo. Baekhyun just stayed silent, waiting for Kyungsoo to elaborate his statement. 

Kyungsoo then proceeded to narrate all the details of how Kai treated him differently for the past few days, and how happy he was na finally, may halaga na siya sa buhay ng best friend niya, or so he thought. 

"Alam ko naman na napansin mo rin ang mga ikinikilos ni Kai, how he was suddenly so nice and caring to me. Ako lang naman 'tong nag-akalang totoo ang lahat. I thought he was genuine, and that made me the happiest person…"

Pinutol naman ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, "Kaso all along, gago pa rin si Kai. I couldn't imagine how difficult it is for you nang marinig mo 'yung usapan nila ni Sehun. Nako isa pa 'yan! Isasampal ko yang 5k sa mukha nila ‘pag nagkita kami ulit! You're worth more than that”

Nahalata na ni Kyungsoo ang pagkainis ni Baekhyun sa mga kabarkada nila, kaya naman umiling siya, "No, Baek. You don't have to blame them. This is all my fault."

"Ayan ka na naman eh. Can you please stop blaming yourself? Isipin mo naman ang sarili mo, Kyungsoo. 'Wag puro ibang tao. 'Wag puro si Kai."

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig mula kay Baekhyun. Naramdaman na naman niya ang pagpatak ng luha niya, dulot ng sakit na nararamdaman niya kung bakit hindi niya magawang tanggalin si Kai at ang mga ginawa nito sa kanya sa isipan niya.

"How can I unlove someone that I have loved even more than myself? Hindi ko alam, Baekhyun." Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo ang bigat ng nararamdaman kaya naman hindi na niya pinigilan ang pag-iyak. 

Baekhyun finally stood up and went to Kyungsoo to give him a hug. Hindi man sabihin ng kaibigan niya ang lahat-lahat ng detalye tungkol sa mga nangyari at narinig niya, ramdam ni Baekhyun ang sakit at kalungkutan sa bawat pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo. He just can't put himself in the shoes of his friend at hindi niya ma-imagine how a person can love this way, and how a person can go this far, para lang sa isang taong hindi naman nakikita ang halaga mo. 

Hinayaan lang ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na ilabas lahat ng naipon niyang sama ng loob, at alam niyang sa tagal ng panahon na kinimkim ng kaibigan niya ang nararamdaman nito para sa isang gagong tulad ni Kai ay medyo matatagalan pa bago tumahan si Kyungsoo. He just let him cry all this angst out, dahil kahit alam niyang on a normal day ay nagpapakatatag si Kyungsoo with this tough image he's showing sa tuwing magkasama sila ni Kai, ay darating at darating din sa puntong panghihinaan ka nalang ng loob at gugustuhin mo nalang itigil ang lahat.

  
  
  
  


Malalim na ang gabi pero hindi pa rin iniiwan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo dahil kahit kanina pa ito tapos umiyak nang dahil sa narinig mula sa mga kaibigan nila, ay alam niyang kailangan pa rin niya ng karamay. Buti nalang at mukhang aabutin pa ng madaling araw sina Kai at Sehun sa bar at wala naman siyang balak kumustahin ang mga gago niyang kaibigan. 

Sinubukan naman ni Baekhyun na pagaanin ang loob ng kaibigan at niyaya niya itong mag-movie marathon nalang. Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo at siya pa mismo ang nag-set up ng screen projector para mas magmukhang nasa sinehan sila ni Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun then noticed that Kyungsoo was smiling all by himself after he turned off the lights in the room and sat beside him on the floor. Kahit nakangiti si Kyungsoo ay pansin pa rin ni Baekhyun ang lungkot sa mga mata nito. 

"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong nito sa kaibigan habang naghahanap ng movies sa laptop ni Kyungsoo. 

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa screen projector, "Okay naman, pero tanga pa din."

Lumingon sa kanya si Baekhyun at ang expression ng mukha na nito ang nagtanong kay Kyungsoo kung anong ibig niyang sabihin. 

"Para kasing nasa sinehan tayo. Naalala ko na naman si Kai," matapos banggitin iyon ay napayuko nalang si Kyungsoo, at nawala na ang ngiti niya. 

Medyo nairita naman si Baekhyun, pero mas nangibabaw ang pagkaawa niya sa kalagayan ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Sakto namang may nahanap na siyang movie na sa tingin niya ay makakatulong sa kaibigan niya. 

"Kai na naman. Puro ka kasi Kai kaya ka nasasaktan," magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo pero na-click na ni Baekhyun ang movie at nagsisimula na ito.

Napatingin na rin si Kyungsoo habang nagsisimula ang unang eksena ng palabas. 

" _ 10 Things I Hate About You _ . 'Yung main character dyan, sinulat niya ‘yung mga bagay na ayaw niya sa isang taong mahal niya pero sinaktan siya. Panoorin natin, pero pagkatapos, iiwan na muna kitang mag-isa ha. So that you can think of 10 or more things that you hate about Kai. Malay natin, baka katulad ni Kat sa movie gumaan pakiramdam mo finally," paliwanag naman ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan at nagsimula na ang panonood nila ng pelikula. 

Habang nanonood ay nag-focus nalang muna si Kyungsoo sa kwento at hindi na muna niya inisip si Kai, kahit na siya naman ang dahilan kung bakit pinapanood niya ang pelikulang ito. He tried to absorb all the details of the movie, starting from the plot up to the character's motives and emotions. Just like what Baekhyun suggested, sinimulan na rin niyang mag-isip ng mga bagay na ayaw niya kay Kai, believing that doing such would finally help him move on. Alam ni Kyungsoo na mahirap gawin 'yun, but he knows that he needs these little steps that he should take to get away from all the hurt and pain caused by the person he truly loves. 

Hindi naman nakasanayan ni Kyungsoo na mag-ingay o makipagkwetuhan kapag nanonood siya ng movies, kaya naman nagtaka si Baekhyun when he started a conversation. 

"Nakaisip na ako, Baek. I will start listing down the things that I hate about Kai," kinuha niya ang sketchpad at marker niya na nakapatong sa kama niya. 

"Go on. I'll listen," nakangiting sabi naman ni Baekhyun, iniisip na finally magiging masaya naman ang gabi nila ni Kyungsoo. He knows that Kai does a lot of bad things, kaya naman nae-excite siya sa mga ililista ni Kyungsoo. 

"First, ginagawa niya akong katulong…" Kyungsoo recited as he started writing his list in capital letters and huge handwriting. 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa nilista ng kaibigan nya, "Lagi ka naman naming pinapaalalahanan ni Sehun, di ba? Lahat nalang dinulot mo sa kanya."

"Hindi kasi siya mabubuhay ng mag-isa, kaya siguro ganito ako ka-attached sa kanya…"

"Pero hindi naman siya attached sa'yo…" pambabara naman ni Baekhyun. Nang mapatigil si Kyungsoo, sinabihan nalang siya ni Baekhyun, "Given na 'yan. Alam ng kahit sino 'yan na inaalila ka niya at hindi ka naman nagrereklamo. Okay, next?” 

Mabilis namang nakaisip si Kyungsoo ng susunod na isusulat niya, "Second, wala siyang pakielam sa personal space ng iba."

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun, "Ha? Elaborate further, Kyungsoo."

Nilagyan ng remarks ni Kyungsoo ang pangalawa niyang entry sa  _ "10 Things I Hate About Kai" _ na sinusulat niya, in a smaller font. "Hubadero siya. Parang ahas pa nga na kung saan-saan nilalagay ang mga pinaghubaran niyang damit."

Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun na nakakunot ang noo, "Sure kang you hate that about Kai?" 

Hinampas naman siya ni Kyungsoo ng marker na hawak nya, "Oo! Sa tingin mo ba gusto kong laging nakikita siyang walang saplot at wala man lang pasabi?” 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun para asarin at pangitiin ang kaibigan. Umiling lang si Kyungsoo, "Hindi ako marupok, ha. Okay, third entry…" 

Hinintay lang ni Baekhyun ang isusunod ni Kyungsoo. "Mabilis siyang magpatakbo ng motor, na para bang nasa car chase siya against FPJ in an old Pinoy action movie."

"Kung sa langit din ang punta nya, eh baka sa impyerno ang final destination ng gagong 'yun eh!”

Natawa silang pareho sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. On a normal day, ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo na pinag-uusapan nina Baekhyun at Sehun si Kai ng ganito, at ipinagtataggol pa nga niya ang best friend niya. But this activity recommended by Baekhyun seems therapeutic dahil kahit papaano ay gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na baka nga marami talagang flaws si Kai, at siya lang ang nagbubulag-bulagan all this time. 

"Pwede bang mag-conrtribute ng entry?" mukhang natutuwa na rin maging si Baekhyun sa ginagawa nila ni Kyungsoo. Tumango lang ang kausap niya kaya naman kinuha ni Baekhyun ang marker mula kay Kyungsoo at nagsulat sa sketchpad niya, his handwriting contrasting his friend's. 

"Bobo si Kai," dagdag ni Baekhyun. 

Inagaw naman ni Kyungsoo ang marker mula sa kanya. He drew a single line sa sinulat ni Baekhyun and rewrote, "Hindi katalinuhan si Kai."

Baekhyun scoffed at his friend, "Sus! Pinaganda mo pa!” 

"Grabe ka naman kasi sa bobo. Hindi seryoso sa pag-aaral si Kai, yes. Pero hindi siya bobo, it's just that he sees things differently," paliwanag naman ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, na mistulang sya pa ang na-offend kahit na si Kai naman ang pinatatamaan ni Baekhyun. 

"Remind ko lang ha, Kyungsoo. You're doing this so that you can hate Kai. Para makamove-on ka na sa kanya. You don't need to defend him!" 

Naalala naman ni Kyungsoo ang maraming beses na tinulungan niya si Kai sa mga school works nila, pero mas tunatak sa isip niya ang isang beses na nagalit talaga siya kay Kai dahil sa katamaran nito sa pag-aaral. Noong second year college sila, may final exam si Kai sa isang minor subject na ginanap sa auditorium at kinwento nya ito kay Baekhyun. 

"Ikaw ang nag-exam para sa kanya?! Santo ka ba ng mga tanga, Kyungsoo? Saint Kyungsoo, pray for yourself!” di makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa kinwento ni Kyungsoo. 

"Nakuha ko na kasi 'yung minor subject na ‘yun eh, same prof pa, kaya napa-oo nalang ako," paliwanag naman niya. 

"Ano namang ginawa ni Kai at bakit hindi siya nakapag-exam?” 

"Nakipag-date kay Mary Ann. Hindi ko na maalala kung sinong Mary Ann exactly, sa dami ba naman nila. Naabutan ko pa nga silang magkasama dito sa kwarto pagkatapos kong mag-exam para sa kanya. Nakabaliktad yung welcome mat namin."

Dahil sa sobrang inis, pareho kina Kai at Kyungsoo, ay kinuha ulit ni Baekhyun ang sketchpad at marker para isulat muli ang "BOBO SI KAI. PERIOD."

Gumagabi na rin at napagdesisyunan nang iwan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. "Ayan ha, nakaapat na tayo. Anim na lang at makakamove on ka na kay Kai. Iwan na muna kita dito ha, just call me if you need anything."

Ngumiti naman at nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, dahil gumaan naman talaga kahit papaano ang loob niya nang makapagkwento na siya kay Baekhyun. Hinatid na niya ito sa elevator at bago sila maghiwalay ay pinaalalahanan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na kailangan niyang tapusin ang linilista niya. 

Nang makabalik na siya sa dorm room nila ay pawang katahimikan na naman ang narinig ni Kyungsoo. Tinapos niyang panoorin ang naiwan nilang pelikula ni Baekhyun na nape-play pa rin sa laptop.

At dahil isa itong classic at hindi naman ito ang unang beses na pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang pelikulang "10 Things I Hate About You", ay sinabayan niya ang tula ni Kat sa isang iconic scene sa dulo ng movie, na para bang kausap niya si Kai sa harap niya. 

_ "I hate it when you lie. I hate when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." _

Ilang oras na ang nakalipas noong umalis si Baekhyun, at nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa sahig ng dorm room nila. Pumapasok na ang lamig sa likuran niya dahil bukod sa malamig na tiles, ay basa rin ang buong katawan niya maging ang mga damit niya. Natawa nalang sa sarili niya si Kyungsoo dahil may kung anong pumasok sa isip niya noong unalis na si Baekhyun at natapos na niyang panoorin ang movie, at naisipan niyang umiyak sa ilalim ng shower habang may suot pang damit, at nang maubos ang tubig ay pinatulan na rin niya ang bidet sa CR, wag lang maputol ang crying moment niya na para bang nasa music video siya sa ilalim ng ulan. 

_ Tama nga siguro si Baekhyun. Tanga nga siguro ako.  _

Habang nakahiga sa sahig ay napalingon si Kyugsoo sa iniwan nilang marker at sketchpad ni Baekhyun kanina. Inabot niya ito at binasa habang nakahiga. 

_ Four things that I hate about Kai. Anim pa, Kyungsoo _ . 

Pilit na nag-isip si Kyungsoo ng mga idadagdag pa, pero pawang mga petty na dahilan lang ang naiisip niya kaya hindi na niya sinulat dahil baka mainis lang sa kanya si Baekhyun. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang rason kung bakit kailangan niyang tapusin ang listahan, kaya naman ng maalala na naman niya ang mga ginawa at sinabi ni Kai, ay pumatak na naman ang mga luha niya mula sa kanyang mga mata papunta sa gilid ng kanyang mukha hanggang sa sahig kung saan siya nakahiga. 

Bago pa man tuluyang kainin ng lungkot si Kyungsoo ay tumayo na siya at nag-set up ng video camera sa table kung saan nakapatong din ang laptop at projector na ginamit nila ni Baekhyun kanina. Kyungsoo was not really thinking straight, at tila ba ang bugso ng mga nararamdaman niya ang nagdidikta ng mga ikinikilos niya. Before he knows it, he pressed the record button and started making a confession video for Kai, making sure that he wipes his tears away before speaking in front of a lifeless camera. 

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti para magmukhang masaya sa video na ginagawa niya para kay Kai, kahit alam naman niyang hindi niya ito ipapapanood sa kaibigan, dahil ayaw naman niyang magmukhang malungkot kahit na iyon talaga ang nararamdaman niya. In between narrations on how he and Baekhyun came up with a stupid list of things that would supposedly make him hate his best friend, Kyungsoo was showing his unnatural cheerful self. 

Nagagawa pa niyang tumawa as he enumerated the list, but as he went further, ay unti-unting bumibigat ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. As he completed his list with six more entries, hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na umiyak at ilahad lahat-lahat ng nararamdaman niya para kay Kai. 

_ “...sa loob ng tatlong taon, tiniis ko ang lahat kaya siguro ganito kasakit ang nararamdaman ko ngayon. Gusto kong sabihin sa’yo kung gaano kita kamahal, Kai...pero hanggang dito nalang ang kaya ko…” _

  
  
  
  


"Cut!!!”, sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa hawak niyang megaphone. 

Lumapit siya sa kaklase niyang gumaganap sa lead role ng binubuo nilang short film. Maayos naman ang takbo ng ginagawa nilang eksena kaya naman naguluhan ang mga kasama niya nang patigilin sila ng director nila. 

"Minnie, nakukulangan ako sa binibigay mong emotions. Confrontation scene 'to, nahuli mo siyang may kasamang ibang babae. Itatapon lang ng gagong boyfriend mo yung 3-year relationship niyo. Ang dami mo nang na-sacrifice kaya magalit ka. Kung kailangan mo siyang sampalin, sampalin mo. Hindi mo deserve na lokohin ka kahit gaano mo pa siya kamahal, okay? Gusto kong maramdaman ang galit at lungkot mo. Paiyakin mo ako sa acting mo, Minnie.” 

Alam ng lahat na seryoso si Kyungsoo sa craft na ito, kaya naman siya ang napili nilang maging director ng grupo nila, pero may kung ano ngayong araw ng shooting nila na napansin nila ang kakaibang intensity ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis uminit ang ulo niya at tila ba laging nagmamadali na sa tingin nila ay dala ng pressure ng nalalapit na submission deadline. Sanay naman sila sa pagiging seryoso ng kaklase sa ginagawang activity, pero hindi nila mawari kung bakit parang iritable si Kyungsoo ngayon. 

Nang makuha na ng mga actors ang instruction ni Kyungsoo at nakapag-internalize na sila ay nagsimula na ulit ang shooting. 

Bago pa man bumalik si Kyungsoo sa upuan niya ay nilapitan siya ni Sehun. "Soo, hindi masyadong maganda yung audio recording para sa scene na 'to."

Napatigil si Kyungsoo bago sumagot, kaya naman medyo kinabahan si Sehun. Akala niya ay sisigawan rin siya ng kaibigan niya kaya naman nagulat siya ng mahinahon siyang tinanong ni Kyungsoo. 

"Bakit ikaw ang nagche-check niyan? Nasaan 'yung taong assigned para sa sounds?” 

Narinig ni Sehun na may kakaiba sa tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya ito matukoy, kaya naman sumagot na kaagad siya. Kagaya ng iba nilang groupmates ay inisip nalang ni Sehun na baka nga ang mood swing ni Kyungsoo ay dala lang ng pressure at stress, pero alam niya sa sarili niyang may iba pang dahilan kung bakit ganito ang ikinikilos ng kaibigan niya. 

"Ahhh, si Kai…" nagtaka siya kung bakit hindi binanggit ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng best friend niya. Dahil dito, tanging si Sehun lamang ang nagkaroon ng idea kung bakit kapanipanibago ang ikinikilos ni Kyungsoo ngayon. 

"Huwag mo nang pagtakpan. Pakikuha nalang yung boom mic, please. Mas maganda ang recording if yun ang gagamitin para sa outdoor scene na ganito," napapikit nalang si Kyungsoo dala ng pinaghalong sakit ng ulo dahil napuyat siya kinagabihan, at ng namumuong inis kay Kai na dapat ay sumasalo ng problemang ipinasa niya kay Sehun. He massaged his temples slightly before focusing again. 

Mabilis namang sinunod ni Sehun ang utos dahil ayaw niyang mas mainis pa si Kyungsoo sa sitwasyon. Wala pang ilang segundo ay nakabalik na si Sehun dala ang boom mic. Nang ina-assemble na niya ito ay nilapitan siya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ako na dyan, Sehun."

"Sure ka? Okay ka lang ba?” pag-aalala ng kaibigan niya. Alam ni Sehun na hindi lang itong paspasang film shooting ang gumugulo sa isip ng kaibigan niya. 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at pinabalik na si Sehun sa pag-edit ng mga nauna nilang sequences. Naset-up na naman ni Sehun ang settings ng boom mic kaya naman sinuot na ni Kyungsoo ang headset at iniangat ang mic para itapat sa mga actors. 

Maliit man si Kyungsoo at halatang nabibigatan siya sa boom mic na hawak niya ay hindi na siya nagawang alukin ng tulong ng mga kasama niya dahil kita na sa mukha nito ang pagkainis sa mga nangyayari. Sa puntong iyon ay gusto nalang tapusin ni Kyungsoo ang short film at willing siyang gawin ang mga trabahong hindi naman dapat siya ang gumagawa. Bago pa man sumagi ulit sa isipan niya si Kai, na hindi man niya aminin ay isang malaking dahilan kung bakit hindi maganda ang takbo ng araw niya, ay pinagpatuloy na lamang niya ang ginagawa nila. 

"Scene 12, Take 3… Action!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo, louder than the usual dahil wala siyang gamit na megaphone. The two actors started their scene. 

"Mahal mo ako? Pero anong ibig sabihin nito?!" 

Nagsimula nang magpalitan ng linya ang dalawang actors at nagfocus naman si Kyungsoo sa dalawang bagay - una, ang nire-require niyang emotions mula sa main character at sa eksena, at pangalawa, sa audio na narerecord ng boom mic na hawak niya. Ngunit habang nanonood ng eksena si Kyungsoo ay may iba siyang narinig na boses mula sa boom mic na gamit niya.

_ "Anong oras ba matatapos 'tong shoot niyo? Naiinip na ako, babe." _

"Mahal kita. I can explain. This isn't what it looks like."

Mahalaga ang palitan ng linya ng dalawang actors, and Kyungsoo’s confident enough that they will deliver what he asked of them, kaya naman unti-unti na niyang nilapit ang boom mic sa second floor ng building kung saan ginagawa ang eksena. Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sinong kausap ng boses na narinig niya pero ginawa niya pa ring makinig sa usapan nila gamit ang boom mic. 

_ "Malapit nang matapos 'yan, babe. Kyungsoo's the best director sa batch namin, kaya hindi na kami magkakaproblema pa. That's why I'm here with you now." _

"Anong kasinungalingan na naman ba ang maririnig ko mula sa'yo? I've had enough of this shit! Pagod na pagod na akong mahalin ka!” 

_ Classic Kai. Flirting around while I'm doing everything for his grades… while I'm doing literally everything for him.  _

_ "So ako talaga ang priority mo over your short film? Over your best friend? Wait nga. Pawis na pawis ka na, oh. Wala ka bang dalang panyo?”  _

"I know this is all my fault. Please forgive me. Maniwala ka sa akin kapag sinabi kong mahal kita."

_ "Of course, ikaw ang top priority ko. Pero wala akong dalang panyo. Wala kasing nag-aalaga sa akin eh. Walang nagmamahal sa akin." _

Naririnig lang ni Kyungsoo ang pakikipaglandian ni Kai sa kung sino na namang Mary Ann ang biktima niya, kaya naman naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil nakikita niya pati sa isip niya ang mga reaksyon ng kaibigan niya nang sinabi nitong walang umaasikaso at tumutulong sa kanya at nagpaawa pa sa kausap. Kyungsoo knows how Kai gets his way, but he's had enough of all of Kai’s lies just to get some girl to sleep with him. 

_ Talaga ba Kai? Walang nag-aalaga sa'yo? Walang nagmamahal sa'yo? Wala ba talaga akong halaga sa'yo? Kahit kailan ba hindi mo ako makikita? _

"Mahal kita, but I've had enough. Mahal kita, pero sa ngayon mas kailangan kong mahalin ang sarili ko."

Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na maapektuhan siya sa narinig na usapan ni Kai at ng isang Mary Ann, dahil sa dinami-dami ng nagdaang babae sa buhay ng kaibigan niya ay dapat masanay na siya sa mga ganitong pangyayari. Nang maramdaman niya ang pagpatak ng luha niya ay agad na niyang ibinaba ang boom mic at tinanggal ang headset. Sakto namang tapos na ang eksena at tinitignan lang siya ng mga kasamahan niya na naghihintay para sumigaw siya ng "Cut!" 

"Kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba?” nilapitan siya ni Minnie nang mapansing umiiyak ang direktor nila at wala ang inaasahan nilang cue mula dito. 

Kyungsoo hurriedly wiped away his tears and smiled at Minnie nang ma-realize na tinitignan siya ng halos lahat ng kasama nila, na marahil ay nagtataka kung dahil ba sa galing ni Minnie kaya nadala siya masyado sa eksena, "Your acting's better now. Napaiyak mo tuloy ako."

After Minnie and the other actor thanked him, nag-declare na si Kyungsoo ng good take at sinabihan na ang mga kasamahan niya to wrap their things up for a well-done film shooting. Mas mabuti nang tapusin ang lahat dahil hindi niya ginustong maiyak nalang hindi dahil sa eksenang ginawa nila, kundi sa narinig niyang pag-uusap na sumampal na naman sa kanya ng katotohanan na hindi siya naa-appreciate ng taong pinakamamahal niya. 

  
  
  
  
  


Nang matapos na ang lahat ng pagliligpit ay niyaya nina Baekhyun at Sehun si Kyungsoo na tumambay muna sa isang malapit na café para na rin ma-edit na nila ang mga huling eksena ng ginagawa nilang short film. Pagod man si Kyungsoo ay alam niyang kailangan nilang tapusin ito para makahabol sa deadline kaya naman pumayag na rin siya at hindi na nag-inarte pa. 

Hindi tulad ng nakasanayan kapag tumatambay sila sa isang café ay tahimik lang silang tatlo at focused sa mga kanya-kanyang tasks. Gumagawa ng movie poster si Baekhyun para sa short film nila, habang nag-eedit naman ng video sequences si Sehun. Ni-rereview naman ni Kyungsoo ang script ng mga susunod pa nilang mga eksena na kailangang i-shoot.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay may nakita si Baekhyun na pumasok sa café na classmate niya sa isang minor subject, kaya naman nagpaalam siya sa mga kasama para makipag-usap muna dito tungkol sa isa nilang project.

Nang maiwan sila sa table ay hindi maiwasan ni Sehun na tignan ang mukha ng kaharap niya na nakafocus lang sa laptop niya. Umiwas siya ng tingin nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo na tinititigan siya ng kaibigan.

“May problema ba sa sequences?” seryosong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang si Sehun at pasimpleng ngumiti sa kausap. Medyo na-weirdo-han naman sa kanya ang kausap niya kaya naman bumalik na sa ginagawa niya si Kyungsoo.

“Uhmmm, Soo?” mahinang tawag ni Sehun sa kausap matapos niyang lingunin si Baekhyun na busy pa rin sa pakikipag-usap sa classmate niya. Tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na mistulang naghihintay ng sasabihin ni Sehun.

“Okay ka lang ba talaga?”

Pagkakataon naman ni Kyungsoo para umiling, at medyo nag-alala si Sehun. “Hindi. Naghahapit tayo ng deadline eh. Napapagod na nga ako kaya tapusin na natin kaagad ‘to.”

“No, it’s not the project I’m asking about, Kyungsoo.” Napatingin ulit kay Sehun si Kyungsoo bago pa man niya balikan ang ginagawa niya sa laptop.

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na si Sehun. “Nakwento kasi sa akin ni Baek ‘yung nangyari sa bar the other night nung nag-celebrate tayo after we won the booth contest....”

Napansin ni Sehun na nagbago bahagya ang timpla ng mukha ni Kyungsoo, at hindi niya mawari kung anong sugat ang maari niyang nabuksan sa pagtatanong niya sa kaibigan, kaya naman sinabi na niya dito ang kanina pa niya gustong sabihin sa film shooting pero hindi siya makahanap ng tamang timing dahil sobrang busy ni Kyungsoo, “...I just wanna say sorry and I’m willing to do anything to make it up to you.”

Sinara bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang laptop niya para makipag-usap kay Sehun. Huminga muna siya ng malalim para makapag-isip siya ng matino at hindi makapagbitaw ng mga salitang pagsisisihan niya. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na tapos na siyang malungkot, na hindi na dapat puso ang pairalin niya, kundi ang isip niya sa mga bagay na may kaugnayan kay Kai. He tried to calm himself down dahil hindi pa rin maikakaila na nasaktan siya sa mga salitang narinig mula sa dalawang kaibigan.

“I accept your apology, Sehun…” panimula ni Kyungsoo na nagpangiti naman sa kausap niya, “...pero wala ka nang dapat gawin para bumawi.”

“No. Alam kong nasaktan ka namin. Nasaktan kita. What we really did was an asshole move. Hindi ka dapat namin pinagpustahan ni Kai,” depensa naman ni Sehun, na nararamdaman pa lalo ang guilt sa ginawa niyang kasalanan sa kaibigan. Inakala ni Sehun na magagalit sa kanya si Kyungsoo, at sa tingin niya ay mas tanggap niya pa kung ganoon nga ang magiging reaction ng kaibigan niya, kaya naman naguguluhan siya kung bakit ayos lang ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo.

“You know what, Sehun? I think it serves me right.”

“Ha? Don’t say that, Kyungsoo. Kami ni Kai ang may maling ginawa, hindi ikaw. Please don’t be too hard on yourself,” hindi inakala ni Sehun na ganito ang magiging takbo ng conversation nila ni Kyungsoo. Gusto nang magpalamon ni Sehun sa lupa habang naririnig ang mga sinasabi at nakikita ang reaksyon ng kaibigan niya.

“Hindi ka naman dapat paniwalaan ni Kai, but he still did. I’m his best friend, and regardless of my feelings for him, he still chose to treat me like shit like what he always does.”

Sa puntong iyon ay hindi na alam ni Sehun ang sasabihin para pagaanin ang kalooban ni Kyungsoo. He just knows that he fucked up big time and he failed a friend that has always been there for all of them, hindi lang para kay Kai dahil naging mabuting kaibigan din naman para sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Sehun. In fact, I've realized that after three long years of being this stupid, I should stop loving him. I’m trying to get over him. Sa totoo niyan, dapat nga magpasalamat pa ako sa’yo.”

Naguluhan naman si Sehun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, pero nagpatuloy na ang kausap niya bago pa man niya tanungin kung anong ibig sabihin nito.

“Thanks to you I could come up with Kai’s biggest flaw. He never really loves anyone.”

Hindi lubusang naintindihan ni Sehun ang mga huling binanggit ni Kyungsoo, pero masaya siya na malaman na hindi galit sa kanya ang kaibigan niya. Sehun finally made up his mind that he would do anything in his power to make it up to Kyungsoo. Masaya na rin siya na malaman na sinusubukan na niyang kalimutan si Kai, dahil sa tingin ni Sehun, ay hindi deserve ng isang gagong katulad ni Kai ang ganitong klase ng pagmamahal na kayang ibigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Sakto namang bumalik na si Baekhyun nang matapos na ang pag-uusap nina Sehun at Kyungsoo, kaya naman ipinagpatuloy na nila ang naiwan nilang gawain. Nasa kanya-kanya na silang momentum nang maistorbo sila ng malakas na ringtone ni Sehun na maging ang mga nasa kabilang table ay napatingin sa direksyon nila. Agad itong sinagot ni Sehun at mabilis na nakipag-usap sa nasa kabilang linya para hindi na siya pagtinginan pa ng mga katabi nila.

Nang ibaba na niya ang phone niya ay tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo at nagtanong, “Pupuntahan daw tayo ni Kai dito. Tutulong daw siya sa pag-edit. Okay lang ba sa’yo, Kyungsoo?”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun kay Sehun, at na-gets agad nito na nagkaayos na ang dalawang kaibigan noong umalis siya sa table nila kaya hindi na siya nagtanong pa. Matapos ngumiti kay Sehun ay si Kyungsoo naman ang tinignan niya.

“Okay na ako, guys. Let’s just let him do whatever he wants,” bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa nire-revise niyang script at hindi na nagtanong pa sina Baekhyun at Sehun. 

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang narinig sa boom mic noong nakikipaglandian si Kai sa isang bagong biktima ng kagaguhan niya, sa halip na tumutulong siya kanina sa film shooting nila. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na dapat lang ay tumulong si Kai dahil ayon sa kanya, wala namang nag-aalaga sa kanya. Wala si Kyungsoo na sasalba sa kanya pagkatapos niyang magloko at magpabaya, kaya dapat ay gawin niya ang parte niya sa project nila.

Hindi naman katagalan at dumating na si Kai sa cafe kung nasaan ang mga kaibigan niya. He ordered beer for all of them, “Hi, mga bro. Sorry, I’m late. Libre ko na ang beer para may pambawi ako.”

Baekhyun scoffed while his eyes are fixated on his laptop screen, “What’s new?” Sanay si Kai sa ganitong pakikipag-usap sa kanya ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya nalang pinansin ito, unaware na seryoso ang kaibigan niya sa pagkainis nito dahil kanina pa nga siya wala sa film shooting nila. 

“By the way, here’s Momo. She can help us with editing and give us insights kasi nanood siya ng shoot natin kanina,” matapos ipakilala ni Kai ang kasama niyang babae ay pasimple namang nagtinginan sina Baekhyun at Sehun, na tila ba pinapakiramdaman ang reaction ni Kyungsoo. Gumaan naman ang pakiramdam nila nang bumalik nalang sa ginagawang script ang kaibigan matapos magpakilala sa bagong Mary Ann.

Nang bumalik na rin sa mga ginagawa nila si Baekhyun at Sehun ay kinausap ni Kai ang kasama niya, “Momo, can you just wait for us to finish? Tutulungan ko lang ang friends ko sa project namin, then we can go on a date afterwards. So saan mo gustong pumunta?” 

_ Kakarating mo lang, pag-alis na kaagad ang iniisip mo? Get lost with your Momo, Kai.  _

"Anywhere with you would be great!” 

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na magpaka-professional sa ginagawa nila kahit na nagsisimula na siyang mainis. Hindi niya malaman kung naiinis ba siya sa pagdadala ni Kai ng ibang babae sa cafe kung saan dapat ay focused sila sa ginagawang short film, o dahil ba sa pagkaapekto pa rin niya sa mga ginagawa ni Kai kahit na alam naman niya sa sarili niyang gusto niya nang makapag-move on at kalimutan ang lahat.

Hindi na nagawa ni Kyungsoo ang pagre-revise ng script dahil nadi-distract siya sa paglalandian nina Kai at Momo sa harap niya. Sinuot nalang niya ang earphones niya pero hindi siya nakinig ng kanta sa phone niya. He just did it to make himself look busy at para rin hindi na siya kausapin pa ni Kai. After a few sips of the beer, hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang paglipas ng oras as he was trying to ignore Kai kahit nag-eefort naman ito kahit papaano na tulungan sina Baekhyun at Sehun, in between flirting moments with Momo. 

“Hindi pa pala kita napapakilala ng maayos sa mga kaibigan ko. This is Sehun, he edits the videos that we shoot. This is Baekhyun, the master photographer of our class…”

Ngumiti naman kay Momo, na napag-alaman nila dahil sa kwento ni Kai na nakalaban niya sa isang dance competition sa isang school event, sina Baekhyun at Sehun.

“...and this is my best friend, Kyungsoo.”

Nang mapansin na nakasuot ng earphones ang kaibigan niya ay ngumiti nalang si Kai kay Momo, “Pagpasensyahan mo na ‘yan. Masyado ‘yang focused sa short film eh. In addition to directing, he’s the best screenwriter that I know. He usually writes about romance and love.”

Momo was still smiling at Kyungsoo, who on the other hand is staring at his laptop.

“Hindi ko nga alam kung saan niya hinuhugot ‘yun. He’s never been in love, as far as I can remember. I guess he just wants to imagine things that…”

Naputol naman ang masayang pagkukwento ni Kai nang biglang tanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang earphones niya at sumingit sa usapan ng dalawa, na maging sina Baekhyun at Sehun ay hindi inaasahan ang bahagyang pagtaas ng boses nito. “That was before…”

Nawala ang ngiti ni Kai nang marinig ang tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo, na tila ba na-offend sa sinabi niya.

“I don’t believe in love anymore,” seryoso pa rin si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, making sure that Kai heard every word of that simple sentence.

Kai tried to mock his friend, dahil nainis siya na para bang pinapahiya siya ni Kyungsoo sa kasama niya. “Talaga ba? What happened to Mr. Hopeless Romantic Kyungsoo? What happened to his fascination about romantic comedies and the complexity of love? Now it makes me wonder, do you ever believe in anything?”

Hindi inaasahan nina Baekhyun at Sehun na sasagot pa si Kyungsoo, dahil kadalasan kapag inaasar siya ni Kai ay tumatawa lang ito, pero alam nilang dalawa na iba na ang kalagayan ngayon matapos ng mga nangyari noong nakaraang araw. Naiintindihan nila pareho kung saan nanggagaling si Kyungsoo, at hindi naman nila maintindihan kung bakit tila sinusubukan pa rin siya ni Kai.

“Is it really me who doesn’t believe in love? Is it me who whores around other people just to satisfy that void? Sino nga ba sa ating dalawa, Kai?”

“Time out muna. ‘Di ba kayo nagugutom, guys? Tara, Kyungsoo. Anong gusto mo? Order muna tayo,” Nang maramdaman ang namumuong tensyon sa pagitan ng dalawang nag-uusap na kaibigan ay niyaya nalang muna ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na tumayo dahil baka hindi maging maganda ang takbo ng usapan nila ni Kai.

Hindi pa man sila nakakalayo sa table nila ay narinig na naman ni Kyungsoo ang paglalandian nila Kai at Momo.

“Yosi lang ako sa labas, ha. Medyo umiinit ulo ko eh,” paalam nito sa kausap, making his voice loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

Automatic namang nagpa-cute si Momo kay Kai at inagaw sa kanya ang lighter at ang yosi na inilabas niya sa bulsa. “Bawal ka mag-smoke! Hindi ‘yan healthy. Kapag hindi ka nag-smoke, bibigyan kita ng reward.”

Kyungsoo reached his breaking point after hearing what Kai and Momo said, though the latter has no idea of the damage she has done. Hindi na nagawa pa ni Kyungsoo na mag-isip ng matino dahil sobra-sobra na ang lungkot, sakit, selos, at galit na idinulot ni Kai sa kanya hindi lang noong mga nakaraang araw kundi pati na rin sa nakalipas na tatlong taon.

“Sa tingin mo ba makikinig siya sa’yo?” Hindi na nagawang pigilan ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya, and by the looks of it, he’s sure that Kyungsoo’s not holding back anymore. Hindi na sigurado si Baekhyun kung dahil lang ba nalasing na ang kaibigan niya sa iniinom nilang beer o dahil talaga ito sa naipon niyang sama ng loob kay Kai. Napatitig nalang si Momo sa best friend ni Kai.

“Sa dami ng dumaang Mary Ann sa buhay ni Kai, I’m sure he’ll break up with you once you had sex with him.”

“Gago ka ba, Kyungsoo?” hindi na rin maitago ni Kai ang galit dahil nainsulto siya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, kahit alam naman niya na hindi ito nagsisinungaling.

Inakbayan na ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya at niyayang umuwi, “Lasing ka na yata, Kyungsoo. Tara na ihahatid na kita.”

Tumayo na si Kai para harapin ang kaibigan niya, “So what if I whore around? Anong kaso if that’s my version of that foolish love that you believe in?”

“Is that what you call love? Nakakaawa ka, Kai. How I wish lasing lang talaga ako kaya ko nasasabi ‘to, pero sa loob ng tatlong taon nating magkaibigan, I’m sure of one thing about you Kai, and that’s your incapacity to love anyone besides yourself,” it was Kyungsoo’s turn to mock him.

“Just mind your own damn business, Soo. Don’t fuck with my life!” hindi na napigilan ni Kai na sigawan ang kaibigan niya.

Hindi na rin pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya at sinigawan pabalik si Kai, “You’re the one who’s fucking your own life up! ‘Wag mong isisi sa iba ‘yang kagaguhan mo, Kai.”

“And who are you to tell me what to do? Kaibigan lang kita, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo hawak ang buhay ko!”

Medyo nagalit na rin si Baekhyun sa narinig mula kay Kai, dahil isa siya sa mga taong nakakaalam kung paanong higit sa isang kaibigan kung paano ituring ni Kyungsoo si Kai, “Bro, ‘wag mo namang pagsalitaan si Kyungsoo ng ganyan.”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo, Baek? He started it, and I’m gonna talk to him how the hell I fucking want to! Why would I talk nicely to him? Sino ba siya sa akala niya?”

Nagulat nalang silang lahat nang biglang tumayo si Sehun mula sa kinauupuan niya at sinuntok sa mukha si Kai. “Eh tangina mo pala!”

Hindi inaasahan ni Kai ang biglaang pagsuntok sa kanya ni Sehun kaya naman napasandal siya sa pader sa likod niya. Hinawakan naman ni Sehun ang collar ng polo na suot ng kaibigan, “Tinatanong mo kung sino si Kyungsoo? Seryoso ka ba, Kai? Si Kyungsoo lang naman ‘yung kaibigan mong laging nandyan para sa’yo at walang ibang ginawa kundi…”

“Sehun!”, napasigaw nalang si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang kaibigan sa mga sasambitin niyang salita, dahil alam niyang mas hindi magiging maganda ang kalalabasan ng usapan na ito kung magpapatuloy lang sila. “Tama na.”

Lahat sila ay napatingin nalang kay Kyungsoo, na nagsisimula nang maluha dahil sa nangyaring confrontation. It’s as if the same old Kyungsoo cam back to his senses upon seeing his friends fighting just because he got jealous of some girl. He then looked at Kai, na hindi pa rin kalmado marahil ay dala na rin ng adrenaline rush na hatid ng suntok na binitawan ni Sehun, idagdag mo pa ang mas masasakit na salita na sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“I’m sorry. This was all my fault.”

  
  
  
  


Bago buksan ang pinto ng dorm room nila ay binasa muna ni Kai ang magkasunod na text messages sa kanya ni Baekhyun at Sehun. 

_ Baek: Please be professional. Pakitapos nalang ‘yung pag-edit ng audio sa video sequences ni Sehun. Nasa laptop ni Kyungsoo lahat ng files. Magbati na kayo para matapos na natin ‘tong short film. _

_ Sehun: Mag-sorry ka muna kay Kyungsoo bago ako mag-sorry sa pagsuntok sa’yo, gago. _

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai bago pumasok sa kwarto nila. Hindi alam ni Kai kung bakit nag-away nalang sila ng ganoon ni Kyungsoo kanina sa cafe at hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niya, pero buo na ang loob niya na makipag-ayos sa kaibigan niya. Matapos ng mga sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, alam naman ni Kai sa sarili niya na may pagkakamali din talaga siya.

Nang makapasok na siya sa kwarto nila ay patay na ang mga ilaw at natutulog na ng mahimbing si Kyungsoo sa kama niya. Kahit nakaharap ang room mate niya sa pader ay dahan-dahan pa ring kumilos si Kai para hindi na ito magising. Hindi rin naman alam ni Kai kung ano ang sasabihin niya kung sakaling magkausap silang muli ni Kyungsoo ilang oras lamang ang nakalipas bago sila magsumbatan.

Kinuha na ni Kai ang laptop na nakapatong sa side table ni Kyungsoo at dumapa na siya sa sarili niyang kama. Alam naman ni Kai ang password ng laptop ng kaibigan niya maging ang mga folders kung saan nakalagay ang files and documents ni Kyungsoo.

As he was going through the folders, nag-check muna si Kai ng mga na-record nilang audio sa huli nilang mga eksena sa film shooting. Hindi niya kabisado ang mga file names dahil hindi naman siya ang gumawa nito dahil abala siya sa pakikipag-usap kay Momo kanina.

He clicked the final audio icon at naguluhan siya sa unstability ng sounds dahil lumalakas at humihina ang boses ng mga actors, na para bang hindi sanay humawak ng boom mic ang nag-record nito. Agad na niya itong binura at hindi na tinapos pakinggan ang kabuuan ng audio dahil hindi na niya ito maaayos at magagamit sa sequences.

Napansin naman ni Kai ang isang nakahiwalay na unnamed folder at binuksan ito. He checked the file size and realized that it was smaller as compared to those that they recorded for the short film. Iba rin ang format ng file name kaya napakunot ng noo si Kai. He still decided to click it open after he adjusted the volume from the laptop to his earphones.

Nagtaka si Kai sa pinapanood niyang video dahil inaasahan niyang isa sa mga eksena ng short film o kaya naman ay behind-the-scenes ang laman ng nakahiwalay na folder, pero ang bumungad sa kanya ay ang direktor nila na nakaupo sa sahig at mag-isa sa kwarto nila.

_ “Mukha kang tanga, Kyungsoo…” _

‘Di na namalayan ni Kai na napangiti siya dahil tila ba kinakausap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa video, kahit na may hindi sila pagkakaintindihan kanina. Hindi man niya namamalayan sa sarili niya, he always has a soft spot for his best friend, kahit na hindi niya naman ito ipinapakita sa kanya becuase he thinks that Kyungsoo's not that type of person. 

Nakaramdam ng guilt si Kai sa sarili niya dahil alam niyang out of place talaga ang mga sinabi niya sa best friend niya kanina. Hindi niya na mababawi ang mga ito, pero handa naman siyang bumawi sa kaibigan niya, na sa tingin niya ay may pinagdadaanan lately. Na-realize nalang ni Kai na para bang wala siyang alam tungkol kay Kyungsoo kahit na tatlong taon na silang magkasama sa iisang kwarto. 

Habang pinapanood ang video ay nakita ni Kai na halos pareho ang sinasabi ng nga mata ni Kyungsoo kanina noong nag-aaway sila. Hindi niya mawari kung ano ito, kaya pinagpatuloy nalang niya ang panonood. 

“ _ Kai, alam ko namang hindi mo mapapanood ‘to, kaya sasabihin ko na sa video na ‘to ang lahat-lahat…” _

Nawala naman kaagad ang ngiti sa labi ni Kai nang marinig ang pangalan niya at nang malaman niyang para sa kanya pala ang video na ni-record ni Kyungsoo, na ngayon ay pinapanood na niya as opposed sa akala ng kaibigan niya ayon na rin sa sinabi nito.

_ “Sa hinaba-haba ng panahon nating magkakilala bilang magkaibigan, ‘di ko na papahabain pa ‘to…” _

Hindi pa rin sigurado si Kai kung dapat niyang ipagpatuloy ang panonood dahil masyado yata itong personal para sa best friend niya, pero gusto niya ring malaman kung ano nga ba ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo na sa tingin niya ay matagal na niyang gustong sabihin sa kanya. 

_ "Mahal kita, Kai." _

  
  
  
  



	5. I'm Drunk, I Love You

Hindi magawang pindutin ni Kai ang space bar para mag-pause ang confession video na ginawa ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya. He was utterly shocked upon hearing Kyungsoo's words that he didn't know how to exactly react. Hindi maintindihan ni Kai kung anong nararamdaman niya at that moment, dahil hindi niya lubusang maisip na tama pala ang lahat ng hinala nina Baekhyun at Sehun, pati ang hinala niya, tungkol sa tunay na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. 

_ "... And the next thing that I hate about you is that you like to flirt around, at sa tingin ko kung pagsama-samahin mo man ang sandamakmak na Mary Ann, hindi mo pa rin mahahanap ang happiness mo. A selfish person like you simply does not deserve to be genuinely happy." _

Sa unang apat na entries na kinwento ni Kyungsoo sa video, na sa tingin pa nga ni Kai ay katawa-tawa at sa tingin niya ay may influence si Baekhyun sa mga ito kagaya ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo na nagbigay sa kanya ng idea na maglista ng mga bagay na ayaw niya kay Kai, ay nagagawa pa niyang mapangiti sa mga bagay na naisip ng best friend niya. He was just not expecting the sudden weight of Kyungsoo’s fifth entry that slapped him even harder than Jennie's palm on his face. 

_ "You're a player and you're good at it. But once you're done with your games, comes my sixth entry on this list…"  _

Sa puntong iyon ay naisip na ni Kai na itigil na ang panonood, dahil hindi na siya sigurado sa mga susunod na babanggitin pa ni Kyungsoo. Afterall, he finally got his answer to the question which had let him do stupid things to his best friend just to prove a point. Pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Kai, dahil gusto niyang mas maintindihan ang pinanggagalingan ng mga pagbabago sa ikinikilos ni Kyungsoo, at ngayon ay lumilinaw na ang lahat.

_ "You like to cause me trouble after every break-up." _

Nawala na ang sigla sa pananalita at mga reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa video, kaya naghanda na si Kai sa mga maririnig niya. Kyungsoo then proceeded to narrate each and every instances that Kai has caused him trouble after running away from a bad breakup. It started with the most recent one with Jennie and Krystal, then slowly went on to the first Mary Ann whose name Kai couldn't even remember himself. Hindi inakala ni Kai na ang simpleng mga bagay sa kanya ay may malala palang consequence sa part ng best friend niya. He mentally slapped himself as he heard the rage from Kyungsoo's tone turn into sadness as he said his seventh entry.

_ "...and the seventh thing that I hate the most, is the fact that you never felt guilty. Not at all. Not even an ounce of it." _

Nang magsimula nang pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo, ay para bang gustong pumasok ni Kai sa loob ng screen at yakapin siya ng mahigpit. The rush of guilt all over his nerves was not a pleasant feeling, but the fact that Kyungsoo's had it worse than him is what makes hearing all of these unbearable for Kai. 

_ "Hindi ko rin alam kung kasalanan mo ba 'to entirely, or dapat ko bang sisihin ang sarili ko dahil hinayaan nalang kitang gawin ang lahat ng gusto mo kahit sobrang nasasaktan mo na ako…" _

Ngayon ay alam na ni Kai kung gaano niya hindi pinahalagahan ang kaibigan niya. Hindi niya man sinasadya ang lahat ng pangyayaring nagdulot ng sakit kay Kyungsoo, ay alam niyang hindi dapat sisihin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya. Nagising na si Kai sa katotohanang siya ang problema at dapat alalahanin, hindi si Kyungsoo at ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya. 

Pilit na pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya, pero nagpatuloy na siya sa sasabihin niya dahil umabot na rin naman siya sa puntong iyon at tatapusin na niya ang nasimulan niyang confession video para kay Kai.

_ "Ang tanga ko rin kasi nagmahal ako ng taong mahirap mahalin. Tama nga si Baek, na sa dinami-dami naman ng taong pwedeng mahalin, bakit ikaw pa, Kai?"  _

Pareho rin ng tanong ang gumugulo sa isip ni Kai habang nanonood, dahil alam niyang hindi siya karapat-dapat sa pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo. They were beginning to reach the end of the list, and as he’s hearing every entry, Kai was also starting to hate himself, much more than what Kyungsoo probably feels about him after making the video.

_ "I know you've already acknowledged this many times before kapag nanonood tayo ng movies, but I'm still gonna include this on my list. You don't believe in love…" _

Kyungsoo then explained the things that he thinks are the main reason why Kai hates the concept of love, which then leads him to do a lot of shitty things. 

_ "... ang dami-daming nagmamahal sa'yo, Kai. Andyan sina Baekhyun at Sehun… pati si Chanyeol…" _

Napatigil si Kai nang mapatigil rin si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya, as if thinking if it's right to go further. Kyungsoo knows that Kai’s family is a sensitive topic, but in order to wake his best friend up from the harsh reality that he’s so desperately trying to run away from, he decided to continue.

_ "Mahal ka ng pamilya mo, Kai. Ayaw mo mang tanggapin, dahil feeling mo ay lagi ka nalang hindi enough para sa kanila, alam kong alam mong mahal ka nila…” _

Kai then started to feel a heavier tug at his chest, and he immediately wiped away the tears that were starting to well up on his lids.

_ “Mahal ka nila, Kai…” _

Kyungsoo then stopped and crumpled the shirt on the part of his chest, as if he’s feeling something punching it. He recomposed himself and tried to muffle his cries, and aftr a few moment continued with what he’s saying.

_ “Ako...Nandito lang ako palagi para sa’yo, pero hindi mo ako nakikita. Hindi mo man maramdaman ang pagmamahal ng iba sa’yo, I was foolish enough to stay by your side while hoping that one day, hindi mo man ibalik sa akin ang lahat ng nararamdaman ko, ay malaman mo na may isang taong palaging magmamahal sa’yo.” _

Hinayaan nalang ni Kai na tumulo ang luha niya kasabay ng pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo.

_ “That leads me to my ninth entry on this list...na kaya siguro hindi mo kami makita….na hindi mo ako makita...ay dahil baka sarili mo lang ang kaya mong mahalin…” _

Another slap on Kai’s face was brought upon by his best friend’s words. Hindi naman nagagalit si Kai sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo dahil lahat naman ng iyon ay totoo. Mas nagagalit siya sa sarili niya dahil ngayon niya lang naintindihan ang mga bagay-bagay, dahil masyado nga siyang umiikot sa sarili niyang mundo.

_ “Hindi naman kita masisisi kasi ‘yun na yata ‘yung happiness na hinahanap mo. You can never love someone besides yourself…” _

At that point ay hindi na nakayanan pang ipagpatuloy ni Kai ang panonood ng confession video ni Kyungsoo dahil masyado na siyang nasaktan ng mga katotohanan.

_ “Most importantly, the thing that I hate the most about you, Kai…” _

Isasara na sana ni Kai ang laptop ngunit ang mga salita ni Kyungsoo ay mas malakas pa rin kahit na tahimik naman sa kwarto nila ngayon, kaya hindi niya magawang itigil ang panonood.

_ “...is that despite the fact that you only love yourself, it's still hard for me to unlove someone like you.” _

Napatingin naman si Kai mula kay Kyungsoo na nasa screen, na ngayon ay may malungkot na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi matapos ang pag-iyak, papunta kay Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa kabilang kama at mahimbing na natutulog.

“ _ Tanga man ako, pero susubukan kong itigil na ang lahat ng kahibangan na ‘to. Mahal kita, Kai, hindi naman magbabago ‘yun kahit ilang beses mo na akong nasaktan at sasaktan pa…” _

Hindi na maalis ni Kai ang pagtingin sa taong nakahiga sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto. Sa tingin niya ay magdamag siyang hindi makakatulog at maririnig niya lang ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa isipan niya, paulit-ulit na sinasabi kung gaano siya katanga dahil hindi niya man lang nakita o naramdaman ang pagmamahal ng kaibigan niya sa kanya sa loob ng mahahabang tatlong taon.

_ “...pero panahon naman na yata para mas mahalin ko ang sarili ko.” _

  
  
  
  


Hindi katulad noong nag-away sila ng dahil kina Jennie at Krystal, naging civil naman ang ang pagsasama ng dalawang roommates. Pareho silang nagpapasalamat dahil naging sobrang busy sila sa ginagawang short film project kaya naman hindi sila nagkakaroon ng pagkakataon na kausapin ang isa’t isa tungkol sa nangyari sa cafe. Hindi rin naman alam pareho nina Kai at Kyungsoo kung saan magsisimula kaya hinayaan nalang nilang lumipas ang mga araw na pareho silang may binuong pader sa pagitan ng isa’t isa.

“Congratulations sa ating lahat for a job well done! Nakaabot tayo sa deadline and let’s cheers to that!!!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isang VIP room sa isang bar na ni-reserve nila para sa grupo nila. Agad namang nagkasiyahan ang mga kaklase nila matapos magbigay ng thank you speech ni Kyungsoo dahil pinadali nila ang buhay ng isa’t isa at lahat ay nag-effort para kabuuan ng project nila.

Sa kalagitnaan ng party ay napansin ni Kai si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa isang sulok at natatawa habang pinapanood sumayaw sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Pinuntahan niya ang kaibigan niya at tumabi kay Kyungsoo.

Inaasahan ni Kai na iiwas sa kanya ang best friend niya at lilipat nalang ng upuan pero nabigla siya nang ngumiti lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“Ang kulit talaga ng tambalan nina Baek at Sehun,” Kyungsoo tried to start a conversation.

Natawa naman si Kai nang mapatingin rin siya sa direksyon ng dalawang kaibigan na tila ay lasing na yata. “Wala eh, ganyan na yata talaga sila.”

Kyungsoo gave a soft laugh at Kai and his stare went back to his two other friends. Natahimik na naman silang dalawa, kaya naman uminom muna ng beer si Kai. Hindi na rin niya mabilang kung pang-ilang bote na niya ito dahil kanina pa siya umiinom para magkaroon ng lakas ng loob na kausapin si Kyungsoo, at napangiti naman siya sa sarili niya dahil mukhang umeepekto na ito.

“Kai…”

“Soo…”

Halos sabay nilang tinawag ang pangalan ng isa’t isa, at tulad ng mga napapanood nilang eksena sa mga pelikula ay inalok pa nila ang isa’t isa na mauna nang magsalita pagkatapos magpalitan ng awkward na mga ngiti.

“Mauna ka na,” Kyungsoo quickly said bago pa siya maunahan ni Kai.

Hindi naman na pinatagal ni Kai ang kaibigan niya, “Hindi na naman tayo nagpapansinan simula nung mag-away tayo sa cafe ah.”

Tumanggi naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai at umiling, “Hindi ah. Pinapansin kaya kita. Ilang beses nga kitang kinausap habang may film shooting tayo.”

Napangiti naman si Kai, “Yeah, pinapansin mo ako as Kyungsoo the director, pero hindi Kyungsoo as my best friend.”

Napatigil muna si Kyungsoo at nag-isip ng mga tamang salitang gagamitin bago sumagot kay Kai. Sawa na rin naman siya sa urong-sulong na pakikitungo niya sa kaibigan noong mga nakaraang araw kaya naman ayaw na niyang magkaroon pa sila g hindi pagkakaintindihan.

“Sorry sa nangyari ha. I shouldn’t have mad and triggered you. I won’t blame it on the alcohol, dahil alam kong ako ang may kasalanan ng mga nangyari sa cafe.”

Sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo nakatingin si Kai, at sa pagtitig niya rito ay naalala na naman niya ang napanood niyang video confession at kung paanong lumuluha ang mga ito nang umamin siya sa Kai na hindi dapat makakapanood noon.

“Sorry rin…”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil para bang ang tagal na niyang hindi narinig ang salitang iyon mula kay Kai.

“...I shouldn't have said those bad things to you. I know you’re not like that. As your best friend, I should've known better.”

Natahimik na naman silang dalawa sa gitna ng kaingayan ng mga kasama nila sa party. Pareho nilang iniisip ang susunod na sasabihin dahil tila ba hindi na nila alam kung paano pa maibabalik ang dati, dahil alam nilang pareho na marami na ang nagbago sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Matapos ang lahat ng nangyari, kahit hindi na isama ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng pinagdaanan niya mula pa noong una, ay alam niya na hanggang dito nalang talaga ang kwento nilang dalawa. Alam ni Kyungsoo na magiging mahirap kalimutan ang nararamdaman niya, pero para sa pagkakaibigan nila, ay susubukan niyang makipag-ayos kay Kai.

Iniisip naman ni Kai ang lahat ng kagaguhan na ginawa niya sa kaibigan niya, kaya naman mas lalo pa siyang naiinis sa sarili niya dahil tila ba tinototoo na ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi niya sa video confession. Naguguluhan din siya kung bakit parang ayaw niyang lumayo sa kanya si Kyungsoo at magbago ang nararamdaman nito para sa kanya, at naalala na naman niya ang isang bagay sa listahan ni Kyungsoo.

_ Napaka-selfish mo talaga, Kai. Matapos ng lahat ng ginawa mo kay Kyungsoo, sarili mo pa rin ang iniisip mo. Tama nga si Sehun. Gago nga ako. _

“Alam mo sa totoo lang…” nagsalita nang muli si Kyungsoo kaya naman naputol ang iniisip ni Kai. He hummed to let his friend know that he’s still listening.

“...it’s never fun arguing with you. Tama nga si Baekhyun. We should grow up. Puro tayo away-bata.”

Kai laughed at Kyungsoo’s remarks, but at the back of his mind, he knows for a fact that what Kyungsoo meant by “growing up” is really growing apart. Just the thought of his best friend leaving him is too painful for Kai, kahit na hindi man niya ito sabihin o ipakita sa iba.

“So… are we still best friends?” Kai offered his hand to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled, a genuine one dahil finally ay nasa iisang pahina na muli sila ng taong mahal niya ngunit kailangan niyang kalimutan, before giving in to the handshake.

“Yes.  _ Still  _ best friends.”

After a few moments of silence and blending in to the busy crowd, nagbukas na namang muli ng isang bote si Kai at nang inalok niya ang katabi niya ay tumanggi ito. Alam naman nilang pareho na hindi sanay uminom ng maraming alak si Kyungsoo.

The two of them tried to have the same old conversation about the most random stuff just like how they used to. As time passed by, the two of them noticed that the wall they’ve built between each other is now lower, but is still there.

“Kumusta na pala kayo ni Momo?” medyo nag-alangan pa si Kyungsoo kung dapat niya ba talagang itanong iyon.

Buti na lamang at hindi ito big deal sa kausap niya, Kai smiled at him, “Nag-break din kami.”

_ Hindi ko din alam kung bakit… _

“Bakit naman? Nagsawa ka kaagad?” matapang na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

_...kung bakit everytime na nakikipag-break ka sa mga girlfriends mo... _

Kyungsoo made a face and that made Kai laugh, “Di na rin naman nakakagulat ‘yun.”

_...umaasa pa rin ako na baka chance ko naman, na baka ako naman. _

Umarte naman si Kai na sumakit ang dibdib niya at sinabi kay Kyungsoo na natawa naman sa ginawa niya, “Aray! Ang sakit mo namang magsalita! Hindi ako nakailag dun ah.”

_ Kahit alam kong kahit kailan hindi mo ako lilingunin… _

Tila ba ay nagbalik na ang pinagsamahan nilang dalawa sa lakas ng tawanan at biruan nila, na para bang wala silang mga nagdaang problema at hindi pagkakaintindihan. Gayun pa man, masaya silang pareho sa kung nasaan sila ngayon. Masaya si Kai dahil finally ay alam na niya ang tunay na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, at handa siyang gawin ang lahat hindi man niya masuklian o matumbasan ang pagmamhal na iyon, ‘wag lang mawala ang kaibigan niya sa buhay niya.

Sa kabilang banda, si Kyungsoo naman ay naguguluhan na naman sa sarili niya, dahil parang may dalawang boses sa isip niya na nagsasabi ng magkaibang bagay. Ang isa ay sinasabi sa kanya na sundin niya ang puso niya at patuloy lang mahalin si Kai, at ang isa naman ay nagpaaalala sa kanya ng masakit na katotohanan.

_ Kahit alam kong hanggang kaibigan lang ang turing mo sa akin… _

  
  
  


Nasa rest room na naman ng isang bar si Kyungsoo at nakatayong naghihintay sa bukana nito. Naksandal siya sa pader at napatingin siya sa malaking salamin. Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil noong huling beses na nandito siya ay nasaktan siya ng lubusan nang marinig ang usapan ng dalawa niyag kaibigan, pero iba na ngayon dahil sila lang dalawa mismo ni Kai ang naririto.

Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo dahil kahit na sobrang sakit ng naramdaman niya noong gabing iyon, ay napatunayan niyang ayyos na siya ngayon dahil magkasama na silang muli ni Kai kagaya ng dati. 

Everything will be back to normal, Kyungsoo.

Tinignan niya ang oras sa relong suot niya dahil kanina pa hindi lumalabas si Kai sa cubicle kung saan siya pumasok kanina pa.

“Huy, Kai! Buhay ka pa dyan?” nagulat si Kyungsoo nang mag-echo ang boses niya sa malaking rest room ng bar.

May narinig siyang mahinang kalabog mula sa cubicle kung nasaan si Kai, “Hmmmmm…. Sandali lang, Soo…”

Mula sa malalim na boses at mabagal na pananalita ni Kai ay alam ni Kyungsoo na may tama na ito. Sa tatlong taon niyang naging kaibigan si Kai, ay alam ni Kyungsoo na malakas ito sa inuman. Hindi na rin niya namalayan kung gaano karaming nainom na alak si Kai kanina, dahil kahit magkasama sila ay pawang ibang mga bagay ang pilit na pinagtutuunan ng pansin ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang dami mo kasing uminom kaya ang tagal mong umihi!” medyo naiinis na rin si Kyungsoo sa tagal niyang pinaghintay ni Kai, na naisip niya na hindi naman niya talaga kailangan pang samahan siya dito.

Nang lumabas si Kai mula sa cubicle ay palik-liko itong naglakad papunta sa lababo para maghugas ng kamay, kaya naman napatanong si Kyungsoo, “Huy, Kai. Okay ka lang ba talaga?”

Halos papikit na ang mga mata ni Kai sa kalasingan nang sagutin niya si Kyungsoo. “Okay lang ako. ‘Di pa ako lasing. Malakas ‘to!”

Medyo napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig, dahil alam niyang ganoon ang linyahan niya kapag siya ang unang nalalasing sa kanilang apat sa dami ng beses na nag-inuman sila. Hindi lang lubusang maisip ni Kyungsoo na ganito rin pala ang inaasal ni Kai kapag na-reach na nya ang tolerance niya sa pag-inom.

“Lasing ka na, Kai. Umuwi na tayo. Ipasuyo nalang natin kay Sehun si Thirdy,” kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya mula sa kanyang bulsa para makapag-book ng Grab.

Kahit hirap nang maglakad ay lumapit si Kai kay Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang phone na hawak nito, “Huwag na, Soo. I’m fine...You don’t have to worry about me…”

Amoy na amoy na rin ni Kyungsoo ang alak mula kay Kai, kaya naman nag-alala na siya dahil sobrang lasing na ng kaibigan niya. Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo nang hindi na nakayanan ni Kai ang bigat ng nararamdaman kaya naman napayakap siya sa kausap para hindi mawalan ng balanse.

Kahit mabigat ang kaibigan niya ay pilit itinayo ni Kyungsoo si Kai, “You’re obviously not fine, Kai.”

Iniangat ni Kai ang ulo niya at tinignan si Kyungsoo para sumagot pa pero hindi na nakayanan ng katawan niya ang kalasingan at tuluyan na siyang napayakap sa kaibigan. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa biglaang paglapit ng mga mukha nila, idagdag pa ang magkadikit nilang mga katawan na sa sobrang lapit ay ramdam na ramdam niya ang init ng katawan ng kasama dala na rin siguro ng alak na dumadaloy sa kalamnan nito.

Nagtagal lang sila sa ganoong posisyon, na nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa pader at hindi makagalaw dahil nakayakap sa kanya si Kai, at hindi na muna gumalaw pa. Mabuti na lamang at walang ibang pumasok sa rest room at nakasaksi ng mga panyayari.

Naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang pag-angat ng ulo ni Kai mula sa pagkakapatong sa balikat niya, at ikinagulat niya dahil para bang hinanap ng balat niya ang init ng hininga ng kaibigan sa leeg niya.

To make things worse, Kai’s droopy eyes are now staring at him, that Kyungsoo’s not sure if he should look away or not.

“Lasing ka na talaga, Kai…” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, na para bang ikinukulong siya sa mga braso nito at ng pader kung saan siya nakasandal.

“Let’s just go home. Trust me, you won’t…”

Naputol nalang ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi na siya makapagsalita. Before he knew it, he felt Kai’s lips on his. It was not just a simple smack because he feels Kai putting a little bit of pressure and it seems like he’s pushing himself on him.

Matapos ang ilang segundo ay tinignan muli siya ni Kai, and this time he’s staring at him so intensely that Kyungsoo could not think straight. Nabigla nalang si Kyunsoo nang hawakan ni Kai ang dalawang kamay niya at iniangat ito sa pader as if pinning him, at muli niyang hinalikan ang kaibgan niya. The second kiss was more rushed and more intense than the first one that Kyungsoo couldn’t even move even if he wanted to.

_ Sa mag movies, madalas kinikilig ako kapag may mga kissing scenes na ganito ang mga bida… _

Kyungsoo noticed Kai was getting rougher and rougher by the moment, but he still couldn’t push him away. A part of him wants to end all of these, dahil alam niyang kalasingan lang ang nagdulot nito, pero isa ito sa mga pagkakataong mahina si Kyungsoo, dahil kahit papaano ay hindi niya itinatanggi sa sarili niya na ang tagal na niyang hinintay na mahalikan ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

_ Kissing scenes are supposed to be romantic… to be beautiful… pero bakit ngayong hinahalikan ako ni Kai, hindi ko ‘yun maramdaman? _

He then felt Kai’s pace slow down, and the intense and overly passionate kisses gradually turned into soft brushes of their lips against one another, Kyungsoo found it easier to move.

Hawak pa rin ni Kai ang mga kamay niya pero nagawa na siyang itulak papalayo ni Kyungsoo, making sure na hindi masyado at biglaan para hindi na ma-out of balance muli ang best friend niya.

“Kai, lasing ka na talaga kaya…”

“Irene…”

Kung inaakala ni Kyungsoo na hindi na muli siyang masasaktan sa isang pangyayari na naganap sa isang malaking rest room sa bar, ay nagkamali siya nang marinig ang pangalang sinambit ni Kai. Hindi ito pamilyar sa kanya, at malamang ay bagong Mary Ann na naman ito, pero hindi na ‘yun mahalaga kay Kyungsoo.

Mabigat man sa damdamin ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya magawang alisin ang pagkakatingin niya kay Kai, na iba pala ang taong tumatakbo sa isip nito ng halikan siya nito kanina.

_ Kai, ako ‘yung nasa harap mo… _

Naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi ni Kai, pero hindi na sa labi niya kundi sa gilid ng mukha niya papunta sa may bahagi ng tainga at pababa sa leeg niya. Buti na lamang at hindi na ito katulad nung una, at naramdaman na rin ni Kyungsoo ang pagbagal ng mga ikinikilos ni Kai.

Nang tignan siyang muli ni Kai ay hiniling ni Kyungsoo na sana ay hindi na maalala ng kaibigan niya ang mga nangyaring ito, dahil di na niya napigilan ang pagpatak ng mga luha niya. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na kahit silang dalawa na ang magkaharap, na silang dalawa na ang magkapiling, ay hindi pa rin siya mamahalin pabalik ng kaibigan niya.

“I love you, Irene…”

Kai then started softly pecking on Kyungsoo’s lips. It was at this moment that Kyungsoo found the courage to close his eyes, not to feel the kiss that wasn’t meant to be given to him, but to make it all seem to be just a bad dream.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na wala naman siyang halaga kay Kai, pero siya pa rin itong nagpupumilit na manatili sa tabi niya at hindi siya iwan kahit bilang isang kaibigan lamang. Alam rin ni Kyungsoo na kaya niyang tiisin ang lahat ng sakit na dinulot sa kanya ng taong pinakamamahal niya, pero hindi niya inaasahan na dito pa pala hahantong ang lahat para sa isang tangang katulad niya.

_ At least when you kiss me, can you call me by my name? _

  
  
  
  


“Sigurado kang okay ka lang?”, nag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun. Maaga silang nagpaalam sa mga kasama sa party dahil hinatid nila sa dorm ang lasing nilang kaibigan na si Kai. Mula palang sa bar hanggang sa makarating sila dito ay pansin niyang malalim ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa dalawang kaibigan, “Don’t worry. Okay lang ako. Mag-alala kayo kai Kay, sobrang nalasing eh hindi naman ‘yan usually tinatamaan pag umiinom.”

Baekhyun touched his shoulder, “Ano ba kasing nangyari sa loob ng rest room? Bakit kulang nalang bumulagta ‘yang best friend mo sa sahig? Buti nalang nakita namin kaagad kayo ni Sehun.”

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari kani-kanina lamang, at para bang naramdaman na naman niya ang maiinit na halik sa kanya ni Kai. Agad namang inalis ni Kyungsoo ang mga gumugulo sa isip niya at itinangging walang kakaibang nangyari sa kanila. Nagpasalamat nalang si Kyungsoo dahil naniwala na rin agad ang dalawang kausap.

“Just call us when you need anything,” paalala ni Sehun. Napangiti at tumango naman si Kyungsoo at hinatid na ang dalawang kaibigan patungo sa elevator.

Nang makabalik na sa kwarto nila at matapos isara ang pintuan ay sumandal dito si Kyungsoo. Tinitigan niya ang kaibigan niyang nakadapa at mahimbing nang natutulog sa sarili niyang kama. He just found himself touching his own lips, still not sure if what happened earlier was real or not.

That tingling feeling on his lips, however, did not match what his heart felt even after a few hours had already passed. Naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang sakit nang hindi maalis sa isip niya kung paanong tinawag ni Kai ang pangalan ng isang babae matapos niya siyang halikan. Paulit-ulit niyang naririnig ang boses ni Kai at gusto nalang niyang itigil ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya para sa isang kaibigan na kahit kailan ay hindi magkakagusto sa isang katulad niya.

Habang pumapatak na naman ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, na tinakpan ang bibig niya para hindi na makagawa ng kahit anong ingay dahil baka magising pa si Kai at maabutan siya sa ganoong kalagayan, ay napaupo nalang si Kyungsoo sa sahig.

_ Hindi mo na ba talaga ako makikita, Kai? Hindi mo ba talaga nararamdaman na mahal kita? _

Nakaramdam na naman si Kyungsoo ng matinding kalungkutan kaya sumagi na naman sa isip niya ang magbabad sa shower at doon na lamang umiyak kasabay ng pagpatak ng tubig. Tumayo na si Kyungsoo mula sa kinauupuan niya at magtutungo na sana sa banyo, kahit na pinagtatawanan na namana niya ang sarili sa gagawing katangahan, nang mapansin niya ang sketchpad niya na nakapatong sa side table niya.

Imbes na sa banyo dumeretso para walang saysay na mag-emote, ay dumeretso siya sa kama niya at umupo dito pagkatapos kunin at buklatin ang sketchpad.

Unang tumambad sa kanya ang listahan na ginawa nila ni Baekhyun noong isang gabi lamang. At nang buklatin na niya ang mga pahina ay nakita naman niya ang tulang ginawa niya para kay Kai, na tinignan niyang muli sa kabilang kama.

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya pinaasa ng kaibigan sa mga bagay na ikinatuwa niya dahil akala niya ay totoo ang mga ito. Bumalik na naman lahat-lahat ng sakit na pilit niyang iniiwan sa nakaraan, at idagdag pa ang suntok ng mga pangyayari kanina sa bar.

Habang binabasa ang mga salitang nalikha niya dala ng kasiyahan na dulot lang pala ng pawang kasinungalingan, ay unti-unting lumalabo ang mga titik dahil nagsisimula na namang lumuha ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya namang walang saysay at halaga ang mga salitang iyon kay Kai kahit na iyon talaga ang laman at gustong ipagsigawan ng puso niya.

Dahil sobra na ang sakit at lungkot na nararamdaman ay hindi na kaya pang pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-iyak. Kaya bago pa man marinig ni Kai ang mga pigil niyang mga hikbi ay pinunit na niya ang isang pahina mula sa sketchpad at agad na lumabas na si Kyungsoo ng kwarto nila. Dumeretso si Kyungsoo sa fire exit sa floor nila kung saan nagtatapon ang mga dormers ng mga basura nila para mapick-up ng management.

Muli niyang tinignan ang papel na hawak niya, ngunit may kung ano sa mga salitang iyon na hindi niya magawang itapon ito sa basurahan. Hindi na nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo at umakyat na siya ng hagdan para makapunta sa rooftop ng dorm building kung saan walang taong makakakita sa kanya.

Madilim sa rooftop at tanging isang ilaw lamang sa isang poste at ang buwan ang nagbibigay liwanag dito, pero ayos na rin ito kay Kyungsoo dahil unti-unti na rin namang nawawala ang liwanag ng mga nararamdaman niya para kay Kai.

Pumunta siya sa isang gilid at sinilip ang buong syudad na binubuhay ng mga munting liwanang mula sa iilang establishments. Ginusot na niya ang papel na hawak ngunit nang ibabato na sana niya ito sa kawalan ay hindi niya magawa.

Kyungsoo felt so frustrated to himself for not being able to muster up the courage to throw away a piece of paper containing meaningless words, and he let out a scream into nothingness.

“Ang tanga mo pa rin, Kyungsoo!”

Pinaghalong inis sa sarili, lungkot, at sakit ang pawang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo kaya naman pupunitin na sana niya ang papel at plinanong itatapon ito sa kawalan, dahil naisip niya na hindi naman para sa basurahan ang mga salitang iyon, kundi para sa hangin na tulad ng pag-ibig niya sa kaibigan ay nararamdaman naman ngunit hindi nakikita.

Ngunit bago pa niya ito magawa ay may taong tumabi sa kanya at sumilip din sa may rooftop area kung nasaan siya.

“Hindi ka tanga, Kyungsoo. Mukha lang,” nagulat si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol, na noong tinignan niya ay nakangiti lamang sa kanya.

Agad namang pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya at itinago ang papel na hawak sa likod niya. Napangiti pa lalo si Chanyeol sa kasama dahil wala naman siyang dapat ipag-alala.

Nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kawalan ng tanungin si Kyungsoo, “Test paper ba ‘yan na mababa ang score? Ang grade-conscious mo naman, Direk.”

Kahit na nahihiya dahil naabutan siya sa ganoong kalagayan ng kaibigan ay nagawa na ring mapaniti kahit papaano ni Kyungsoo sa mga salita ni Chanyeol. “Wala lang ‘to, Chanyeol.”

Tinignan naman ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, at nang makita ang mga namumugtong mga mata at namumuang ilong nito ay alam niyang may pinagdadaaanan ang kausap, pero hindi na niya pinilit pang tanungin pa ito.

When Kyungsoo somehow managed to calm his storming feelings with the presence of Chanyeol by his side, he joined him in admiring the city lights.

Natahimik lang silang dalawa, both deep in their own thoughts and issues, at sabay na niramdam ang hangin sa rooftop kung saan nakatayo sila.

“Natambay din ako talaga ako dito kapag gusto kong mapag-isa, kahit na mag-isa lang naman ako sa kwarto ko…”

Chanyeol striked a conversation, but Kyungsoo’s just intently listening to him kaya naman nagpatuloy na siya sa sinasabi niya.

“...Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit, pero nakaka-relax kasi yung dilim at yung hangin dito sa rooftop.”

Hindi na naman namalayan ni Kyungsoo na napatitig na naman siya kay Chanyeol, at alam naman niyang hindi ito ang unang beses na namangha siya kung paanong ang dami nilang pagkakapareho kahit na magkaiba naman sila ng mga bagay na pinagkakaabalahan at ng mundong ginagalawan.

“Gusto mo ring mapag-isa?”, tanong naman ni Kyungsoo sa kausap, at nang medyo kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya masyadong maintindihan ang tanong ni Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na siya.

“I just thought that an almost perfect person like you wouldn’t need time to be this alone and this sad… just like me…”

Napailing naman si Chanyeol at medyo napangiti sa narinig na papuri mula sa kaibigan. “I’m not as perfect and as happy as you and other people may think, Kyungsoo.”

“You’re from a well-off family, you’re at the top of your class, you have an amazing set of friends who support you, and you really seem to be good at doing the things that you love. May kulang pa ba sa isang Doc Chanyeol?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa bilis ng pag-enumerate ni Kyungsoo ng mga bagay na sa tingin niya ay nagde-define sa buong pagkatao niya. Natawa na rin naman si Kyungsoo, at natuwa siya dahil kahit papaano ay nabalanse nito ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya mula pa kanina.

_ May isang bagay pang kulang sa akin, Kyungsoo… _

“Marami pa, Kyungsoo.”

Naglakad naman papunta si Chanyeol sa isang bench sa kabilang sulok ng rooftop, at sinundan naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Nang papalapit na sila sa bench ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang gitara na nakapatong dito.

Kinuha muna ni Chanyeol ang gitara at ipinatong ito sa hita niya bago umupo at tinabihan naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Alam naman niyang mahilig din sa music ang kaibigan at isa ito sa mga bagay na pareho nilang nae-enjoy.

Natahimik na naman silang dalawa, ngunit hindi katulad noong kanina, Chanyeol was plucking the strings and making random chords which seem to add more calmness to their surroundings.

“Hindi kasi ako makapag-isip kaya ako nandito sa rooftop,” panimula ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo just gave him a puzzled look, which then made Chanyeol take his phone out and show him an image of an event poster. “May songwriting festival next month. Gusto ko sanang sumali pero I don't have any inspiration to make a decent entry.”

This then sparked Kyungsoo’s interest as he read the details of the event from Chanyeol’s post. “Tungkol saan ba ang gusto mong i-compose na kanta?”

Napakamot naman sa ulo si Chanyeol at ngumiti sa kaibigan, “I can’t think of any ideas as of the moment, Direk.”

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa hawak niyang papel. Medyo natagalan siya bago muling tumingin at kausapin si Chanyeol, dahil hindi siya sigurado kung dapat ba niyang sabihin ang naisip niyang idea sa kaibigan. Hinintay naman ni Chanyeol kung anong gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo, dahil napansin na naman niya na para bang naguguluhan ang kausap at nakikipagdebate sa sarili niyang isipan, at nagpatuloy nalang munang bumuo ng mga chords sa gitara niya.

Out of the blue, Kyungsoo asked, “Doc…”

Chanyeol hummed in response to let Kyungsoo knows that he’s listening, at napatigil na rin muna siya sa pag-gigitara.

“...have you ever loved someone so much, that you're willing to do everything just to make them happy, but you just can’t confess your feelings to them dahil natatakot ang lumayo siya sa’yo?”

_ Kung alam mo lang, Kyungsoo… _

Matagal bago nakasagot si Chanyeol, dahil tinignan niya lang si Kyungsoo. He took in this image of the person he loves so dearly but just secretly, who just asked him a question which perfectly fits what he’s feeling for him, despite the fact that he has no idea about it all.

“Oo naman…” maikling sagot ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya pa rin inaalis ang pagkakatitig niya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Gusto pa sanang tignan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, dahil umaasa siya na baka sakaling sa maikli niyang sagot ay maintindihan ng kausap ang ipinaparating niya, kahit alam naman niyang hindi ito mangyayari, pero ibinaling na ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa papel na muntik na niyang punitin at itapon kanina.

Napatingin na rin si Chanyeol sa iniabot sa kanya ng kaibigan, at nang kunin na niya ito at simulang basahin ay nagpaliwanag na si Kyungsoo.

“May ginawa kasi akong tula… para sa isang taong mahalaga sa akin…”

Natapos nang basahin ni Chanyeol ang maikli ngunit malamang tula ni Kyungsoo, at tuluyan na niyang naramdaman at nalaman ang pinagdadaaanan ng kaibigan kaya siya nandito kasama niya.

“...pero hindi naman ako matapang at kayang ibigay ‘yan sa kanya. Kaya sa’yo ko nalang ibibigay, baka makatulong pa sa ginagawa mong kanta,” ngumiti si Kyungsoo matapos sabihin iyon kay Chanyeol, na ngumiti rin naman pabalik sa kanya.

“Ang swerte siguro ng taong mahal mo, Kyungsoo…”

“Pero wala na rin namang saysay ‘yang tula ko, kasi sinusubukan ko na siyang kalimutan,” nakangiti si Kyungsoo pero pansin pa rin ni Chanyeol ang lungot sa mga mata nito.

“Bakit naman? Ang ganda ng mga salita sa tula mo, Kyungsoo. It shows how you’d want to spend another day with that one person that you truly love. Sayang naman…”

Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin nawawala ang lungkot sa mga mata niya, “Wala rin naman patutunguhan, kasi bukod sa pagod na akong magpakatanga para sa taong mahal ko, alam ko namang hindi niya kayang ibalik ‘yun sa akin. Kaya hanggang dyan nalang...Sana…”

Kahit papaano ay naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo, dahil pareho silang nagmamahal ng isang tao na hindi nila kayang pagtapatan ng nararamdaman nila dahil takot silang mawala ito sa buhay nila. Hindi man sigurado si Chanyeol kung sino ang pinag-alayan ni Kyungsoo ng mga salitang iyon, ay alam niyang ganoon rin ang sarili niyang nararamdaman para sa taong nasa harap at kausap niya ngayon.

Tumingala muna si Kyungsoo, dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang pagluha ng mga mata niya sa alaala ng mga pangyayaring nagpasaya sa kaya pero wala naman palang tunay na halaga, at dahil na rin gusto niyang tignan ang mga bituin sa kalangitan.

_ “ _ _ Akala ko hindi na darating ang panahon _

_ Na liliwanag ang daang nasisilayan ko,” _

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa katabi niya nang magsimulang makabuo ng chords at lyrics sa gitara niya si Chanyeol.

“ _ Sa libo-libong taong nangangarap _

_ Binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon,” _

Tumingin muna si Chanyeol sa katabi bago nagpatuloy, at hiniling niya na sana ay maintindihan ni Kyungsoo na para sa kanya ang mga naisip niyang liriko.

_ “Sa libo-libong taong nangangarap _

_ Binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon” _

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nakaisip si Chanyeol ng mga salitang ikakabit at bubuhay sa tula niya, na ngayon ay isa nang magandang awitin, dahil para bang pareho sila ng pinagdadaaanan ng kaibigan.

Hindi na rin naalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin at ang isip niya kay Kyungsoo, dahil kahit hindi nito malaman ang ipinaparating niya sa kanya, ay sapat na para kay Chanyeol na marinig ni Kyungsoo ang kantang ginagawa niya para dito.

Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi naman siya ang taong mahal ni Kyungsoo, pero ang mapasaya lang siya sa simpleng paraan kagaya nito ay kuntento na siya at wala na siyang mahihiling pa. Ang mahalaga kay Chanyeol ay ang makitang muli ang mga ngiti at ang kasiyahan sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, kahit na alam naman niyang hindi siya ang nagdudulot nito.

_ “Sa bawat sandaling kasama kita _

_ Binigyan mo ng buhay ang aking mundo.” _

  
  
  


Wala na namang bago dahil naghihintay na naman sina Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, at Sehun sa kaibigang palaging late. Ang pinagkaiba lang ngayon ay si Kai mismo ang nagyaya sa kanila na kumain ng sabay-sabay sa cafeteria.

Nakailang tingin na si Baekhyun sa relong suot niya, “Wala na bang bago? Late na naman si Kai.”

Natawa naman sina Sehuna at Kyungsoo nang bigla nalang sumulpot si Kai sa likod ni Baekhyun at binatukan niya ang naiiritang kaibigan. Babatukan pa sana siya pabalik ni Baekhyun pero nakailag na si Kai at umupo sa hahrap ni Kyungsoo.

“Huwag mo na akong batukan, please. Masakit pa rin ulo ko dahil sa hangover,” palusot naman ni Kai sa asar-talo niyang kaibigan na si Baekhyun.

Nang marinig ang salitang “hangover” ay naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari kinagabihan kaya naman hindi niya magawang tumingin ng diretso sa mga mata ng best friend niya, pero kinausap pa rin siya ni Kai na para bang wala silang ginawang hindi dapat gawin sa rest room sa bar.

“Thanks nga pala sa breakfast, Kyungsoo.”

Ngiti lamang ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo sa kausap.

“Paano ba ako nakauwi kahapon? Ang huli ko lang na naalala ay nung sumali na ako sa pagsayaw niyong dalawa kahit mukha tayong mga tanga,” tanong ni Kai sa tatlong kaibigan.

_ Wala kang naaalala, Kai? Wala lang ba talaga sa’yo ang nangyari sa ating dalawa kagabi? _

Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit naiisip niya pa ang ganoong mga katanungan, kahit alam naman niyang lasing si Kai kagabi, at kahit alam naman niya ang sagot na walang ibig sabihin ang mga halik na iyon.

“Nakita ka ni Kyungsoo na nakabulagta na sa rest room kagabi,” panimula ni Sehun.

“Kaya hinatid ka na naming tatlo pauwi. Ang bigat mo palang hayop ka!” natawa na naman silang tatlo sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun, pero agad namang nawala ang kasiyahan ni Kyungsoo nang mapansing parang walang kaso ang mga nagyari para kay Kai, dahil nakikipagbiruan lang siya sa mga kasama katulad ng dati samantalang siya ay naapektuhan pa rin.

Dumating na ang pagkain na in-order nila kaya naman nagsimula na silang kumain habang nagkukwetuhan at nagbibiruan, pero napansin ni Kai na hindi pa kumakain si Kyungsoo at tila ba ay linalaro lang nito ang pagkain niya habang nakatitig sa hangin.

“Kyungsoo, is everything alright?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Kai sa best friend niya nang maging abala sa isang topic sina Baekhyun at Sehun at hindi na napansin ang dalawang kasama sa table.

Napatigil naman sa ginagawa niya sa pagkain si Kyungsoo at tumango para tignan si Kai. Tumango siya at nagbigay ng maliit na ngiti, ngunit nang asahan niya na may sasabihin pa si Kai o kaya naman ay simpleng ngingiti lang sa kanya pabalik, ay tumingin lang ito sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa direksyon na tinitignan at nginingitian ni Kai, at nakita niya ang isang babae na papalapit sa table nila.

Agad na tumayo si Kai at tinawag ang pangalan ng babae, at napatingin na rin sa direksyon niya sina Baekhyun at Sehun, “Irene!”

Nang makabalik sa table nila ay pinaupo ni Kai ang kasama niya sa tabi niya, at finally ay nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang nagmamay-ari ng pangalang sinambit ni Kai noong hinalikan siya nito.

“Guys, this is Irene, my girlfriend.” Ipinakilala na siya ni Kai sa mga kasama bago pa man may magtanong. Ngumiti at binati naman nina Baekhyun at Sehun si Irene, matapos magkatinginan dahil alam naman nilang may kasama silang maaari na namang masaktan sa ginawa ni Kai, dahil noong huling may ipinakilala siyang babae sa kanila ay hindi naging maganda ang mga sumunod na pangyayari.

Hindi naman kailangang mag-alala ng dalawa dahil bukod sa hindi naman nakainom ng alak si Kyungsoo, ay unti-unti naman na niyang tinuturuan ang sarili na huwag nang bigyan ng ibang halaga ang mga bagay-bagay. 

“So...where did you guys meet?” Sehun tried to start a conversation, dahil napansin niyang napayuko na naman si Kyungsoo at umiwas ng tingin sa mga taong nasa harap niya. He may only know of his friend’s real feelings for Kai for just a short moment of time, but he still tries to make things easier for the both of them.

“She’s a childhood friend of mine. We kinda lost some contact pero nang malaman kong nagtransfer siya dito sa university, we started talking...and now we’re dating.”

Bago tapusin ni Kai ang sinabi niya ay tumingin siya sa katabi niya at ngumiti kay Irene. Napansin naman ni Kyungsoo na parang may kakaiba ngayon sa best friend niya, dala na rin ng mga titig at ngiti niya kay Irene na malayung-malayo sa mga nagdaang Mary Ann na nakilala nila.

Kyungsoo noticed the radiance of Kai’s smile at Irene, who was smiling back at him, and for the first time he thought that maybe, this isnt just another Mary Ann in Kai’s twisted love story. He also noticed the way Kai's eyes crinkle in delight as he looks at Irene, who was as equally beautiful as his which makes them seem to be a perfect match for one another - another obvious reason for Kyungsoo to distance himself away from his feelings.

Nang wala nang magtanong pa at itinuloy nalang ng mga kaibigan niya ang pagkain nila, ay kinausap ni Kai si Irene.

“Nag-lunch ka na ba? Anong gusto mong kainin? Ipag-order kita, anything you want,” ngayon lang narinig ni Kyungsoo na magsalita ng ganito si Kai sa ibang tao, na kahit simpleng pag-order lang ng pagkain ay para bang big deal dito at kahit anong gusto ni Irene ay ibibigay niya rito.

_ Parang ako sa’yo… noon… _

“Hindi naman ako nagugutom, Jongin. Pero thank you,” malambing na sagot ni Irene. Ganito rin naman halos magsalita ang mga dating Mary Ann kapag nagpapa-cute sila kay Kai, na ikinaiinis ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi ganoon ang nararamdaman niya sa mga nakikita niya ngayon. Sa halip na inis at inggit na nararamdaman niya kapag nagseselos siya dahil may ibang pinagtutuuunan ng pansin si Kai, ay nagsisimula na namang malungkot si Kyungsoo dahil para bang sunud-sunod ang mga panyayari na nagpapaalala sa kanya na kahit kailan ay hindi magiging ganoon ang turing sa kanya ng taong mahal niya.

“Hmmm, sige. Mag-date nalang tayo mamaya after class? May bago akong bingsu shop na nakita just across the campus, I was thinking maybe you’d like to try that out,” alok ni Kai kay Irene.

“Bingsu? Wouldn’t that make me fat?” nag-aaalalang tanong naman ni Irene.

Pinisil naman ni Kai ang ilong ng girlfriend niya, na napansin naman ni Kyungsoo dahil nasa harap niya lang naman ang dalawa. “That won’t make you fat! At kahit na mataba ka, you’ll still be the most beautiful person in my eyes.”

“Guys, excuse me lang…” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga kasama. Narinig naman kaagad ni Baekhyun ang pagbabago sa boses ng kaibigan dahil alam niyang nasasaktan ito kahit ilang sandali palang nilang nakikilala si Irene.

Napatigil naman si Kai sa pakikipag-usap kay Irene, at nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo na naghihintay na ang mga kasama niya ng sagot ay dahan-dahan na siyang tumayo mula sa kinauupuan niya.

“May hindi pa pala akong nade-develop at napi-print na film para sa photography class natin. Punta muna ako sa darkroom, baka hindi nanaman ako umabot sa deadline ng templates eh, “ palusot niya. 

“Samahan na kita,” tumayo na rin si Baekhyun at kukunin na sana niya ang mga gamit niya nang pigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay, Baek…” napatigil naman si Baekhyun at tumingin nalang kay Kyungsoo, “... I’m gonna be okay.”

Before storming away from their table, Kyungsoo smiled at his friends and at Irene and finally excused himself.

Mabilis na naglakad papalayo ng cafeteria si Kyungsoo, na para bang tinatakbuhan niya ang mga nakita at narinig mula kay Kai sa kung paano niya tinan at kausapin si Irene. Habang papalayo naman ay bigla nalang din namang bumagal ang paglalakad niya kasabay ng pagbigat na naman ng nararamdaman niya.

Hindi naman talaga siya pupunta sa darkroom at sa toto niyan ay wala naman talaga siyang photographic film na kailangng i-process, pero buti nalang at nakaisip kaagad siya ng paraan kung paano tumakas sa isang bagay na alam niyang makakasakit na naman sa kanya.

“Soo!”

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad ng marinig ang boses ni Kai sa hindi kalayuan.

“Kyungsoo!”

Tumatakbo papunta sa kanya si Kai, at medyo hinapo pa ito ng maabutan niya ang best friend niya.

“I have something to tell you…”

Kyungsoo just waited for Kai to catch his own breath and said nothing. Hindi na rin nag-isip pa ng kahit ano si Kyungsoo dahil baka kapag hinayaan niya pa ang sarili niya ay umasa na naman siya sa wala.

By the look in his best friend’s eyes, Kyungsoo somehow knows that whatever Kai was gonna say would just prove everything right - that he will never be more than a best friend for him. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo would still want to hear it come from Kai himself.

“Gusto ko lang sanang magpasalamat sa’yo, Soo…” Kai didnt even stumble on his choice of words, which surprised Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman nakasanayan ng kaibigan niya na pasalamatan siya, despite the fact that he had done everything for him in the past.

“Para saan naman, Kai?” Kyungsoo tried to smile, even though his heart felt the opposite.

“Thank you for calling me out on my inability to love anyone for real...you know, sa cafe with Momo nung isang araw…” Kai started explaining.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong naging reaction ng mukha niya, but it came across to Kai na parang hindi pa rin malinaw ang sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo.

Kai continued saying, “If it’s not for your words, na aaminin ko namang nasaktan ako noong sinabi mo ‘yun, I wouldn’t have realized that I needed to be in a serious relationship…”

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo, dahil gusto niyang marinig muna ang lahat mula kay Kai.

“...and then I found Irene.”

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang paghalik sa kanya ni Kai, and the way how he passionately did it, at ngayon ay nalaman na niya ang tunay na dahilan.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. That really meant the world to me. Irene means the world to me now.”

That last statement made Kyungsoo’s broken heart shatter into a million more pieces, but he still tried to hide all the pain away and gave his best friend the brightest smile he could muster.

Hindi na rin nag-isip si Kyungsoo, dahil kusa nalang lumabas ang mga salita sa bibig niya na gusto niya rin namang sabihin sa matalik na kaibigan niya.

“Sorry for hurting your feelings way back then… but I’m happy for you, Kai.”

_ These are the best words that I, a simple admirer from afar, could give him. _

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai, ngumiti, at tinapik ang balikat ng bestfriend niya. “Thank you ulit, Soo. I owe you a lot for this. I guess you have to go, marami ka pa yatang photos na ide-develop.”

With that, Kyungsoo and Kai started parting ways. At habang naglalakad papalayo, naisip na naman ni Kyungsoo na magsisimula na ngang mag-iba ang lahat, dahil imbes na pisil sa ilong na usually ay ginagawa ni Kai sa kanya, ay tapik na lamang sa balikat ang natanggap niya.

_ Hindi naman ako si Irene. Hindi naman ako ang mundo niya. _

Matapos ang ilang hakbang papalayo sa isa’t isa ay tinawag muli ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng taong mahal niya sa huling pagkakataon.

Napatigil naman si Kai at lumingon kay Kyungsoo, na napansin niyang tumigil din muna sa paglalakad at hindi lumingon pabalik sa kanya.

“Yes, Soo?”

_ Mahal kita, Kai. _

“Irene is…”

_ Mahal na mahal kita, Kai. _

“...she’s beautiful.”

Napangiti naman sa narinig mula sa bestfriend niya si Kai.

_ Naririnig mo ba ako, Kai?  _

“Alam ko, Kyungsoo. Thank you ulit sa lahat-lahat,” sagot ni Kai sa kaibigang nakatalikod pa rin sa kanya at hindi na maalis ang ngiti nito sa mga labi.

Sa kabilang banda, nagsimula nang tumulo ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, at nagpasalamat nalang siyang hindi pa rin naapektuhan nito ang boses niya nang sinabi niyang, “Please be serious about her this time. Bagay kayong dalawa, so I wish both of you hapiness.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. See you.”

_ Mahal kita, Kai, pero hindi ko na kayang sabihin ‘yan sa’yo. Hindi ko na ‘yan pwedeng sabihin pa sa’yo. Wala nang saysay kung malalaman mo pa ang totoo. _

  
  
  



	6. The Breakup Playlist

This is the day that most of the third year film students are waiting for dahil pipiliin na ng professor nila sa Cinematography Fundamentals, who happened to be one of the most sought after and an award-winning director of socially relevant films nowadays, ang ilang film students na magkakaroon ng pagkakataon na makatrabaho siya sa isang major project.

Iilan na rin ang natawag ng sikat na direktor na si Professor Junmyeon Kim sa klase niya kaya naman mas lalong naexcite ang mga studets niya, kahit na nakakakaba dahil gusto ng lahat na makatrabaho ang isang batikang direktor na tulad niya.

“Second to the last available position on my film crew, junior video editor who will be working with my editing team. I would like to call here in front, Mr. Sehun Oh, to join the other selected students.”

Napahiyaw naman si Sehun sa narinig na announcement, at natawa naman sa reaction niya ang buong klase kahit na alam naman nilang lahat na siya ang mapipili dahil maning-mani lang sa kanya ang video editing.

“...and for the last position, who will be working directly with me as I need a fresh young mind to brainstorm new ideas into this project. I have chosen Mr. Kyungsoo Do as my assistant scriptwriter.”

Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga kaklase niya dahil inaasahan din nilang si Kyungsoo ay mapapabilang sa mga napiling studets ni Prof. Junmyeon.

Matapos ang klase nila sa Cinematography ay tinipon na ni Prof. Junmyeon ang kanyang team of brilliant students para sa isang short meeting at binigyan na niya ito ng mga assignments na kailangan nilang tapusin. Dahil dito ay hindi na nagawa pang balikan nina Kyungsoo at Sehun ang dalawa nilang kaibigan.

Habang naglalakad sa campus ay nag-uusap ang dalawa. “Ang swerte naman nila Kyungsoo at Sehun!” panimula ni Baekhyun na hindi maitago ang saya sa pagkapili ng dalawang kaibigan.

“Deserve naman nila eh. Magaling silang pareho kaya sila napili,” Kai smiled at his friend.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun, “What happened to the competitive Kai that I know?”

“Masaya na ako sa kung anong meron ako, Baek. Tsaka I have Irene now, so kung sakaling napili man ako baka hindi ko maibigay ang oras ko sa kanya,” paliwanag naman ni Kai.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya, dahil pansin naman niya ang malaking pagbabago kay Kai simula nang maging sila ni Irene kahit na sa maikling panahon palang nila nakilala ito. Masaya na rin si Baekhyun na kahit papaano ay naging okay na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at tila ba itong movie project ni Prof. Junmyeon ang magiging daan para maiwan na nila ang mga nagyari dati, lalung-lalo na sa part ni Kyungsoo dahil may iba na siyang bagay na pagkakaabalahan. Alam ni Baekhyun na malaking bagay ito para kay Kyungsoo kaya alam niyang ilalaan nito ang karamihan ng oras niya para sa project.

_ Mabuti na rin ‘to para tuluyan na siyang makapag-move on kay Kai. _

“Kailangan kaya nila ng photographer sa project?” napatanong naman si Baekhyun sa sarili niya, pero narinig ito ni Kai na naglalakad lang sa tabi niya.

Natawa si Kai sa narinig sa kaibigan, “Sus! Gusto mo rin palang mapili. Naiinggit ka kina Kyungsoo at Sehun, ano? Aminin mo na, Baek. Kilala kita! Kung competitive ako, competitive ka ding mokong ka!”

Tinawanan lang ni Baekhyun si Kai pero hindi naman niya ito itinanggi, “Hindi naman sa naiinggit, happy ako for them! Honestly! Kaso isipin mo… you’ll get to work with the Junmyeon Kim.”

Napaisip naman si Kai, kahit na natatawa pa rin siya sa kausap, “Sabagay, magandang opportunity ‘yun. Di lang babango portfolio mo, marami ka pang matututunan sa actual film production.”

Napatingin naman saglit si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, dahil tila ba ngayon lang niya narinig na magseryoso si Kai sa mga ginagawa nila academically. “Anong pinakain sa’yo ni Irene? Nabarang ka na ba? Tangina ang seryoso mo ah!”

Binatukan naman siya ni Kai, “Oh ayan seryoso! Kulit mo!”

Inayos naman ni Baekhyun ang buhok niya at saktong narating na nila ang building kung saan hihintayin ni Kai matapos ang klase ni Irene, kaya naman nagpaalam na siya sa kaibigan niya.

“Basta ako, I will prove myself kay Prof. Junmyeon, para maisingit niya ako saline up!”

“Bahala ka, Baek!” sigaw ni Kai nang makalayo na si Baekhyun.

Umupo muna si Kai sa isang bench kung saan nila napag-usapang maghintayan ni Irene. 30 minutes pa bago makalabas ng building si Irene ayon na rin sa narecieve niyang text message mula dito. 

Habang naghihintay ay naisip ni Kai ang dalawang kaibigan na naiwan sa classroom nila, pero mas nanatili ang isipan niya sa matalik niyang kaibigan. Na-imagine ni Kai kung gaano siguro kasaya si Kyungsoo ngayon dahil sa wakas ay unti-unti na niyang naabot ang pangarap na matagal na niyang hinihiling at pinagsusumikapang matupad.

He exited the screen showing Irene’s text messages on his phone and sent one to his best friend.

_ Kai: Congrats sa inyo ni Sehun, Soo! Di na namin kayo nakausap ni Baekhyun after class, mukhang busy na kayo nina Prof. Junmyeon eh. _

Alam ni Kai na magrereply kaagad sa kanya si Kyungsoo, kaya naman inabangan niya kung paanong ka-excited na magkukwento ang kaibigan niya sa kanya, pero makalipas ang ilang minuto ay wala siyang natanggap na text message mula dito.

Tatawagan na sana niya si Sehun dahil sa ‘di malamang dahilan ay parang nag-alala siya sa best friend niya, kahit magkakasama lang sila halos kanina, pero napatigil si Kai nang may maramdamang tumapik sa likod niya.

“Kanina ka pa ba naghihintay? Sorry to keep you waiting ha,” malambing ang boses ni Irene na nagpangiti naman sa kausap niya.

Umusod ng kaunti si Kai para magkaroon ng pwesto si Irene para makaupo sa tabi niya. “Okay lang, halos kakarating ko lang rin naman dito, and you don’t have to apologize. I'm the one who’s bothering you with numerous favors kaya dapat ako ‘yung mahiya.”

Mahangin sa labas habang nag-uusap ang dalawang magkababata, at inayos muna ni Irene ang hinahangin niyang buhok. For a moment, Kai has noticed how she had grown to be a beautiful woman, though he knows that she’s always been this pretty ever since.

Hindi naman na nagsalita pa si Irene at ngumiti lang pabalik kay Kai, dahil may inayos siyang gamit sa loob ng bag niya. Kai took this time to call Sehun pero katulad ni Kyungsoo ay hindi rin siya nito sinasagot.

Nang mapansin na medyo nababalisa si Kai ay tinanong siya ni Irene, “ Is something wrong, Kai?”

Mabilis namang umiling si Kai at ngumiti kay Irene dahil mukhang nag-aalala na ito, pero nung hindi siya magsalita ay nagtanong muli ang kausap niya, na siya namang ikinagulat ni Kai.

“Is it Kyungsoo?”

Napatigil naman si Kai sa narinig at di niya namalayan ang unti-unting pagkawala ng ngiti niya, na siya namang napansin ni Irene. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked about that.”

“No, it’s okay, Irene. I have dragged you into this, so feel free to ask anything about him.”

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti ni Irene, hoping na mahawa naman kahit papano si Kai at bumalik ang ngiti nito kanina. Marami siyang tanong sa kaibigan pero hindi niya ito magawa dahil ayaw naman niyang manghimasok sa mga bagay na nag-uugnay kina Kai at Kyungsoo.

Naisip ni Irene na baka tumatakbo rin sa isip ni Kai ang best friend niya, at baka mas gusto nitong kasama si Kyungsoo ngayon at ang iba pa nilang mga kaibigan.

“Magiging busy na si Kyungsoo…” nagsimula ulit na magsalita si Kai, pero nakatingin lang siya sa malayo.

Tumingin din si Irene sa direksyon na tinitignan ni Kai, at napansin niya ang magandang paligid sa tapat ng faculty nila.

Nagpatuloy na si Kai, “...he’ll be busy with a film project. Good riddance sa isang taong katulad ko.”

Bumalik ang tingin ni Irene kay Kai at napansin niya ang lungkot sa mga mata ng kausap, pero agad naman ninyang inalis ang tingin niya dito nang magtanong siya, “Bakit mo naman nasabi ‘yan?”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai, and this time ay tumingin na siya sa mga mata ni Irene, “Because I know that he’ll be happier without me.”

Humangin na naman at nagulo ang buhok ni Kai. Irene slowly reached for him and gently fixed his hair into place. “Eh ikaw? Will you be happy even if wala sa piling mo ang best friend mo?”

Napatitig nalang si Kai sa mga mata ni Irene, na tila ba naghahanap siya ng sagot sa mga ito, dahil hindi niya rin alam sa sarili niya kung ano ang isasagot. Matapos mangyari ang lahat, na may mga nagawa siyang hindi maganda sa kaibigan, at nanag malaman niya ang totoong nararamdaman nito para sa kanya, ay mas lalo lang naguluhan si Kai sa halip na maliwanagan siya.

Irene knew Kai’s answer even without him saying it out loud.

“Gusto mong maging happy?”, napalitan ang maliit na ngiti ni Irene at napansin ni Kai na kagaya ito noong mga bata pa lamang sila.

Hindi pa man sumasagot si Kai ay tumayo na si Irene at hinila ang kaibigan, “Teka, saan tayo pupunta?”

Nakailang hakbang na sila sa bench kung saan seryoso silang nag-uusap kanina, kahit na hindi naman masyadong nagtanong si Irene at walang maisip na sagot si Kai.

“Alam mong gusto mong maging happy, kaya sasamahan kita,” lumingon si Irene saglit at nginitian ang kaibigang hinihila niya kung saan.

Nang mapansin ang reaksyon ni Kai na tila naguguluhan pa rin sa kasama ay sinagot na rin ni Irene ang tanong niya.

“Ililibre mo pa ako ng bingsoo. Baka nakakalimutan mo, boyfriend kita at girlfriend mo ako, and we’re supposed to be truly and madly and deeply in love with each other!”

Finally, ay napangiti na ni Irene ang kasama. Natatawa nalang si Kai at napakamot nalang sa ulo niya habang naglalakad sila ni Irene at pinagtitinginan naman sila ng mga tao sa paligid nila.

  
  
  
  
  


“I have chosen all of you because you’re all exceptional at what you do best, so please give yourselves a round of applause…” panimula ni Professor Junmyeon sa meeting nila ng special team of students na binuo niya.

Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga napiling estudyante na pawang masasaya sa nakuhang positions sa production team ng isang sikat na direktor.

“This film project would not be easy, but through our teamwork, we should be able to produce a work of art that is relevant and timely for our society.”

Mabuting nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa nagsasalita nilang professor at hindi na niya naramdaman ang ilang beses na pag-vibrate ng phone na nasa bulsa niya.

Professor Junmyeon then proceeded to discuss the premise of the project that he has in mind for his students for them to have hands-on experience in film production.

“Unlike last year’s film that I produced with your seniors, who are all now busy with their industry immersions as part of the curriculum, I wouldn't repeat having an extravagant production with an amazing plot.”

Naguluhan naman ang mga estudyante niyang nakikinig, dahil bukod sa magaling na direktor ay mahusay ring scriptwriter si Junmyeon, na para bang hindi kumpleto ang isa niyang pelikula kapag walang magandang script at kwento ito.

“For your batch, I would like to try something different. I have this vision of producing a documentary film that would showcase a real problem, and how we, as people, should deal with it.”

Hindi na rin naman iba ang pag-gawa ng documentary para sa mga film students dahil may mga ilan na rin silang previous projects na gaya nito. Mas nakaka-pressure lang talaga ang lahat dahil ang matatapos nilang project ay ipapalabas sa annual film festival ng department nila, at hindi lang ang mga tao sa school nila ang makakanood nito given na si Junmyeon and direktor at project head.

“A documentary film which is simple, yet truthful and raw, is what we’re all aiming for here. I have a few topics here that you might want to check…”

As their professor projected a slideshow of topics that his students might be interested in making a documentary film for, the discussion started and lasted for almost over an hour. Sa huli ay may napili na silang topic na gagawin para sa documentary film, kaya naman matapos magbigay ng final instructions and details about the project si Professor Junmyeon ay natapos na ang meeting nila.

Kyungsoo was busy writing a lot of notes while their meeting was happening, kaya naman naiwan sila ni Sehun nang magpaalam na sa kanila ang mga kasama nila. Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to miss a single detail dahil alam niyang crucial ang position na napunta sa kanya.

He was still finishing his notes when their professor approached him and Sehun.

“Working overtime already? Chill, Mr. Do. Reserve that energy for the actual brainstorming and fil shooting,” pagbibiro ni Junmyeon, kahit na seryoso rin siy sa meeting nila kani-kanina lamang.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo pero naunahan na siyang magsalita ni Sehun, “Sir, perfect po ‘yung napili nating topic para kay Kyungsoo.”

Junmyeon raised one of his eyebrows and asked, “Is that so, Kyungsoo? How come?”

Medyo nahiya naman si Kyungsoo sa pagkabibo ng kasama, but he remained calm and confidently answered back, because he wouldn’t want his professor to misinterpret him as someone who’s fishing for attention and compliments.

“Hindi naman po perfect, Sir. I just have a lot of ideas on how we should approach a documentary film about the flaws of the healthcare system here in our community, which also reflects that of the whole country,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Redcross Youth volunteer po kasi si Kyungsoo, Sir Junmyeon,” pagsingit naman ni Sehun sa usapan.

“That’s great then! I would need more of your ideas, Kyungsoo. I’m expecting a lot from you as my assistant scriptwriter...” paalala ng professor nila kay Kyungsoo, na imbes na kabahan ay mas lalong ginanahan sa challenge na ibingay sa kanya.

“...and I would also need that energy and enthusiasm from you, Mr. Byun,” sabi naman niya nangtapikin niya ang balikat ni Sehun.

“Sir Junmyeon naman! Hindi po ako si Baekhyun! Magkamukha na po ba kami?”

Natawa naman ang professor nila sa kakulitan ng kausap, “Biro lang! Sige, mauna na ako sa inyo.”

Halos magkasabay lang naman silang lumabas ng classroom dahil natapos na rin naman si Kyungsoo sa sinusulat niya at nakapagligpit na rin ng gamit.

“Samahan mo naman akong kumain, Kyungsoo. Nagutom ako sa tagal ng meeting natin eh,” pagyaya ni Sehun sa kaibigan na agad din namang pumayag dahil nagugutom na rin naman siya.

Habang naglalakad ay busy ang dalawa sa usapan nila tungkol sa gagawing film project. Pareho silang nae-excite dahil kahit alam nilang mahirap ang gagawin at malaki ang expectations sa kanila hindi lang ni Professor Junmyeon kundi maging ang buong department nila, ay magiging worth it ang lahat ng pagod kapag nakagawa sila ng documentary film na talaga namang maipapakita kung ano ang gusto nilang iparating na mensahe sa audience nila.

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na dinala siya ni Baekhyun sa bagong bukas na bingsu store malapit sa campus nila dahil pawang ang film project lang ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

“May ideas ka na ba para sa script na gagawin niyo ni Sir Junmyeon? Malapit naman sa cause mo ‘yung topic natin ah,” tanong ni Sehun sa kasama nang maupo na sila sa isang table na malapit sa bintana ng shop kung saan kita nila ang mga dumadaan at ang busy na kalsada.

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Sehun nang mapansin niya sa parking lot sa tapat ng shop ang isang pamilyar na motorsiklo at ang dalawang tao na naglalakad patungo dito.

Kahit sa malayo ay pansin ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kasaya ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Kai habang nakikipag-usap kay Irene. Napansin din niya ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay habang naglalakad, at nanag tuluyan na nilang marating ang kinalalagyan ni Thirdy ay tinulungan pa ni Kai si Irene na suotin ang helmet nito.

Hindi naririnig ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pinag-uusapan nila pero alam niyang masaya sila sa piling ng isa’t isa. Kanina pa man niya inaabala ang sarili sa film project para kalimutan kahit pansamantala lang si Kai, ay naalala na naman niya kung paanong nag-iba nalang bigla ang mga ikinikilos ni Kai simula nang maging sila ni Irene.

_ She’s good for him. _

Nang mapansin kung ano ang tinitignan ni Kyungsoo ay kinulbit siya ni Sehun, “Huwag mo nang isipin muna ‘yan. May film project tayong dapat unahin, Soo.”

Inaasahan ni Sehun na isang malungkot na ngiti lang ang isasagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, katulad ng ilabg beses na nakita niyang ganito si Kyungsoo simula nang malaman niya na may gusto ang kaibigan niya kay Kai, kaya naman nagulat nalang siya nang ngumiti lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo na para banag wala nang kaso sa kanya ang lahat.

“I know, Sehun… tara, order na tayo?”

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at sinundan naman siya ni Sehun. Tila ba wala naman siyang kakaibang napapansin kay Kyungsoo kaya naman napangiti nalang siya dahil alam niyang ang film project nila ang magiging daan kung paano makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng mga problema niya.

  
  
  
  


Matapos ang isang mahabang discussion kasama si Sehun tungkol sa gagawing film project ay umuwi na rin si Kyungsoo. Isang mahabang araw na naman ang pinagdaanan niya pero hindi pa niya plinanong magpahinga pagkauwi sa dorm nila dahil magre-research pa siya tungkol sa topic nila para sa documentary film.

Hanggang sa makaakyat ang elevator sa 21st floor ng building ay nag-iisip pa rin si Kyungsoo ng mga maaring apporach sa documentary film, at nautol lang ang discussion niya sa sarili niya nang may marinig na mga boses sa loob ng kwarto nila.

Kilala naman ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang nagmamay-ari ng mga boses na narinig kaya naman yumuko muna siya at tinignan ang welcome mat na nasa harap ng pintuan ng kwarto nila. Hindi ito nakabaliktad kagaya ng inaasahan niya kaya naman nagtaka ng husto si Kyungsoo.

Kumatok pa rin siya sa pintuan, just to make sure na hindi siya nakakaabala sa dalawang taong nasa loob, kung ano man ang ginagawa nila, kahit na at any moment ay pwede naman siyang pumasok dahil may susi naman siyang dala.

Magulong buhok at minadaling sinuot na shirt na naman ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman nagulat siya nang pagbuksan siya ng pintuan ng best friend niya na nakangiti at para bang walang ibang humawak sa damit nito.

“You’re here. I was just telling Irene about you,” nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni Kai.

“Ako?”

Anong meron sa akin, Kai?

Napansin naman kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang kakaibang energy ni Kai, at binati naman niya kaagad si Irene na nakaupo sa may upuan kung saan madalas pumupwesto si Baekhyun kapag napunta siya dito sa dorm nila.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! Nice to see you again!” napansin ni Kyungsoo na may suot na cute na apron ang dalaga. 

_ Paano naman ako maiinis sa ganyang kagandang mukha? _ Natawa nalang sa isip niya si Kyungsoo dahil inakala na naman niyang isang simpleng Mary Ann lang si Irene.

Nilapag na muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit nya sa kama niya. 

"Kumusta pala yung meeting nyo? Iba ka na, Soo! Direk Junmyeon noticed you!” sobra ang excitement sa boses ni Kai, na hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo king totoo bang ganito siya kasaya para sa kanya o dahil lang nandito si Irene na kasama nila. 

"Nakwento nga sa akin ni Kai. Congratulations on your film project, Kyungsoo!”, Irene was just as cheerful as he greeted the man across the room, who smiled back at her. 

Kai then took his keys with him and informed Kyungsoo, "Bili lang ako ng meat sa grocery, I thought gagabihin ka masyado and you would be having dinner with your new team, kaya naman for two lang 'yung nilulutong steak ni Irene ngayon."

Napatingin naman siya kay Irene na busy na sa kusina, at tumango nalang kay Kai bago siya lumabas ng kwarto nila. 

Nang maiwan silang dalawa sa kwarto ay natahimik silang dalawa. Irene kept herself busy with cooking dahil hindi niya alam kung paano makikipag-usap kay Kyungsoo now that Kai isn't with her. 

"Do you need help with anything?” Kyungsoo politely asked. 

Napalingon naman si Irene sa kausap and shyly smiled. Tumango siya dahil hindi pa rin naman niya tapos lutuin ang mga side dishes ng dinner na pine-prepare niya. 

Tumabi sa kanya si Kyungsoo and helped her wuth the cooking. Tahimik lang sila for a momebt habang ginagawa ang kani-kanilang tasks. 

Irene finally broke her silence as she was waiting for the meat to be tenderized, "Nakuwento nga sa akin ni Kai na you always cook food for him. Ang galing ml palang magluto, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo found himself smiling and before he knew it, there's something about Irene that really makes her stand out among the other Mary Anns in the past.

"Hindi naman magaling, marunong lang."

"Ano namang mga favorites ni Kai? You know, as his bestfriend, can you give his girlfriend any tips?” 

Medyo napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig mula kay Irene, but unlike Jennie who did it on purpose, he knows that it wasn't any of Irene's intention to hurt his feelings by just stating that she's in a relationship with Kai now. 

"Simple lang naman, favorite ni Kai ang tapsilog…"

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo sa napagaan na rin ang loob niya kay Irene, at para bang nakalimutan na niya ang mga nararamdaman noong nagkakilala silang dalawa. Kahit na parehong nahihiya sa isa't isa ay hindi na namalayan nilang dalawa ang paglipas ng oras. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng kuwentuhan nila ay nabigla nalang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Irene. "Kyungsoo, I just wanna thank you for taking care of Kai all these years…"

Irene was smiling as she said that, and when Kyungsoo was slightly taken aback by the suddenness of the statement, she continued saying, "... We both know how he is sometimes, and thank you for putting up with him and sticking by his side."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano karaming nalalaman si Irene sa mga nangyari, dahil alam niyang hindi naman makuwento si Kai sa mga bagay na ganoon sa mga dating Mary Ann. 

"Now that I'm with him, I would make sure that he's always gonna be happy."

_ She's different. Maybe siya talaga 'yung taong magpapasaya kay Kai.  _

Alam ni Kyungsoo na noon pa man ay wala na siyang pag-asa kay Kai, at sa pagdating ni Irene sa kuwento nilang dalawa ay natural lang na masaktan at magselos siya. Oo, nakakaramdam pa rin naman ng ganoon si Kyungsoo paminsan-minsan pero ang marinig ang lahat ng ito kay Irene ay para bang unti-unti na niyang natatstanggap na hanggang dito nalang talaga ang papel niya sa buhay ni Kai. 

Naabutan nalang ni Kai ang dalawa na nagkukuwentuhan habang nagseset-up ng table nila for dinner. 

"It' s a good thing close na kayong dalawa kahit saglit palang akong nawala," Kai put the grocery bags he's holding sa kitchen counter and smiled at the two. 

Irene then walked towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheeks, which made Kai smile even wider. The two shared small talks and Irene had shared how she found Kyungsoo's company ang cooking tips great. Kyungsoo was smiling at the sight of his best friend finally having someone seemingly right and good for him, though he can't help but to look away. 

Binalikan nalang muna ni Kyungsoo ang pagre-research when Irene insisted of cooking the steak for him. The couple then called him to dinner once everything was done. 

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na maging mabuting kaibigan, hindi isang taong palihim na nagmamahal at nasasaktan, habang kumakain at nakikipagkuwentuhan kasama sina Kai at Irene. 

All throughout their dinner together, there were moments that Kyungsoo somehow felt that he was third wheeling the two who couldn't help but be sweet together. 

Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng pagkukwentuhan tungkol sa film project nila Kyungsoo nang mapatigil si Irene at mapansing may sauce sa gilid ng labi ni Kai. 

She took a table napkin and reached to wipe Kai's lips and remarked, "Ang cute mo talaga, para kang batang kumain. Ganoon ba kasarap ang luto ko?" 

Kai turned shy, but he didn't back down from Irene's sweetness and proceeded to pinch her tiny nose. "Syempre naman, the best ang luto mo. Baka nga tumaba pa ako eh. Di ba, Kyungsoo?” 

Nakatitig lang sa kanila si Kyungsoo mula kanina, dahil kahit na pinipogilan naman niya ay nakakaramdam pa rin siya ng inggit dahil kahit kailan at sa dinami-dami ng naluto na niyang pagkain para kay Kai ay hindi siya naging kasaya katulad nito. When Kai called his name, Kyungsoo finally snapped out of it and came back to his senses. He agreed to whatever Kai said and just finished his meal. 

Matapos magligpit ng pinagkainan ay may narinig na katok mula sa pintuan ng kwarto nila ang tatlong taong nasa loob. Dahil nanonood naman ng movie sa kama ni Kai silang dalawa ni Irene, at busy naman sa pagreresearch si Kyungsoo, ay napagdesisyunan niyang siya nalang ang magbukas ng pintuan. 

Napatingin naman sina Kai at Irene sa taong bumungad sa ointuan nang buksan ito ni Kyungsoo. 

Napangiti si Chanyeol nang si Kyungsoo ang nagbukas ng pintuan, dahil ine-expect na niyang si Kai ang magbubukas nito at hindi nito magugustuhan ang biglaang pagpunta niya sa kwarto nila. 

"Chanyeol…" nagulat rin si Kyungsoo sa pagpunta ng kaibigan sa kwarto nila dahil hindi naman ito madalas bumisita dahil na rin sa kapatid niya. 

Kai paused the movie that he and Irene were watching and stared at the man standing by their door. Chanyeol returned a puzzled look as he noticed Irene sitting on Kai's bed, but smiled back when she smiled and greeted him. 

Kahit na saglit pa lamang dito si Chanyeol ay nagsisimula nang mainis si Kai, pero nang maalala ang mga salita ni Kyungsoo sa vudeo na napanood niya noong mga nakaraang araw, at dahil na rin sa hiya kay Irene, ay sinubukan ni Kai na kumalma at hindi bulyawan ang kapatid niya. 

Nang lumingon naman si Kyungsoo para tignan ang reaction ni Kai, ay gumaan ang pakiramdam niya ng isuot nalang nito ang earphones sa isang tainga at itinuloy ang naudlot na oelikulang pinapanood nila ng girl friend niya. 

"...what are you doing here? May kailangan ka ba?" kyungsoo tried to lower the volume of his voice. On the other hand, Kai was eavesdropping to their conversation in purpose, kahit na nanonood sila ng movie ni Irene. 

"I need to tell you something. Can we talk in private?" 

Hindi na mapakali si Kai sa kinauupuan niya matapos marinig ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol, pero hindi naman siya makagalaw dahil ayaw niyang ipahalata pareho kina Irene at Kyungsoo na naapektuhan siya sa simpleng sinabi ng kapatid niya. Hindi ri maintindihan ni Kai kung bakit ganoong ang naramdaman niya, pero wala naman na siyang nagawa kundi panoorin nalang na sumama ang best friend niya sa taong kinaiinisan niya nang magpaalam muna saglit sa kanilang dalawa ni Irene si Kyungsoo. 

The movie was still playing after Kyungsoo closed the door so Kai averted his attention to it, but it was Irene's turn to look at him. 

When Kai noticed that Irene was looking at him, he raised his one of his eyebrows after Irene's serious face turned into a smiling one. 

"Hmmm bakit?” tanong niya. 

Lumaki lang lalo ang ngiti ni Irene sa labi at napailing nalang sa sarili niya.

"Ano nga 'yun?” Kai was starting to get annoyed, pero alam naman niyang si Chanyeol ang dahilan nito at hindi si Irene. 

"Wala lang, naisip ko lang. After all these years pala, na even if you and your brother turned out to be their own men, may mga bagay pa rin palang hindi magbabago."

Irene was still smiling at him, and this puzzled Kai even more. It was Irene's turn to pause the movie that they're watching and took Kai down to memory lane. 

"Naalala mo ba noong mga bata palang tayo, we were just around seven at that time if I remember it correctly…"

Tinanggal na ni Kai ang earphones na suot niya, at ganoon din naman si Irene. They faced each other and Irene continued her sentences. Irene was talking so softly that Kai found her voice so calming. 

"...naglalaro tayo noong sa playground. I mean, ikaw lang naman ang playmate ko noon kasi inaaway mo lahat ng batang lumalapit sa akin."

Natawa naman si Kai sa pinaalala ni Irene. "Possessive Kai."

Irene also laughed as she remember it clearly now, "Yeah, ayaw na ayaw mong naagawan. Anyway, back to the story, habang naglalaro tayo lumapit si Chanyeol at binigyan niya ako ng candy."

"At sumama ka sa kanya kasi matakaw ka," hinampas naman siya ni Irene sa braso nang asarin siya nito. 

"Anyway, that's not my point."

"Okay, continue…"

"The look that you gave Chanyeol noong sumama ako sa kanya sa playground, same lang din ng reaction mo kanina nang sumama si Kyungsoo sa kapatid mo."

Nawala naman ang ngiti sa labi ni Kai nang hindi niya namamalayan, dahil hindi niya inaasahan na mapapansin ito ni Irene sa kanya. Naguluhan na rin siya sa sarili niya dahil hindi lang naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na mas lalo siyang nainis kay Chanyeil dahil magkasama sila ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang hindi na magsalita pang muli si Kai ay inabot na sa kanya ni Irene ang isang bud ng earphones at isinuot sa tainga niya. 

"I don't have to spell it out to you, Kai."

Napatingin naman si Kai sa kausap, na siya namang tumingin na sa laptop screen. 

"You need to sort your feelings out on your own."

Pinindot na ni Irene and space bar at nagsimula nang muli ang movie, pero hindi na nagawang magfocus ni Kai sa panonood dahil si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol nalang ang naging laman ng isipan niya, idagdag mo pa ang mga realozations na sinabi sa kanya ng kababata niya. 

  
  
  
  


Ngayon lang nakapasok sa kwarto ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi niya napigilang mamangha sa magandang interior nito. Malayung-malayo ang pagkakaayos nito sa kwarto nila ni Kai, at kahit mag-isa lang si Chanyeol na nakatira dito ay alam niyang marami siyang pagkakaabalahan. A large shelf of books with medical jargons that Kyungsoo couldn't even comprehend, an area with musical insttuments and equipment, and marami pang ibang details na ngayon lang nalaman ni Kyungsoo na pinagkakaabalahan din pala ng isang busy na Chanyeol. 

"Pasensya ka na, magulo 'yung kwarto ko," napakamot naman sa ulo si Chanyeol nang humila siya ng maliit na upuan sa tabi ng computer niya para makaupo na si Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo's eyes were still wandering around Chanyeol's room, “Are you kidding, Doc? Nakita mo na ba kung ilang bagyo na ang dumaan sa kwarto namin ni Kai?” 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sarcasm ni Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat, "Hindi ko na maalala ang kwarto niyo eh. Kulang nalang yata maglagay si Kai ng 'No Chanyeol Allowed' sa pintuan niyo, akala ko nga aawayin na naman niya ako kanina."

"Hindi naman. Busy sila ni Irene eh," Kyungsoo just casually said. Namamangha na rin siya sa sarili niya kung paanong unti-unti na siyang nasasanay sa mga bagay na dati ay ikinagagalit or ikinalulungkot niya. 

"Oo nga pala, Irene. Anong meron?” 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, dahil hindi talaga alam ng magkapatid ang nangyayari sa isa't isa. "Girlfriend ni Kai si Irene."

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol at napabulong ng "Weird." Buti na lamang at hindi ito narinig ng kausap niya. 

"By the way, I need to talk to you about something important," napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa lausap niya na busy na ngayon at may hinahanap sa computer niya. 

Bago pa man magtanong si Kyungsoo ay inabutan na siya ni Chanyeol ng earphones. "You have to check this out and please tell me what you think about it."

Nakangiti si Chanyeol at halatang hindi maitago ang excitement nito nang pindutin na niya ang play button mapakinggan na ni Kyungsoo ang kantang ginawa niya. 

The song started with some piano keys that Kyungsoo was not yet familiar listening to, but the introduction alone had already set the mood of the tunes. 

Chanyeol's deep singing voice started the verses, and despite the sad lyrics it made Kyungsoo smile. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol nang makita ang reaksyong ito ng kaibigan niya, na siyang tumatakbo sa isip niya habang ginagawa niya sa mga nakalipas na gabi ang kantang alam niyang may pinag-aalayan na iba. 

The chorus kicked in and the guitar chords blended in with the piano, and Kyungsoo somehow noticed that Chanyeol's voice was singing some sort of a second layer to the melody of the main track. Hindi na muna nagtanong si Kyungsoo at hinintay niyang matapos muna ang kanta. 

As the song progressed towards the bridge, para bang nag-flashback na naman ang lahat-lahat kay Kyungsoo, at bumigat na naman ang dibdib niya nang bigyang buhay ng mga dinagdag na accompaniment at lyrics ang tulang isinulat niya para kay Kai. 

At that moment, naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo kung gaank siya umasa sa mga bagay na dapat ay alam niyang imposibleng mangyari sa totoong buhay, dahil hindi naman siya mamahalin pabalik ni Kai, kahit na ilang beses niya pang hilingin na madagdagan ang araw na silang dalawa lang ang tanging magkasama at masaya sa piling ng isa't isa. 

Mabuti na lang at natapos na ang kantang ginawa ni Chanyeol, at napigilan pa ni Kyungsoo ang bugso ng mga nararamdaman. Buong akala niya ay naging okay na ang lahat, sa pagpasok ng film prohect at ni Irene sa mga buhay nila, pero parang bumalik ang lahat matapos niyang mapakinggan ang kanta ni Chanyeol. 

"So what do you think?” nakangiti pa din si Chanyeol, unaware of Kyungsoo's own battle in his mind and in his heart, dahil ang mahalaga ay magustuhan ng taong pinkamahalaga sa kanya ang kantang naglalaman dib ng mga gusto niyang sabihin at iparating sa kanya. 

Nakuha namang ngumiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo, "Ang ganda ng kantang ginawa mo, Chanyeol."

Umiling naman si Chanyeol sa kausap, "Hindi ko lang kanta 'yun, Kyungsoo. Kanta mo rin'yan…"

Nang hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin ay nagoatuloy na si Chanyeol, "Nabanggit mo sa akin noong nasa rooftop tayong dalawa, na parang walang saysay na yung tulang sinulat mo para sa taong mahal mo kaya binigay mo nalang sa akin yung papel…"

Hindi inaalis ni Chanyeol ang mata niya sa pagkakatitig kay Kyungsoo, na lara bang umaasa siya na kahit papaano ay malaman nito ang tunay niyang nararamdaman, kahit alam naman niyang may iba nang nagmamay-ari ng puso ni Kyungsoo. 

"...that's not entirely true, Kyungsoo. Your words were so precious that it even made the song better."

"Maganda 'yung kanta at nagpapasalamat akong hindi nasayang yung sinulat ko pero hindi ko na siya mahal, Chanyeol," umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, dahil parang mas sinabi niya ang mga salitang iyon sa sarili niya kaysa sa kausap. 

_ Pero mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Mahal pa rin kita kahit may mahal ka nang iba.  _

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na sa una palang ay talo na siya, kahit na hindi naman niya kilala ang taong kaagaw niya sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Pero ngumiti pa rin siya, dahil ayaw jiyang makita siyang malungkot ng kaibigan niya. 

"Napansin mo bang iniba ko ang melody sa chorus at sa ilang verses sa demo na ni-record ko?” binago na ni Chanyeol ang topic dahil napansin niyang natahimik at nag-iisip na naman sa sarili niyang mundo si Kyungsoo. 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at natuwa siya dahil narinig niya ang pagkakaibang uto kahit na hindi naman suya kasing-technical ni Chanyeol pagdating sa music.

"It's because the song I wrote is meant to be sung by two people."

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya masyadong naintindihan ang pinaparating sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

"Hindi na ako magpapaliguy-ligoy pa, Kyungsoo. I've mentioned before na sasali ako sa isang songwriting festival, and I want you to interpret and perform the song with me."

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa offer ni Chanyeol kaya tumanggi siya kaagad, reasoning out na hindi naman siya marunong magperform in front of a large crowd. 

Ang malungkot na atmosphere na dinala ng kanta nang pakinggan nila ito ngayon ay napalitan na ng kulitan nang pinipilit ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na tumatanggi lang ng tumatanggi.

"It's your song, Doc. Maghanap ka nalang ng iba. Gusto mo bang mag-refer ako? Si Baekhyun kaya? What do you think?” 

Umiling naman si Chanyeol, "Ayoko kay Baek…ikaw ang gusto ko…"

Nagkukulitan silang dalawa kaya naman napatigil sila nang sabihin iyon no Chanyeol.

"...I mean… ikaw ang gusto kong mag-interpret ng kantang sinulat ko, sinulat nating dalawa. Please, Kyungsoo?" 

Tatanggi pa sanang muli si Kyungsoo nang magpaliwanag na si Chanyeol, "Look, no one knows the real feeling and message of the song besides you who wrote those meaningful lyrics."

Nakinig lang si Kyungsoo sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol, dahil ayaw naman niyang masayang ang effort ng kaibigan. 

"I know you wrote that while you were happy thinking of that person you love, and alam kong somewgere along the way may hindi magandang nangyari sa inyong dalawa and I totally get it kung ayaw mo nang balikan pa 'yung nararamdaman mo para sa kanya…"

Nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo, dahil kahit papaano ay alam niyang gusto talaga ni Chanyeol na siya ang kumanta nga kantang sinulat niya. 

"... Just think of it as your farewell to that person. Para kung ano man ang nangyari sa inyong dalawa, you would have closure kasi nasabi mo na through your song kung ano yung tunay mong nararamdman sa kanya."

Nag-isip naman si Kyungsoo ng matagal, at na-realize niya na kung ano man ang exolanation ni Chanyeol para lang mapapayag siya ay siya rin namang gusto niya talagang mangyari - ang masabi kay Kai ang lahat-lahat, at tuluyan na niyang kalimutan ang pagmamahal niya para sa kanya. 

"Please, Kyungsoo? I would do anything pumayag ka lang na magperformm na kasama ako."

After a few minutes ay pumayag na rin naman si Kyungsoo pero nakaisip siya ng isang idea. 

"Okay, sasali na rin ako sa contest…" 

"Talaga ba, Kyungsoo? Thank you! Thank you!” hindi na naoigioan ni Chanyeol ang namuong excitement at napayakap naman kay Kyungsoo. Nanag marealize ang ginawa niya ay agad naman siyang lumayo sa kaibigan niya at nag-sorry. 

"Pero, I have a favor to ask, kapalit ng pagpayag ko."

Agad namang sumagot si Chanyeol, "Anything."

"Samahan mo ako bukas after class. We're gonna meet one of the most famous directors in the industry."

  
  
  
  


Several days have passed and Kyungsoo and Sehun became busier than usual, dahil may film project silang hinahapit with other students and actual professionals from Junmyeon's team, on top of their academics and other activities. 

Hindi na madalas nakakasama nina Kai at Baekhyun sina Kyungsoo at Sehun, dahil pagkatapos ng mga klase nila ay dumederetso na sila kaagad sa mga meeting o kaya naman sa actual set nila. Wala namang kaso kay Kai ang hindi nila pagsama-sama dahil nae-enjoy niya naman kahit papaano ang company ni Baekhyun, at minsan ay sinasamahan pa sila ni Irene, pero dumadating pa rin ang panahon na hinahanap-hanap niya ang mga kaibigan, lalung-lalo na si Kyungsoo.

Napapansin rin naman ni Kai na kahit halatang nahihirapan at nape-pressure sa pagsusulat ng script at pagre-research ang best friend niya, ay alam niyang masaya si Kyungsoo sa kung ano mang pinagkakaabalahan niya ngayon. Sa sobrang pagka-busy nga ni Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ay para bang hindi na sila nakapag-usap ng matino ni Kai, dahil mas maaga na siyang umaalis ng dorm nila at naghahabol ng schedule, at kung uuwi naman ito ay kung hindi siya pagod ay magpupuyat pa ito sa pagsusulat. Kapag nalalaman niyang may free time din naman sila ayon na rin kay Sehun ay may kailangan pang puntahan si Kyungsoo, na hindi naman malaman kung saan ni Kai dahil hindi niya ito nagagawang matanong sa best friend niya.

Despite their given scenario, Kai sometimes feels that he’s being left behind by that one person who has always been by his side, and Kyungsoo’s absence confuses Kai as the days pass by.

Hanggang isang araw noong umuwi si Kai matapos niyang ihatid si Irene sa dorm nito ay nagulat nalang si Kai dahil lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila na may dalang isang malaking maleta at may nakasabit pa sa likod nitong malaking backpak. Hindi siya kaagad napansin ni Kyungsoo nang isara niya ang pintuan at ibaba sa harap ng dorm room nila ang mga gamit niya, kaya naman nagulat ito nang bigla nalang sumulpot sa likod niya si Kai.

Nakangiti si Kai sa kaibigan at sinubukang kulitin ito, kagaya ng dati niyang ginagawa na hindi na niya magawa ngayon dahil halos ngayon lang ulit sila nagkita ni Kyungsoo at nagkausap ng harapan.

“Ang dami mo namang dalang gamit. May community immersion ba kayo nila Prof. Junmyeon para sa docufilm?” tinulungan ni Kai si Kyungsoo na ibaba ang malaki niyang backpack sa sahig.

Iiwas sana ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya pero naisip niya na sabihin na rin sa kanya ang totoong dahilan ng pag-empake niya ng mga gamit dahil ayaw niyang hindi siya maintindihan ni Kai.

“Lilipat na ako ng dorm, Kai,” nakangiti si Kyungsoo nang sabihin niya iyon at inabot na niya ang spare keys niya sa kwarto nila kay Kai.

Agad namang nawala ang saya sa mukha ni Kai, at para bang pakiramdam niya ay pinagtakluban siya ng langit at lupa sa narinig mula sa room mate niya. “Ha, bakit?”

Pumasok muli si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila at sinundan naman siya ni Kai.

“Soo, bakit ka aalis?” pinilit itago ni Kai ang disappointment sa boses niya, but he was obviously failing. Napatingin si Kai sa side ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo at ang kama nalang niya ang natira, at maging ang mga movie posters at mga gamit sa side table niya ay nakalagay na sa kanya-kanyang mga boxes.

Napansin naman ito ni Kyungsoo na nagtaka kung bakit ganoon nalang ang reaction ni Kai. “Sorry kung masyadong biglaan, pero kailangan ko nang lumipat, Kai. Sorry kung hindi ko kaagad nasabi sa’yo.”

Naglakad na si Kyungsoo palabas ng kwarto para ilapag muli ang isang box kasama ng iba pa niyang mga gamit. Kumuha rin si Kai ng isang box ng mga gamit ni Kyungsoo at tinulungan niyang ilabas ito ng kwarto nila, kahit ayaw naman niyang umalis si Kyungsoo, pero mukhang buo na ang loob nito.

“Saan ka lilipat? Sinong kasama mo? Safe ba ‘dun? Dito ka nalang, Kyungsoo.”

“Matagal kong pinag-isipan ‘to Kai, and mas convenient talaga sa akin na lumipat nalang ng dorm na malapit sa university hospital kung saan kami laging pumupunta nila Sehun para sa docufilm.”

Pumasok nang muli si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila para kunin ang huling batch ng mga boxes ng gamit niya. Binalak niya talagang umalis nang hindi nalalaman ni Kai, dahil alam naman niyang hindi ito big deal sa kaibigan niya, pero naabutan pa rin siya nito kaya naman kailangan niyang ipaintindi dito ang side niya.

“Bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman ‘to?” Kai demanded.

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kyungsoo habang matapos bitbitin ang huling kahon sa kwarto nila, at sinabi niya nang humarap na siya kay Kai, “Kaya nga nag-sorry na ako kanina, Kai. Ako rin naman maninibago sa biglaang paglipat ko.”

Nagsinungaling si Kyugsoo dahil matagal na talaga niyang pinag-iisipan na gawin ito, at dahil lang sa docufilm kaya nagkaroon siya ng dahilan to go through with it.

Mukha namang hindi na talaga mapipigilan ni Kai ang best friend niya kaya hindi na siya nagsalita, kahit na sa toto ay marami siyang gustong itanong sa kanya - maging sa sarili niya dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito nalang ang nararamdaman niya sa biglang pag-alis ni Kyungsoo.

“Wait lang, magkikita pa naman tayo, Kai. This isn't goodbye, masyado lang ma-drama ha. Hindi bagay sa’yo,” sinubukan namang magbiro ni Kyungsoo, at ngumiti lang pabalik si Kai kahit na hindi niya gusto ang takbo ng mga nagyayari sa pagkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Nang ayusin ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit niya sa labas ng kwarto nila ay napalingon nalang si Kai sa kabilang side ng kwarto nila. Kyungsoo’s bed and space was empty, unlike his mind which is now filled with a lot of contradicting thoughts. Hindi pa man tuluyang nakakalis si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila ay nami-miss na kaagad ni Kai ang best friend niyang kasama niyang nanirahan sa kwartong ito sa loob ng tatlong taon, at na-realize niya kung gaano niya hindi pinahalagahan ang maraming beses na nakasama sila ni Kyungsoo sa apat na sulok ng kuwartong ito.

Napatingin si Kai sa side table ni Kyungsoo at nakita niya ang slate necklace na binigay niya dito noon. Kinuha niya ito at ihinabol sa kaibigan niya sa labas ng kwarto nila.

“Kyungsoo, may nakalimutan ka pa dito…” napatigil si Kai nang makita si Chanyeol na tinutulungang magbuhat ng mga gamit si Kyungsoo nang buksan niyang muli ang pintuan.

Alam na ni Kyungsoo kung anong tumakbo kaagad sa isip ni Kai dahil hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na nangyari ito sa loob ng tatlong taon, kaya bago pa may kung anong sabihing hindi maganda si Kai kay Chanyeol ay inunahan na niya ito.

“Chanyeol volunteered to help na maglipat ako...” Kyungsoo started to explain.

Inaasahan na niyang mas maiinis sa kaya si Kai, dahil bukod sa ngayon lang niya nalaman na aalis na ng dorm nila si Kyungsoo, ay bakit si Chanyeol pa ang tutulong sa kayang maglipat at hindi siya na available din naman. Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang tila kalmado lang niyang tinanguan ang kapatid niya, na nanibago dahil tulad ni Kyungsoo ay inaasahan din ni Chanyeol na magagalit si Kai.

“...and kailangan din naming mag-practice.”

“Para saan?”

“Hindi pa ba nasasabi sa’yo ni Kyungsoo?” maingat si Chanyeol sa tono ng pananalita niya dahil alam niyang pagdating sa kanya ay mabilis mairita si Kai.

Tumingin lang si Kai sa best friend niya at hindi nagtanong, kaya naman nagpaliwanag na si Kyungsoo.

“Sumali kami ni Chanyeol sa songwriting festival na gaganapin this Saturday. If you wanna watch it with Irene, pwede kitang bigyan ng tickets. It would be a great date night dahil maganda ang line up this year,” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kausap.

Tumango naman si Kai at napatingin ito kay Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang ipahalata sa mga kausap ang pagkagulo ng isip niya dahil para bang ang daming nagyari sa loob ng mga nakaraan araw na hindi niya alam tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Bukod sa docufilm at sa lipatang magaganap, hindi alam ni Kai na hindi lang pala basta-basta ang pagkakaibigan ng best friend at ng kapatid niya dahil nakabuo pa sila ng kanta, idagdag mo pa ang pag-perform nila nito para sa isang sonwriting contest.

“Sure! Manonood kami ni Irene sa Saturday,” Kai smiled at Kyungsoo, whose face brightened up upon hearing those words.

“Promise ‘yan ha? Aasahan kita ‘dun. Ngayon ko lang gagawin ‘to kaya dapat nandoon ka,” hindi rin sigurado si Kyungsoo kung bakit nasabi niya ‘yun, at naisip niya lang na baka kaya kaya na niyang ulit kausapin ng ganitong paraan si Kai ay dahil nakakapag-move on na siya sa mga napagdaanan nila the past few months.

“Oo naman, ikaw pa ba? Syempre dapat nandun ako, best friend mo ako eh…”

_ Best friend... _

“By the way, ihahabol ko lang pala ‘tong slate necklace na binigay ko sa’yo. Nakalimutan mo sa side table mo eh,” Kai handed the necklace to Kyunngsoo and tried his very best to say that statement casually, dahil for the first time, ay nakaramdam siya ng sakit sa dibdib niya upon seeing Kyungsoo seem to be happy without him.

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang necklace sa best friend niya at nagbiro muna dito bago sila nagpaalam ni Chanyeol.

“Huwag mo akong masyadong mami-miss ha. See ‘ya, Kai.”

Hindi magawang isarado muli ni Kai ang pintuan ng dorm nila habang pinapanood na maglakad papalayo at papunta sa elevator sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

Just like that, it was the first time that Kai felt he’s on his own and he’s all alone.

  
  
  
  


Hindi inaakala ni Kyungsoo na sobrang daming taong manonood ng songwriting festival dahil halos mapuno at hindi mahulugan ng karayom ang open field ng campus kung saan gaganapin ito. Bukod sa maraming contestants na may magagandang entries ay may mga inimbita ding mga sikat na banda ang organizers, idagdag mo pa ang pag-open ng event sa mga outsiders, kaya naman mas lalong kinakabahan si Kyungsoo.

“Grabe! Dati sa banyo ka lang nakanta, ngayon road to stardom ka na!” excited na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang naglalakad sila papunta sa backstage.

Binatukan naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun, na ngayon lang ulit nila nakasama dahil sa docufilm na pinagkakaabalahan nila. “Napaka-OA mo! Suportahan mo nalang sila Kyungsoo at Chanyeol! Stardom agad-agad?”

“Ganoon na rin ‘yun. Dati nga pinipilit pa natin ‘to kumanta sa videoke sa bahay niyo eh. Ano bang catch? Paano ka napapayag ni Chanyeol na samahan siyang magperform ng kantang ginawa niya.”

_ Para kay Kai ‘tong kanta ko… _

Hindi na masyadong naririnig at naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng dalawang kaibigan dahil bukod sa malakas ang tugtugan sa event, ay kanina pa niya hinahanap si Kai. Napatingin nalang din si Sehun kay Baekhyun dahil siya lang naman ang nakakasama ni Kai lately, dahil wala na rin siyang updates na naririnig mula kay Kyungsoo simula nang lumipat siya ng dorm.

“Hindi ko alam eh. Pero sure akong kasama niya si Irene. Pupunta daw ba sya?”

Kyungsoo was checking his phone for any signs of Kai. Nagsend siya ng text message after checking his phone log na may ilan na ring missed calls that Kai wasn’t able to answer. “Nag-promise siyang susuportahan niya ako eh.”

Busy man si Kyungsoo sa phone niya ay rinig ng dalawa niyang kaibigan ang pag-aalala sa boses nito, na para bang sa tagal ng panahon ay hindi nila narinig mula kay Kyungsoo. Hindi sigurado sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa mga nangyayari sa dalawa lately dahil sa sitwasyon nila kaya naman nag-alala na sila sa kaibigan nila. Nagkatinginan nalang sina Baekhyun at Sehun.

Tinapik nalang ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Kyungsoo to comfort him, “Ano na naman bang bago? Late naman usually si Kai, di ba?”

Ginulo naman ni Sehun ang buhok ni Kyungsoo para mapangiti ito, “Oo nga! Baka nag-date lang saglit sila ni Irene.”

Gusto sanang magreklamo ni Kyungsoo na bakit si Irene na naman, samantalang hindi na sila nagkakasama ni Kai mula nang maging sila, pero alam naman niyang wala sa lugar ang mga naiisip niyang iyon kaya hindi nalang siya nagsalita. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung nasaan na siya ngayon sa buhay ng kaibigan niya, pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang masaktan kahit na pilit naman na niyang kinakalimutan ang lahat noong mga nakalipas na araw. Tulad ng dati, wala na naman siyang magawa kaya napaupo nalang siya sa isang silya, para na rin mawala ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

_ Pero nag-promise siya sa akin… _

Iniwan na ng dalawa si Kyungsoo sa backstage nang magtawag ng isang meeting ang mga organizers para magbigay ng run-through ng event at final reminders para sa contest. Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo para lumapit sa meeting nang bigla nalang siyang tinabihan ni Chanyeol at pinigilan siyang tumayo mula sa kinauupuan niya.

“Ako na, Direk. Magpahinga ka nalang muna dyan. You obviously need rest,” nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol, at kahit papaano ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na nabawasan ang pagkabalisa niya dahil nandito na ang partner niya.

Saglit lang naman ang meeting at wala namang halos nadagdag sa mga napag-usapan nila sa mga previous details ng contest at event, kaya naman tumabi na si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at naghintay na tawagin ang pangalan nila para mag-perform.

Kinuha na muna ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya mula sa bag nito at nag-practice ng mga chords. Napansin naman niyang tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. “Kinakabahan ka ba?”

Sa gitara at sa mga naglalarong mga daliri sa strings lang ni Chanyeol nakatingin si Kyungsoo, na namamangha pa rin sa galing ng kaibigan niya kahit ilang beses na silang nag-practice para sa kanta nila.

Hindi naman sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tanong, dahil alam niyang mas magma-manifest ang kaba niya kapag inamin niya ito, kaya naman iniba niya ang topic. “Doc, sa tagal-tagal pala ng practice natin, ‘do mo pa nababanggit sa akin kung sino bang pinag-aalayan mo nitong kanta natin.”

Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya dapat ‘yun itanong sa kaibigan niya, dahil hidi rin naman siya tinanong nito ni Chanyeol, kaya naman nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo sa nasabi niya.

Buti nalang at ngumiti si Chanyeol at tila ay hindi na-offend sa narinig, “Gusto mo ba talagang malaman, Kyungsoo?”

Napatigil muli si Kyungsoo dahil sa tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol, na hindi niya maintindihan kaya naman sinabi niyang, “Ay sorry, hindi ko na dapat tinanong. It’s too personal, my bad.”

Bumalik nalang si Chanyeol sa pag-gigitara at kinanta ang part niya ng chorus. Napatingin muli si Kyungsoo sa katabi at napansin niyang nakapikit ito, tila ba dinadama ang bawat salita na inaawit niya.

Nang matapos si Chanyeol at minulat niya ang kanyang mga mata ay sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo, “Hindi ko man sabihin sa’yo kung sinong pinag-aalayan ko ng kanta natin, ang hinihiling ko lang sana maramdaman niya ‘yung gusto kong iparating.”

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang nasa iisang pahina sila ni Chanyeol, dahil gusto niya ring ipaalam kay Kai ang lahat-lahat sa pamamagitan ng kanta, kung gaano siya nito napasaya kahit na palihim siyang umiibig at nasasaktan sa piling ng kaibigan niya.

“Huwag ka nang kabahan, Kyungsoo. Madami mang taong nanonood at nakikinig sa’yo sa stage, just sing your heart out to that one specific person among the crowd, and everything will fall into place.”

Inaasahan ni Chanyeol na ngingiti pabalik ang kaibigan niya dahil sa mga comforting words niya, pero yumuko lang si Kyungsoo at hindi na nagsalita pa.

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Wala pa kasi siya dito, Chanyeol.”

May idea naman si Chanyeol kung sinong tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo, at kahit masakit sa kanya, ay hindi nalang niya tinanong just to confirm it. Instead, pinayuhan nalang niya ang kaibigan.

“Then just imagine you’re singing in front of that person you love…”

Napatingin muli si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, at napansin niya ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

“...the universe will still hear what your heart is saying kahit wala siya physically na nanonood sa’yo. Don’t forget na mas ginagawa mo ito para sa peace of mind...and heart mo.”

Napa-isip naman si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang narinig mula kay Chanyeol, at naalala na niya rin ang dahilan kung bakit tgalaga siya napapayag nito. Tama naman siya, hindi na ito para kay Kai kundi para sa ikalalaya nniya mula sa lungkot at sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil lang nagmahal siya ng isang taong kahit kailan ay hindi naman siya makikita.

Lumipas na ang ilang performances at hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakatungtong na sila ni Chanyeol sa stage at inaasahan na silang kumanta ng maraming taong nanonood ng festival.

Nagsimula nang mag-gitara si Chanyeol, at napansin ni Kyungsoo sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa audience na sinusuportahan sila. Nagsimula nang kumanta si Chanyeol ng unang verse.

The crowd was mesmerized by the guitar strings matched with the subtle piano keys from the backing soundtrack that Chanyeol himself also created, but what stood out was Chanyeol’s deep yet soothing voice which set the mood of the song - sad yet longing for happiness.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nginingitian siya ng dalawang kaibigan na usually ay inaasar lang siya kapag kumakanta siya, kaya naman natuwa siya nang magsimula na siyang kumanta. His mellow voice on the other hand contrasted Chanyeol’s voices, yet the emotions were still pouring from every lyric that Kyungsoo was singing.

As he was approaching the chorus and Chanyeol blended in, Kyungsoo felt the intensity of every word that he created into life. Chanyeol’s advice to him before they went to perform on stage was resonating in Kyungsoo’s head, but his heart still searched for his best friend’s face among the crowd.

“ _ Dumadaan ang araw _

_ 'Di mo namalayan naubusan ka ng oras,” _

_ Nasaan ka, Kai? Pakinggan mo naman ang sasabihin ko sa huling pagkakataon, please. _

_ “Pwede bang humiling _

_ Isa pang araw na ikaw lang ang kasama” _

_ Nasaan ka, Kai? Sa araw-araw na nakasama kita, wala na akong ibang alam gawin kundi pasayahin at mahalin ka. Pero bakit kahit anong hilingin ko, hindi mo pa rin ako nakikita. _

_ “Kulang na kulang ang panahon _

_ 'Di sapat ang mayro'n tayo ngayon” _

_ Sabi mo susuportahan mo ako ngayon, pero nasaan ka? Wala na ba talaga akong halaga sa’yo? _

_ “ _ _ Pwede bang humiling, isa pang araw…” _

  
  


Nang matapos ang chorus at nagpalakpakan ang audience sa magandang narinig mula kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, inasahan ng lahat na mas maiging makulay pa ang second verse hanggang mabuo ang kanta.

But just as Kyungsoo was supposedly singing the second part of the song, the microphone was left hanging and his heavy heart made himself drag his feet out of the stage.

Alam niyang hindi niya dapat gawin ‘yun dahil pinaghirtapan nilang gawin ni CHanyeol ang kanta, pero para kay Kyungsoo, wala na rin naman itong saysay dahil alam niyang kahit nandito man o wala si Kai na nakikinig sa kanya, ay hindi naman nito magagwang ibalik ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya.

Kyungsoo found himself confused, dahil hindi niya alam sa sarili niya kung mahal pa ba niya si Kai o hindi na, pero alam niyang mas mabuti nang itigil ang lahat - ang kanta maging ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya - dahil pagod na siya na hindi pahalagahan ng taong kailanman ay hindi siya makikita.

As Kyungsoo stormed off the stage, unti-unti na niyang nabubuo ang desisyon na itigil na ang katangahang ito.

_ This will be the last time that I will cry because of you, Kai. _


	7. The Hows Of Us

Naiinis na naman si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya hindi lang dahil napahiya siya at si Chanyeol sa stage sa biglang pag-walk out niya in the middle of their performance, kundi dahil sa pag-iyak na naman niya nang dahil kay Kai.

Kahit na nagagalit sa sarili at sa sitwasyon ay nagawa pang tignan ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya, at imbes na mga replies sa text messages at tawag niya kay Kai mula pa kanina ay isang notofication ang nagpaliwanag ng kanyang screen.

_ INSTAGRAM _

_ zkdlin just posted a photo. _

Kahit na sinasabi ng isip niya na huwag nang pindutin ang notification ng isang taong dapat na niyang kalimutan talaga ay hindi pa rin napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya.

Isang Instagram post ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo, and it shows the silhouette of Kai sitting with Irene on the beach while facing the sunset which illuminates the crystal clear waters of the seashore.

Kyungsoo’s heart dropped even further as he read the caption from Kai’s post, which he rarely does.

_ Love you to the beach and back. _

Just as Kyungsoo turned the screen off, as if that one single post was enough to confirm the truth that kai will never love him the same way, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders.

Agad namang pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya at tumingin sa taong tumabi sa kanya, at mas allo siyang nalungkot nang makita kung sino ito. Buti na lamag at doon siya naabutan ni Chanyeol sa isang part ng open field na walang tao at malayo sa event.

Hindi pa man nagsasalita si Chanyeol ay inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry. Hindi ko naman sinadayang iwanan ka sa ere. It’s just that…”

“Okay lang, Kyungsoo. I finished the song...our song…” masakit lalo kay Kyungsoo na makitang nakangiti pa rin sa kanya si Chanyeol kahit na sobrang gago ng ginawa niya sa kaibigan niya.

“Pero paano ka? ‘Di ba sinabi mo sa aking gusto mong manalo sa songwriting festival? But I blew up all of your chances at winning.”

Nagsimula na namang lumuha ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, dahil bukod sa sakit na nararamdaman niya sa hindi pagtupad ni Kai ng pangako niya sa kanyang susuportahan siya nito, ay nasasaktan rin siya dahil hindi niya tinupad ang mga sinabi niya kay Chanyeol na sasamahan niya ito at tatapusin ang kanta nila. 

Bago pa man punasan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niyang mga luha ay nagulat nakangbsiya ng punasan ito ni Chanyeol, his fingers gently wiping the tears away so that Kyungsoo wouldn't be taken aback by the sudden gesture. Hindi na rin naman napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya dahil ayaw niyang makitang umiiyak ang taong nagpapasaya sa kanya. 

"Di ba sabi ko naman sa'yo na hindi ko namang gustong manalo sa contest? All I want is for that special person in my life to hear whatever I have to say, and I think…" 

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya, samantalang nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo at naguguluhan pa rin dahil nakangiti lamang si Chanyeol sa kanya at hindi nito inaalis ang mga titig niya sa kanya, na para bang may ipinapahiwatug ang kaibigan niya na hindi niya maintindihan kung ano. 

"...narinig naman niya ako."

Napangiti na rin si Kyungsoo sa narinig at muling nag-sorry kay Chanyeol. Masaya siya na masaya si Chanyeol kahit na pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay may nagawa siyang kasalanan dito. 

"Buti ka pa, nasabi mo 'yung gusto mong sabihin sa taong mahal mo, samantalang ako…" 

Napabuntung-hininga nalang si Kyungsoo dahil bumibigat na naman ang pakiramdam niya. 

"Hindi pa rin ba alam ni Kai?” napatingin nalang si Kyungsoo dahil nabigla siya sa tinanong ni Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo's face gave it right away, kaya naman nagpaliwanag na si Chanyeol sa kaibigan, "Matagal ko nang alam, Kyungsoo. Hindi naman mahirap makita na mahal mo si Kai, ever since nakilala kitang kaibigan niya, alam ko na kung anong pagtingin mo sa kanya."

Hindi na rin naman sinubukang itanggi ni Kyungsoo, at napangiti nalang siya dahil confident siyang safe ang sikreto niyang ito kay Chanyeol, kahit na kapatid pa nito si Kai. 

"Masyado bang obvious?” 

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at buti nalang ay napatawa kahit papaano ang kanina pang malungkot na si Kyungsoo. 

"Ako na siguro 'yung pinakatanga sa lahat ng nagpapakatangang tao para sa pag-ibig," Kyungsoo tried to joke around, kahit alam naman niyang seryoso siya sa sinabi niya at pinaniniwalaan iya ang mga katagang iyon. 

Umiling naman si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na siyang ikinabigla ng kausap niya,"Don't say that, Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan hindi nging mali ang magmahal."

"Pero maling tao yung minahal ko, Chanyeol…" pinilit ngumiti ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na naman niya inasahang pumatak ang mga luha niya para sa taong alam niyang hindi na dapat niya iyakan dahil wala naman itong saysay. 

"...sa loob naman ng tatlong taon, wala naman akong ibang ginawa kundi mahalin siya, pero hindi naman 'yun naging sapat sa kanya. Because I'm just his best friend and I will never be more than that."

Nang makita ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo at hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na yakapin siya ng mahigpit. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa biglaang pangyayaring ito, pero sa sobrang bigat ng nararamdman niya sa pinaghalong sakit ng katotohanan at galit sa sariling nararamdaman ay hinayaan nalang niya na umiyak sa harap ng isang kaibigan. 

Hinimas ni Chanyeol ang ulo at likod ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit na ito ang unang beses na humagulgol ito sa harap niya, ay alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang pinagdadaanan ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman nagkakalayo ang mga nararamdaman nila. They both love a person who wouldn't love them back, and despite knowing that fact, they still love them anyway against all odds. 

Habang binubuhos ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng lungkot na nararamdaman niya sa yakap ni Chanyeol, ay nagdadalawang-isip naman ang kaibigan niya kung dapat na ba niyang sabihin ang totoo kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang hindi niya dapat samantalahin ang kahinaan ng puso ngayon ng taong dinadamayan niya, pero gusto ni Chanyeol na malaman niyang nandito lang din siya at palihim na nagmamahal kay Kyungsoo. 

"Hindi mo kasalanang pinaikot mo lang ang mundo mo kay Kai sa loob ng tatlong taon, Kyungsoo…" panimula ni Chanyeol. Nakikinig lamang si Kyungsoo sa mga sasabihin niya.

"...ang tanging kasalanan mo lang naman sa sarili mo ay 'yung hindi mo pagtingin sa mga taong malapit sa'yo."

Nang marinig ang pag-iba ng tono ng boses ni Chanyeol ay napabitae sa pagyakap si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang tumingin sa mga mata ng kausap. Ngayon ay hindi nalang si Kyungsoo ang may lungkot sa mga mata kundi si Chanyeol na rin, na tila ba may sariling gyera na pinaglalabanan ang puso at isipan nito. 

"Maraming nagmamahal sa'yo, Kyungsoo. Hindi ka man mahal ni Kai, andiyan ang mga kaibigan mo…"

Hindi inaalis ni Kyungsoo ang pagtingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, at ganoon rin naman ito sa kanya, na tila ba binabasa nila ang nilalaman ng isip ng isa't isa. 

"...andito ako, Kyungsoo."

Gusto sanang tanungin ni Kyungsoo kung anong ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol sa nga sinabi niya, pero hindi na nagpapigil si Chanyeol at sinabi na niya ang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin. 

"Alam kong si Kai ang laman ng puso mo, at siya pa rin ang pipiliin mo kahit anong mangyari. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na mahal kita, Kyungsoo."

Napahakbang papalayo si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, at oara bang sinaksak ang dibdib ng kausap niya nang makita ang pagkagulo ng isip ni Kyungsoo. 

"Chanyeol, hindi ko maintindihan…"

"Hindi mo naman kailangang sumagot pabalik, Kyungsoo. I just want you to keep your heart open for me, although I know that you need time to heal. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you , just like what you did for Kai."

Chanyeol stepped closer to Kyungsoo, at nagpasalamat siya nang hindi na muling lumayo ang taong mahal niya sa kanya. 

"Please don't stay away from me, Kyungsoo…"

He reached for Kyungsoo's hands and held it so dearly. Kyungsoo didn't answer back as his mind was still processing all the words that he had heard from Chanyeol who just confessed his love for him out of the blue. 

Nang hindi bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak ng kamay ni Chanyeol, he kind of took that simple gesture as an answer from the person he loves, though the both of them are still unsure of what the future will bring for their friendship. 

  
  
  
  


Matapos magpasalamat sa isang turistang kagaya nila na kumuha ng picture nila para may mai-post siya sa Instagram, ay napatingin nalang si Kai sa kalayuan. It was his first time seeing the sun set down the horizon where the sky meets the sea. He breathed in the fresh breeze of the La Union beach that he and Irene visited.

Matapos silipin ang picture na pinost ni Kai sa Instagram feed niya ay tapatanong nalang si Irene sa kaibigan, “Kilalang-kilala mo talaga si Kyungsoo.”

Nilipat naman ni Kai ang tingin niya mula sa nakakabighaning tanawin papunta sa magandang mukha ng kausap. Nang hindi magsalita si Kai at ngumiti lamang ay nagpatuloy na si Irene, “I mean, sobrang sure ka na makikita niya ‘yang picture natin and that would make him realize that everything between us is real.”

Tumango naman si Kai, “Sana, Irene. Sana maniwala si Kyungsoo sa isa na namang kasinungalingang ginawa ko.”

Nang hindi na sumagot si Irene ay pareho na naman nilang pinagmasdan ang sunset at niramdam ang malamig na hangin sa beach.

“Kumusta naman ‘yung photoshoot niyo? I’m sure maganda na naman ang mga nakuhang shots sa’yo ng photographer,” Kai started to bring up a new topic in their conversation.

“Okay lang naman. Same old. Sa tagal ko nang freelance model, parang wala naman nang bago every shoot. ‘Di naman mahalaga sa akin ‘yung mga photos eh, kasi sa brand ‘yun and it’s not mine to take. Ang mahalaga sa akin kumikita ako ng extra income,” paliwanag ni Irene.

Napaisip naman si Kai kung bakit pa kailangan ng ganitong “raket” ni Irene samantalang mayaman naman ang pamilya nila, but he decided not to dahil alam naman niyang mula pa noong mga bata sila ay dependent na ito at hindi niya nakasanayang umasa sa iba - hindi katulad niya.

“Ikaw, Kai? Ano bang mahalaga sa’yo?”, nagulat nalang si Kai sa biglang pagtanong ni Irene.

Lumalim naman ang isip ni Kai, dahil hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot sa tanong ng kausap. He tried to laugh and lighten up the conversation at napakamot nalang siya sa ulo niya, “Hindi ko rin alam sa totoo lang.”

Napailing din naman habang tumataw si Irene, “In the sort span of time na nagkasama ulit tayo, I think I know the answer to that question.”

When Kai gave him a puzzled look, Irene went back to staring at the sun set and smiled as she answered, “Yung friendship niyo ni Kyungsoo, Kai….”

Tumingin muli siya sa kausap, her smile not fading away, “...I think that’s what’s important to you. And don’t even try to deny it kung ayaw mong lunurin kita sa dagat!”

Napatawa naman si Kai sa pagbibiro ni Irene pero naging seryoso din naman siya dahil sa mga sinabi nito. “To tell you the truth, hindi ko rin alam kung paano nangyari nalang lahat ng ito sa aming dalawa…”

Irene just stared back at him and didn’t say anything to let Kai explain his side.

“One day, I had this suspicion that he had feelings for me… to be honest, hindi lang naman ako ang nakapansin, maging sila Sehun at Baekhyun din naman.”

“And what did you do?” Irene asked.

“I tested him. Actually, no. Pinagpustahan namin ni Sehun ‘yung feelings niya. What a dick move, right?”

Sumang-ayon naman si Irene at nakinig lang para kumpletuhin ni Kai ang kuwento niya.

“I did all of these nice things to him, you know, just the usual sweet things that would make other girls fall for me?” Kai then proceeded to tell everything to Irene in full detail on how he played with his best friend’s feelings.

“Nanalo ako sa pustahan namin ni Sehun, because Kyungsoo didn’t show any signs of liking me. Pagkatapos noon, nagalit nalang siya sa akin nang hindi ko alam ang tunay na dahilan at umabot pa nga sa nagkasagutan at nagkasakitan kaming dalawa.”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai bago magpatuloy, dahil habang kinukwento niya kay Irene ang lahat at nare-realize niya na siya talaga ang may kasalanan ng lahat.

“Then one day, I used his laptop for a group project…” Naalala na naman ni Kai kung gaanong nasaktan si Kyungsoo habang sumaamin ng tunay niyang nararamdaman sa kanya sa isang confession video na hindi na niya dapat napanood.

“Anong nakita mo sa laptop ni Kyungsoo?” Irene curiously asked.

“I saw a video in which Kyungsoo confessed his feelings for me. Sinabi niyang he was secretly in love with me for the past three years of our friendship.”

“How did you react then?”

Napangiti si Kai, dahil natatawa siya kung gaano siya katanga na hindi malaman ang totoo kahit na lahat naman ng signs ay ipinapakita ni Kyungsoo at siya lamang ang hindi nakakapansin nito. “It felt like a slap on my face...a hard one…”

Napaisip naman si Irene kung gaano siguro kasakit sa part pareho nina Kai at Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari.

“So I thought that in order to save our friendship, and in order for him to forget me in the most hurtful way. That’s why I asked you a favor to pretend as my girlfriend, at nandito tayo ngayon sa beach,” ngumiti si Kai sa kausap at nagpasalamat kay Irene for going through all of these for him to clean the mess he’s made.

“It seems like Kyungsoo believes us, pero sa tingin mo talaga makakalimutan ka na niya just because he thinks that you’re in a relationship with me?” Irene pointed out that she isn’t any different sa mga nagging ex-girlfriend ni Kai, dahil kung lahat ‘yun ay natiis ni Kyungsoo up until this point, ay kakayanin niya rin ito.

“I pretended to be drunk one night and kissed him...then I called out your name…”

Irene was shocked at Kai’s revelation, but her mind wandered to what Kyungsoo might have felt after that. “Gago ka talaga, Kai.”

“I know...Ayoko namang gawin ‘yun, pero iniisip ko lang ang kalagayan ni Kyungsoo. It would be better for him to forget someone like me. He must have felt so bad that he might not love me anymore, but I was still hoping that we could go back to being best friends and hang out like before. It turns out I’m wrong dahil parang mas lalo siyang napalayo sa akin.”

“Dahil ba sa film project nila kaya mo nasabing lumayo si Kyungsoo sa’yo?”

Umiling naman si Kai, “Not only that. He also left and transferred to another dorm. And on top of that…”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai dahil ayaw niyang mainis matapos sang babanggitin niya, dahil nandito sila ngayon ni Irene sa beach para maliwanagan siya sa mga bagay-bagay, “...there’s Chanyeol.”

Hindi naman na kailangan pang magtanong ni Irene kay Kai para maliwanagan, dahil alam naman niya noon pa man na may hindi magandang pagsasamahan sina Chanyeol at Kai.

“Do you wanna hear what I have to say?” Irene asked permission from his childhood friend before giving any advice.

Tumango lang si Kai, at napangiti dahil sobra-sobra na ang naitulong sa kanya ni Irene.

“Sa tingin ko hindi naman dahil sa film project nila Kyungsoo, or kahit na ‘yung pagkakaibigan nila ni Chanyeol, ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit ka naguguluhan sa paglayo ni Kyungsoo sa’yo…”

“What do you mean?”

“Now that you have realized how Kyungsoo is important to you, because he has been by your side in every moment of your life, it's just a natural response for you to want him back.”

Nang hindi makarinig ng kahit anong response mula sa kausap ay nagpatuloy na si Irene sa pagpapaliwanag, “I think you have feelings for him too, Kai. You’re just afraid to acknowledge it, because you’re also scared that you might hurt him again if you’ll act on what’s inside your heart.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Kai, dahil alam niya namang totoo ang mga sinabi ni Irene, kahit ayaw niya mang aminin sa sarili niya. Mahalaga sa kanya si Kyungsoo, at matapos ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila, nalaman na niya na hindi man niya deserve ang pagmamahal sa kanya ng kaibigan niya, ay susubukan niyang bumawi dito.

Kasabay ng mga alon sa dagat at ang paglubog ng araw ay unti-unti nang natatanggap ni Kai na ma nararamdaman din siya para kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang marami siyang kasalanan dito at nasaktan niya ito ng sobra, pero handang siyang gawin ang lahat mahingi lang ang kapatawaran mula sa taong palaging nandiyan para sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


“Sige na, Baek! For sure gusto mo rin namang makasama sa film project ni Prof. Junmyeon. Bakit ba kasi nag-iinarte ka pa? Ikaw nga ‘tong gustung-gustong sumali bago pa man sila mag-pre-prod,” pagpupumilit ni Kai sa kaibigan niya.

Buti nalang at walang masyadong tao sa tambayan nilang coffee shop dahil medyo napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun na kanina pa kinukulit ni Kai. “Sabihin mo kasi muna sa akin kung bakit naging interesado ka nalang bigla!”

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Kai dahil kanina pa sila paulit-ulit ni Baekhyun at napapagod na siyang kumbinsihin ang kausap, “Kung ayaw mo eh di ‘wag mo!” Tumingin naman siya kay Sehun na nakaupo lang sa tapat nila at chill lang na umiinom ng bubble tea niya, “May positions pa ba na available sa prod team, Sehun?”

Nag-isip naman saglit si Sehun at dahil hindi siya sigurado sa isasagot, sinabi na lang niyang “Alam niyo, sa sobrang busy namin, malaki talaga ang chance na kailangan pa ng tao sa set. Lalo na sa Sound Design team, so kung ako sa inyo, tigilan niyo na ‘yang pagbabangayan niyo at kausapin niyo na si Direk Junmyeon.”

Matapos namang mag-discuss ni Sehun sa dalawang kaibigan kung nasaang stage na sila ng film production, at kung ano ang mga kailangan pa nilang tapusin, ay bumiyahe na sila sa isang public hospital kung nasaan ang on-set production.

Habang nasa loob ng sasakyan ni Sehun ay tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kai mula sa rear view mirror ng sasakyan dahil siya ang nakaupo sa passenger’s seat.

“Sigurado ka bang kaya mong mag-commit sa film project, Mr. Loverboy? Last time na nag-shoot tayo, sa post-prod ka nalang sumulpot and I’ve heard from some reliable sources na nakipaglandian ka lang sa set kasama si Momo,” pang-aalaska ni Baekhyun, pero seryoso naman ang intensyon niya sa pagtatanong. Ayaw naman nilang sumabak sa hectic na film production at mapahiya kay Prof. Junmyeon nag dahil lang sa hindi nila pagdeliver ng results.

“Oo naman. Ako pa ba?” maikli namang sagot ni Kai sa kausap.

“Paano si Irene?”, tanong ni Sehun, dahil sa pagkakakilala niya kay Kai ay uunahin nito ang mga babae sa buhay niya kaysa sa kung ano pang mas mahalaga.

Muntikan naman siyang mapa-preno nang sinabi ni Kai na “Break na kami ni Irene.”

Nilingon na ni Baekhyun si Kai mula sa upuan niya nang marinig ang nangyari, “Ha? Paano? Kailan? Bakit?”

“Dahil kay Kyungsoo,” maikli ulit ang sagot ni Kai, at dahil hindi na nila maintindihan ang pinagsasabi ng kausap ay minabuti na muna ni Sehun na itabi ang sasakyan para magkaliwanagan sila.

Pinatay na muna ni Sehun ang makina kaya naman tahimik lang sila sa loob ng kotse niya at hinihintay na magpaliwanag si Kai. Hindi parehong maisip nina Baekhyun at Sehun kung paanong naging si Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng pagbe-break nila Kai at Irene gayong halos hindi nila ito nakakasama at para bang umiiwas pa sa best friend niya.

“Bro, ano bang pinagsasabi mo?” maging si Sehun ay nakalingon na rin kay Kai.

Hindi naman na nag-dalawang isip si Kai na sabihin ang totoo sa dalawang kaibigan, dahil ayaw niyang mas maging kumplikado pa ang lahat. Tuluyan na siyang naliwanagan sa mga nararamdaman niya matapos makipag-usap kay Irene noong pumunta sila sa La Union.

“I think I have feelings for Kyungsoo, too.”

Both Baekhyun and Sehun breathed out sighs of frustration dahil hindi nila inaasahan ang sinabi ng kaibigan nila. Halong pagkalito at inis ang nararamdaman nila pareho dahil hindi nila alam kung bakit biglang ganito nalang ang mga pinagsasabi ni Kai.

“Anong nakain mo sa La Union? Sobrang bitter mo ba sa break up niyo ni Irene kaya mo nasasabi ‘yang mga bagay na ganyan?” Mahinahong tanong ni Sehun.

On the other hand, Baekhyun was the opposite dahil inis lang ang nararamdaman niya ngayon para kay Kai. “Tangina mo. Matapos mong gaguhin si Kyungsoo, sasabihin mo sa amin ngayon na gusto mo siya?”

Hindi pa man nadedepensahan ni Kai ang sarili niya ay nagsalita nang muli si Sehun, “And bro, you’ve liked girls all your life and Kyungsoo’s your best friend. Hindi ba naguguluhan ka lang sa mga nagyari kaya naisip mo ‘yan?”

“Bro, hindi naman mahalaga kung anong sexual orientation ko or ni Kyungsoo. Gusto ko siya. Gusto niya ako. Ano bang problema dun?”

“Madami, tanga ka!” Hindi pa rin kumakalma si Baekhyun, pero alam naman niyia sa sarili niyang kailangan din ng kaibigan ngayon ni Kai.

Napatahimik silang tatlo sa loob ng nakatigil na sasakyan, pawang lahat ay iniisip si Kyungsoo na walang kamalay-malay sa pinag-uusapan nila ngayon.

Sehun then decided to break the silence and asked the million dollar question, “So anong plano mong gawin ngayon?”

Alam naman ni Kai ang tinutukoy ni Sehun, dahil kahit hindi aminin ni Kyungsoo ay alam nilang umiiwas ito kay Kai, at nagkataon lang na busy talaga siya sa docufilm at nang kamakailan lang ay ang songrwriting festival, na napag-alaman din ni Kai ang nangyaring pag-walk out sa stage nang ikuwento ito ng dalawang kaibigan sa kanya.

“I’m gonna win Kyungsoo back,” desidido si Kai sa sinabi niya.

Pero hindi naman pumayag si Baekhyun, “No, I won't allow it.”

“Seryoso na ako this time, Baekhyun. I think I love Kyungsoo.”

“You think? Tignan mo, hindi ka pa naman sigurado sa nararamdaman mo para sa kanya. Sobra mo nang nasaktan ‘yung kaibigan natin, and obviously, he’s slowly getting over you, He’s cried enough tears for a jerk like you,” mariing sabi ni Baekhyun dahil kahit na unfair ay mas kampi siya kay Kyungsoo kumpara kay Kai.

Natahimik na naman si Kai dahil may punto naman at alam niyang totoo ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa nakatukong ang sinabi ni Sehun sa kanya. “Kai, if you really love Kyungsoo, just let him go. Save your friendship instead, dahil mukhang ‘yun nalang naman ang ending ng kwento niyong dalawa.”

Nagbago ang tono ng pananalita ni Kai, na para bang nagmamakawa siya sa mga kaibigan niya, na siyang unang beses namang narinig ng dalawa mula dito. “Can’t I have another chance?”

“Alam mo, hindi naman kami ni Sehun ang dapat sumagot niyan eh. Si Kyungsoo. Pero paano mo masisisgurong hindi mo na siya sasaktan pa ulit?” mahinahon na rin si Baekhyun dahil napansin na niya ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Kai. Kahit papaano ay kaibigan pa rin naman niya ito na dapat subukan niyang pakinggan at tulungan.

“Hindi ko masisiguro, Baek, kasi gago na talaga ako eh. Pero itong gagong ‘to, naniniwalang mahal niya si Kyungsoo. Sa tingin niya, enough na ‘yun para hindi niya pakawalan ang taong nagturo sa kanya kung paanong magmahal ng tunay,” Kai was speaking more to himself than the other two persons inside the car.

Nagkatinginan nalang sina Baekhyun at Sehun nang marinig ang paliwanag ni Kai, at alam naman nilang hindi na nila mababago ang isip nito once he decided that he will pursue Kyungsoo. They just know that whatever happens, they will both be there for their friends, ano man ang magiging ending ng plot twist na ito.

  
  
  
  


Matapos kausaping mabuti at pakiusapan ang direktor at instructor nilang si Junmyeon ay pinayagan na rin sila Kai at Baekhyun na maging part ng production team. Kilala naman ni Prof. Junmyeon ang dalawa at alam niyang magaling ang mga ito sa kanya-kanyang specialties, kaya naman tinanggap na niya ang pag-volunteer ng dalawang magkaibigan. Baekhyun was assigned as the newest member of the cinematography team, and Kai was added to the Sound Design team, and before they knew it they were already immersed in their new tasks.

Tulad nga ng sinabi ni Sehun kanina ay sobrang busy ng buong crew, dahil hindi lang naman simpleng movie ang ginagawa nila kundi isang documentary, idagdag mo pa ang mabigat at delicate na topic na kailangang suportahan ng sandamakmak na research at pag-follow ng mga leads para magkaroon ng magandang flow at storyline ang script.

Nasa loob sila ngayon ng isang public hospital at ang main goal as instructed ng direktor nila ay to capture what’s really happening inside this building on an everyday basis, as well as to conduct and shoot different interviews with several medical practitioners and patients alike.

Tulad ng ipinangako sa mga kaibigan at sa direktor nila ay naging abala si Kai sa mga na-assign na task sa kanya, pero nang makitang lumabas mula sa isang room ng ospital si Kyungsoo na sinundan naman ni Chanyeol ay lalapitan sana niya ang mga ito.

Pero bago pa man siya makalapit sa dalawa, na mukhang busy dahil sa docufilm, ay pinigilan na siya ni Sehun. Alam naman ni Kai kung ano ang iniisip ni Sehun kaya naman nagpalusot nalang siya, “Kukumustahin ko lang si Kyungsoo.”

“Hindi ka kakausapin ni Kyungsoo. Masyado siyang busy sa script at mga interviews. Ako nga bibihra lang siya makausap dito sa set, ikaw pa kaya?”

Kita pa rin ni Sehun sa mga mata ni Kai na gusto niyang kausapin si Kyungsoo, “At kung tinatanong mo naman kung bakit kasama niya si Chanyeol, isa siya sa mga napiling leads ng mga screenwriters. Tinutulungan niya rin si Kyungsoo sa pagconduct ng mga interviews dahil mas alam niya kung paano ang tamang approach as a medical student.”

Sa haba ng expanation ni Kai ay hindi na niya nahabol sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol dahil hindi na niya nakita kung saan ito pumunta. Sakto naman na naatasan siyang sumama sa team nila Baekhyun para mag-record ng audio ng mga kukunin nilang eksena para sa B-roll ng docufilm.

Sanay naman na sa ganitong mga gawain si Kai kaya naman hindi na siya nahirapan sa mga ginagawa nila, idagdag mo pa na may mga nakakatrabaho talaga silang professional audio supervisors and personnels sa ginagawang documentary. Lumipas ang oras na hindi na namalayan ni Kai na naging busy na rin siya kaya naman nawala na muna pansamantala si Kyungsoo sa isip niya.

Pagkatapos ng isang maikling break ay ipinatawag naman ang tatlong magkakaibigan ng DP nila. Nagbigay ito ng instructions sa tatlo na mag-shoot ng isang face-to-face interview with the head doctor of the public hospital, at sinabi rin nito na isa ito sa mga scenes ng dicufilm na ni-reuire ni Prof. Junmyeon na pawang mga student trainees niya lang ang kailangang mag-shoot para sa isang hands-on experience.

Agad namang hinanda ng tatlo ang mga equipment na kakailanganin nila, at nagpunta na sa office kung saan naghihintay ang interviwee at ang mga students na makakasama nila sa short film shooting.

Nang makapasok ay wala pa pala doon ang head doctor, at naabutan ng tatlo sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na magkatabi at nagrereview ng script. Napansin naman ni Kai na sobrang magkalapit ng dalawa dahil hawak ni Kyungsoo ang script at binabasa naman ito ni Chanyeol.

Bago pa man makapagtanong si Kyungsoo kay Sehun kung anong ginagawa ng dalawa nilang kaibigan sa set ay sinagot na siya nito, “Kailangan ng additional members ng Cinematography at Sound Design teams, kaya kinuha ni Prof. Junmyeon ‘tong dalawa.”

Nang ngumiti at tumango lang sa kanila si Kyungsoo ay bumalik na siya sa pagrereview ng interview questions kasama si Chanyeol. Nag-set up na rin ng camera sila Sehun at Baekhyun.

“Pwede bang ma-istorbo ko muna kayo? Lagay ko lang ‘tong lapel niyo?” Kai said in his usual confident tone. Agad namang naglayo at tumayo muna mula sa kinauupuan nila sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

Inuna munang ayusin ni Kai ang lapel ni Kyungsoo. Nang tumayo na ang kaibigan niya at lumapit siya dito ay hindi lang silang dalawa ang nakaramdam ng awkwardness ng mga pangyayari.

Ngayon nalang ulit sila nagkalapit ng ganito dahil hindi lang naman sila physically nagkalayo sa isa’t isa. Kyungsoo just looked at his side para hindi tignan ang taong nag-aayos ng lapel mic niya, but Kai was just staring straight at him. Ngayon niya lang nakita nang malapitan ang kaibigan and he took in every little detail of Kyungsoo’s face which unexpectedly made his heart flutter for the first time.

As Kyungsoo was done running the cord inside his clothes, nagkahawak ang mga kamay nila nang tulungan siya ni Kai sa pag-clip ng lapel mic sa collar niya. Kyungsoo hurriedly took his hand away from the simple touch and this puzzled Kai even further.

Nang tapos na siya kay Kyungsoo ay tumayo naman si Chanyeol para makapaglagay ng lapel mic, pero nang lumapit na siya kay Kai ay inabot lang nito ang mic, cord, at clip sa kanya.

Kai nonchalantly said to him, “Oh kaya mo na ‘yan. Magaling ka naman, di ba?”

Alam ng mga kasama nila sa room kung anong samahan meron ang dalawang magkapatid kaya hindi na sila nagtaka sa ikinilos ni Kai. Hindi lang talaga nila alam kung bakit kahit wala sa lugar ay ganito ituring ni Kai si Chanyeol na wala namang ibang ginagawa kundi magtrabaho kasama sila.

Chanyeol didn’t react to what Kai has said and just assembled his lapel mic. It was obvious that it was his first time doing so kaya naman tumayong muli si Kyungsoo para tulungan siya. Napatingin lang sa kanilang dalawa si Kai at napansin kung paanong mas lalong naging close ang dalawa sa panahong hindi niya nakasama si Kyungsoo.

Natural lang na magalit si Kai, dahil ayaw niya noon pa man na naaagawan or nalalamangan siya ni Chanyeol sa kahit na anong bagay, pero naguluhan siya sa sarili niya nang makaramdam siya ng lungkot nang makita kung paano nagkangitian sila ni Kyungsoo na para bang ang dami na ng pinagdaanan ng pagkakaibigan ng dalawa kumpara sa kung anong meron sa kanila ng best friend niya.

Agad namang silang nagsimula nang pumasok na ang head doctor na hinihintay nila and in no time the camera started rolling.

Maging si Kai man ay namangha sa kung gaano naging smooth ang interview kahit na mabibigat ang mga tanong ni Chanyeol sa head doctor, at ayaw niya mang aminin ay talaga namang magaling si Chanyeol kapag field na niya ang pinag-uusapan.

As Chanyeol was conducting the interview and his attention was focused on the head doctor, who remains calm all throughout the conversation, ay napatingin si Kai kay Kyungsoo, na nakatingin naman kay Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo was just doing his job, counter-checking the questions that Chanyeol was asking the interviewee if it’s still within the range of the script that he and his team wrote.

After a few minutes ay natapos din naman ang interview, pero nang magtanong ang head doctor kung may follow-up questions pa ba ang mga film students ay nagulat nalang sila nang magsalita si Kai.

“Doc, I have a question…”

The head doctor smiled as she acknowledged Kai.

“Have you always been this good at your profession?” Ibinaling ni Kai ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol, na para bang siya ang tinatanong nito, bago tumingin muli sa kausap. Chanyeol on the other hand has heard the sarcasm from Kai’s voice.

“No. I have to learn, and sacrifice, a lot before attaining this position…”

The head doctor was just starting to answer when Kai cut through her words and asked again, “So ilang pasyente na po ‘yung namatay under your supervision?”

Nagulat silang lahat sa pagka-straightforward ng tanong ni Kai, and they were all expecting that the head doctor would be offended by the sudden question. Nakahinga sila ng kaunti nang hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti sa labi nito, pero medyo natagalan siya sa pagsagot.

“To tell you honestly, and unfortunately, I've lost several of my patients in this life-and-death sort of profession.”

“If may namatay na po under your care, would that still make you a good doctor?”

Natagalan muling sumagot ang kausap ni Kai, as if she’s recalling all of those emotionally draining experiences in the entirety of her career. Her smile wasn’t faltering as she answered in a calm manner, “Yes, I think so...because I believe that what really makes a good doctor is a compassionate heart that feels for their patient’s welfare and well-being...and in those depressing moments of uncertainty, I have felt the deepest remorse not only on myself but more so on this unfair healthcare system in our country…”

As Kai was finishing up with his own version of the interview, Baekhyun didn’t stop recording their conversation. In no time, the accommodating head doctor of the public hospital thanked the film students and finally bid them goodbye.

Just as the door closed, Kyungsoo stood up and went to Kai. “What the fuck was that, Kai?”

Kai just smirked at his best friend, who’s now starting to get annoyed by his presence on the set. “Bakit? ‘Di naman siya na-offend sa mga tanong ko ah. Game pa nga si Ma’am.”

“She was just nice to answer your stupid questions! Wala ‘yun sa ginawa naming script! That was so unprofessional, Kai.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to raise his voice, dahil sa dami ng stress na nararamdaman niya ay dumagdag pa si Kai.

Kai then reached for Kyungsoo’s shoulder and said, “Kalma, Soo.”

Tinanggal naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Kai sa balikat niya, “Bakit ba kasi nandito ka? Hindi ka naman namin kailangan dito.”

“Eh bakit may Chanyeol din dito?” Hindi na rin napigilan ni Kai na sabihin ang kanina pang gumugulo sa isipan niya.

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he heard from Kai, “Grow up, Kai. Si Prof. Junmyeon mismo ang may kailangan kay Chanyeol, so don't even question his presence here. Ang issue dito, yung pagka-unprofessional mo.”

“Ang issue dito bakit mas kinakampihan mo pa ‘yan kaysa sa akin,” sagot naman ni Kai.

Magsasalita pa sana si Chanyeol para depensahan ang sarili niya pero naunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo kung dadalhin mo lang ‘yang personal issues mo dito sa set, mas mabuti pang ‘wag ka nalang magtrabaho. Kabago-bago mo dito kung anu-ano nang problema ginagawa mo. Bahala ka nga diyan.”

With that, Kyungsoo stormed out of the room. Susundan pa sana siya ni Kai pero pinigilan na siya nina Sehun at Baekhyun.

Nang magkatinginan sina Kai at Chanyeol ay ine-expect na nina Baekhyun at Sehun na sila naman ang mag-aaway, kaya naman nagulat nalang sila nang mag-sorry nalang si Chanyeol kay Kai kahit alam naman nilang lahat na wala siyang kasalanan sa mga nangyari at nagpaalam na sa kanila para sundan si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


Parang isang mahabang break mula sa stressful na film shooting ang naranasan ng ilang mga estudyante ni Prof. Junmyeon nang hindi muna niya ni-require ang mga ito na pumunta sa set dahil may gaganaping fundraising activity ang department nila para sa nalalapit na film festival.

Kahit na may mga hindi pagkakaintindihan noong mga nakaraang film shooting ay hindi naman na nagawang iwasan ni Kyungsoo si Kai, dahil parte na rin naman siya ng production team. As much as possible ay pawang professional work lang ang napapag-usapan nila kapag nagkakasama sila, at nagpapasalamat si Kyungsoo dahil walang nag-uungkat ni isa ng mga nagyari sa loob ng office ng head doctor noong nag-conduct sila ng isang interview kasama ito.

Sa iisang row ng auditorium nakaupo ang apat na magkakaibigan at sa tabi naman ni Kyungsoo ay si Chanyeol na kahanay din ang mga students from the Department of Medicine na may kaugnayan sa ginagawa nilang docufilm. Gustuhin mang tumabi ni Kai sa best friend niya ay hindi niya nagawa dahil umupo sa gitna nila sina Baekhyun at Sehun, na alam na may hindi maganda na namang mangyayari kapag napag-gitnaan ng dalawang magkapatid si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ba part ka rin ng PR nitong DVD auction?” narinig ni Kai na nag-uusap sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol kahit na may Baekhyun at Sehun na nakaharang sa tabi niya.

Rinig na rinig naman ni Kai kung paanong kalmado lang ang pananalita ni Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-usap kay Chanyeol, malayung-malayo sa kung paano niya siya kausapin.

“Yeah, pero gusto ko kasing sumali. Nag-donate ako ng DVD for auction para na rin sa fundraising ng event,” hindi na narinig ni Kai ang mga sinabi pa ni Kyungsoo sa kausap dahil kinausap siya ni Sehun.

“Huwag kag magtatampo sa akin kapag nalaman mong binigay ko for auction ‘yung mga DVD mo ha,” nakangising sabi naman ni Sehun sa katabing kaibigan.

“Bakit? Ano bang DVD ang pinili mo?”

Bago pa man makasagot si Sehun ay nagsimula na ang DVD auction kaya naman hindi na nakuha ni Kai ang sagot mula sa kaibigan. Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo, para naman ito sa event kaya hindi na big deal para sa kanya kung ano mang piniling DVD ni Sehun.

Marami-rami rin ang nag-donate ng DVD for the auction, both from film and non-film students alike. Alam naman nilang lahat na inaabangang annunal event ang film festival sa university nila kaya hindi na nakakagulat na suportado kahit ng ibang mga departments ang fundraising activity na ito.

“The next item was submitted under the name of our handsome and popular third-year film student, Mr. Jongin Kim,” lahat ng nakakakilala sa kanya ay nagtinginan sa kinauupuan ni Kai at nagpalakpakan.

Bumulong naman siya sa katabing si Sehun nang kahit papaano ay makaramdam ng kaba, “Bro, ano bang movie ang napili mong i-donate?”

“Dont worry, bro. I picked only the best from your DVD collection,” confident na sagot naman ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Napatingin nalang sila muli sa MC sa stage nang i-reveal na nito ang DVD na for auction under Kai’s name. Natatawa nitong in-announce sa madla, “What a hot item, indeed!”

He then proceeded to read the details on the DVD cover na para bang host sa isang home shopping TV show, “100% satisfaction guaranteed! A series of four Japanese adult videos starring Maria Ozawa with a total length of 5 hours running time! Now going once?”

Nagtawanan naman ang mga tao sa auditorium at gusto nalang biglang lamunin ni Kai ng lupa. Gusto niyang suntukin si Sehun na tawang-tawa sa ginawa sa kaibigan pero ayaw na niyang pagtinginan pa siya ng maraming tao.

Nang mapansin niyang nakatingin lang at para bang hindi makapaniwala sa ginawa niya si Kyungsoo ay agad namang nagpaliwanag si Kai, “Soo, hindi sa akin ‘yung DVD. Kay Sehun ‘yun…”

Natuwa siya nang mapangiti at mapailing nalang si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan ng mga kaibigan, at para bang gumaan nalang din ang pakiramdam ni Kai dahil na-miss niya ang ganitong ngiti ng kaibigan niya.

Surprisingly, Kai’s hot item was up for grabs until may nakapag-bid nito ng 3,500 pesos na highest bid so far ng auction. Maikli lang ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa napapahiya pa ring Kai, “Good job. At least, it brought in a huge amount of money.”

Ngumiti nalang pabalik si Kai sa best friend niya dahil hindi na niya alam ang sasabihin sa sobrang kahihiyan. Nagsimula naman na ulit ang auction for the next item matapos ma-claim ng bidder ang porno DVD ni Kai.

“The next item for grabs is donated by another third-year film student, Mr. Kyungsoo Do…” panimula ng MC ng event nang mag-subside na ang katatawanan na dinulot ng huling auction item.

“... a classic item and a rare find in DVD format, a 1978 Filipino romantic drama film directed by Ishmael Bernal starring the Superstar Nora Aunor and the Star for All Seasons Vilma Santos, Ikaw Ay Akin!”

Nagulat nalang si Kai sa narinig at agad na kinausap si Kyungsoo, the hint of disbelief prevalent in his voice, “Really, Kyungsoo? Regalo ko ‘yan sa’yo last birthday mo, ah. Ang tagal kong hinanap niyan kasi sabi mo sa akin gustung-gusto mong mapanood ‘yan, tapos ipapamigay mo lang?”

Medyo nairita naman si Kyungsoo sa biglang reaction ni Kai, na naramdaman ng mga katabi nilang sila Baekhyun, Sehun, at Chanyeol na hindi na naman magiging maganda ang patutunguhan ng usapan nila.

Kyungsoo tried to remain calm as possible and said matter-of-factly, “Kailan ka pa naging sentimental na tao, Kai? Tsaka napanood ko na ‘yan ng maraming beses, saulo ko na nga mga lines nila, so I auctioned it off for a good cause.”

“C’mon, Kyungsoo. That isn’t my point…”

“Seryoso ka ba, Kai? It’s just a DVD, and it’s for the faculty and the upcoming event,” wala pa ring pagbabago sa tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil wala na rin naman siyang nagagawa at nagsimula na ang auction para sa isang DVD na alam niyang mahalaga kay Kyungsoo, maging sa kanya rin, ay tumahimik nalang si Kai at hindi na sumagot.

“400 pesos? Any higher bidder?”, tanong ng MC sa audience, na walang ni isang idea kung gaano pala kahalaga ang hawak na DVD.

Itinaas ni Kai ang kamay niya, “1,000 pesos.”

Napatingin lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo, na hindi na naman alam kung anong tumatakbo sa isip ng matalik niyang kaibigan.

Mabilis ding nagtaas ng kamay si Chanyeol, who is just three seats away from Kai. Nagkatinginan na naman sila Baekhyun at Sehun dahil ito na naman ang alam nilang pangyayari na hindi maiiwasan.

“1,500 pesos.”

“Mr. Chanyeol Park from the Department of Medicine for 1,500 pesos!”

Tinignan naman ng masama ni Kai ang kapatid niya, “Ano bang gusto mong mangyari?”

Isa ito sa mga pagkakataon na naging competitive si Chanyeol sa isang bagay na ayaw niyang mapanalunan ni Kai, dahil alam nila pareho na hindi naman ang DVD ang pinag-aagawan nila kundi ang taong nagmamay-ari nito.

“Gusto ko lang rin namang mapanood ang classic film na napanood ni Kyungsoo. What’s the matter, Kai?”

Hindi na sumagot si Kai at nagtaas muli ng kamay, for he knows that he wont back down against Chanyeol more than anyone else, lalo na’t si Kyungsoo ang pinag-uusapan. “2,000 pesos.”

And the game started as Chanyeol once again raised his hand, “3,000 pesos.”

“4,000 pesos.” Lahat ay nagsimula nang magtinginan sa dalawa, na hindi alam ng nakararami ay magkapatid talaga kahit na magkaiba sila ng surnames na ginagamit sa university.

Pero lahat ay nagulat nang magsalita muli si Chanyeol, “7,000 pesos.”

This earned sounds of both approval and astonishment from the audience, but they were not expecting that Kai would bid something higher.

“10,000 pesos for…” tinignan niya si Kyungsoo, na hindi makapaniwala sa ginagawa pareho nila Chanyeol at Kai, “...Ikaw Ay Akin.”

“Mr. Chanyeol Park, would you want to bid higher?” tanong ng MC sa kanya, pero napailing nalang siya in disbelief at how far Kai would really go to secure what he thinks is his.

“10,ooo pesos going once? Going twice?” Wala nang sumagot pa and Kai secured the highest bid for the auction of Kyungsoo’s DVD.

Masigabong palakpakan ang narinig ni Kai mula sa mga tao sa loob ng auditorium as he did not only auctioned off a part of his adult video collection, but he was also the highest bidder of the whole event. As he went on stage ay napatingin siya sa kung saan sila nakaupo kanina, just to see how Kyungsoo would react after he reclaimed his gift for him, pero wala na doon si Kyungsoo. Nakita nalang niya na kausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at malamang ay tinatawagan ni Sehun ang kaibigan nila na bigla nalang lumabas ng auditorium at sinabing ‘wag siyang sundan ninuman.

Matapos makuha ang DVD ay bumalik na agad-agad si Kai sa puwesto nila. Nag-aalala siyang nagtanong dahil bigla nalang umulan ng malakas sa labas at alam niyang walang dalang payong si Kyungsoo, “Lumabas ba si Kyungsoo?”

Inabutan nalang siya ng payong ni Sehun at pinaaalalahanang, “Sabi ni Kyungsoo ‘wag na namin siyang sundan, pero alam ko namang hindi kita mapipigilan. Bilisan mo nalang, ‘di pa nakakalayo ‘yun.”

Nagpasalamat naman siya kaagad kay Sehun at tinignan lang saglit si Baekhtun, na hawak-hawak ang braso ni Chanyeol na gusto ring habulin si Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was straightforward as to what he told Chanyeol, “You know, I dont like Kai for Kyungsoo… but I dont like you for him either. So please lang let them settle whata’s going on between them bago ka makigulo.”

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, na halos ngayon niya lang nakusap ng ganito, at nang ma-realize niyang tama naman ang sinabi ng taong pumigil sa kanya na gawin ang gusto niyang gawin, ay umupo nalang si Chanyeiol at hiniling na sana ay hindi na muli pang masaktan si Kyungsoo sa kung ano mang mapapag-usapan nila ni Kai.

  
  
  
  


Kasabay ng malakas na buhos ng ulan ang muli na namang pagbugso ng mga nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para kay Kai. Hindi alam ng puso niya kung anong uunahing maramdaman, dahil hindi na rin maintindihan ng isip niya ang mga nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa. Para bang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay bumabalik na naman ang lahat ng sakit na pilit niyang kinakalimutan sa tuwing may gagawin si Kai na hindi niya inaasahan, dahil alam niyang natanggap na niya sa sarili niya na walang halaga ang lahat ng iyon. Mabuti na lamang at malakas ang ulan kaya naman hindi na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang umiyak.

Hindi na niya inalintana na nababasa siya ng ulan, dahil ganito rin naman ang nakasanayan niya kapag minsan ay nagpapakatanga siya para kay Kai. Ang kinaibahan lang nito ay totoong ulan at hindi tubig na nanggagaling sa shower ang pumapatak sa katawan niya para may iba naman siyang maramdaman bukod sa sakit.

“Kyungsoo!”, kilala niya kung kaninong boses ang tumawag sa kanya, kahit na medyo humina ito laban sa lakas ng buhos ng ulan. Patuloy pa ring naglakad papalayo ng auditorium si Kyungsoo at hindi nilingon si Kai.

Buti na lamang at binigyan siya ng payong ni Sehun, kaya naman pinasilong niya si Kyungsoo nang maabutan niya ito. Nag-aalala si Kai sa kaibigan pero hindi na niya mapigilang sigawan ito nang magkausap sila, “Saan ka ba pupunta, Soo? Magkakasakit ka sa ginagawa mong ‘yan eh!”

“‘Huwag mo na akong sundan, Kai, please…” nagulat nalang si Kai nang makitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo, kahit na hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na nakita niyang lumuluha ang kaibigan niya, at naglakad na muli ito papalayo sa kanya.

Pero makulit si Kai at nag-aalala na talaga siya sa biglang pag-alis nalang ng kaibigan niya, na kani-kanina lang ay tahimik sa DVD auction event sa loob ng auditorium. “Bumalik na tayo sa loob, Soo. Ang lakas na ng ulan!”

Nang sinubukan niyang payungan ulit si Kyungsoo ay nagulat nalang siya nang humarap ito at galit na sinabi sa kanya, “Tangina naman, Kai! Pakinggan mo naman ako kahit ngayon lang!”

Nagulat nalang si Kai nang hampasin ni Kyungsoo papalayo ang kamay niyang may hawak ng payong, hanggang sa mabitawan na niya ito at pareho na silang nababasa ng ulan.

“Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo? Hindi na kita maintindihan, Kyungsoo!” tanong ni Kai. Hindi na niya pinulot ang payong muli dahil wala naman nang point. Ang mahalaga ngayon ay magkaliwanagan silang dalawang magkaibigan dahil wala nang ni isang bagay ang naging maayos sa mga buhay nila makalipas ang mga nakaraang buwan.

“Kailan mo ba ako inintindi, Kai? Sarili mo lang naman ang iniisip mo palagi, di ba?” sumbat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya inakalang masasabi niya iyon, pero hindi naman siya nagsisi dahil matagal na niya itong nararamdaman at gustong sabihin kay Kai.

“Sarili ko lang?”, itinaas ni Kai ang DVD na hawak niya, na buti nalang ay may waterproof na case kaya hindi na niya inalala kung mababasa pa ito ng ulan. “Gumastos ako ng malaki para lang maibalik sa’yo ‘to kasi alam kong mahalaga ‘to para sa’yo. Sarili ko pa rin ba ang iniisip ko, ha? Kyungsoo?”

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig mula sa kausap, na para bang isinusumbat pa nito ang simpleng nagawa niya kanina, “Hindi mo naman ‘yan kinuha para sa akin, Kai. Kundi para sa sarili mo, kasi ayaw mong nalalamangan ni Chanyeol ‘di ba?”

“Tangina, Chanyeol na naman! Ano bang meron sa lalaking ‘yun at lagi mo siyang kinakampihan?”, hindi na napigilan ni Kai ang selos at galit na nararamdaman, at para bang nag-flashback sa kanya ang lahat ng pagkakataon na sumingit si Chanyeol sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, kahit noon pa man na kaibigan lang ang tingin niya dito at hanggang ngayon na may nraramdaman na siya para sa taong nasa harapan niya.

“Wala akong kinakampihan sa inyong dalawa, Kai.”

“Eh bakit ka lumalayo sa akin? Huwag mong sabihin na busy ka sa docufilm ‘cause I’ve had enough of that bullshit!” Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang kapag nagsalita pa siya ay may masasabi siyang hindi niya dapat sabihin.

Kumalma naman ang boses ni Kai at tinignan sa mga mata si Kyungsoo, “Sa tingin mo ba ikaw lang ang naguguluhan, Kyungsoo? Sa tingin mo ba walang maraming tanong sa isip ko kung bakit bigla ka nalang lumalayo sa akin, na para bang umaalis ka sa mundo ko. Sabihin mo sa akin kung bakit, Kyungsoo, para alam ko kung anong gagawin ko.”

Hindi rin inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Kai at mahinahon ring sumagot, na tila ba pagod na siya sa lahat ng nararamdaman niya at gusto nalang niyang tapusin ang lahat-lahat, “Maniwala ka sa akin, Kai… hindi mo magugustuhan kung malalaman mo ang totoo.”

“Na ano, Kyungsoo? Na sa loob ng tatlong taon nating naging magkaibigan, nagkagusto ka sa akin sa simula palang? Na mahal mo ako? Alam ko naman na kung anong totoo, Kyungsoo, pero nagbago ba ako? Ikaw ‘yung nagbago at hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit!” hindi na napigilan ni Kai na aminin kay Kyungsoo na matagal na niyang alam kung anong itinatago ng kaibigan sa kanya.

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang alam na ni Kai ang lahat ay nilapitan siyang muli ni Kai para magpaliwanag, pero humakbang siya papalayo dahil hindi na niya alam kung anong sasabihin pa ngayong wala na siyang ibang pinanghahawakan. Gustuhin man niyang tumakbo papalayo at takasan ang lahat ay hindi maihakbang ni Kyungsoo ang mga paa niya.

“Ten things that you hate about me… Hindi ko sinasadyang mapanood ang confession video na ginawa mo noong hiniram ko ang laptop mo for our group project…” Kai was just watching Kyungsoo’s tears as it drips down with the rain.

“...and I’m sorry… sa lahat-lahat…” naalala na naman ni Kai ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo at kung gaano nito ipinakita na nasasaktan siya sa ginawa niyang video, at bumigat ang pakiramdam niya dahil alam niyang tiniis iyon lahat ni Kyungsoo dahil lang sa pagmamahal niya para sa kanya. Hindi na alam ni Kai ang idudugtong pa dahil hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimulang humingi ng tawad, at ang tanging gusto nalang niya ay pakinggan siyang muli ni Kyungsoo.

Mas lalo nang hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman at ang mga luha niya, at naisip niyang wala naman nang halaga kung itatago pa niya ang nararamdaman niya dahil alam naman na pala ito ni Kai, kaya sasabihin na niya ang lahat ng ikinimkim niya sa sarili sa loob ng tatlong taon na nagtiis siya para lang hindi malaman ni Kai ang totoo.

“Sorry? Sa tingin mo ba matatanggal ng simpleng sorry mo lahat ng sakit na tiniis ko nang dahil lang sa pagmamahal ko sa’yo?”

Para na naman sampal ang mga salitang binitawan ni Kyungsoo, at mas masakit pa ito ngayon para kay Kai dahil mismong sa kaibigan na nakaharap sa kanya nanggagaling ang mga ito at hindi sa isang video lamang. Hindi niya magawang magpaliwanag dahil alam niyang totoo naman ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, na kahit anong sabihin niya dito ay hindi na niya mababago kung anong naidulot niyang sakit sa kaibigan noon.

“Alam kong tanga ako, Kai… na sa simpleng pagbibiro mo lang… sa simpleng pagbigay mo sa akin ng mga bagay na hindi ko naman hiniling… na sa simpleng ‘thank you’ mo sa akin sa tuwing may gagawin ako para sa’yo… na sa simpleng pipisilin mo yung ilong ko...wala...umiikot na naman ang mundo ko sa’yo.”

Gustong yakapin ni Kai si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya makayanang makita na umiiyak na naman ang kaibigan niya nang dahil sa kanya, pero minabuti na niyang hindi gawin ito dahil hindi siya sigurado kung gusto pa ba ni Kyungsoo ang mapalapit sa isang taong katulad niya.

“Sa loob ng tatlong taon, pinaikot ko ‘yung mundo ko sa’yo, Kai. Sinayang ko yung mahabang panahon ng buhay ko sa pag-asang makikita at mararamdaman mo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. Alam kong mali pero wala naman akong magawa kasi mahal kita… na handa akong masaktan ng paulit-ulit ‘wag lang akong mawala sa piling mo.”

Tumigil muna sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo para punasan ang walang tigil niyang mga luha bago nagpatuloy, “Kaya noong nalaman kong pinagpustahan nyo ni Sehun ‘yung nararamdaman ko para sa’yo, parang tumigil ‘yung pag-ikot ng mundo ko at nagising na ako sa kahibangan ko… na tama na… isuko ko nalang dapat ‘yung laban na sa simula palang alam kong talo na ako.”

Nang marinig ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo ay mas bumigat ang nararamdamang guilt ni Kai, kaya naman hindi na niya pinigilang yakapin si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, alam kong hindi mo na ako mapapatawad sa mga ginawa ko sa’yo…”

Tinulak naman papalayo ni Kyungsoo si Kai at nakita na naman nito kung gaano siya nasasaktan, “Tama na, Kai! Kaya nga minabuti ko nalang na lumayo… kasi ano na namang sakit ang mararamdaman ko kung hahayaan ko lang ang sarili kong magpadala sa kung anong nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

“Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo, kaya please… ‘wag kang lumayo sa akin...” hindi na pinag-isipan ni Kai ang mga sinabi niya, dahil iyon naman talaga ang laman ng puso niya at hindi niya lang ito kayang aminin sa sarili niya. Pero nang makita ang taong pinakamahalaga sa buhay niya ay sumugal na si Kai at sinabi na niya ang tunay niyang nararamdaman para dito, kahit na para bang malabo na ang lahat sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“Bilang kaibigan, Kai… Alam ko naman ‘yun and I’m thankful for that, kaya kailangan kong gawin ‘to dahil baka wala nang matira sa pagkakaibigan nating dalawa pagkatapos ng lahat ng mga nangyari…tsaka paano si Irene? Ano bang sinasabi mo, Kai?”

Lumapit muli si Kai kay Kyungsoo, at kahit na tinutulak siya papalayo nito ay hindi na niya ito binitawan pa. “No, Kyungsoo, hindi mo naiintindihan. Wala na kami ni Irene kasi...kasi na-relaize kong ikaw pala ang mahal ko, Kyungsoo. Mahal kita. Mahal din kita, pakinggan mo naman ako, please…”

Umiwas na ng tingin si Kyungsoo, dahil ayaw niyang makita ang sinasabi ng mga mata ni Kai, at dahil ayaw niyang maniwala sa mga sinasabi nito. “No, Kai. Hindi dahil nalaman mong mahal kita, ay mamahalin mo na ako pabalik. It isn’t as simple as that. Nasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi mahal mo ang sarili mo at ayaw mong mawalan ng taong palaging nandyan para sa’yo.”

Napabitaw naman si Kai sa mga narinig mula kay Kyungsoo.

“Ganoong klase naman ng pagmamahal ‘yung alam mo, di ba? ‘Yung itutulak mo papalayo ang lahat ng taong nag-aalaga at umiintindi sa’yo, kasi sarili mo lang ang nakikita mo. How can you say that you love me too when in fact all you did was make me feel like I didn't even exist?”

Hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo, maging ang ulan na siyang saksi sa pag-uusap nilang dalawa ni Kai.

“Kung totoo man ‘yang sinasabi mo, I guess it’s too late, Kai. Hindi na ako papayag na masaktan mo ako ulit… hindi ngayong sinusubukan ko nang bumangon at buuin ‘yung sarili ko mula sa lahat ng sakit na idinulot mo sa akin.”

Nagsimula nang lumayo si Kyungsoo sa kausap, at kahit mabigat sa dibdib niya ay sinabi na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin kay Kai sa huling pagkakataon.

“Kyungsoo… please…”

“Sa dami ng beses na sinaktan mo ako, hinding-hindi na ako papayag na ubusin mo ako ulit.”

Sinubukan ulit ni Kai na sabihin ang tunay niyang nararamdaman, kahit na alam niyang hindi na makikinig sa mga sasabihin niya si Kyungsoo, kahit alam niyang wala nang patutunguhan ang lahat. 

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

Bago tuluyang maglakad papalayo ay tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya sa huling pagkakataon, bago niya tuluyang kalimutan ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya para dito.

“Mahal din kita, Kai...pero pagod na pagod na ako.”

  
  



	8. Paano Na Kaya?

Tanging sila Kyungsoo at Kai lamang ang nakaalam ng mga napag-usapan nila matapos ang event sa auditorium, kaya naman nagtaka nalang ang mga kasama nila nang lalong lumayo ang dalawa sa isa’t isa. 

Seryoso si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi niya kay Kai noong araw na iton at buti na lamang ay mas naging busy siya sa ginagawang docufilm script, dahil maraming pinapa-revise sa kanya ang direktor nila. Samantala, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Kai paminsan-minsan ang kausapin at lapitan si Kyungsoo na para bang walang nangyaring hindi pagkakaintindihan sa kanilang dalawa. Kapag tungkol sa trabahong ginagawa nila ang inilalapit niya dito ay kinakausap naman niya si Kyungsoo, pero may kung ano pa din na nagpapalala kay Kai ng lungkot sa mga mata nito noong huli silang nagkausap.

Matapos ang palitan ng mga hinanaing ay kahit papaano ay natauhan naman si Kai at natutunan na rin niyang idistansiya muna ang sarili kay Kyungsoo para pareho silang makapag-isip.

Kaya naman nang yayain siya ni Chanyeol na bumisita sa bahay nila para makapag-unwind kahit papaano, hindi na nagpapilit pa si Kyungsoo dahil kailangan niya ito. Mabuti na lamang ay pumayag si Prof. Junmyeon nang sabay na magpaalam sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na magpahinga muna kahit isang araw lang.

Habang nasa loob ng sasakyan ay napansin ni Chanyeol na nakasilip lang si Kyungsoo sa bintana at tila ba malalim ang iniisip. Hininaan na muna niya ang volume ng music at napatingin naman sa ginawa niya ang taong katabi niya.

“Direk, okay ka lang ba?” tanong niya rito.

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo dahil para bang ang tagal na ng panahon na tinawag siyang “Direk” ni Chanyeol, dahil si Prof. Junmyeon lang naman ang legit na direktor nila sa set. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kausap.

“Sure ka? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Nag-isip muna saglit si Kyungsoo bago magsalita, “Chanyeol, sa tingin ko hindi na dapat ako sumama sa’yo today…”

Naguluhan naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng katabi niya, dahil malapit na sila sa bahay nila at ngayon lang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Bakit naman? It’s not the first time that you’re gonna visit our house. May problema ba?”

Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung dapat ba niyang sabihin ang gumugulo sa isip niya, dahil kahit na sinusubukan naman niyang itrato lang bilang kaibigan si Chanyeol ay alam niya ring may nararamdaman ito para sa kanya. Alam ni Kyungsoo na mas makakabuti kung sasarilinin nalang niya ang lahat.

Pero parang nabasa ni Chanyeol ang isip niya nang tanungin siyang muli nito, “Si Kai ba?”

Hindi naman namalayan ni Chanyeol na humigpit ang hawak nya sa manibela nang mapaisip kung ano na naman kayang ginawa ni Kai kay Kyungsoo at hindi siya mapakali gaya nito.

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo, pero hindi pa rin niya inacknowledge kung tama ba ang naiisip ni Chanyeol. Ayaw nang magbibgay pa ng ibang detalye ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaction ni Chanyeol kapag nalaman nito ang napag-usapan nila ni Kai noong nakaraang araw.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, Kyungsoo. Kai won't be there. So kung ano man ‘yang gumugulo sa isip mo, set that aside first.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niyang tama si Chanyeol. Kilala na niya ng lubusan si Kai at alam niyang hindi nito sinasabayan kapag umuuwi si Chanyeol sa bahay nila. Hindi rin sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sinabihan ba ni Chanyeol ang kapatid niya, pero hindi na rin naman niya natanong ang katabi niya tungkol dito dahil ayaw na niyang maisip pa si Kai.

Nang makarating na sila ay agad namang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang mga sasakyan na naka-park na ngayon niya lang pawang nakita. Hindi naman na natanong ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahil alam naman nilang afford nila ng iba pang mga sasakyan.

“Are you ready? Tara na?” Chanyeol was all smiles as he went outside his car and opened the door for Kyungsoo. Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa gesture na ito ni Chanyeol at sinabi niya ritong hindi naman niya kailangang gawin ‘yun, but Chanyeol still insisted.

“Ready? Kakain lang naman tayo ng dinner kasama ang parents niyo, ‘di ba?” natatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kasama habang pumapasok sila ng gate.

Pero bago pa man siya sagutin ni Chanyeol ay may sumalubong na sa kanilang tatlong lalaki na ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo. High fives were exchanged between Chanyeol and the three guys, na napag-alaman niyang mga pinsan pala ni Chanyeol.

“Long time no see, bro. What’s up?” bati sa kanya ni Johnny.

“I’m good, same old. Pre-med, music. Nothing much,” pansin ni Kyungsoo na kahit tipid sa sagot ay excited si Kyungsoo na makita ang mga pinsan niyang hindi niya palaging nakakasama.

“And this is…”, tanong naman ni Taeyong nang mapansin na may kasama si Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo Do,” he offered his hand to the other person. After ni Taeyong, nakipagkamay din sa kanya si na Johnny at Jaehyun.

“Masyado ka namang formal…” Jaehyun commented, pero napatigil siya nang may napansin sa kausap, “...I think I saw you before. Di ba ikaw yung best friend ni Kai?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at medyo nahiya dahil akala niya ay sila Chanyeol, Kai, at ang mga magulang lang nila ang nakakakilala sa kanya. Alam naman niyang hindi palakwento si Kai lalung-lalo na sa pamilya nila kaya naman hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano magre-react.

“Where’s Kai, by the way? Bakit hindi niyo siya kasabay?” tanong ni Taeyong sa dalawa habang naglalakad na sila papasok ng bahay.

Natawa naman si Johnny, “Tinanong mo pa. Dude, ‘di ‘yun sasabay kay Chanyeol.”

“And, hindi naman ‘yun napunta sa mga family events nating ganito, lalung-lalo na we’re celebrating Lolo’s birthday. Kahit na ever since his Dad married our Tita, Chanyeol’s Mom, he never felt that he’s part of this big family…” sinaway naman nina Johnny at Taeyong si Jaehyun sa pag-overshare nito ng family background nila at napatingin nalang kay Kyungsoo.

Nang mapansin ito ay si Chanyeol na rin mismo ang nagsabi, “Don't worry guys. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang lahat.”

Nakahinga naman ang tatlong kausap nila na nagpaalam na muna sa kanilang dalawa para kumustahin din ang iba pa nilang mga kamag-anak.

Nang silang dalawa nalang, kahit na napapalibutan sila ng mga kamag-anak nina Canyeol at Kai na ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo ang karamihan, at tumingin siya sa katabi niya at pasimpleng bumulong at nagtanong, “Akala ko ba simpleng family dinner lang pupuntahan natin? Buong angkan niyo na yata ang nandito, eh!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, and he somehow found his reaction adorable, far from his usually stressed demeanor nang dahil sa film project. “Okay, my bad, I apologize if I lied to you. Sabi mo kasi you need to unwind, so sinama kita dito. And don’t be shy, I’m sure you will find this side of our family to be fun.”

Ngumiti nalang si Kyungsoo dahil wala na rin naman siyang magagawa. He just made sure to stick by Chanyeol’s side, na ipinakilala naman siya ng mabuti sa other members of the family, para na rin makaiwas siya sa awkward situations and conversations with people he just met.

In no time, Kyungso found himself sitting at a long-table dinner with the family members, at nakahinga naman siya ng maluwag nang malaman na nagsama rin naman pala ng uninvited friends ang iba sa mga pinsan ni Chanyeol. Somehow, Kyungsoo felt relaxed that he isn’t intruding on some family occasion.

As they were having dinner, Kyungsoo lightened up dahil very welcoming and accommodating naman ang mga kasama nila sa table, and he even had small talks with some of Chanyeol’s uncles, aunts, and cousins.

“Kumusta naman ang pag-aaral mo, hijo? Any difficulties in you pre-med?” tanong naman ng isang tita ni Chanyeol, na napag-alaman ni Kyungsoo na isa rin palang doktor.

“Everything’s fine naman po, Tita,” Chanyeol answered shortly.

“That's good to hear, hijo. Alam naman naming sa galing mong yan, maning-mani lang ang pre-med sa’yo,” another Tito of Chanyeol said.

“Unlike Kai…” sabi naman ulit ng Tita na nagamusta kay Chanyeol. Agad naman siyang sinaway pabiro ni Johnny na katabi niya lang dahil sa pagka-insensitive nito.

Nang marinig ito ay nagsalita na ang tatay ni Kai, na stepfather naman ni Chanyeol, in his defense dahil unfair naman para sa anak niya ang mapag-usapan kahit wala siya dito. “Pinilit ko naman si Kai to take up a serious program just like his cousins na puro doctors, engineers, lawyers, pero wala eh. Ipinilit pa rin niya yung Film dahil ‘yun daw ang gusto niya. Wala naman siyang mga bagsak na grades so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

The nosy Tita just smiled and answered back, “But we all know that he’s also good and smart just like his brother. We all know that Kai could do better.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa katabi niyang si Kyungsoo just to check on how he will react sa mga narinig, dahil alam naman niyang medyo offensive ang pagmamaliit ng Tita niya sa kursong inaaral nila Kai at Kyungsoo.

“Sa totoo lang, Tita, hindi rin madali ang Film as opposed to what you initially think. It’s as complicated as studying medicine, and it doesn't only require knowledge, but also skills to get the job done and deliver works of art…” panimula ni Chanyeol because he knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t speak up.

Nakinig naman sa kanya ang Tita niya kaya nagpatuloy na sa pag-explain si Chanyeol, “In fact, I was selected as a lead sa isang documentary film project about the country’s healthcare system na ginagawa nila Kyungsoo at Kai with the critically-acclaimed director Junmyeon Kim. While being on their set almost everyday, I saw the hard work and passion that they’re giving on their craft, and that’s one thing that we should admire them for.”

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa pagtatanggol ni Chanyeol sa isang bagay na sa buong buhay ay tanging gusto at alam niyang gawin. Kahit papaano ay sumagi naman sa isip niya na ganito siguro ang nararamdaman palagi ng best friend niyang si Kai, kaya ganoon nalang ang pag-distansiya niya sa pamilya nila.

“The thing is...Tita...he isn't really my brother biologically, which makes our genes unrelated. Hindi ko yata nakuha yung katalinuhan ni Chanyeol, so there’s no point in comparing the two of us,” napatahimik nalang sila nang biglang dumating na si Kai, na hindi nila inaasahang dadalo sa family dinner na ito.

No one said a thing nang maupo na si Kai, na para bang hindi naapektuhan sa mga narinig mula sa mga kamag-anak niya. Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi man ipakita ni Kai, nasasaktan siya sa tuwing minamaliit siya ng pamilya niya just because he failed to meet their expectations of him.

“Oh, bakit natahimik kayo? Don’t mind the black sheep of the family. Let’s cheer on Lolo’s birthday!” itinaas na ni Kai ang nakaset up na baso ng wine sa harap niya, at buti na lang at gumaan na ang usapan sa table matapos nilang mag-cheers at kantahan ng isang birthday song ang Lolo nila. And just like that, lumipas na naman ang isang insensitive na idea na walang kwenta ang mga pinag-gagagwa sa buhay ni Kai, kaya naman idinaan nalang niya ito sa mga biro kahit na deep inside ay nasasaktan pa rin siya.

Kahit na nakaupo sa harap niya si Kai ay hindi pa rin siya tinitignan nito, at alam ni Kyungsoo na kahit na tumatawa siya at nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga pinsan niya ay nasaktan pa rin siya sa inabutang usapan kanina. Hindi rin naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung kaya niya pa bang kausapin ang matalik na kaibigan matapos ang mga nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, kaya sa tingin niya ay ayos na rin na hindi sila magpasinan kahit na nasa iisang hapag-kainan lamang sila.

Nang mapansin namang hindi na muli nagsalita si Kyungsoo noong dumating si Kai ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng table. Napatingin lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo kaya naman ngumiti lang si Chanyeol, as if saying na nandito lang siya para sa kanya and he has nothing to worry about.

Another conversation was started nang magtanong naman si Jaehyun kay Chanyeol, who was curious from the very beginning kung bakit kasama nito ang best friend ni Kai mula pa kanina. Hindi niya maintidihan kung bakit hindi si Kai ang sinamahan ni Kyungsoo, gayong sila ang alam niyang magkaibigan at hindi si Chanyeol.

“You seem to be more inspired as compared to the last time I saw you. Kumusta naman ang love life, bro?”

Kahit na kausap si Taeyong ay napatingin na rin sa direksyon nila si Kai, na tila inaabangan ang isasagot ni Chanyeol. Nainis siya sa nakitang reaksyon ni Chanyeol, pero hindi nalang siya nagsalita dahil ayaw niyang gumawa ng gulo.

_ I’m not really a part of this family. Puro sa side ng family nila Chanyeol ang kasama mo, so manahimik ka nalang, Kai. _

“I’m actually seeing someone…” Chanyeol sheepishly smiled at his cousins who were listening. Maging ang parents nila at ang ibang mga Tito at Tita nila ay napatingin nalang at nag-abang sa ikukwento ni Chanyeol. Alam nilang lahat na hindi masyado itong focused sa pag-aaral kaya bago para sa kanila na marinig ang kahit anong tungkol sa love life niya, but they will surely be very supportive of it dahil alam nilang mas magiging inspired pa ito sa ginagawa niya.

The people at the dinner table were utterly surprised nang iangat ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa table, which was still holding Kyungsoo’s hand. Just like the people who were pleasantly surprised, nagulat din si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inaasahan na sasabihin ito ni Chanyeol sa harap ng pamilya niya.

Hindi na nagawa pang magsalita ni Kyungsoo, dahil alam naman niya ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. Matapos ang conversation nila noong nag-walk out siya dahil sa hindi pagsipot ni Kai sa songwriting contest para suportahan siya, ay nilinaw naman ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya para kay Kyunngsoo. 

Magmula noon ay hindi na rin naman pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga napapnsin niyang advances sa kanya ni Chanyeol, dahil naisip niya na wala namang masama kung bibigyan niya ito ng chance. Alam ni Kyungsoo na maganda ang intentions sa kaya ni Chanyeol, kaya hindi niya magawang pigilan ito sa panunuyo sa kanya. They also became close as the filming for the documentary film progressed, pero hindi pa rin inaasahan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit bigla nalang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa pamilya niya na nagde-date na silang dalawa.

It isn't entirely untrue, so Kyungsoo made a note in his mind to talk to Chanyeol about the reason behind all of these.

Matapos magkuwento sa kung paano sila nagkakilala at naging close ni Kyungsoo ay buti na lamang at naiba na ang topic sa dinner. Laking pasasalamat nalang ni Kyungsoo na open-minded at accepting ang pamilya nila Chanyeol at walang kaso sa kanila kahit na hindi isang babae ang ipinakilala sa kanila ni Chanyeol ngayong gabi.

Hindi naman maalis ang tingin ni Kai sa magkahawak pa ring mga kamay nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng table nila. He also almost had it nang may ibulong pa si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, na para bang nanandya pa ito dahil alam naman niyang nakatingin siya sa kanilang dalawa, pero imbes na tumayo at subtukin ang pagmumukha ng kapatid niya ay sinubukan nalang kumalma ni Kai.

_ Please make it look like you're just pretending, Kyungsoo... _

“Sakyan mo nalang, please, Kyungsoo?” bulong ni Chanyeol sa katabi. Nang ilayo nang muli ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya ay tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at sinubukan pa niyang basahin kung ano ang sinasabi ng mga mata nito, at nang wala siyang makitang dahilan ay ngumiti nalang siya at sumang-ayon sa hiniling ni Chanyeol.

Two of their cousins, Joy and Yeri, then chimed in and asked Chanyeol and Kyungsoo a lot of questions regarding their relationship.

“So kailan kayo nag-start mag-date? Ikaw ha, Kuya Chanyeol, akala ko puro studies ka lang, jumojowa ka na rin pala!” pangungulit naman ni Yeri.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, maging si Kyungsoo, sa pagka-bubbly ng kausap. Hinayaan na ni Kyungsoo na si Chanyeol ang sumagot sa lahat ng mga tanong na feeling niya ay nasa hot seat silang dalawa, “About a month, I think. Hindi na rin namin alam kung kailan, it just kind of happened eh.”

Na-curious naman si Joy at napatingin sa natahimik nalang na si Kai, “And you don't know about this? Akala ko ba best friend mo si Kyungsoo? Well… I just asked kasi you look as surprised as we are sa announcement ni Kuya Chanyeol.”

Kai was finding the right words to say, at nakatingin pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo, asking for any hint on what he should say. “Uhmmm...alam ko naman nang may gusto si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo noon pa man…”

He looked briefly at Chanyeol, who didnt falter his gaze back at Kai, before looking at Kyungsoo.

Please sabihin mong hindi totong kayo na ni Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

“... pero hindi ko alam na may gusto na rin pala si Kyungsoo sa kanya.”

Kai tried to say that casually to Joy and Yeri, but Kyungsoo still heard the sadness in his voice. Kahit na may hindi sila pagkakaintindihan ni Kai ay kahit papaano ay gusto niyang pagaanin ang nararamdaman niya at sabihing pagpapanggap lang ang lahat, pero wala namang magawa si Kyungsoo.

Upon seeing the confusion still lingering on Joy’s face, Kyungsoo then said, “Ah, oo. Hindi ko na kasi masyadong nakakausao si Kai gawa ng docufilm namin. Kaya ngayon nalang din niya nalaman na nagde-date na kami ni Chanyeol.”

Sa dami ng mga sinumbat ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noong nagusap sila sa ilalim ng malakas na ulan, ay ito ang pinamasakit na salitang narinig ni Kai mula sa kanya.

_ Deserve mo ‘yan, Kai. Kasi wala ka namang ibang ginawa kundi gaguhin si Kyungsoo, di ba? _

Nang hindi na usisain ng dalawa nilang pinsan ang mga kwento ng tatlo ay tinignan nalang ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, na nakatingin naman kay Kai.

Walang sumubok na magsalita sa kanilang tatlo, dahil lahat sila ay naguguluhan sa sitwasyon kung nasaan sila.

Iniisip ni Chanyeol kung ano ba talaga ang nangyari at napag-usapan ng dalawa pagkatapos ng DVD auction, at hindi malinaw sa kanya kung bakit hindi sila nagkikibuan magmula noon kahit naging pabor namana ito para makasama niya nang walang hadlang si Kyungsoo. Nagpasalamat nalang din siya dahil hindi pa kinukuwestiyon ni Kyungsoo ang mga ginawa at sinabi niya sa harap ng pamilya nila, at hiniling nalang niya na sana ay totoo nalang ang lahat ng nangyari ngayong gabi.

Tinatanong pa rin ni Kai ang sarili niya kung dapat ba siyang magpaapekto sa nalaman na nagkamabutihan na nga sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, pero nagsusumigaw ang puso niya sa sakit na nararamdaman ngayong nakatingin siya sa taong mahal niya na hindi na siya kayang mahalin pabalik. Umuulit lahat ng mga salitang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, sa confession video man na napanood niya at noong nag-usap sila matapos ang auction event, at lumilinaw na ang lahat para kay Kai na walang ibang dapat sisihin sa mga nabyayari kundi siya lamang.

Patuloy pa ring naguguluhan si Kyungsoo: dahil hindi niya inaasahan ang mga ginawa ni Chanyeol at hindi niya alam kung paano niya tatanungin ito sa totoong dahilan ng pagpapanggap nila ngayong gabi, dahil nagtataka siya kung bakit hindi nalang nagalit at nagwala si Kai nang marinig nito ang kasinungalingan nila ni Chanyeol, at lalung-lalo na dahil mas hindi na niya maintindihan kung ano ang dapat maramdaman ngayong parang mas naiipit na siya sa dalawa.

  
  
  
  


Kahit na may mga hindi inaasahang mga hindi pagkakaintindihan habang kumakain ng dinner ang isang malaking pamilya ay batapos naman ito na masaya ang lahat. Nagkukuwetuhan na ang mga matatanda sa loob ng bahay, samantalang tumambay muna sa verabda at garden ang mga mas nakababatang myembro ng pamilya. 

Malaking parte ng pamilya nila Chanyeol ang pagkahilig sa music, kaya naman nakasanayan na nila ang mag-jamming sa tuwing nagkakasama sila sa iisang lugar kagaya nitong birthday celebration ng Lolo nila. Halos lahat ng mga pinsan nila ay kung hindi marunong kumanta, ay marunong namang tumugtog ng music instruments, kaya naman sa pagkakataong iyon ay pinili nalang tumambay ni Kai sa terrace sa second floor ng bahay at manood habang nagkakasiyahan ang mga pinsan nila. It is one of the many moments that Kai feels that he doesn't belong to this family, kahit na tinuring naman nila siyang parte ng pamilya kahit na hindi nila siya tunay na kadugo. 

Kitang-kita ni Kai mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol dahil sa maliit na bonfire na ginawa nila sa garden kung saan sila nakapalibot at nagkakantahan ng mga pinsan nila. 

_ Sino ba naman ang hindi mapapangiti ng ganyan? Kung nasa piling mo na ang taong mahal mo, magiging masaya ka talaga.  _

Mula kay Chanyeol ay napatingin naman siya kay Kyungsoo, na inaakbayan ni Chanyeol at tila ba ayos lang ang lahat sa kanilang dalawa. Kahit papaano ay napangiti si Kai, kahit na malungkot talaga siya, nang makita ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya matandaan ang huling beses na naging masaya ang kaibigan. 

May kung ano namang nagsasabi sa isip ni Kai na gustuhin niya mang bumaba at hilahin papalayo si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, ay hindi niya magawa dahil naaalala na naman nkya ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay, maging ang mga titig at nguti nila sa isa't isa, habang kumakain sila kanina ng dinner. Nakaramdam na naman ng sakit sa dibdib si Kai na ngayon niya lang naramdaman para sa isang tao, kahit ang dami-dami na niyang nakarelasyon noon. 

"Ikaw naman, Chanyeol! Masakit na yung daliri ko, kanina pa ako natugtog eh," pagmamakaawa naman ni Jaehyun nang ipasa niya sa pinsan ang gitara. 

Kinuha naman ito kaagad ni Chanyeol at tinanong ang mga kasama kung anong gusto nilang kanta ang tugtugin at kantahin niya. 

"Kumakanta ka rin ba, Kuya Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Yeri sa bago nilang kakilala na kani-kanina lang ay nakikikanta at nakikitawa sa kanila, ngunit ngayon ay nabigla at hindi alam ang sasabihin sa mga pinsan nilang nakaabang. 

"Don't be shy, Soo. Sige na…" nakangiti naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa katabi at hindi na nagsalita. At that moment, tinignan niya kang ng malapitan ang mukha ng isang kaibigan na kahit alam niyang may nararamdaman oara sa kanya, ay hindi pa rin siya sigurado kung karapat-dapat ba siya sa pagtingin nito. 

Kung wala lang silang kasama ngayon at kung silang dalawa lang sana ang magkausap ay gustong tanungin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, para naman maliwanagan siya at nabawasan ang madaming bagay na gumugulo sa isip niya ngayon. 

"Ano magtititigan nalang kayo? Nakakakilig 'yan pero maskikiligin kami pag nag-duet na kayo," pang-aasar naman ni Taeyong. 

Nagtawanan naman silang lahat ng nasa bonfire, samantalang hindi pa rin natutuwa si Kai sa mga naririnig at nakikita sa baba. 

Nagsimula nang tumugtog ng gitara si Chanyeol, oara na rin tigilan na sila ng mga pinsan nila sa pang-aalaska dahil baka hindi na maging kumportable si Kyungsoo. 

Nakangiti naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo at pinapakinggan kung alam ba niya ang tinutugtog ni Chanyeol, kaya naman alam niya na game na ito sa gustong ipagawa sa kanila ng mga pinsan niya. 

_ "Adik Sa'yo _

_ Awit sa akin _

_ Nilang sawa na saking _

_ Mga kuwentong marathon,"  _

Nagsimula nang kumanta si Chanyeol kaya naman nag-cheer ang mga pinsan niya. Hindi niya inaalis ang mga tingin kay Kyungsoo, na siyang tangining pinag-aalayan niya ng kantang napili niya. 

_ "Tungkol sa 'yo _

_ At sa ligayang _

_ Iyong hatid, sa aking buhay _

_ Tuloy ang bida sa isipan ko'y ikaw,"  _

Mas nag-cheer naman ang mga pinsan nila nang magsimula na ring kumanta si Kyungsoo, dahil nagandahan sila sa boses nito na ikinagulat nila dahil tanging mga tawa lang ang naririnig nila mula sa kanya nang magsimula ang jamming session nila. 

_ "Sa umaga't sa gabi _

_ Sa bawa't minutong lumilipas _

_ Hinahanap-hanap kita _

_ Hinahanap-hanap kita,"  _

Nang magsabay na silang kumanta ay mas lalo silang tinukso ng mga pinsan ni Chanyeol. Natatawa man ang dalawa sa mga reaction ng mga kasama nila ay pinagpatuloy lang nila ang kanta. 

Tumingin na rin pabalik sa kanya si Kyungsoo, kaya naman napahiling nalang si Chanyeol na sana ay totoo nalang ang lahat at hindi nalang sana sila nagpapanggap ni Kyunhsoo, dahil hindi niya alam kung gaano siya napapasaya nito. 

_ "Sa isip at panaginip _

_ Bawat pagpihit ng tadhana _

_ Hinahanap-hanap kita _

_ Hinahanap-hanap kita." _

Mas tumindi naman ang kilig at pang-aasar ng mga kasama nila sa bonfire matapos ang duet nilang dalawa, at sinabing bagay na bagay sila sa isa't isa. Masaya sa mga naririnig mula sa mga linsan6 niya si Chanyeol, kaya naman naisip niya na wala naman sigurong kaso kung sakaling magkatotoo ang lahat. Hindi na naalis ang mga titig at ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo, kahit na nakikioag-usap na ito kay Joy, at napatunayan na niya finally sa sarili niya na handa na niyang gawin ang lahat para sa taong mahal niya. 

"Ang tamis naman! Wala bang kiss dyan?” pagbibiro naman ni Johnny, at sinundan naman ito ng pagsang-ayon ng mga pinsan nila. In no time ay inaasar na nila ang dalawa na mag-kiss sa harap nila. 

"Sige na, Kuya Chanyeol! Kayo naman na di ba? Wala namang kaso 'yun," dagdag ni Joy. 

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo at medyo nag-panic sa loob-loob niya dahil paniwalang-paniwala ang mga pinsan nila sa pagpapanggap nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman niyang magasang magsalita dahil ayaw niyang mapahiya si Chanyeol sa mga oinsan niya, not after all they've done after the dinner up until this point. 

Nang mapansin naman na medyo bothered na si Kyungsoo sa mga naririnig ay nagsalita na si Chanyeol, "Isn't that a little bit too much?” 

"Sige na kahit sa cheeks lang!” alam ni Chanyeol na hindi sila titigilan ng mga pinsan niya. 

Kaya naman dahan-dahan siyang tumingin kay Kyungsoo, his eyes as if saying sorry for all of what's happened since he had put him in this situation. Kyungsoo just stared back at him, a little smile on his face so as not to give any hint to Chanyeol's cousins that this is just all pretend and nothing's real, and Chanyeol somehow took this as a hnit that it's okay for Kyungsoo and they should just do it to get over it. 

But just as the distance between their faces inches smaller and closer, Johnny, who was sitting beside Chanyeol, playfully oushed his head so that his lips would plant a smack on Kyungsoo's. 

Parehong nagulat sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari, and they both pulled themselves back from the sudden kiss. Kahit na nagtatawanan ang mga kasama nila sa ginawang kakulitan ni Johnny sa dalawa, ay tinignan pa rin ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, as if asking for an apology sa mga ginawa ng mga pinsan niya. 

Magmula noon ay hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo, kahit na sinusubukan pa din niyang makisama sa mga pinsan ni Chanyeol. Nang mag-iba na ang topic at nagsimula na uli silang magkantahan, na ngayon ay si Jaehyun na ulit ang tumutugtog ng gitara, ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Nang magkatinginan silang dalawa ay bumulong si Chanyeol sa katabi, his lips just mouthing the words but Kyungsoo had seen the sincerity in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo kung anong ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol, at kahit na siya man mismo ay naguguluhan sa tunay na dahilan kung bakit sila nagpaoanggap ni Chanyeol ngayong gabi, ay ngumiti nalang siya sa kausap, as if saying na 'wag siyang mag-alala dahil magiging okay naman ang lahat. 

From a distance ay nakita naman ito lahat ni Kai, kaya naman hindi na niya napagilan ang sarili dahil napalitan na ng galit at inis ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya magmula pa kanina. Hindi siya mapakali sa nakitang sweetness ng dalawa, pero mas nananaig ang galit niya sa sarili dahil alam niyang siya ang may kasalanan kung bakit nakuha ng iba ang taong mahal niya. 

Kai was reasoning with his own mind, at sinasabi nito na hayaan nalang na maging masaya si Kyungsoo katulad ng gusto niyang mangyari, kahit na sa piling pa ng iba. Pero hindi na kinakaya ng puso ni Kai na para bang hindi man lang siya binigyan ng pag-asa ni Kyungsoo, kahit alam naman niya sa sarili niya na sinayang niya ang mahabang panahon na sa kanya lang umiikot ang mundo ng kaibigan. 

  
  
  


The jamming session around the bonfire ended, but the night still wanders, kaya naman napagdesisyunan muna ni Kyungsoo na maglibot sa residence nila Chanyeol nang iwan muna siya nito saglit para makipagkuwentuhan sa mga Tito at Tita niya. 

Ayaw namang maiwan ni Kyungsoo na kasama ang mga pinsan ni Chanyeol, na lahat naman ay parang gusto siya dahil mabait naman sila sa kanya, dahil hindi na niya maalis ang isip niya sa nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol kanina. Baka kulitin pa siya ng mga ito at malaman pa nila na nagpapanggap lang sila ng pinsan nila. 

Naglakad-lakad na muna si Kyungsoo at ngayon niya kang na-realize kung gaano pala kalaki ang land area nila, kahit na ilang beses na siyang nakapunta dito.

_ Sabagay, sa main house lang naman kami lagi pumuounta ni Kai noon…  _

Nang sumagi sa isip niya ang best friend niya ay napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad. Bigla siyang nainis sa sarili niya dahil kahit ilang beses na niyang pilit kinakalimutan si Kai, ay naaalala pa rin niya ito sa mga maliliit na bagay. 

Naglakad nang muli si Kyungsoo hanggang marating niya ang veranda sa likod ng main house. Mas maliit ang area na ito kaya naman walang tao, peri mas nagustuhan ito ni Kyungsoo dahil mas peaceful ang lugar na ito. 

Sakto naman na may nakita siyang bench sa may backyard at umupo na muna siya dito para mapag-isa at makapag-isip. 

But just as Kyungsoo was staring at the night sky above, ready for his mind to ponder about his disordered thoughts focusing on a lot of things going on in his life, he was startled when Kai sat beside him. 

Nang makita niya ang mga mata ni Kai ay alam niyang hindi na naman maganda ang kalalabasan kung mag-uusap sila ng ganito ang kalagayan niya, kaya minabuti nang tumayo ni Kyungsoo para maglakad paalis. 

Pero bago pa man siya makalayo ay hinaeakan na ni Kai ang kamay niya at hinila siya papalapit sa kanya. Hindi na napigilan ni Kai na yakapin ang taong inaakala niya ay hindi na magbabalik sa kanya, lalo na ngayon na may mahal na siyang iba. 

Sinubukang pumiglas ni Kyungsoo sa yakap ni Kai pero hindi niya magawa dahil wala pa siyang balak na pakawalan agad siya. Nang marinig ang pag-iyak ng taong nakayakap sa kanya ay napatigil si Kyungsoo at dinamdam niya ang bawat pagpatak ng luha ni Kai. 

Mabuti nalang at magkayakap sila ngayon, dahil lahit hindi na niya mapigilan ay ayaw ipakita ni Kak kung gaano siyang nasaktan pabalik ng isang taong nasaktan niya noon. Napaisip si Kai na gago nga talaga siya, dahil kahiy ngayon na lugmok na lugmok na ang nararamdaman niya sa pagkatalo kay Kyungsoo, ay pride pa rin niya ang pinaiiral niya. 

"Kailan pa, Kyungsoo?” rinig ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot at panghihinyanag sa boses ni Kai nang tanungin siya nito matapos ang ilang minuto na natahimik lang silang dalawa at magkayakap, malayo sa mga mata ng iba. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na nakainom si Kai, dahil na rin sa amoy ng alak sa damit nito, "Lasing ka ba, Kai?” 

"Kailan pa, Kyungsoo?!” nagulat nalang siya nang napataas na ang boses ni Kai, at nang humatap siya dito ay nakita niya na kanina pa ito umiiyak dahil sa pula ng mga mata nito. 

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo pero hindi na siya nabigyan ng pagkakataon ni Kao para makapagsalita, "Bakit si Chanyeol pa?” 

Kahit na ilang beses siyang nasaktan ni Kai noon, ay masakit pa rin kay Kyungsoo na makita ang mga luha sa mata niya na ngayon niya lang unang beses na makitang nasasaktan ng ganito ng dahil sa kanya. 

"Kung hindi mo ako kayang patawarin at mahalin ulit pabalik, ayos lang sa akin, Kyungsoo. Kakayanin ko...titiisin ko…katulad ng ginawa nang binalewala ko lang yung mga nararamdaman mo noon… Pero tangina naman, bakit si Chanyeol pa?!” 

Hindi na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo ang mga narinig mula kay Kai, dahil bukod sa epekto ng alak sa kanya ay alam niya kung gaano kasakit ang hindi mahalin ng taong oinakamajakaga sa'yo. Of all people, Kyungsoo knows how Kai is feeling right now. 

Kyungsoo tried to calm his friend down and tried to explain, "Kai… It isn't what it looks like. Hindi mo alam pero…"

"Pero ano? Sa maikling panahon lang, minahal mo na sya kaagad? Ano nang nangyari sa nararamdaman mo sa akin sa loob ng tatlong taon? Yes, I know ginago kita at nasaktan kita ng sobra, but I just cant seem to wrap around my mind at the thought of you na tinatapon nalang lahat ng iyon ng basta-basta because I know you better than that…”

Kitang-kita na ni Kyungsoo ang sakit at lungkot na nararamdaman ni Kai sa mga mata niya, pero nang marinig ang mga sinabi nito ay imbes na pagaanin ang loob niya ay naisip ni Kyungsoo na dapat depensahan niya ang sarili niya sa mga maling assumptions ni Kai tungkol sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Maging siya man ay naguguluhan sa mga nnagyari ay alam ni Kyungsoo na ang dapat gawin niya ay liwanagin ang lahat kay Kai.

Magsasalita na sana si Kyungsoo para magpaliwanag at depensahan ang dahilan kung bakit nagawa niya ang mga bagay na sa tingin niya ay ang rason kung bakit nasasaktan si Kai ng ganito, pero hindi pa rin siya binibigyan ng pagkakataon ni Kai na magsalita.

“Ano, Kyungsoo? Masaya ka na ba sa piling ni Chanyeol kaya wala na akong halaga sa’yo kahit bilang isang kaibigan lang? Hindi mo ba alam na sa bawat tinginan niyo ni Chanyeol, sa bawat ngiti niyo sa isa’t isa, nare-realize ko lalo kung gaano ako kagago na hindi kita minahal agad at binalewala ko lang ang lahat-lahat? Na hindi ko hiniling na sana ako nalang yung nasa tabi mo na nagpapasaya sa’yo? Na sana ako nalang ‘yung humahalik sa mga labi mo?”

_ Kyungsoo, ganito ba ‘yung sakit na nararamdaman mo at tiniis mo sa loob ng tatlong taon? _

_ Paano mo nagagawang magpanggap na masaya ka at kuntento ka na sa bilang best friend ko lang, pero sa totoo lang ay nasasaktan ka na ng sobra? _

_ Ganito siguro ‘yung naramdaman mo noong nakita mo kami ni Krystal sa mall noong manonood sana tayo ng sine… _

_ Ganito siguro ‘yunng nararamdaman mo noong sinisi kita dahil lang nakipag-break sa akin si Jennie… _

_ Ganito siguro kasakit ‘yung naramdaman mo nang sumbatan kita dahil lang sinabi mo kung gaano ako ka-gago kay Momo… _

_ Ganito pala kasakit nanag sinadya kong tawagin ang pangalan ni Irene noong hinalikan kita sa rest room sa bar… _

_ Ang sakit pala, Kyungsoo. Ang sakit-sakit palang hindi mahalin ng taong pinakamahalaga sa’yo. _

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na si Kai, “Alam ko namang wala lang itong sakit na nararamdaman ko kumpara sa lahat ng naramdaman mong sakit noon, pero hindi ko kaya na tuluyan ka nang mawala sa akin, Kyungsoo.”

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Kai at hinila na niya papalapit si Kyungso sa kanya, at sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay hinalikan niya ang labi nito, pero ngayon ay alam na ni Kai na ginawa niya iyon hindi para saktan at lumayo na ng tuluyan sa kanya si Kyungsoo para sa pagkakaibigan nila, kundi para malaman niya na seryoso siya sa kanya at ipaglalaban niya ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Para namang nagbalik ang mga nangyari sa loob ng rest room sa bar nang unang beses na halikan ni Kai si Kyungsoo, at naalala na naman niya ang sakit na naramdaman niya nang dahil lang dito. Hindi katulad noon na inakala niyang para sa kanya ang mga halik ni Kai kaya hinayaan niya lang itong gawin ang gusto niya, na kinalaunan sy pinagsisihan ni Kyungsoo, ay hindi na siya pumayag na mahumaling na naman sa simpleng mga halik lamang ni Kai.

Tinulak niya papalayo si Kai at sa unang pagkakataon ay nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob na sampaling siya sa mukha, at kahit na nabigla rin siya sa sarili niya ay alam ni Kyungsoo na kailangan niyang gawin ‘yun para magising sa katotohanan ang kaibigan niya.

Nagulat rin si Kai sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, pero mas masakit pa rin ang makita kung paano siya itinulak papalayo nito kaysa sa mismong sampal na inabot niya mula dito.

Agad namang natauhan si Kai sa ginawa niya, na isa na namang kagaguhan na baka ikagalit na ng tuluyan ni Kyungsoo. Natakot siya na baka hindi na syia mapatawad ng taong mahal niya at tuluyan na siyang iwan nito at hindi na bigyan ng pagkakataon kahit bilang isang kaibigan lang.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry…”

“Ano bang akala mo sa akin, Kai?!” hindi na rin mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang galit na nararamdaman sa kausap. Hinding-hindi na siya dapat naapektuhan ng ganito, pero nasasaktan siya nang maisip na ganoon lang pala ang tingin sa kanya ni Kai, na makukuha niya kaagad ang loob niya nang dahil lang hinalikan siya nito.

“Can you please stop treating me like shit and get out of my life?!”

Hindi na nakayanan ni kai ang sobrang sakit sa mga narinig mula kay Kyungsoo, kaya naman ginawa na niya ang hinihiling nito at iniwan siyang mapag-isa. Sa sobrang sakit ng nararamdaman ay hindi na namalayan ni Kai na may suot na siyang helmet at humaharurot papalayo sakay ni Thirdy. Hindi alam ni Kai kung saan siya pupunta, at kahit na malabo ang mga mata niya ng dahil sa mga luhang pumapatak mula dito, ay gusto nalang takasan ni Kai ang lahat-lahat. Paulit-ulit niyang naririnig ang mga huling sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo matapos niya siyang halikan, at nang maalala niya kung paanong namutawi ang galit sa mga salita at sa mga mata ng taong mahal niya ay alam niyang wala na siyang pag-asa pa dito.

_ You blew it all up, Kai. You deserve to feel this pain. You don’t deserve Kyungsoo’s love and forgiveness. _

Kai revved up the engine to go faster, and he couldn't keep track of the long distance he had finally covered and the time that has already passed, because he just wants to run away from everything. 

_ I’ve caused Kyungsoo a lot of pain for so many times, that I think it would really be better if I’ll be out of his life for good. _

Everything was a blur for Kai as he saw flashes of blue and red light and heard sirens nearby. He could smell blood somewhere but isn't sure as to where it comes from. He also feels pain all throughout his head to his whole body, but it didn’t even match the torment he had felt in his heart as he saw Kyungsoo crying in a panic by his side, clothes also stained with blood.

As he was lifted to a stretcher away from the motorcycle accident that ensued upon his recklessness, he saw a glimpse of Kyungsoo for the very last time, as he knew that this might be what it meant when he said that he should be out of his life.

“Kai, please be okay. Lumaban ka, ‘wag mo kaming iwan…”

But Kyungsoo’s tears upon seeing Kai in that state was enough for him to reach for his hands and utter one last time the words that he really wanted him to hear.

“I’m sorry for everything, Kyungsoo…”

  
  
  
  


A few weeks had already passed that the sudden burst of light had hurt Kai’s eyes when he was finally able to open it. Everything was almost blinding despite the fact that he was surrounded by almost everything white. Kai’s head and whole body felt heavy that he couldn’t simply move in his own will, but as he tilted to look at who’s sleeping on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed for support, he just found himself smiling at the sight of Kyungsoo.

Agad namang tinawag ni Chanyeol, na nagbabantay din kay Kai sa hospital, ang mga doktor nang magising na siya para icheck ang condition niya. In a short moment, Kai was checked upon by his doctors and nurses and in no time ay nakakaupo na muli siya. His parents were also with them who were still worried for him, making sure that everything’s fine and nothing serious happened to him. The doctors then invited his parents outside to settle other matters when they’ve finished checking up on Kai.

Nang malamang gising na ang kaibigan at tapos na ang consultation at check up nito ay naman kaagad sila Baekhyun at Sehun sa kwarto para kumustahin siya.

“Gising ka na ba talaga, Mr. Jongin Kim?” Masigla pa rin ang pangangamusta ni Baekhyun kahit na halos mawala rin ito sa sarili kagaya ni Kyungsoo nang malamang naaksidente si Kai.

Napangiti naman si Kai, dahil na-miss niya kahit papaano ang kaingayan ng kaibigan. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Three straight weeks, bro. Ang himbing mo nga eh, buti naisipan mo pang gumising,” pagbibiro naman ni Sehun.

“Si Kai pa ba eh masamang damo ‘yan!” dagdag ni Baekhyun.

“Mga gago!” nagkatawanan naman silang tatlo dahil ang tagal nilang hindi nagkabiruan ng ganito.

Napatigil naman saglit ang magkakaibigan nang pumasok na muli sa kwarto si Kyungsoo. Napatahimik sila, kahit na hindi alam nila Baekhyun at Sehun ang buong nangyari noong gabing naaksidente si Kai. Hindi na nila nagawa pang tanungin si Kyungsoo dahil bukod sa naging busy pa siya lalo sa film project ay nagagawa pa nitong isingit ang pagbabantay sa kaibigan nila.

“Okay ka na ba talaga, Kai? Hindi na masakit ang mga injuries mo?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Kyungsoo as he checked on the casting and braces on his injuries.

Nagtaka naman si Kai dahil sa huling pagkakaalala niya ay galit na galit sa kanya si Kyungsoo, pero nagpasalamat na rin siya dahil nandito pa rin siya sa tabi niya matapos ang lahat ng nangyari. “I feel better now. Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

May sasabihin pa sana si Kai kay Kyungsoo pero napatingin na naman sila sa pintuan nang magbukas ito at pumasok si Chanyeol. He slowly approached Kai’s bed, assessing his brother’s response, but Kai just stayed calm though he felt uneasy upon the presence of Chanyeol in his room.

He looked at Kyungsoo and told him, “Kyungsoo, our parents need to talk to you about something.”

Upon seeing the look on Kyungsoo’s eyes, ay nakaramdam naman ng lungkot si Chanyeol. Masaya siya na finally ay gising na ang kapatid niya at hindi na nanganganib ang buhay nito, pero para bang unti-unti nang lumilinaw sa kanya ang isang bagay na hindi pa niya kayang tanggapin sa ngayon - na kahit anong gawin niya, si Kai pa rin ang laman ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

Naintindihan naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang ipinahiwatig ni Chanyeol, dahil tanging silang dalawa lang bukod sa mga magulang nila ang nakapagbantay sa kanya noong wala pa siyang malay. Matapos magpaalam muna saglit sa mga kaibigan ay sumama na siya kay Chanyeol papalabas ng room ni Kai.

Nakita naman kaagad ni Baekhyun ang reaction ni Kai sa nakita, kaya inunahan na niya ito, “Hoy, Kai! Wala kang karapatang sumbatan ‘yung kapatid mo ha. Just so you know, bukod sa parents and mga nurses dito sa ospital, magkasama sila ni Chnayeol na binabantayan ka dito kapag may free time sila from the docufilm shooting. Kaya kumalma ka diyan.”

“Wala naman akong sinasabi ah…” palusot ni Kai sa kaibigan.

“Ang point lang namin, just give Chanyeol a chance, Kai,” paliwanag ni Sehun. “...kahit na may issue kayo sa isa’t isa, he set all of those aside dahil ayaw mo mang tanggapin, mahal ka noon bilang kapatid.”

Napatigil naman saglit si Kai at napaisip sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan niya, pero hindi niya pa ring napigil itanong ang gumugulo sa isip niya, “You mean to say, lagi silang magkasama sa pagbabantay sa akin?”

“Ano namang kaso?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nang hindi na makasagot si Kai, dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang sakit hindi lang ng katawan kundi ng damdamin niya, ay tinapat na siya ng prangkang kaibigan.

“Sabihin mo nga sa amin ang totoo, Kai. Ano ba talagang nangyari at naaksidente ka?”

Bago sumagot ay inalala muna ni Kai ang mga nagyari noong gabing iyon, at kahit na hindi naman siya nakalimot nang dahil sa aksidente, ay malinaw pa rin sa kanya ang lahat-lahat. Naramdaman na naman niya ang guilt sa sarili nang masaktan ng lubusan si Kyungsoo at sinisisi na naman ni Kai ang sarili niya.

“I discovered that there’s something going on between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol the night that we celebrated Lolo’s birthday…” Kai started narrating, and Baekhyun and Sehun scootec closely to listen to their friend.

“...I tried to act civil around them, kahit na at that moment gustung-gusto kong hilahin papalayo si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at wag nang paglapitin pa silang dalawa, but still I held my ground.”

Nang hindi magsalita ang mga kausap niya, both thinking that what Kai initially did was the right thing to do, ay nagpatuloy na si Kai.

“Then I got myself drunk and wasted, kasi ‘yun lang naman ang kaya kong gawin para mawala ‘yung sakit nanag makita kong masaya na si Kyungsoo sa piling ni Chanyeol…”

Naisip rin naman nila Baekhyun at Sehun ang maraming pagkakataon na napansin nilang mas naging close ang dalawa habang walang malay si Kai sa hospital, pero sa una ay akala nila na ang pagbabantay sa kanya ang naging dahilan ng pagiging mas close ng magkaibigan. Nang marinig nila ang mga kwento ni Kai ay tila naliwanaan na ang dalawa sa totoong estado ng relationship nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, dahil hindi naman nila nagawang tanungin si Kyungsoo tungkol dito because they know that he’s juggling a lot of stuff all at once at ayaw na nilang dumagdag pa.

“My stupid ass self then confronted Kyungsoo about his relationship with Chanyeol, dahil hindi ko na nakayanan ang pagseselos, so I kissed him. Nagalit si Kyungsoo sa akin at pinaalis ako, he said he wanted me out of his life so that’s what I did…”

Kung hindi lang may bandage sa ulo si Kai at may suot itong neck brace ay baka binatukan na ni Baekhyun si Kai matapos marinig ang lahat-lahat mula rito, pero ang tanging nagawa nalang niya ay tanungin ang kaibigan sa susunod niyang gagawin.

“So… what are you gonna do now?” taong ni Baekhyun.

“And please don’t tell us na maaksidente ka na naman…” dagdag ni Sehun.

They expected Kai to give a sarcastic remark, because that’s just how he naturally is, but instead he just gave his friends a sad smile.

“I’ll try my best to let Kyungsoo go, dahil alam ko namang kung ipipilit ko lang ulit ang sarili ko sa kanya, masasaktan ko lang ulit siya. At least he’ll be happy with Chanyeol… I know it will be hard, but I will be man enough to try and make Kyungsoo happy, even if he isn’t with me.”


	9. My Ex and Whys

Dahil sa nangyaring aksidente kay Kai ay hindi na niya nagawang makabalik sa set ng film project na ginagawa nila. Buti nalang at nang magising siya ay nabalitaan niya sa mga kaibigan na nasa post-prod stage na ang film project at malapit na itong matapos. Gustuhin mang tumulong ni Kai dahil mas malaki ang papel nila sa Sound Design sa post-prod, ay naintindihan naman ni Prof. Junmyeon ang kalagayan niya at pinayuhan nalang na magpagaling na muna.

Sa loob ng dalawang buwanng recovery ni Kai ay binibisita pa rin naman siya nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, pero mas madalas ay sina Baekhyun at Sehun ang nakakasama niya. Sa tuwing binibisita ni Kyungsoo si Kai sa bahay nila dahil doon siya nagpapahinga at binabantayan ng mga magulang nila ni Chanyeol, ay natutuwa si Kai dahil nagagawa nila muli ang mga nakasanayan noong nasa iisang dorm pa sila. Ipinagluluto siya ni Kyungsoo ng mga paborito niyang pagkain at nanonood sila ng maraming pelikula habang nag-movie marathon, at nagagawa na nilang biruin muli ang isa't isa na para bang walang masamang nangyari sa pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. Kai knows that he and Kyungsoo are finally regaining their friendship, but he still can't sometimes deny the wall that is still there. Hindi na alam ni Kai kung ano na ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo, dahil hindi na niya magawang matanong ito tungkol dito at gusto nalang niyang mag-enjoy ang moments na okay silang dalawa. Nagoapasalamat nalang si Kai dahil kahit na alam niyang may namamagitan na kina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, ay hinahayaan lang siya ng kapatid niya na ituloy ang pagkakaibigan kay Kyungsoo. 

On the otger hand, pinili na rin lang ni Kyungsoo sa kalimutan ang lahat ng nangyari matapos ang gabing nagksagutan sila ni Kai at naaksidente siya, dahil pinakiusapan siya ng mga magulang nila ni Chanyeol to just be a good friend and stay by hus side. Alam naman nilang lahat na mas mapapabuti si Kai kung si Kyungsoo ang mag-aalaga dito, dahil mas special ang olace niya sa puso ni Kai at mas mayimbang siya kaysa sa kanilang pamilya mismo ni Kai. Nahirapang magdesisyon si Kyungsoo tungkol dito, dahil kung makasarili lang talaga siya ay hindi siya oaoayag sa pabor na hiningi sa kanya at kakalikutan nalang niya si Kao, pero sa huli ay nanaig pa rin ang pagmamahal niya dito at ang pagkakaibigan nilang hindi naman talaga niya kayang itapon kahit ano pa man ang mangyari. 

Nagkakaroon lang naman ng idea sa progress ng relationship nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol si Kao kapag ikinukuwento nina Baekhyun at Sehun ang mga napapansin nila sa set, kahit na hindi naman itinatanong ni Kai. Gusto lang naman nilang malaman ni Kai kung ano ang lagay ni Kyunhsoo, maging ni Chanyeol, matapos ang mga nangyaro dahil alam naman nilang hindi na magkakaroon pa ng lakas ng loob si Kai na tanungin ang mga ito. Ito nalang ang tanging magagawa nina Baekhyun at Sdhun para lahit papaano ay hindi yuluyang mawala ang pagkakaibigan nina Kyungsoo at Kai. Laking pasasalamat nalang ni Kai nang malaman na hindi namaj masyadong nagkakaroon ng oagkakataon sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na magkasama ng silang dalawa lang dahil busy na sila sa pagtapos ng film shooting, at kahit papaano ay umasa pa rin si Kai na hindi oa rin falaga nawawala sa kanya si Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  
  


When Kai was fully recovered at hindi na nito kinakailangan pa ang crutches para makapaglakad at alalayan ng iba, ay inimbita na siya ng mga kasamahan nila para sa isang surprise birthday party para kay Prof. Junmyeon dahil naging part pa rin naman si Kai ng production team kahit sa maikling panahon lamang. Ngayong magaling na siya ay pwede na siyang muling tumulong sa kanila dahil nasa post-production stage na ang documentary film.

“I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have exerted their effort para lang mag-arrange ng birthday party na ito. If you’re plan was to surprise me, then you have succeeded in doing so,” nagtawanan naman ang mga kasamahan nila nang malapit nang tapusin ni Prof. Junmyeon ang thank you speech niya with a joke.

“Sadly, I would need to be back home in two hours, because as you all know, the due date of my pregnant wife Seulmi is near approaching and I should be by her side all the time. So please, don’t mind me and just enjoy the night! But for the post-prod people, don't drink too much! Marami pa tayong for edit na sequences!”

Matapos ang proper dinner at ang thank you speech ni Prof. Junmyeon ay iyon nga ang ginawa ng mga attendees ng surprise birthday party para sa kanya, na pawang mga crew members at mga students, film and non-film alike, na nakatrabaho niya sa ginagawang documentary.

It was the first time in a long time na nakapagsaya ang apat na magkakaibigan dahil bukod sa documentary film ay marami nang nangyari, kaya naman nilubos na nila ang gabing ito na tila ay wala silang pino-problema.

Hindi pa naman masyadong lumalalim ang gabi kaya naka-inuman pa ng mga students niya si Prof. Junmyeon, na naghihinay-hinay lang dahil kailangan niya pang mag-drive mamaya. Niyaya nila ito para maglaro ng mga drinking games at natuwa sila dahil game na game ito.

Nakailang ikot na rin sila habang naglalaro ng Never Have I Ever, at buti nalang ay hindi pa masyadong marami ang naiinom ni Kyungsoo hindi katulad ng mga kaibigan niyang kada entry yata ay umiinom ng shot. Minsan nga ay nahuhuli pa ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na umiinom kahit na hindi naman applicable sa kanya ang Never Have I Ever entry, kaya natatawa nalang siy dahil para bang uhaw na uhaw ito ngayon sa alak.

“In the past month… never have I ever masturbated!” kanina pa pinagpa-planuhan ni Prof. Junmyeon ang entry na ito dahil alam niyang marami sa kanila ang makakainom ng shot. Hindi rin nakaligtas si Kyungsoo sa pag-inom kaya naman nag-cheers pa ang apat na magkakaibigan na sinundan naman ng malakas na tawanan at asaran.

Nang mapansin sa kabilang table ang ilang mga medical students na naging mga lead nila para sa pag-gather ng information, research, and interviews para sa documentary nila at nga fine arts students na kinuha rin nila para sa production design team, ay tinawag sila ni Prof. Junmyeon para sumali at maki-inom sa kanila. Marami pa namang space sa table kaya naman nagkasya ang ilang mga film students, medical students and fine arts students na hawak ni Prof. Junmyeon.

Nang maupo si Chanyeol sa harap ni Kai, na katabi si Kyungsoo, ay ngumiti lang siya sa mga kasama. Tumango lang naman si Kai to acknowledge the presence of his brother. Nanibago naman sila Baekhyun at Sehun dahil kung noon ay natural na maaasar at baka nga paalisin pa ni Kai ang kapatid niya, pero simula nang mangyari ang aksidente at isa si Chanyeol sa mga nag-alaga kay Kai ay kailangan na nilang masanay na walang gulong mangayayri kapag nagkakasama ang dalawa.

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, at pilit na hindi ito pinansin ni Kai, dahil alam naman niya kung anong meron sa dalawa. Pinaalalahanan na naman niya ang sarili na dapat ay maging masaya nalang para sa kanila at makuntento nalang sa pahkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo, na ngayon palang ulit bumabalik ng lubusan.

Nagulat nalang din si Kai dahil naging part rin pala ng film project si Irene kasama ang mga kaibigan niya from Fine Arts, at kinamusta niya ito saglit nang tumabi siya kay Chanyeol.

Hindi namang ginusto ni Kyungsoo na makinig sa kamustahan ni Kai at ng ex-girlfriend niya, na nakakapagtakang in good terms pa rin sa kanya kaya naman napaisiop si Kyungsoo dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin alam ang dahilan ng pagbe-break nalang bigla ng dalawa.

Nagpatuloy naman ang nilalario nila nang magbigay na ng entry sa drinking game ang isang kaibigan ni Chanyeol, “Never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend.”

Naghiyawan naman ang mga kasali sa game, dahil bigla nalang nag-iba ang takbo ng mga entry dahil puro kalokohan lang ito kanina. Game pa rin naman sila kahit tungkol na sa love life at medyo personal na ang mga sumunod na entries sa game, dahil alam naman nilang laro lang ito at hindi dapat seryosohin. Ano pa ba’t makakalimutan din naman nila malamng ang mga detalye kinabukasan kapag tuluyan na silang nalasing kaya ang mga guilty dito ay naksipag-inom na ng mga shots nila.

Kahit na makatabi sila ay alam ni Kyungsoo na pinapakiramdamn at tinitignan siya ni Kyungsoo, maging nila Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, and surprisingly ay si Irene din na tila ba nag-aabang kung aamin ba siya sa pamamagitan ng pag-inom ng shot.

Huminga nalang ng malalim si Kyungsoo at kinuha agad ang glass niya a mabilis na ininom ang alak, dahil wala na rin namang punto kung papatagalin niya pa.

Nang makaramdam na may sumisipa sa binti niya sa ilalim ng table, at nang makita ang mga tingin at pasimpleng tingin sa kanya ni Irene from across his seat, ay uminom nalang din si Kai ng shot kahit na nagdalawang-isip pa siya kanina. Just like Kyungsoo, he hurriedly chugged the shot just to get it over with.

Patuloy pa rin ang laro matapos makainom ng alak ang mga guilty sa huling Never Have I Ever entry. Sumunod naman si Irene, at dahil natuwa siya nang makitang napainom si Kai kahit na ayaw naman niya talaga kanina, ay nakaisip siya ng isang entry na sigurado siyang makakainom muli si Kai.

“Never have I ever had a crush on someone from a different department…” sinipa niya ulit ang binti ni Kai sa ilalim ng table at agad naman itong uminom, much to Irene’s delight, dahil alam ng lahat ng nasa table na naging sila noon.

Pero hindi inaasahan ni Irene na iinom din si Chanyeol, kaya naman napatingin siya dito nang kunin niya ang shot glass niya. Nang mag-cause ng ingay ang entry na iyon ni Irene dahil naintriga ang mga nasa table sa mga uminom ng shot at nagsimula ng kanya-kanyang mga conversations ay tatanungin na sana niya si Chanyeol, na napansin naman agad ang pagkagulo sa isip ni Irene na walang idea sa mga nangyayari.

“Yeah, I have a crush on someone from a different department,” nakangiti si Chanyeol sa kausap, at nang mapansin ito ni Kai ay kahit papaano ay nakaramdan na naman siya ng inis dito. Naalala na naman niya ang unang pagkakataon na nalaman niya kung anong meron kina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, at umiwas nalang muna siya ng tingin at uminom nalang muli ng alak.

Nang mapatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo ay uminom din ito ng shot, kahit na hindi naman na sila nagpapanggap magmula ng maaksidente si Kai at hindi na nila binabanggit pa kahit kailan ang mga nangyari.

Halos sabay namang uminom ng shot sina Baekhyun at Sehun at pinuna ang isa’t isa kaya naman agad na napalitan ang seryosong usapan ng mga kasama.

“Hoy bakit hindi ko alam ‘yan?! Sinong crush mo?!” pangungulit ni Baekhyun kay Sehun, na natatawa naman sa katabi niya.

“Bakit naman kailangan mong malaman?” Tumayo si Sehun para maliitin si Baekhyun.

Tumayo naman si Baekhyun sa upuan niya para mas maging matangkad kaysa kay Sehun, kaya nagtawanan ang mga kasama nila sa table, “Syempre baka pareho pala tayo ng crush, agawan mo pa ako!”

Hinila naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun pababa, “Asa namang pareho tayo ng taste! Bumaba ka na nga dyan! Lasing ka na ba?”

Malakas na tawanan naman ang narinig mula sa mga kasama nnila sa table at nagpatuloy na ang laro, at kahit na may bago nang entry sa Never Have I Ever ay hindi pa rin nila maalis ang isip kung bakit halos silang lahat ay uminom ng shot sa huling entry ni Irene.

  
  
  
  


Matapos ang Never Have I Ever ay humiwalay muna si Kyungsoo sa mga kasama niya kanina dahil tinawag silang dalawa ni Prof. Junmyeon ng mga kasamahan nilang screenwriters na makipagkuwentuhan muna sa table nila.

Masaya naman silang kasama pero medyo nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo ngayong kasama niya ang mga ito at pawang hindi work-related ang pinag-uusapan nila, kaya minabuti nalang muna ni Kyungsoo ang makinig nalang at mag-observe sa mga professionals na kasama.

Nang mapansin namang tahimik ang katabi niya ay kinamusta ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo, “Ang lalim naman ng iniisip ng junior screenwriter ko. Baka malunod ako ha, hindi ako marunong lumangoy, Kyungsoo.”

Kahit na nagulat sa biglang pagsasalita ng professor at direktor nila ay napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman po, Direk. Nakikinig lang po ako sa conversation nila.”

“Don’t try to deceive me, Kyungsoo. I know you’re deep in your thoughts. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo, hindi nawawala ang ngiti niya sa kausap para hindi niya ito ma-offend dahil hindi niya ine-expect na kukumustahin siya ng ganito ng taong kilala niyang strikto pagdating sa mga klase nila at sa shooting.

Nang hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo ay napatahimik nalang din si Junmyeon at uminom na muna ng alak. Halos sabay naman silang napatingin ni Kyungsoo sa table nila kanina dahil nagtawanan na naman ng malakas ang mga kasama nilang naglalaro pa rin ng drinking game.

Napansin naman ni Junmyeon na napatagal ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa kabilang table, kaya naman kinausap niya ulit ito. “You know, Kyungsoo? You're one of the best student writers that I’ve ever met, and sa script na ginawa mo para sa docufilm, I couldn't ask for more.”

Napatingin at napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig mula sa isang professor at direktor na hinahangaan niya, “Thank you po, Direk. Ive really worked hard on that script, so hearing that from you means a lot to me.”

“But you know, you can still be a better writer…”

Napansin naman ni Junmyeon ang pagkagulo sa isipan ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman pinaliwanag pa niya ang sinabi niya dito at matulungan siya kahit papaano sa isang problemang hindi naman siya handa pang i-share sa kanya.

“I bet you have heard this before from a famous writer, but these are the words which have helped me alot in my career.”

Hindi naman na binigyang pansin ni Kyungsoo ang kanina pa gumugulo sa isip niya, kahit na hindi naman nalalayo sa kanya ngayon sina Kai at Chanyeol, at nag-focus nalang muna sa conversation nila ni Prof. Junmyeon. Alam niyang hindi sila nagkakausap ng ganito palagi so he would just want to make the most out of it.

Nagpatuloy na si Junmyeon sa pagbibigay ng pieces if advice sa student niya, na pakiramdam niya ay tama ang hula niya sa pinagdadaanan nito, kaya naman sinimulan niya ang pag-uusap nila tungkol sa isang bagay na alam nilang dalawa - ang pagsusulat.

“Good writing is remembering detail, but most people want to forget.”

Hindi pa rin malinaw kay Kyungsoo ang gustong ipahiwatig ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Don’t forget things that were painful or embarrassing or silly, Kyungsoo. Turn them into a story that tells the truth instead,” nakangiti si Junmyeon sa kausap, hoping that his words would somehow help Kyungsoo clear his heads of thoughts that are troubling him.

“So… what’s your truth, Kyungsoo?” ibinaling naman ni Junmyeon ang tingin niya sa kabilang table, specifically kina Kai, na nakikipagkulitan kina Baekhyun at Sehun, at kay Chanyeol, na kausap naman si Irene.

Junmyeon’s words seem to shine a light in Kyungsoo’s clouded judgement, at kahit na nagtataka siya sa kung paanong nagkaroon ng idea ang direktor nila sa mga pinagdadaanan niya sa personal niyang buhay, ay nagpasalamat nalang si Kyungsoo dahil alam na niya ang gagawin.

Matapos ang kwentuhan kasama ang mga screenwriters ng team niya ay nagpaalam na si Junmyeon sa mga kasama nila dahil kailangan na talaga niyang umuwi at nag-aalala na siya sa wife niya, at isa si Kyungsoo sa mga sumama sa kanya para ihatid siya sa may parking lot.

Nakapagpasalamat na si Junmyeon sa mga nag-organize ng surprise birthday party niya at humingi ng pasensya dahil kailangan na talaga niyang umuwi, pero nang magsibalikan na sa loob ng bar ang mga kasamahan nila ay naiwan si Kyungsoo.

Bago pa man makapasok ng sasakyan niya si Junmyeon ay tinawag siya ng student niya at nagpasalamat, “Prof. Junmyeon, thank you po pala sa advice kanina. Pero...paano niyo po pala nalaman na may problema po ako...regarding Kai...and Chanyeol”

Ngumiti lang naman si Junmyeon sa kausap, at masaya siya na kahit papaano ay nakatulong siya ditong aminin sa kanya ang tunay niyang problema. “It isn't hard to notice what you're going through, Kyungsoo, kahit nagpapaka-busy ka pa sa film project natin. Your eyes say it all, kaya nalaman ko kung anong pinagdadaanan mo.”

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo, as if thinking to himself again, ay kinausap siyang muli ni Junmyeon. “Just live your truth, Kyungsoo. You know who’s really inside your heart. If you’ll just acknowledge that, you’ll spare all of you from getting hurt again.”

With that, Junmyeon bid his farewell to Kyungsoo, who’s still pondering about what Junmyeon said a few moments back.

Nang mapag-isa na muli si Kyungsoo sa parking lot ay nakapag-isip na siya ng mabuti. Malinaw na sa kanya ang gusto niyang mangyari - ang bumalik ang lahat kahit na parang imposible na ito matapos ang lahat ng naganap. He would still be a good friend to Kai, just like what he always did, and would understand him more than ever ngayong sa tingin niya ay nakaget-over na ito sa apparent feelings niya para sa kanya. In addition, liliwanagin na niya ang lahat ng namamagitan sa kanila ni Chanyeol para rin hindi na maapektuhan pa ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. Alam ni Kyungsoo na mahirap, pero dahil siya ang nag-uugnay sa mga problemang ito nila Kai at Chanyeol, ay gagawin nalang niya ang makakaya niya para hindi na sila magkasakitan pa.

Just as Kyungsoo finally made up his mind and decided to go back inside, ay naabutan naman siya ni Chanyeol. “I was worried dahil bumalik na sa loob ‘yung mga kasama mo kanina. So I went out to check on you.”

Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo sa kausap, and among all the other things na ginawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya, he’s really thankful to have a friend like him so it would be better if they would stay just like that. “Actually, I stayed here for a little bit longer dahil kailangan kong huminga.”

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at napangiti rin nang marinig na ayos lang si Kyungsoo, dahil alam niya na marami siyang pinagdadaanan lately, at isa na siya sa mga dahilan noon.

“Yeah, the smoke from the cigarettes inside is a little bit suffocating. Gusto mo bang samahan muna kita dito?”

Chanyeool was expecting Kyungsoo to just agree, but he was surprised when Kyungsoo just slightly shook his head, his smile still on his face although Chanyeol can see the sadness in his eyes, which then made him worried.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Chanyeol…”

Nang hindi magsalita si Chanyeol ay nagpatuloy na si Kyungsoo. Alam ni Chanyeol kung saan papunta ang usapan nilang ito, at alam naman niya sa sarili niya na mangyayari at mangyayari talaga ito pero hindi pa pala siya handa.

_ Please don’t say it, Kyungsoo… _

“Alam mo namang sobrang dami na ng nangyari… sa ating dalawa… pati na rin kay Kai…”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang namumuong bigat sa dibdib at ang luha sa mga mata niya, wala pa mang sinasabi si Kyungsoo, kaya naman ay lumapit na siya dito at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit.

Pareho silang nagulat sa nangyari pero wala ni isa sa kanila ang bumitaw, as if they’ve been longing to have each other in their arms, even if they have different reasons on wanting to do so.

“I know, Kyungsoo… you don't have to say it out loud. Trust me, I know…”

Chanyeol’s voice was deep yet soothing, that it somehow calmed Kyungsoo even if he’s not sure if they’re on the same page right now.

Masakit rin naman kay Kyungsoo ang lahat ng ito, pero kailangan niyang gawin para sa pagkakaibigan nila ni Chanyeol. “I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. I know you’ve nothing in mind but the best for me, but I think this is the right thing to do. We’ve all been hurt from what has happened, kaya hindi ko na kayang paasahin ka pa sa isang bagay na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin ako siguradong kaya kong ibalik sa’yo.”

Hindi na tumigil ang pagpatak ng luha ni Chanyeol, kaya naman hindi na rin muna niya inalis ang pagkakayakap niya kay Kyungsoo. Even if he knows that this might be the end, he somehow wishes that Kyungsoo would change his mind if he only hears what his heart is saying.

But Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo’s right, that they need to do this for everything to be better. “You don’t have to say sorry, Kyungsoo. Ako nga dapat ang humingi ng tawad sa’yo, for putting you in situations that you shouldn’t be in, just because I became so selfish and have only thought of myself. I’m sorry dahil nasaktan kita, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo pulled back from their hug and upon seeing Chanyeol’s face, he gently smiled and reached to wipe his tears away. “Thank you for understanding why I have to do this, Chanyeol. Thank you for being such a good friend after all we’ve been through.”

_ A good friend… _

“I just don’t want to be unfair to you anymore, because I know that you deserve someone better. You deserve someone who can reciprocate your feelings and love you back.”

Masakit pa rin kay Chanyeol ang mga narinig mula kai Kyungsoo, kahit na alam naman niyang what’s behind Kyungsoo’s decision is for everybody to finally move on from everything that has happened. Alam niyang gusto nalang ibalik ni Kyungsoo ang lahat noong wala pa silang mga probelma at hindi pa nila nasasaktan ang isa’t isa, and although a part of him also wanted the same thing, hindi pa rin maalis i Chanyeol ang sakit na nararamdaman dahil nilinaw na ni Kyungsoo na malabong magkaroon ng sila.

“Thank you for that short time that you have let me believe that you are mine, even if it’s all pretend. Somehow I’ve got the chance to be happy by having someone like you, and I think that’s enough for me…”

_ Hanggang dito nalang ba tayong dalawa, Kyungsoo? _

Bakas pa rin ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Chanyeol kaya naman napaluha na rin si Kyungsoo. Nagpapasalamat nalang siya dahil naiintindihan ni Chanyeol kung saan siya nanggagaling at muli niya itong niyakap.

_ Hindi mo na ba talaga ako kayang mahalin katulad ng pagmamahal mo noon kay Kai? _

Chanyeol let himself go for one last time while hugging Kyungsoo, wishing that the other person would feel his overflowing love for him during that moment.

“Thank you...and I’m sorry...for everything, Chanyeol.”

_ Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Kyungsoo. _

“Thank you for letting me know how you truly feel, Kyungsoo.”

_ But please don't forget that I will always be here for you as a friend who will always love you even if you can't love me back. _

  
  
  
  


Nang makabalik na sa table nila ang dalawa ay hindi na muna tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Kai, at sa available na upuan na muna sa tabi ni Sehun siya pumwesto. Kahit na maayos naman ang naging pag-uusap nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa parking lot ay hindi pa ring magawang tignan at kausapin muli ito ni Chanyeol na parang walang nangyari, dahil alam niya na kahit papaano ay nasaktan niya ito sa mga sinabi niya rito.

Kahit na masakit at pilit pa ring naririnig ang rejection sa kanya ni Kyungsoo kani-kanina lamang, ay sinubukang magpakatatag ni Chanyeol at kumilos na para bang walang nangyari sa kanila. He plastered a smile on his face and went to chat and drink with his friend who's also at the table. Hindi naman niya iniiwasan si Kyungsoo, at sa totoo pa nga niyan ay itinuring pa rin niya ito katulad lang ng kung paano sila kanina.

Naabutan nila ang mga kasama sa table na naglalaro ng Truth or Dare, pero hindi na muna nila pinasali sina Kyunsgoo at Chanyeol na bagong dating palang. Napapatingin pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, at hindi niya alam kung tunay bang ayos lang siya dahil mas marami na siyang iniinom ngayong bumalik sila galing sa parking lot. Hindi naman niya magawang kumustahin ang kaibigan dahil alam niyang siya ang dahilan kung bakit ganito si Chanyeol ngayon.

Nang matapos na ang Truth or Dare ay nakaisip na naman ng isang laro ang isa sa mga film students na kasama nila.

“C’mon, guys, the night’s still young! Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven!”

Na-excite naman ang lahat dahil pa-extreme na ang levels ng drinking games nila. Hindi na rin naman nakaangal ang iba dahil lasing na ang mga ito at hinayaan nalang paikutin ang bote sa unang dalawang pairs na sasabak sa laro.

There were loud cheers when the bottle stopped at Kyungsoo on the first spin, and at Irene on the second spin. They know that it is common for the participants to kiss or make out, but they may instead choose to talk, engage in sexual activity, or simply do nothing at all and wait for the time to expire. Nonetheless, the two of them made the game more interesting as it initially is. However, the cheers went louder when the second pair was revealed by the spinning bottle, which turned out to be another odd pair in the form of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. In no time, the four of them were secluded in two separate restrooms inside the bar.

When the door was locked, Kyungsoo just stayed silent as Irene faced the big mirror on the wall and checked her appearance.

“Ang kulit ng mga kasama natin, palibhasa mga lasing na sila,” Irene tried to started a conversation, her eyes still checking herself out on the mirror.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo, at kahit na hindi naman sila masyadong close ni Irene, ay nakagaanan naman na niya ito ng loob noong sila pa ni Kai.

“Yeah, pero wala naman silang aasahan eh. We’re just gonna talk all throughout the seven minutes. Nothing exciting, really.”

Humarap naman si Irene at ngumiti sa kausap, “Yeah, I agree. Let’s just hope that seven minutes won’t be that long.”

Natahimik naman silang dalawa for a while. Kyungsoo wento on to check the cubicles and he found himself amazed dahil wala ngang katau-tao dito bukod sa kanila ni Irene, making it perfect for the next pair after nila sa Seven Minutes in Heaven game.

“Uhmmm, Kyungsoo…” Irene's voice echoed through the walls of the restroom even if it isn’t really that loud.

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo and smiled at her, acknowledging her call for him.

“I hope you don't mind me asking… pero okay na ba kayong dalawa ni Kai?”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa biglaang pagtatanong ni Irene at mahina nalang na tumawa para hindi nito mahalata ang pagkagulat niya, “Hindi ba dapat ako ‘yung nagtatanong niyan sa’yo? I’ve heard the two of you broke up just before Kai’s accident.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Kyungsoo, because there was never a romantic relationship between the two of us.”

Nabigla man si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Irene at naguluhan siya ay tinanong na niya kaagad ito, “What do you mean?”

Irene matter-of-factly said, though she’s careful of the words she’ll use so as to avoid any further confusion on Kyungsoo’s part. She looked at Kyungsoo’s reflection on the mirror, who’s also looking at hers, and explained, “He just asked me to pretend to be her girlfriend.”

“Bakit naman niya gagawin ‘yun?”

“Because he didn’t wanna lose you, Kyungsoo.”

Mas lalong naguluhan si Kyungsoo sa mga bagay na ngayon niya lang nalaman, at hindi niya alam kung anong eksaktong mararamdaman sa pagkakataong iyon. Irene saw the confusion became more obvious on Kyungsoo’s face, so she explained further.

“Nang malaman niyang may gusto ka sa kanya, natakot si Kai dahil initially, hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya…” humarap na si Irene kay Kyungsoo at tinignan siya sa mata para malaman nito na pawang katotohanan lang ang sasabihin niya dito.

“Natakot siya kasi hindi niya sinasadyang saktan at ilayo ang sarili niya sa taong sa kabila ng lahat ay pinakamalapit sa kanya. He wasn’t sure of what he should do with the love that you’re giving him, so he thought that it would be better if you'd stay as friends.”

Irene checked on Kyungsoo, and as she noticed that he’s now finally processing what she’s saying, she continued further. “Kaya naman humingi siya ng favor sa akin, na magpanggap nga kaming dalawa, because he thinks that you would forget him if you’ll be hurt so much that you would start to hate him.”

Alam ni Kyungsoo na at some point in time, ay ganoon nga ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

“Napapayag lang naman ako ni Kai, dahil alam kong maganda ang intentions niya sa’yo, but it turns out that we were both wrong. Instead of saving your friendship, mas lalo pa kayong nagkagulo at nagkalayo.”

Kyunsgoo took some time to think, recalling all of the events that has happened in between, before finally asking, “And why are you telling me this now?”

Mabilis namang sumagot si Irene, “Because I wanna make it up to you by letting you know the whole truth...and because I know that you should give Kai another chance, dahil nagawa lang naman niya ang lahat ng ‘yun dahil ikaw pa rin ang iniisip niya.”

“Pero paulit-ulit na niya akong niloloko at sinasaktan, Irene. Binigyan ko na siya ng maraming pagkakataon noon, kaya hindi ko masisigurong magagawa ko ang hinihilin mo.”

“I know that it’s hard after all that you’ve been through, but you are important to him, Kyungsoo. Kai cares about you so much, kahit na umabot pa sa point na nasasaktan ka niya, just to show it to you.”

Bago pa man makapagpasalamat si Kyungsoo kay Irene sa pagsabi nito ng lahat-lahat sa kanya, ay nagbukas na ang pintuan ng restroom kung nasaan silang dalawa. Isang simpleng ngiti nalang ang naiparating ni Kyungsoo sa kasama niya dahil ngayon ay mas lumilinaw na sa kanya ang lahat.

Pero bago pa man sila tuluyang makalabas kung nasaan sila ni Irene ay may narinig silang ingay sa kabilang restroom kung saang kasabay nilang pumasok sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. The two of them hurriedly went outside and they even had to push through the crowd that was gathering around a heated commotion just to check on what's happening.

"Gago ka ba, ha?! Dalawang kaibigan ko, tinutuhog mo?! You piece of shit!” Kai was on top of Chanyeol who was lying on the floor. 

He punched his face multiple times that after a few blows, Chanyeol's lips were dripping with blood. 

“Tama na 'yan, Kai!” inawat ni Baekhyun na siyang tanging kasama lang ni Chanyeol kanina sa loob ng restroom si Kai, pero hindi pa rin nagpapaawat ang galit na galit na kaibigan niya. Wala rin namang nagawa ang iba pa nilang mga kasama dahil walang math gustong lumapit sa kaguluhan. 

Kyungsoo stepped forward and worriedly asked, the panic in his voice present, "What the hell are you doing, Kai?" 

"Bakit ba pinoprotektahan mo pa rin 'tong gagong 'to?!" sigaw pabalik ni Kao, na halatag hindi na ma-control ang nararamdaman niya. 

"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?”, hindi na maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang mga ikinikilos ni Kao, dahil buong akala niya ay okay na ang lahat at wala na siyang issue kay Chanyeol. 

"Hindi mo ba alam kung anong katarantaduhan ang ginawa nito sa'yo? He was making out with Baekhyun dito sa loob ng restroom! He's taking advantage of the game just to cheat on you!" 

Hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang nagulat sa mga narinig at ang lahat ay napatingin kay Baekhyun. 

He then explained his side, "It isn't anyone's fault, okay? Ako ang may kasalanan. I kissed him!” 

Mula kay Kyungsoo ay napatingin naman si Kao sa isa pang kaibigan, "Ha? And why the hell would you do that?” 

Natagalan bago sumagot si Baekhyun, but he still told them half of the truth para matapos na ang lahat. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay nasa ilalim pa rin ni Kai at hindi makalaban dail nabugbog na ito. 

"I… I don't know. I kissed him because it's part of the game… And...and I'm drunk and I'm stupid…" BaekhyunBaekhyun reluctantly said, hoping that his explanation would convince Kai to stop. 

Tumingin na muli si Kai kay Kyungsoo matapos marinig ang paliwanag ni Baekhyun, "That isn't the point. He' s cheating on you, Kyungsoo! With your friend! Why can't you see that?” 

"Eh ano naman ngayon?" naiinis na tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang Kai was not thinking straight and was just acting on his emotions. 

"Ano naman? Why are you so stupid, Kyungsoo?! Harap-harapan ka nang tinatarantado, bakit parang wala lang sa'yo?!” 

"No! You're the one who's stupid! Chanyeol's not cheating on me because in the first place, we are not in a relationship," Kyungsoo, though he can't help but raise his voice as well, tried to tell him the truth. 

"Ano bang sinasabi mo, Kyungsoo?!” hindi na alam ni Kai kung alin ang totoo sa hindi sa lahat ng mga nangyayari kaya tumayo na siya at iniwan na si Chanyeol sa sahig. 

"Nagpapanggap lang kami ni Chanyeol that night, okay? Nothing has been really going on between the two of us, so pwede bang tigilan mo na 'to?!” 

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, pero nanaig ang pag-aalala niya dito dahil bugbog-sarado ito at nanghihina na mula sa mga suntok na inabot niya kay Kai, kaya naman umupo muna ito sa tabi niya at maingat na pinunasan ang mga dugo sa mukha nito. 

Kai, who was as baffled as Kyungsoo, also saw this gesture from Baekhyun, but ignored th for the mean time dahil gusto niyang maliwanagan pa sa mga pinagsasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

"Bakit ba kailangan pang umabot sa ganito, Kai? Why do you feel the need to defend me and hurt Chanyeol, wala siyang ginagawang masama, Kai!” tanong muli ni Kyungsoo kay Kai nang hindi ito magsalita. 

Bumalik na naman ang mga nararamdaman ni Kai na pilit niyang tinatago at kinakalimutan sa buong pag-aakalang may namamagitan na kina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. 

He finally let all his feelings out and confessed, "Because I'm jealous , asshole!" 

"And why would you be still jealous? Akala ko ba malinaw na sa'uo ang lahat?” 

"Because I still love you, Kyungsoo! Because you're the only thing in this world that I believe is mine and will never be his!" 

Everyone, including Kyungsoo, was once again surprised at what Kai has just said. Nabigla ang karamihan, lalo na ang mga halos ngayon lang nakakilala sa mga magkakaibigan dahil sa film prpject na ginagawa nila, pero ang ikinagulat naman ni Kyungsoo ay dala ng buong pag-aakala niyang pareho nilang gusto ni Kai na maging magkaibigan na lang. 

"Kyungsoo… For the past few months after my accident, I've really tried and convinced myself that we would be nothing more than friends, after all I've done to hurt you…after I thought that what you and Chanyeol had was real…" 

Napatingin muli si Kai kay Chanyeol, na inaalagaan pa rin ni Baekhyun, at bumalik na siya ng tingin kay Kyungsoo. He wants him to listen to whatever he will say, kaya tinignan niya ito sa mata, as if pleading to finally open his heart again for him. 

"Masakit man sa akin na makita kang masaya sa piling ng iba, pero tiniis ko kasi…kasi mahal pa rin kita, Kyungsoo…"

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin pa sa mga naririnig mula kay Kai. 

"Alam ko namang hindi mo na ako kayang mahalin pa ulit pagkatapos ng lahat ng ginawa ko sa'yo, but I just want you to know that I'm acting like this dahil mahal kita…"

Inuulit-ulit ni Kai sabihin ang mga salitang iyon dahil natatakot siya na baka ito na ang huling pagkakataon na magkakaroon siya para ipagtapat kay Kyungsoo ang laman ng puso niya.

"You're my best friend who has always been by my side, guiding me, treating me as someone who's worthy of being loved… It may just come to me not long ago, but now I know that you're my everything, and I would do everything in my power for you not to be hurt and feel the same pain that I've caused you before."

  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng kaguluhang naganap sa restroom, Chanyeol was brought to the ER due to his injuries. Baekhyun and Irene were waiting for him to be checked upon by the doctors. 

On the other hand, Kai was also brought to another separate room to have the blisters and bruises on his hand treated. After the treatment, Kai is now sitting beside Kyungsoo and Sehun along the corridors of the hospital. 

Neither of them were speaking, everyone still thinking of what has occurred in the bar that night. 

Sehun unterrupted the silence and said, "I'll just go and check on Chanyeol. Balitaan ko nalang kayo mamaya."

With that, he left the two alone because Sehun knows that the needed some time to talk things through. Maging si Sehun man ay naguguluhan sa mga nangyari, sa bigla na namang pag-ungkat ng mga problema nila Kyungsoo at Kai na akala nilang lahat ay okay na, at ang di namang inaasahang involvement ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa magulong narrative na ito. 

Nang maiwan na sila ng kaibigan ay hindi kaagad nakapag-usap ang dalawa. Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo sa mga sasabihin niya sa kaibigan dahil wala na namang naging malinaw sa kanya matapos ang mga nangyari sa bar. Buong akala ni Kyungsoo na kapag nasabi na niya kay Chanyeol na 'wag nang umasa pa sa kanya, at ang tila pagiging magkaayos nila ni Kai oagkatapos ng aksidente niya, ay babalik na ang lahat sa dati. 

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I really don't know where to start, but I'm sorry for everything," Kai started to speak up whatever it is that has been bothering him ever since the unfortunate events happened. Kai knows that him acting purely on his impulse wouldn't result to anything good, at ngayon nga ay nasa ER pa si Chanyeol, and asking for forgiveness would be the best thing for him to do right now. 

Kyungsoo couldn't find himself to smile, because he knows that that was Kai was expecting to see, "I'm also sorry for not telling you the whole damn truth about Chanyeol and I. Akala ko kasi, it wouldn't matter to you anymore… But I was so wrong. Akala ko kaso babalik na ang dati sa lahat, Kai."

"Ako talaga 'yung problema dito, Kyungsoo. You don't have to blame yourself," Kai finally smiled at him, hoping that that would make Kyungsoo feel better somehow. 

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na si Kai, "Nagsimula lang naman lahat ng gulong ito after I was able to watch your confession video. I did so many shitty things to you ever since, thinking that it would be the best for you to stay away from an asshole like me."

Nakita na naman ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot at sincerity sa mga mata ni Kai, and that tugged something in his chest. 

"I just want you to get over me in the most hurtful way, but in the end it turned out that I was just running away from myself. I just ended up thinking of you and realizing my feelings for you."

Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na makita na naman umiiyak si Kai, and by his instinct he reached for his face and wiped the tears away. Somehow, Kyungsoo had let go of his inhibitions and just let himself do what he usually does - taking care of his best friend.

Kai just held Kyungsoo's hand on his face, feeling the other's warmth through that simple touch. 

His eyes, though still pouring tears from the pain that has been stronger than what have felt before, looked into Kyungsoo's. 

"Please forgive me, Kyungsoo. Please give me another chance, just like what you gave Chanyeol before…"

Kai knows that he might sound selfish again, and he knows he is, but he had no choice but to ask this from Kyungsoo from the fear of losing him all over again. 

"Kai…"

Narinig ni Kai kung anong gustong ipahiwatig ng salitang iyon galing kay Kyungsoo, kahit hindi pa man nito nasasabi ang gusto niyang sabihin ng buo. 

"Kyungsoo, please… I know you have already moved on from me, and I also know that up until this point you're not sure if my feelings for you are genuine, but I just can't go on without you."

"We can still be friends, Kai. Alam mo namang natatakot lang din ako na baka maglasakitan lang tayo ulit. It would be better if we would stay just like how we were before"

Humigpit naman ang pagkakahawak ni Kai sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, just tight enough for him to let him know that he isn't ready to let Kyungsoo go. 

"Can't we just start over, Kyungsoo?" 

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin pa kay Kai dahil bumibigat na rin ang nararamdaman niya at hindi ja niya namalayan ang pagpatak na rin ng sarili niyang mga luha. 

"I'll try to be a better person, Kyungsoo. I'll wait for that day that you'll like me again," despite the tears, Kai tried to smile at Kyungsoo. He just wants to know that he's willing to do everything for him to love him back. 

Kyungsoo couldn't find the words to say, and just found himself giving Kai a hug, although he isn't really sure as to how Kai would interpret that. 

Alam man ni Kyungsoo na hindi lang siya ang masasaktan, kundi pati na rin si Kai at ang iba pang mga tao sa paligid nila, ay magiging ayos lang ang lahat. 

If him giving Kai a chance would help him become a better person, Kyungsoo couldn't find it in his heart to reject and push him away any further. 

When they pulled themselves away from the hug, Kai somehow felt happy to see that Kyungsoo's smiling again, kahit na wala naman siyang binigay na sagot sa kanya. 

After a while, Kai stood up and this somehow startled Kyungsoo. 

"Saan ka pupunta, Kai?” 

Kai just smiled at him and answered, "I'm gonna go and visit Chanyeol."

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai, at nang mabasa ni Kai ang iniisip niya ay nagpaliwanag na siya. 

"I'm doing this because I genuinely want to check on him and apologize to him for what I did, because I know that this is what a better Kai would do."

Kai smiled and finally waved Kyungsoo goodbye, who was left on the hospital corridors with a smile on his face and a lighter feeling on his chest. 

_ You just have to trust him, Kyungsoo. Everything will be fine.  _

  
  
  
  


When they heard a knock on the door, Baekhyun, Sehun and Irene weren't expecting Kai to show up in Chanyeol's room. 

Nang mapatingin lang silang tatlo kay Kai at hindi nagsalita, Kai tried to inform them, "I'm just checking kung okay lang ba si Chanyeol."

The three were even more surprised when Chanyeol, although he's feeling a little drowsy from the medications he just took, jokingly remarked, "Ito buhay pa naman, basag nga lang ang mukha."

Hindi alam ng tatlong nakikinig sa kanila kung matatawa ba sila o hindi sa palitan ng mga salita ng dalawang magkapatid, dahil tila ba ngayon lang nila nakita sila ng ganito na para bang walang hinanakit sa isa't isa. 

Kai finally entered the room and sat beside Chanyeol. 

"Nasaan si Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan. 

"He's still there," maikling sagot naman ni Kai. 

The three of them took this as a hint that Kai and Chanyeol might need some time alone, kaya naman nagpaalam na sila dito. 

Pero bago pa man makalabas ng pintuan si Baekhyun ay tinawag niyang muli si Kai. Nang tanungin siya nito kung bakit niya tinawag ang kaibigan ay sumagot nalang kaagad si Baekhyun ng pabiro, kahit na alam naman ni Kai na may pag-aalala sa boses nito. 

Napatingin muna si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, na nakatingin din naman sa kanya sa hindi malamang dahilan ni Kai, bago sumagot. 

"Just try your best na 'wag magpatayan, okay?" 

Napangiti naman ang dalawa sa narinig mula kay Baekhyun at tuluyan na silang lumabas ng kwarto ng mga kasama niya kanina na nagbabantay kay Chanyeol. 

Nang maiwan na silang dalawa sa kwarto ay napayahimik nalang sina Chanyeol at Kai, na tila hindi alam kung paano magsisimulang makipag-usap sa isa't isa na walang sumba5an na nagaganap. Hindi lang naman ang mga kaibigan nila ang naninibago kundi silang dalawa na rin dahil magmula naman ng maging magkapatid sila nang pakasalan ng tatay ni Kai ang nanay ni Chanyeol, ay hindi na naging maganda ang turingan ng dalawa. 

Kai found the courage to finally speak up and start a conversation that has been long overdue. 

"I should have known better, and I'm sorry for punching your face"

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa narinig mula sa kapatid niya, kahit na medyo humapdi ang pisngi nita nang ginawa niya ito. "Ang lakas mong sumuntok ha. Hindi na ako nakaganti sa'yo."

Kai just gave a soft laugh, but after a while ay natahimik na naman ang dalawa, still choosing the right words to say to each other dahil ayaw na nila ng hindi pagkakaintindihan. 

It was Chanyeol's turn to say something to Kai, "I thought I should be the one who's saying sorry to you, Kai. I shouldn't have kept on pretending to be in a relationship with Kyungsoo, which had led you to do what you did earlier."

"Pero bakit Chanyeol? Bakit niyo kailangang magpanggap ni Kyungsoo? Is it because you both want to get back on me?” kung hindi pa nangyari ang mga naganap at king hindi pa nalaman ni Kai ang totoo ay hindi siya magkakaroon ng lalas ng loob na tanungin mismo si Chanyeol ng isang bagay na hindi pa rin niya maintindihan hanggang sa ngayon. 

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Kai at inisip kung paano sasagutin ito nang lubusang maintindihan ni Kai ang sitwasyon. 

"You don't have to be mad at Kyungsoo because it's all on me. It was my own idea and I just dragged Kyungsoo along. I know he never wanted to do it, but he still did because I've already out him in that situation."

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kao sa narinig, "Why would you have to do that?” 

Mabilis namang sumagot si Chanyeol, "Because I was jealous of you, Kai…"

"Ikaw? Magseselos sa akin?” medyo natawa naman si Kai sa narinig sa kapatid. "You have it all, at hindi ko na iisa-isahi, dahil alam mo kung anong sinasabi ko. Ako nga 'yung laging nakukumpata sa' yo, di ba?” 

“I may have a ton of people who like me, but you have that one person who I can't have."

Napatigil naman si Kai sa narinig mula kay Chanyeol, dahil ngayon niya lang nakita ang reaction na ito sa kanya. Chanyeol looks so defeated, as if he wouldn't be able to achieve what Kai had with Kyungsoo, especially now that he had made it clear to him that he can't love him back. 

"Alam ko naman na kahit anong gawin ko, you will still be who Kyungsoo loves. That's why I'm saying sorry to you for causing trouble in your relationship with him," nakangiti si Chanyeol sa kausap, lahit na masakit para sa kanya ang mga sinasabi niya. 

Napangiti na rin si Kai sa narinig, at hinawakan niya, for the first time, ang kamay ni Chanyeol na siya namang ikinagulat nito. "Thank you for understanding me, Chanyeol. Thank you for being the good brother that I chose to ignore all this time."

Tumango naman si Chanyeol to acknowledge what Kai said. Alam naman niyang mahirap ito para sa kanya, pero handa siyang magsakripisyo para lang maging masaya na sila Kai at Kyungsoo. 

"I'm just asking you to take care of the person that I also love, and please… Wag mo na siyang hayaang umiyak nang dahil sa'yo, Kai."

"I know… I just wanna thank you for letting Kyungsoo know that there's a person who loves him during the time that he felt that he's all alone. I know you might have been feeling this way now, but trust me, Chanyeol. There's someone out there who will also love you back."

The two of them exchanged bittersweet smiles before Kai finally left and closed the door to Chanyeol's room. 

  
  



	10. Starting Over Again

Mabuti na lamang at tila wala nang nakakaalala ng mga nangyaring kaguluhan sa birthday party ni Prof. Junmyeon, dahil mas naging busy na sila sa post-prod ng film project. Now more than ever ay mas hinahapit na nila ang deadline dahil nalalapit na ang film festival. 

Kahit na mas naging busy sa trabaho nila ay natuwa na rin si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari, dahil kahit papaano ay nabawasan siya ng iisipin. Matapos ipagtapat kay Chanyeol na hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang kayang ibigay niya sa kanya, masaya si Kyungsoo dahil naging maayos pa rin ang pagsasama nila sa mga huling araw ng principal photography ng film project, kung saan malaki ang naging papel ng mga medical students at ni Chanyeol. Ngayong, nasa post-prod na sila ay minsan nalang niya nakakasama ang kaibigan na bumalik na sa dati nilang routine sa Department of Medicine, pero nagkakasama pa rin naman sila paminsan-minsan katulad ng dati. Mahirap man sa kanilang dalawa pero paunti-unti nilang ibinabalik ang dati nilang samahan, at ang pinagkaiba nga lang ngayon ay aware na sila sa mga dapat paglagyan ng mga nararamdaman nila para sa isa't isa. 

Pero mas ikinatutuwa ni Kyungsoo ang malaking pagbabago kay Kai at sa pakikitungo niya kay Chanyeol, na hindi man siya sigurado kung anong napag-usapan ng dalawa nang bisitahin ni Kai ang kapatod niya sa kwaeto nito sa hospital nang gabing nagkaaway sila ng dahil sa kanya, ay alam niyang mas naging mabuti na ang samahan ng dalawang magkapatid. Hindi naman kaagad sila naging malapit sa isa ng agad-agad pero napapansin naman ni Kyungsoo na parehong may effort on both sides, at masaya na siya na kahit papaano ay naging maayos na silang dalawa, despite ng napakaraming personal issues na nag-uugnay sa kanila. 

Kahit na kuntento na si Kyungsoo sa ganitong set up nilang tatlo, ay nalinaw na niya pareho kina Kai at Chanyeol ang mga nararamdaman niya at ang gusto niyang mangyari, ay hindi pa rin magawang pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kagustihan ni Kai na bumalik ang dati niyang nararamdaman para dito. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung hanggang saan ang kayang gawin ni Kai para lang napatunayan sa kanya na dapat niya siyang bigyan pa ng isang pagkakataon, kaya naman itinuring nalang niya ang kaibigan katulad ng dati nang wala pa silang inaalala na mga bagay na gumugulo sa mga nararamdaman nila. 

  
  
  
  


"Soo, samahan mo naman akong mag-lunch. Hindi ka pa ba nagugutom?” pagyayaya naman ni Kai sa katabi na busy sa pagcheck ng mga sequences na ineedit ni Sehun para sa docufilm. 

Nakailang yaya na sa kanya si Kai magmula pa kanina kaya naman medyo nainis na si Kyungsoo, "Hindi pa nga ako gutom, Kai. Kung gusto mo mauna ka nalang. Ang dami pa nating gagawin para may maipakita na tayong cut kay Prof. Junmyeon mamaya."

Narinig naman kaagad nila Baekhyun at Sehun ang stress sa boses ni Kyungsoo, dahil malapit na takaga ang deadline na binigay sa kanya ni Prof. Junmyeon para maipakita dito ang editor's cut ng documentary film, na kailangan pa rin namang i-revise ng mismong video editor ng production team nila. 

"Tsaka tapos mo na ba 'yang ginagawa mo? Baka mamaya makumpleto na namin ni Sehun itong video tapos papalya naman tayo sa sounds."

Napatahimik naman si Kai nang makita ang reaction ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman bumalik na rin muna siya sa ine-enhance na audio clips ng mga interviews na nakuha nila. 

"Sige na, Kyungsoo. Samahan mo na si Kai. Sa sobrang detailed nitong notes mo, kayang-kaya ko nang sundan kung anong gusto mong sequences ng video clips. Mag-lunch na muna kayo ni Kai, mukhang kailangan mo na rin naman ng break. Kanina ka pa stressed," pag-aalala naman ni Sehun. 

Napatingin at napangiti si Kai sa kaibigan, na alam niyang tinutulungan siya nito na magkaayos pa sila lalo ni Kyungsoo. 

"Oo nga. Tsaka kung inaalala mo naman 'yang mga kailangan mong papirmahan sa dean ng Department of Medicine, ako na ang bahala diyan," dagdag naman ni Baekhyun. 

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Sehun at tinanong ang kaibigan na lately ay kakaiba ang mga ikinikilos, "Parang mapapadalas ka yata sa building na 'yun ah…" 

Agad namang dinepensahan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya, "Hoy kung ano man' yang iniisip mo, trabaho ang ipinupunta ko dun. Anong akala mo sa akin? Ha?” 

Natawa naman ang tatlong magkakaibigan sa inaasahan nilang magiging reaction ni Baekhyun. "Bakit ganyan ka maka-react? Nagtatanong lang naman ako ng maayos."

"Bahala nga kayo dyan!” bumalik na si Baekhyun sa mga ine-edit niyang video clips at hindi na nag-entertain ng kahit ano pang tanong mula sa mga curious na kaibigan. 

Nanag mapatingin si Kyungsoo kay Kai na katabi niya lang naman ay ngumiti at tinanong na siya muli nito, "So what do you say, Kyungsoo? Mukhang kaya naman na nila Sehun at Baekhyun 'yung iiwan mong ttabaho sa kanila…"

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo at tinignang mulo ang script na haeak niya at ang sandamakmal pang video clips na kaialngan nilang ayusin. 

"Please, Kyungsoo? I promise I'll only take one hour of your time, then babalik na tayo kaagad," Kai was still smiling at him, hoping that he would have lunch with him. 

Bago sumagot ay huminga na muna ng malalim si Kyungsoo, as if letting all tge stress out, at sumagot na kay Kai, "Okay, siga na. Mukhang di mo naman ako tatantanan eh."

With that, natuwa naman si Kai dahil napapayag na niya si Kyungsoo and in no time ay nasa may parking lot na sila ng campus. 

"Oh," napatingin nalang si Kyungsoo nang abutan siya ni Kai ng helmet bago sumalay kay Thirdy. 

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang iniabot sa kanyang helmet ni Kai ngunit hindi niya muna ito isinuot. 

Nang mapansin ni Kai na nag-aalinlangan si Kyungsoo, at tile alam na niya kung ano ang tumatakbo sa isip nito ngayon, ay nolinaw na niya ito sa kanya. 

"Huwag ka nang mag-alala, Kyungsoo. This time around, willing na talaga akong pasakayin ka kay Thirdy, not only because I'm trying to prove something and testing you, like the last time na sumakay ka dito." 

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kausap and he saw the sinceroty in him, kaya napangiti na siya at di na sumagot pa. Umangkas na siya sa likod ni Kai, at naalala naman niya kung gaano siya kasaya noong unang beses siyang nakasakay kay Thirdy, pero mas masaya suya bgayon dahil alam niyang totoo na ito at wala nang pagpapanggap. 

Katulad rin ng dati, ay kinuha ni Kai ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinahawak nita ito sa baywang niya, and he told Kyungsoo before driving off, "This is real as well, Kyungsoo. Hold on tight, 'cause I know this is just the start of our journey together."

Hindi naman na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niyang kilig, dahil kahit papaano ay na-miss niya ang pakiramdam na ito dahil pawang lungkot at sakit nalang niya ang naramdaman niya noong mga nakaraang buwan. Hindi man sigurado si Kyungsoo sa magigung takbo ng biyahe nila ni Kai, ay masaya na siya dahil alam niyang sa wakas ay bumalik na ang dati niyang kaibigan, at ngayon ay nagtitiwala siya ditong hindi na siya muli nitong sasaktan. 

Ang hindi lang inaasahang malaking pagbabago ni Kyungsoo ay kung bakit hindi ba humaharurot sa pagpaoatakbo ng motorsikllo si Kai, kaya naman tinanong niya ito. 

"Bakit ang bagal mong magpatakbo ng motor? Remind lang kita na one hour lang ang hiningi mo sa free time ko para mag-lunch tayo ha," sabi naman ni Kyungsoo sa driver na nasa harap niya. 

Kai slightly tilted his head to talk to Kyungsoo, but his eyes were still fixed on the road, "Safety measures, Soo. Ayoko nang magka-cast ulit sa binti at magsuot ng neck brace…"

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa pagbibiro ni Kai, pero nakampante siya na simula noong maaksidente ito ay mas nag-iingat na siya sa kalsada. 

"... At tsaka third thing that you hate about me is that I drive too fast as if I in a car chase against FPJ, diba? I don't want you to hate me anymore so I'm trying to avoid the things that you had on your list."

Casual lang ang pagkakasabing iyon ni Kai, pero malaki ang imoact noon kay Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya nalaman na sineseryoso pala talaga ni Kai ang lahat ng mga sinabi niya, kahit pa gaano kaliit ang nga ito, kaya naman kahit papaano ay natuwa si Kyungsoo. 

Kahit na mabagal ang pagpapatakbo ni Kai kay Thirdy ay agad naman nilang narating ang mall kung saan sila usually nagpuounta ni Kyungsoo, bago pa mangyari ang lahat-lahat. 

Nang bumaba na si Kyungsoo at naglakad na papasok ng mall mula sa parking lot ay naoansin niyang may kinukuha pang isang pahabang box si Kai sa bag niya. Nang lapitan siya nito ay inabot niya kay Kyungsoo ang hawak niya. 

Hindi na nagawang magtanong ni Kyungsoo dahil nagsalita na si Kai, "I know this isn't a date, but I got a little something for you."

Napatingin muna si Kyungsoo kay Kai, dahil nagukat siya sa ibinigay nito sa kanya dahil ang lama niya ay spontaneous lang ang pagyaya nuya sa kanya na mag-lunch, bago niya binuksan ang box at tignan ang laman nito. 

Bago pa matanong ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng regalong ito ay nagpaliwanag na si Kai, "I know, artificial lang ang blue rose and it doesn't really exist in nature, but I want you to know that my intentions for you are genuine…"

Mula sa magandang blue rose na hawak niya ay tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kausap, at nakaramdam na naman siya ng kung ano sa dibdib niya na hindi na njya matandaan kung kailan niya pa huling naranasan. 

Kai was just looking at Kyungsoo's eyes, and he explained further, "I've read somehwere on the internet that a blue rose represents something impossible to accomplish, something unattainable that will only remain a dream that can never be realized…"

Hindi pa lubusang maintindihan nk Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng pagbigay sa kanya ni Kai ng isang bulaklak kaya naman pinatapos muna niya ito sa pagpapaliwanag. 

"...Also, roses in blue can bring a hope for an unlikely or unrequited falling in love. That way, it can also signal someone waiting for a miracle. It also signifies a fresh start."

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo kay Kai dahil hindi na niya alam kung ano oang sasabihin dito. 

"I gave you a blue rose because that signifies my feelings for you, Kyungsoo," hindi pa rin naaalis ang mga titig ni Kai sa kanya, at gustuhin mang umiwas ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya magawa. 

"Don't you like it?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Kai, pero nang mapansin niyang medyo namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo ay nawala naman kaagad ang kalituhang nararamdaman niya.

"Masyado kang cheesy, Kai. Tara na nga, nagugutom na ako."

With a smile on their faces, the two of them finally entered the mall and went to their favorite restaurant. It was just a simple meal, and Kyungsoo knows that this isn't the first time that he'll eat lunch with Kai, but now everything feels different. 

Kyungsoo can't help but notice the differences in Kai's actions, that he couldn't help but ask himself if this is really a date or not. Ayaw namang i-entertain ni Kyungsoo ang idea na iyon, dahil ayaw na naman niyang umasa, but Kai's actions and words, though it still feels familiar, somehow reassures Kyungsoo that he's now serious with how he feels for him. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na sumusugal na naman siya, at hindi pa rin nawawala ang posibilidad na masaktan siyang muli ni Kao, lero ayaw naman niyang tanggalan ng pag-asa ang kaibigan na sa tungin niya ay unti-unti nang nagbabago hindi lang para sa ikabubuti ng samahan nila kundi para na rin sa sarili niya. 

  
  
  
  


Matapos ang lunch nila ay nakatanggap ng tawag si Kyungsoo mula kay Sehun at napag-alaman niyang may dumating na professional video editors at tinukungan siyang taousin ang editor's cut na ginagawa nila kanina. Ipinagpaalam na rin ni Sehun kay Prof. Junmyeon ang pagliban muna ni Kyungsoo sa naiwang trabaho, at punayag naman ito dahil kung tutuusin ay hindi naman na kaikangan pang i-supervise ni Kyungsoo ang editing process. 

Kaya naman nang magyayang manood si Kai ng movies sa dati nilang dorm ay pumayag na rin si Kyungsoo. Kahit papaano ay na-miss din naman niya ang dati nilang kwarto at ang movie marathons na ginagawa nila ni Kai noon. 

Habang sineset-up ang screen projector sa loob ng kwarto nila ay napatigil si Kai nang mapansin na kanina pa tahimik si Kyungsoo. 

"Soo, okay ka lang ba?” nag-aalalang tanong nito sa kasama. 

Tumango naman kaagad si Kyungsoo, but his eyes were still wandering around their old room, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just taking in every detail of this room. Nakaka-miss din pala."

"We had a lot of memories here, Kyungsoo, both good and bad, sa loob ng three years…" Kai started as he also stared at the room, but mostly on the empty space where Kyungsoo's stuff were usually located. 

Kyungsoo agreed and before the mood inside the room turn into something gloomy, he asked Kai to change the topic, “Anong movie pala ang papanoorin natin?” 

Kai then smiled back at him at nagtungo siya sa shelf niya ng mga DVDs. He gave Kyungsoo a DVD, and upon seeing what movie it is, he can't help but be puzzled at Kai's choice. 

_ Please take my hint, Kyungsoo _ . 

"Don't Give Up On Us? Seryoso ka ba? Ang ending nito ako na naman ang manonood ng buong movie, and after the first 30 minites yiu'd find this romantic film bkring at ipapakuwento mo nalang sa akin ang plot," reklamo naman ni Kyungsoo at naalala na naman niya ang maraming beses na nangyari ito. 

Natawa naman si Kai sa narinig pero umupo na siya sa sahig at tinabihan si Kyungsoo. Kinuha na niya mula sa kanya ang DVD at isinalang na uto sa laptop niya. In no time, the classic romantic movie starring Judy Ann Santos and Piolo Pascual started playing on the screen projector. "Watch and see, Soo. After thus movie, baka ako pa magkwento sa'yo ng mga nangamyari."

Just like what he always did, Kyungsoo focused on the movue that they are watching, but after the first 10 minutes of the movie, nang magsisimula pa lamang ang first act, ay napatingin siya sa side table ni Kai. 

"Wait. Why do you have these?” nagulat naman si Kai nang biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at oumunta sa side table niya. 

Naoangiti naman si Kai nang malaman kung ano ang tinignan ni Kyungsoo kaya tumayo na rin muna siya at oinuntahan ito, the ongoibg movie already forgotten but still olaying on the background. 

Kinuha ni Kai ang party hat niya na ginamit nila sa isang game during freshie orientation, habang hasak-hawak naman ni Kyungsoo ang sa kanya, bjt as he touched Kyungsoo's hands ay hindi na binitawan ito ni Kai. 

"Of course, I kept those party hats because they brought me to you…" 

Hindi na naman maalis ni Kai ang pagtingin nigya kay Kyungsoo, na nahalata niya na hindi alam lung anong isasagot sa mga sinabi niya. 

He smiled and continued, "At first aaminin ko na I wasn't sure if I was really your Ned, who initially took advantage of your feelings for me, and in tge end had hurt you due to my selfishness…"

Kyungsoo felt another set of butterflies in his stomach, as he reminisced tge first day that he met Kai and instantky fell in live wirh him. It's as if that moment tgree gears ago just happened yesterday, that Kyungsoo couldn't contain whatever it is that he's feeling in his heart. 

"...but now I'm a gundred percent sure that you're my Bujoy, who will always be tgere for me no matter how painful it is for you to stay with someone like me."

Hindi na nakayanan ni Kyungsoo ang nararandaman niya kaya uniwas siya ng tingin kay Kai, who immediately yet carefully guided his chin back to make him face him. 

" Look into my eyes, Kyungsoo… can I ask you one last favor?” 

And that's just what Kyungsoo did, as he waited for Kai to proceed while their locked into each other's eyes. 

"I know this will be impossible but I would still ask you anyway…"

Kai was assessing Kyungsoo's reactions, and he proceeded when he boticed that Kyungsoo would still want him to go on. He stepped closer to Kyungsoo and felt grateful that finally, Kyungsoo didn't take a step back. 

"...can you please just forget whatever happened between us, leave everything in the past behind, and just focus on us now and for the rest of our days together?” 

Before Kyungsoo even answered, Kai then decided to reach in for a kiss, and as he slowly inched his face closer to Kyungsoo's, making sure that he won't push him away, he gently closed the distance and he once again felt Kyungsoo's soft lips on his. 

At first, it was just Kai's lips gently pecking on Kyungsoo's, who was slightly taken aback at the sudden caress. Once he felt that Kyungsoo's lips started to part, signalling him that it's alright to finally give in, Kai couldn't help himself but affectionately deepen the kiss. 

As they were kissing, getting more and more passionate as the two of them had already lost their sense of time at that brief moment, Kyungsoo slightly felt light-headed, but his thoughts were clear enough to notice the big difference of this moment as compared to the previous kisses that he had shared with Kai before.

Unlike the past kisses that Kai gave him, which was only done out of frustration and came deeply from a place of hurt, anger, jealousy and sadness, Kyungsoo somehow knows, and feels from the endearing grazes brought upon by Kai's lips on his, that this passionate kiss that they are now sharing signifies longing, respect, and admiration that Kyungsoo only once dreamt of. 

But as he felt Kai's hand glance on his waist to push him even closer, the other gently touching the side of his face and his neck, Kyungsoo decided to slowly pull himself away from the kiss before he couldn't make hold of his feelings anymore. 

Kai was initially puzzled at Kyungsoo's sudden gesture, but uoon seing his reaction he ubderstood why he needed to oull back. 

After sharing a heated kiss wirh his best friend, Kyungsoo somehow could not look at Kai, which Kai somehow found adorable. 

Kyungsoo stuttered as he strated to speak again, "I… I'm sorry but… but I need to go home now."

Kyungsoo started to walk towarfs to door but Kai was quick to hold his hands again and ask him one last time, "Wait, Kyungsoo… You haven't answered my question yet."

Kyungsoo then remembered the last thing that Kai asked him before they shared the kiss, and somehow he already knkw what to tell him but just couldn't say it directly at him. 

Instead of answering thriugh words just like what Kai is expecring, Kyungsoo hurriedly picked his bag frok the floor and fished for something inside. 

"Third folder. Twenty-seventh movie. Sabi mo kanina you would be willing to watch a romantic film and would narrate the plot to me. Just let me know when you're done," agad-agad naman ibinigay ni Kyungsok ang external hard drive niya ng mga movies kay Kai at lumabas na ng pinto. 

Hindi na nahabol ni Kai si Kyungsoo dahil nagulat siya sa binigay nito, at kahit na alam niyang nasa labas oa ng ointuan nila si Kyingsoo at hindi oa nakakalayo ay sinaksak na niya ang exterbak hard drive sa laptoo niya at tinignan kung anong movie ang tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo na kailangan niyang oanoorin oara malaman ang sagot sa katanungan niya duto kanjna. 

_ Third folder…  _

_ Twenty-two… Twenty-three..  _

_ Twenty-four… Twenty-five… Twenty-six..  _

_ … And twenty-seven…  _

_ Starting Over Again?  _

"Starting Over Again…" when Kai read the title out loud, he finally realized what Kyungsoo meant. 

Hindi man siya sigurado kung nasa labas pa si Kyungsoo at naririnig niya ay sinigawan niya ito, hindi maitagi ang excitement sa boses niya. 

"You wanna start all over again with me, Kyungsoo.. Tama ba?! Thanks for giving me another chance!” 

Nang marinig ang mga hiyaw at sigaw ni Kai, na sigurado ay maririnig at magrereklamo ang mga kapitbahay nila sa kaingayan niya, ay napangiti nalang sa sarili niya si Kyungsoo. 

"Yes! Let's start all over again, Kyungsoo! I will not let you go ever again! Thank you, Kyungsoo!!!” 

_ Yes, Kai.  _

_ Let's start over again and here's to hoping for a better story of us _ . 

Matapos ang mga hindi inaasahang pangyayari na dala ng bugso ng mga damdamin nina Kyungsoo at Kai para sa isa't isa, ay tanging ang lumang dorm lang nila ang naging saksi sa tuluyan nang pagkakamabutihan nilang dalawa. May oag-aalinlangan man si Kyungsoo sa naging desisyon niya ay araw-araw namang ipinapakita sa kanya ni Kai na hindi siya nagkamaling pagbigyan siya at ang sarili niya na magmahal muli, at oansamalantala na munang kalimutan ang lahat ng sakit na naramdaman nila sa nakaraan, at gamitin ito bilang mga aral sa binubuo nilang kwento sa kasalukuyan. 

Dahil na rin sa mga oangyayari noon ay naoagkasunduan na muna nina Kyungsoo at Kai na wag na munang sabihin at ioakota sa iba kung basaang estado na ang relasyon nila, dahil marami pa silang kailangang ayusin nang silang dalawa lamang ang involved opara hindi namakadamay pa ng iba, hindi katulad ng nangyari noon na hindi lang silang dalawa ang nagkasakitan. Pareho naman jilang ghstong maayos ang kahat kaya kahit na mahirap itago, lalo na sa mga taong malalapit sa kanila katulad nina Baekhyun at Sehun, ay kailangan nilang oagdaanan iyon. Kahit hindi nila naioaoakita madalas kung gaano sila kahalaga lara sa isa't isa, ay masaya na sila kapag silang dalawa nakang ang magkasama dahil alam nilang nagmamahalan sila. 

Pero sa araw-araw na kasama nila ang mga kaibigan nila ay agad namang naoansin nina Baekhyun at Sshun ang mga oagbabago sa dalawa, dahil bukod sa oarang nagbalik na takaga sila sa dati ay naging mas maalaga sila sa isa't isa. Pilit man nilang itago at wala man silang sabihin ay alam nina Baekhyun at Sehun na masaya ang dalawang kaibigan, kaya masaya na rin sila kahit wala silang nililinaw at inaamin. 

  
  
  
  


Dahil nasa post-production stage na ang documentary na ginagawa nila ay hindi na masyadong naging busy si Kyungsoo at madalas ay nakaka-attend na siyang muli ng iba pa niyang mga classes, pero ang mga kaibigan niyang sila Baekhyun, Sehun, at Kai ayy nagsisimula palang pagdaan ang tambak na trabaho ng post-editing, at minsan nga ay inaabot pa sila ng gabi sa studio ni Prof. Junmyeon. Mabuti nalang at mas madami na ang professional editors na tumatrabaho sa documentary film at tanging support lang ang naa-assign sa tatlo.

Nang makatanggap ng text message mula kay Kai na baka gabihin siya ng uwi at hindi niya masundo si Kyungsoo sa building nila at maihatid pauwi sa nilipatan nitong dorm ay binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang app sa phone niya para makapag-book ng masasakyan.

Habang naglalakad sa campus, may tumigil naman na isang pamilyar na kotse sa tapat ni Kyungsoo. Nang buksan na ni Chanyeol ang bintana ay agad nitong tinanong si Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, saan ang punta mo? Hatid na kita,” paanyaya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman na tumanggi si Kyungsoo, dahil sakto namang wala pa siyang na-book na ride. Tinanong niya muna si Chanyeol kung pareho ba sila ng way, “Saan ba ang route mo?”

“Papunta sana ako sa 10-Bit Bunny Studio eh. ‘Di ko nga alam kung saan exactly pero meron naman akong address dito,” nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo, dahil alam niyang hindi na involved si Chanyeol, o kahit sino pa mang medical student from their faculty, sa post-prod na ginagawa nila, kaya napatanong siya, “Sa studio ni Prof. Junmyeon?”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at sumakay na ng sasakyan niya si Kyungsoo, kahit na hindi pa rin niya alam kung bakit doon papunta ang driver na katabi.

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang maraming beses na nakasakay siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol, pero bago pa man niya maramdaman at maalala ang huli nilang pag-uusap tungkol sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, ay isang tanong ang mas gumugulo sa isip niya ngayon.

“Kung sa studio ka pupunta, doon nalang din muna ako. Andoon pa naman sila Kai, Baekhyun at Sehun eh. Sisilipin ko na din kung nasaan stage na sila… pero Chanyeol…”

Saglit naman siyang tinignan ni Chanyeol, at sa sandaling iyon ay naalala rin nito ang huli nilang pag-uusap sa bar pero mas nanaig naman ang idea sa kanya na mas okay nang ganito silang dalawa, and he just hummed to let Kyungsoo say what’s on his mind.

“Bakit pala kailangan mong pumunta sa studio? Pinatawag ka na ni Prof. Junmyeon?”, hindi na nagpaliguy-ligoy si Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol then averted his gaze towards the road and stayed silent for a moment. Kyungsoo noticed this, and it somehow made him curious even more.

Chanyeol cleared his throat before answering, “Uhmmm… ano…. Kasi…”

Kyungsoo again wondered kung an talagang meron dahil ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito si Chanyeol, na tila ba hindi sure sa mga sasabihin niya.

“After all that we’ve been through, maglilihim ka pa ba sa akin, Chanyeol?”

Kahit na bakas sa mukha niya na kinakabahan siya at hindi mapalagay ay bn gumiti lang si Chanyeol sa narinig mula kay Kyungsoo.

“You know you can also tell me anything….” Kyungsoo coaxed him, and that also made him smile.

Natahimik muna si Chanyeol dahil malapit na sila sa 10-Bit Bunny Studio. Nang matapos na siya at naiayos na niya ang pagkakapark ng sasakyan niya ay tumingin na siya finally at sinagot ang tanong na iniwan ni Kyungsoo.

“Hihintayin ko kasing matapos si Baekhyun ngayon sa trabaho nila, because I promised him that I’ll treat him to dinner,” hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang hiya nang sabihin na niya ang totoo kay Kyungsoo, na napansin naman ang medyo namumulang mga pisngi ng kausap.

Mas lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa labi nang marinig ang hindi inaasahang kuwentong ito mula kay Chanyeol. “Are you and Baekhyun a thing?”

Agad namang umiling si Chanyeol at itinanggi niya ang inakala ni Kyungsoo, “No, we’re not! Kailangan ko lang talagang bumawi sa kanya. You know, a few weeks has already passed since we played that unfortunate round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, which had me end up in a hospital bed.”

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol, at kahit na hindi maganda ang nangyari nang gabing iyon, ay pareho nalang silang napangiti dahil magmula noon ay parang naging maayos na ang lahat. Kai and Kyungsoo somehow regained their friendship, and surprisingly are now in a somewhat secret-yet-so-obvious-and-unlabeled relationship. Kyungsoo wasn’t just expecting that that one hell of a plot twist night would also connect Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s storylines.

“I just think that I owe him a big favor, dahil inako niya in front of everybody ang kasalanang hindi naman siya ang gumawa,” Chanyeol was still smiling but there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes, and for the first time, Kyungsoo saw that it isn’t because of him and maybe it’s because of another person who’s also dear to him.

“So… do you mean to say… na ikaw ang humalik kay Baekhyun that night?” niaintriga naman si Kyungsoo, but he was still smiling so as not to offend Chanyeol.

Mabilis na anman umiling at sumagot si Chanyeol, “What? No! I mean… I can’t remember… Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, di ba? We’re both drunk...and stupid…”

Nang mapatingin sa direksyong muli ni Kyungsoo at nang makita na medyo natatawa na ang kausap dahil sa mga binigay niyang reactions ay wala nang ibang nasabi si Chanyeol, “Tara na nga, Direk! Ang dami mong tanong!”

Lumabas na nga ng sasakyan sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo at sabay na pumasok sa loob ng studio. Katulad ng inaasahan ng dalawa ay busy ang mga crew members sa post-production, na parang lahat ay may kanya-kanyang kaharap na laptop o computer at may mga ine-edit para sa documentary film.

Matapos nilang batiin ang iba nilang kakilalang editors at si Prof. Junmyeon ay nagtungo na sila sa area kung nasaan ang mga kaibigan nila.

Nang makita sila ni Sehun na pumasok sa room nila ay tinawag niya ang attention ng dalawang katabing kaibigan na sina Baekhyun at Sehun, “Uy, andito na sila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo!”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa direksyon na tinukoy ni Sehun, at ngumiti kay Chanyeol at tila ba nawala ang stress na nararamdaman nito magmula pa kaninang umaga dahil halos buong araw silang nandito sa studio.

Napansin naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagpapalitan ng mga ngiting iyon ng dalawang kaibigan niya, na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na mas naging close na sa isa’t isa, pero hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya sa katabi ni Kai na napatingin din sa kanila nang pumasok sila ni Chanyeol at tila ba naistorbo ang trabaho nila.

Ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo ang babaeng katabi ni Kai, na alam niyang hindi student ni Prof. Junmyeon, pero hindi niya pa ito kailan man nakita sa hinaba-haba ng film shooting period nila. Bukod sa pagkakatabi nito kay Kai ay napansin din ni Kyungsoo na sobrang lapit nila kanina na halos magkpalit na sila ng mukha, pero hindi pa rin naalis ang ngiti niya dahil ayaw niya namang mahalata ng mga kasama nila.

Tumayo naman kaagad si Kai at naglakad papunta kay Kyungsoo, ganoon rin si Baekhyun na pumunta naman kay Chanyeol, kaya naman natawa nalang sa sarili niya si Sehun. Tumayo na rin siya at ipinakilala ang kasama nila sa room sa mga bagong dating.

“Uhmmm, guys, si Miss Chungha Kim nga pala. She’s a previous protégé of Prof. Junmyeon and she’s helping us sa ginagawa naming cuts ng documentary.”

Chungha finally stood up, and despite her graceful demeanor and her cheerful smile, Kyungsoo somehow felt intimidated by her presence. She first shook Chanyeol’s hand, and then turned to Kyungsoo next.

“So you’re Kyungsoo Do?”, nakangiti siya sa kausap at kinamayan na niya ito.

Kyungsoo just slightly nodded and took the handshake. Nang nakita naman ni Chungha ang pagkalito sa isip niya ay dinagdag niya, “Prof. Junmyeon has told me alot about you. You're his student screenwriter for this docufilm, right? Pinabasa niya sa akin ang mga ginawa mong script, kaya ‘wag ka nang magtakang kilala kita. Sa ganda ng script mo, you might actually be the next me, who knows?”

Kahit hindi maganda ang una niyang impression dito ay napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig kay Chungha, dahil alam niyang isang malaking compliment ito.

Hindi naman na nagawang magkausap pa nila Kai at Kyungsoo dahil may isang crew member ang tinawag si Kyungsoo at sinabihan siyang kailangan siya ni Prof. Junmyeon para sa ineedit nitong director’s cut, kaya naman pumunta na si Kyungsoo sa kabilang room na katabi lang naman ng room kung sana nagtatrabaho ang mga kaibigan niya.

Agad naman siyang pumunta sa nasabing room at kinausap siya ni Junmyeon, na humingi naman ng pasensya kay Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang hindi naman dapat siya matatrabaho. Ayos lang naman kay Kyungsoo na tumulong dahil malaking part rin naman siya ng project, at matapos marinig ang mga sinabi sa kanya ni Chungha ay mas lalo siyang ginanahan pa sa ginagawa.

Nag-focus naman si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nila ni Junmyeon, pero minsan ay hindi niya pa rin maiwasang mapatingin sa kabilang kwarto na tanging isang glass wall lang naman ang pagitan sa kung nasaan siya ngayon.

Natatawa siya sa sarili niya sa kung paanong kumukunot ang noo at tila ba humahaba ang nguso ni Sehun sa sobrang focus niya sa ine-edit na video, at natutuwa naman siya kapag napapatingin siya kay Chanyeol, na kahit nakaupo lamang sa malayo at naghihintay silang matapos ay nakatingin at nakangiti lang kay Baekhyun.

Pero ang hindi talaga maalis sa paningin ni Kyungsoo, ay ang tila ba pagiging sobrang close, physically and figuratively speaking, nina Kai at Chungha na napatanong nalang siya sa sarili niya dahil sa tagal ng panahon na hindi siya pumunta sa set at studio, ay bakit hindi man lang nabanggit ni Kai ang tungkol sa kanya.

Ayaw na namng i-entertain ni Kyungsoo ang gumugulo sa isip niya, na baka dahil wala siya sa tabi ni Kai nang mga panahong iyon ay nakalimot siya sa pangako nito at baka nagbalik siya sa mga dati niyang gawain, pero mas pinanaig ni Kyungsoo ang tiwala niya kay Kai - dahil alam niya na totoo ang sinabi sa kanya nito na mahal niya siya at hindi na siya nito lolokohin pa.

Nakatingin pa rin si Kyungsoo sa dalawa through the clear glass wall, at napansin niya kung paanong paminsan-minsan ay hinahaplos ni Chungha ang likod o kaya naman ay ang balikat o ang braso ni Kai. Ayaw naman niyang bigyan ng kahulugan iyon at siya na rin ang sumaway sa sarili niya sa mga madumi niyag iniisip tungkol sa isang taong ngayon lang naman niya nakilala.

Hindi rin maalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa dalawa sa tuwing magkakalapit ang mga mukha nila dahil may itinuro si Chungha sa laptop screen ni Kai, at kung hindi man sila nagshe-share sa iisang earphones ay magtatawanan naman silang dalawa sa hindi malamang dahilan ni Kyungsoo.

“Chungha Kim? You’ve probably heard of her from our crew members. She’s a former student, sounds design din katulad ni Kai. I trained her when she was still a student like you, and now she’s an up and coming director, too.”

Nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo nang magsalita si Junmyeon, na kanina pa napapansin ang patigin-tingin niya sa mga tao sa kabilang room, particularly kay Chungha.

Kyungsoo awkwardly smiled and asked, “I was just curious, Prof. Junmyeon. It’s just my first time seeing her dito sa studio.”

Bumalik naman na sa ine-edit sa computer niya si Junmyeon and answered, “I see. She actually just came back from the States and wanted to volunteer sa post-prod nitong docufilm. She started helping your fellow student trainees three weeks ago…”

Hindi naman na nagtanong pang muli si Kyungsoo, at sumagi na naman sa isip niya na maraming pwedeng mangyari sa loob ng three weeks, at kung bakit wala man lang nabanggit sa kanya si Kai tungkol dito. Inisip nalang niya na baka sobrang busy ni Kai, at kapag nagkakasama silang dalawa ay hindi nalang nila pinag-uusapan ang tungkol sa stressful na trabaho. 

“...it’s actually her last day at work. Babalik na kasi siya sa States in a few days, kaya may pa-farewell party kami mamaya para sa kanya. You and Chanyeol could join us and the other post-prod people.”

Tatanggi na sana si Kyungsoo, pero dahil alam ni Junmyeon na wala naman silang mga klase kinabukasan dahil weekend, ay nag-insist na siya sa paboritong student niya, “I’m requiring you to go, Mr. Do. Alam ko namang matagal na kayong di nagkasama-sama ng barkada mo gawa ng docufilm natin.”

  
  
  
  


Wala na ring nagawa si Kyungsoo dahil hindi na sila pinauwi ni Chanyeol ni Prof. Junmyeon para sa farewell party ni Chungha sa isang bar. Karamihan naman sa crew members and students na kasama nila ay kakilala na ni Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi naging malaking kaso para sa kanya ang pagsama sa celebration na ito, pero ginugulo pa rin ang isip niya ng idea na hindi man lang siya nabigyan ng update ni Kai tungkol sa mga nangyayari at mga bbagong nakakatrabaho nila sa studio.

Nang mapansin kung paano naman nag-eenjoy si Kai, maging sina Baekhyun at Sehun, sa company ng post-prod team ay hinayaan nalang muna ni Kyungsoo ang kanina pa bumabagabag sa kanya at nakisaya nalang din sa inuman. Naisip naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi rin naman talaga kailangan ni Kai na sabihin ang lahat-lahat sa kanya dahil may sarili naman siyang buhay, at hindi rin naman siya nagdedemand ng parehong bagay mula sa kanya. Alam ni Kyungsoo na kahit parang sila naman na ni Kai, ay hindi pa rin siya dapat nag-alala at nagseselos ng ganito dahil wala naman talaga silang label, and they were just happy with each other’s company.

Dahil Friday night at halos mapuno ang bar, at dahil na rin marami silang magkakasama, ay nahati sila sa magkaibang table. Kasama nina Kai at Sehun ang editing and sounds team na pumwesto sa isang available na table sa second floor ng bar, samantalang naiwan naman sa first floor sina Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Chanyeol kasama ang screenwriting at cinematography teams.

Kahit na maingay naman at nagtatawanan ang mga kasama nila sa table ay hindi pa rin maalis ni Kyungsoo ang isip niya kay Kai, na malamang ay nakikipagsayahan din sa inuman nila sa taas. Buti nalang at busy si Prof. Junmyeon sa pakikipag-inuman sa ibang screenwriters nila dahil kung hindi ay baka siya ang kinukulit nito ngayon. Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo kung nakakailang bote na siya para lang hindi na mabahala sa mga iniisip tungkol kina Kai at Chungha.

Nang mapansin naman na umiinom lang si Kyungsoo at natahimik ay tinawag ni Baekhyun ang attention niya, “Huy, Kyungsoo! Wala na tayo sa studio. Script pa rin ba ang iniisip mo?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa pagkagulat ni Kyungsoo sa biglaang pagtawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Natawa nalang din si Kyungsoo dahil na-miss niya rin ang kakulitan ng kaibigan na sa loob ng three weeks ay minsan niya lang din nakita at nakasama.

Nang mapansin naman ang simpleng mga pagbubuungan ng katabi niyang sila Baekhyun at CHanyeol ay naglakas-loob na rin siyang deretsahin ang dalawa, dala na rin siguro ng nainom niyang alak, “Tapatin niyo nga ako. May something na ba sa inyong dalawa?”

Pasimple naman naglayo ang dalawa sa isa’t isa at tumawa nalang sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napakamot nalang sa ulo si Chanyeol, kaya naman si Baekhyun nalang ang sumagot.

“Anong something? Parang tanga naman ‘to! Wala ‘to! Ano ka ba?” nagtawanan nalang silang tatlo sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na rin naman nagtanong pa si Kyungsoo ng iba pang detalye, kaya naman si Baekhyun na ang nagtanong sa kanya. “Hindi nga, Kyungsoo? Okay ka lang ba talaga? Kanina ka pa kasi tahimik.”

Inakala ng dalawa na magkikibit-balikat lang ang kaibigan nila, katulad ng natural response nito kapag may nag-aalala tingkol sa kanya, but they were utterly surprised when Kyungsoo silently answered.

“It’s Kai…”

Agad naman umupo ng maayos si Chanyeol at humarap kay Kyungsoo, at halatang nag-aalalang nagtanong dito, “Bakit? Ano na namang ginawa niya?”

Kyungsoo dismissed what Chanyeol initially thought by smiling, “No, it isn't what you think, Chanyeol. Ako ‘yung may problema.”

Nang walang sinabi sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun at hinintay lang nila si Kyungsoo, ay nagsalita na siyang muli, “I don’t know, but I feel uneasy because I noticed that he’s been so close to Chungha…”

Napatingin naman siya kay Baekhyun, “I know you’ve been working with her and she’s our senior, but there’s just something about her that I can't seem to wrap my mind around. Hindi ko na alam kung anong iisipin ko, Baek.”

Mabuti nalang at naintindihan ni Baekhyun ang pinanggagalingan ni Kyungsoo, “I exactly know what you’re talking about, dahil napansin din naman namin ‘yung pagiging clingy niya kay Kai ever since she started working with him. But I think it’s just her coming from the States with a more liberated culture than ours...tsaka, don’t you trust Kai enough?”

Nabigla naman si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig mula kay Baekhyun, pero mas napatigil siya dahil hindi niya masagot ang huling tanong niya. Bumalik na naman siya sa pag-iisip at pinaalalahanan niya ang sarili na isang sugal ang ginawa niya nang binigyan niya ng pag-asa si Kai at ngayon nga ay nasa sitwasyon silang kagaya nito, na para bang ayos naman ang lahat at masaya silang magkasama kahit walang kasiguraduhan kung ano talagang mayroon sila. Hindi lang inakala ni Kyungsoo na sa maikling panahon simula nang pumayag siya sa ganitong set up kasama ni Kai, ay susubukin na kaagad ng pagkakataon ang relasyon nila.

Dahil sa ingay ng bar at ng mga kasama nila ay kinailangan ni Kyungsoo ng isang tahimik na lugar para makapag-isip, kaya naman kahit medyo nahilo sa bglang pagtayo niya ay nagpaalam muna siya kina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

“Oh, saan ang punta mo?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol dahil nahalata niya ang pagkabalisa ng kaibigan nang hindi nito sagutin ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya kanina.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa dalawa at casual na sumagot, “Ang OA niyo naman! Punta lang akong rest room.”

“Ayaw mo bang samahan ka namin? Lasing ka na yata, Kyungsoo,” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun pero nag-aalala din talaga siya sa kalagayan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“HIndi na, kaya ko na ‘to. Maiwan ko muna kayo ni Chanyeol ha,” at nagsimula nang maglakad si Kyungsoo papuntang second floor kung nasaan ang male rest room.

Buti na lamang ay nakaakyat pa si Kyungsoo ng hagdanan ng hindi natutumba dahil ramdam na niya ang paghina ng tuhod niya nang dahil sa kalasingan. Hindi na rin niya namalayan na hindi pala niya naiwan sa table nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang bote ng iniinom niyang beer, pero nagpatuloy na siya sa paglalakad dahil hindi na logical na bumaba muli at ibalik ito sa table.

Ininom na muna ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang alak na laman ng botes at plinano nalang niyang itapon ito sa trash bin sa loob ng rest rom, at napapikit pa siya habang pilit na linilunok ang mapait na inumin.

Nang mapadaan naman siya sa table ng editig and sounds team ay binati siya ng mga ito at bumati naman pabalik si Kyungsoo, pero nang hanapin ng mga ata niya sina Kai at Chungha ay nalito siya dahil wala siyang nakita sa table nila. Hindi naman niya matanong si Sehun kung nasaan si Kai dahil may kausap itong senior video editor.

Inisip nalang ni Kyungsoo na baka naman nagkataon lang na sabay nawala ang dalawa kaya naman naglakad na siya papunta sa rest room. Naisip niya na tama nga naman ang sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, na kung pinagkakatiwalaan niya talaga si Kai ay hindi na dapat siya mag-alala na lolokohin lang siyang muli nito.

Ngunit tulad ng bote ng beer na hindi niya sinasadyang mabitawan ng dahil sa bumungad sa kanya sa pintuan pa lamang ng rest room, ay agad namang nabasag hindi lang ang bote kundi ang tiwala na rin niya sa taong pinaniwalaan niyang gagawin ang lahat hindi lang siya masaktang muli. 

_ Pinagkatiwalaan kita, Kai… _

Huling-huli sa akto ni Kyungsoo si Kai sa isang kasalanang hindi niya inaasahan, at para bang wala na siyang naramdaman sa kanina pang nanghihinang mga tuhod niya, pero hindi nito kayang tumbasan ang sakit na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo sa puso niya nang makitang nakasandal sa pader si Kai at nakikipaghalikan kay Chungha.

Para bang umulit na naman ang lahat ng sakit na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo, sa maraming beses na ginago siya ni Kai. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sa tuwing kinailangan niyang pumunta sa rest room ng isang bar, ay masasaktan nalang siya ng paulit-ulit.

Masakit kay Kyungsoo nang marinig niya mula kina Kai at Sehun na pinagpustahan siya ng dalawang kaibigan noon para lang patunayan na may gusto siya sa best friend niya, at masakit din kay Kyungsoo nang maalla niya ang unang beses siyang hinalikan ni Kai, na buong akala niya ay para sa kanya pero para pala dapat kay Irene. Naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang sakit at pagkalito niya sa mga ikinikilos ni Kai nang bugbugin niya si Chanyeol matapos ang isang drinking game, pero kahit paghalu-haluin pa ang sakit na naramdaman niya sa lahat ng mga pagkakataong iyon, ay hindi nito matutumbasan ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ngayon dahil ang tanging kaibahan lang nito ay inakala niyang mahal talaga siya ni Kai at hindi na niya sasaktan pang muli ang puso niya.

Nang marinig naman ang pagkabasag ng bote sa may pintuan, kahit na hindi naman talaga sinasadya ni Kyungsoo, ay napatigil si Chungha sa ginagawa at napatingin naman si Kai sa biglang ingay. Agad namang tumalikod at naglakad papalayo si Kyungsoo nang makita siya ni Kai, dahil hindi na niya kaya pang tignan ang isang taong paulit-ulit nalang siyang sinasaktan, kahit na ipinangako nitong hindi na niya uulitin pa ito.

Nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo sa bilis ng paglalakad niya dahil kani-kanina lang ay hindi na niya maramdaman ang mga binti niya, na para bang ayaw niyang maabutan siya ni Kai dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang nagbabadyang pagpatak ng mga luha niya. Naramdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagod na dati na niyang nararamdaman dahil buong akala niya ay minahal na talaga siya ng tuluyan ni Kai, pero nagkamali lang pala siya nang sumugal siya at naniwala sa kanya.

Nang marating ang table nila ay nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo na tanging ang mga kapwa niya estudyante nalang ang natira, dahil nagsiuwian na ang mga professionals nilang kasama maging si Prof. Junmyeon kani-kanina lamang.

Hindi na nakapag-isip pa ng matino si Kyungsoo and just did what came first to his mind, acting out of logic and just letting his emotions take over his senses.

Nagulat nalang sila, lalo na si Baekhyun, nang hawakan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at hinila niya ito patayo mula sa pagkakaupo. Nang makita niyang tumatakbo na rin pababa ng hagdan si Kai, na sinundan naman ni Sehun na nakita ang nangyari sa rest room, ay agad niyang tinignan at pinakiusapan si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, I know you might hate me for doing this, pero kailangan ko munang hiramin si Chanyeol sa’yo. I’m sorry,” nanginginig ang boses ni Kyungsoo nang sabihin niya iyon kaya naman lalong naguluhan ang mga kaibigan niya.

Without any warning, Kyungsoo tightly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and kissed him in front of everybody. Everyone who saw the unusual scene was taken aback, and in no time, Kai forcibly pulled Kyungsoo towards him and pushed Chanyeol away.

“What the fuck, Kyungsoo?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kai was not also thinking and he dragged Kyungsoo away from the scene until he pinned him against a wall.

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matinding sakit at lungkot na nararamdaman, kaya naman sinigawan nalang niya si Kai. 

“Go ahead, Kai! Galit ka, di ba? Suntukin mo na ako! Suntukin mo na ako para lubusin mo nang saktan ako ng sobra at matapos na ang lahat ng ito!”

Kahit na galit din siya sa mga nangyari, ay napatigil naman si Kai nang marinig ang pagmamakaawa sa boses ni Kyungsoo. Napatigil siya dahil nakita na naman niya na lumuluha ang mga mata ng taong mahal niya, at alam niyang siya na naman ang dahilan nito kaya doble ang sakit na naramdaman ni Kai.

“Tama na, Kai! Ilang beses mo nalang akong sasaktan?! I can’t do this anymore!” hindi na inisip ni Kyungsoo ang mga tao sa paligid nila, dahil tanging si Kai lang ang nakikita ng mga lumuluha niyang mga mata.

“Ano bang akala mo? Na ginusto kong makipaghalikan kay Chungha? Hindi mo alam kung ano ang totoo, Kyungsoo!” sinubukan namang magpaliwanag ni Kai, at nang marinig ito ng mga kaibigan nila ay naliwanagan na sila sa kung anong nangyayari sa dalawa at nag-aaway na naman sila katulad ng dati.

“Sana nga alam ko kung paano maging isang katulad mo, Kai! I was wrong because in the end you can never really love me, and you won't feel sad to lose someone like me…”

Magsasalita pa sana si Kai at lilinawin ang mga nangyari kay Kyungsoo, pero pilit siyang tinutulak nito papalayp at sinusumbatan siya sa lahat ng sakit na dinulot niya dito.

“Did you feel sad when you thought you’ve lost me before? Did you feel sad when you saw me kissing somebody else?!”

Patuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman sinubukan siyang yakapin ni Kai. Mas mahinahon na ang boses niya kumpara kanina, and he tried to calm Kyungsoo down, “Kyungsoo, makinig ka muna sa akin, please…”

Tinulak lang siya papalayo ni Kyungsoo, dahil ayaw na niyang pakinggan ang kahit anopang kasinunaglingang lalabas sa bibig niya, dahil ayaw na niyang maniwaa sa kahit ano pang sasabihin ni Kai.

“Pwede bang tama na, Kai?! Nagkakaganito ako ngayon dahil mahal kita, pero ang tanga ko...Ang tanga-tanga ko dahil naniwala ako na magbabago ka na. Naniwala ako nang sinabi mong mahal mo rin ako, but in the end, you just destroyed and threw everything away!”

Hindi na nakayanan pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga nararamdaman niya kaya ginawa na niya ang unang pumasok sa isip niya - ang umalis at takbuhan ang lahat ng problema nila ni Kai. HIndi na siya lumingon pa pabalik, dahil natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka kapag nakita niya pa ulit si kai at magmakaawa ito sa kanya, ay patawarin na naman niya ito at sa dulo ay magkakasakitan na naman silang dalawa.

  
  
  
  


Alam ni Sehun na mabigat si Kyungsoo ngayon dahil hindi ito makalad ng maayos nang alalayan niya ito papasok sa dorm room niya, pero alam rin ni Sehun na mas mabigat ang nararamdaman ngayon ng kaibigan niya.

When he finally settled Kyungsoo on his couch, Sehun tried to comfort his friend and tried to take way the bottle of beer that he’s still holding, which was initially his and Kyungsoo just grabbed from him when he ran after him after he walked out of the bar.

“Soo, I don’t think you should still be drinking that…” maingat si Sehun dahil bukod sa alam niyang depressed ang kaibigan niya sa lahat ng nagyari sa bar, ay marami na itong nainom at lasing na si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just looked at him, as if all of the emotions inside him were finally drained out, and just continued drinking. Hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pagpatak ng mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman hindi malaman ni Sehun kung anong dapat sabihin at gawin para pagaanin ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan.

In the end, he just patted his shoulder and told him, “Will you be okay if iwan muna kita saglit? I’ll just go and get something for you to eat so you'll sober up.”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo sa kausap, kahit na may humalo nang sakit ng ulo sa nararamdaman niyang sakit ng damdamin niya. Nang makalabas na ng kwarto niya si Sehun ay patuloy lang na umiyak si Kyungsoo, dahil pagod na rin ang buong katawan niya nang dahil sa mga nangyari.

Hindi pa naman ganoong katagal ang oras na nakalipas nang iwan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya, kaya naman nagtaka si Kyungsoo nang marinig na magbukas muli ang pintuan.

Wala pang lakas na gumalaw si Kyungsoo, kaya naman tinanong na niya si Sehun kahit hindi niya ito tinitignan at nakatulala lang siya sa kawalan, “Ang bilis mo namang bumalik, Sehun…”

“Kyungsoo…” pero hindi nanggaling kay Sehun ang boses na tumawag sa pangalan niya.

Para namang bumalik lahat ang lakas niya at hindi inaashan ni Kyungsoo na mapapatayo siya bigla nanag makita si Kai sa loob ng kwarto niya. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Kyungsoo, I'm here because I need you to listen to me,” Kai said in the calmest way possible, but he was startled at the anger he had heard from Kyungsoo.

“I don’t want to talk to you, so please get out…”

“Please listen to me, Kyungsoo…”

Kahit na nagmakaawa na sa kanya si Kai ay buo na ang desisyon ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang ni isang salita pang papakinggan mula sa taong nanakit sa kanya.

“I told you to get out! Get out! I don’t wanna see you!” Hindi na nakapag-isip ng mabuti si Kyungsoo dahil pawang galit nalang ang naramdaman niya nang hindi makinig sa kanya si Kai, at binato niya ito ng bote ng alak na hawak niya.

Nag-panic naman si Kai sa nagawa at sa naabutang estado ni Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi na rin siya nakapag-isip at humakbang papalapit sa kanya, at natapakan niya ang isang malaking bubog mula sa boteng nabasag ni Kyungsoo.

“Umalis ka na, Kai! Hindi na kita kailangan! Hindi ako makikinig sa kung ano na namang kasinungalingang sasabihin mo kaya lumabas ka na lang!”

Nagwawala na si Kyungsoo at itinatapon na niya ang anumang mahawakan niya hanggang sa naisipan niyang hilahin ang suot niyang slate necklace na bigay sa kanya ni Kai at ibato ito pabalik sa kanya, kaya naman nilapitan na siya ni Kai at hinawakan ang mga braso nito. “Please calm down, Kyungsoo!”

“No! I don’t need you, Kai! Umalis ka na! Get out of my life!” nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo at pilit niyang itinutulak papalayo si Kai pero wala na siyang nagawa dahil hindi na siya binitawan nito.

“Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo, Kyungsoo! Makinig ka nga sa akin!” Kai had no choice but to pin Kyungsoo down on the couch.

With the sudden burst of his raging emotions, and with a stronger Kai on top of him, Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything but cry all the emotions out. Napatigil na rin si Kai nang mapalitan na ng pag-iyak ang mga pagsigaw kanina ni Kyungsoo, at gustuhin niya mang bitawan na muna pansamantala ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at yakapin siya ng mahigpit ay hindi niya magawa dahil natatakot siya na baka magwala na naman ito at masaktan pa ang sarili niya.

Mabuti na lamang at bumalik na si Sehun sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, at agad naman niyang nilapag sa pinakamalapit natable ang dala niyang pagkain nang maabutan niya si Kai sa ibabaw ng wlaang kalaban-laban na kaibigan niya.

“Kyungsoo!”

“Just get out, Sehun…” mahinahong sabi sa kanya ni Kai.

Pero alam ni Sehun na hindi niya dapat iwang mag-isa si Kyungsoo kasama si Kai. “Ikaw ang lumabas, Kai! Bitawan mo si Kyungsoo!”

“Please, Sehun! Listen to me!”

Napatigil naman si Sehun, na aawatin at paghihiwalayin na sana ang dalawa, nang marinig niya ang pagmamakaawa at lungkot sa boses ni Kai nang sigawan siya nito.

“Please, Sehun...I’m begging you...I just need to talk to Kyungsoo…”

Napatingin naman si Sehun kay Kyungsoo, na patuloy pa ring umiiyak at tila nasasaktan na sa pagkakahawak ni Kai sa mga kamay niya.

“Just let him go and wait for him to calm down,” Sehun’s voice was firm when he said this to Kai.

Bago siya lumabas muna at maghintay sa pintuan, na hindi niya isinara, ay sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo, “Soo, just call me if you need me. Okay?”

Agad namang binitawan ni Kai si Kyungsoo nang makalabas na ng kwarto si Sehun, at nagpasalamat siya nang tuluyan nang kumalma si Kyungsoo. Pinanood niya lang na ayusin nito ang sarili niya at punasan niya ang mga luha niya, at napansin niya na iniiwasan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

Nang masiguro ni Kai na hindi na magwawala pang muli si Kyungsoo ay tumayo na siya mula sa pagkakaupo nila para kunin ang first aid kit at gamutin angu sugat sa kamay nito nang hilahin niya ang kwintas na suot niya. Napansin naman ni Kyungsoo ang pag-ika ni Kai nang maglakad ito, at ngayon lang niya napansin ang sugat niya sa paa nang matapakan ang bubog mula sa bote ng alak ni itinapon niya kanina.

Natahimik lang silang dalawa nang magsimula nang gamutin ni Kai ang sugat sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nagtaka naman siya nang wala siyang binigay na kahit anong reaction ng lagyan niya ng isopropyl alcohol ang kamay niya.

“Masakit ba?”, nag-aalalang tanong ni Kai kay Kyungsoo.

Tinignan naman siya ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata at sinabing, “Oo, pero hindi kasing-sakit ng mga ginawa mo sa akin.”

Napatigil naman si Kai sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, at wala naman siyang masabi pabalik dahil alam naman niyang totoo ang mga narinig niya. Tinapos nalang muna niyang gamutin ang sugat ni Kyungsoo sa kamay, at nang matapos siya ay ginamot na rin niya ang sariling sugat sa paa.

Nang matapos ang lahat ay umupo si Kai sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at natahimik naman silang dalawa, parehong iniisip ang lahat ng kaguluhan na nnagyari magmula pa sa bar hanggang sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Nang mapatingin si Kai kay Kyungsoo ay nakita niya pa rin ang lungkot sa mga mata niya kahit kanina pa ito tumigil sa pag-iyak, kaya naman napagdesisyunan na niyang kausapin ito. Pero nang sinubukan niyang magsalita ay walang lumabas sa bibig niya dahil hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula.

Kai then felt even more frustrated at himself, kaya naman napahiga nalang siya sa couch ni Kyungsoo, at tinignan lang siya ng katabi niya at sinabing, “Don’t even try, Kai. I’m not Chungha.”

Agad namang napaupong muli si Kai nang marinig na magsalita si Kyungsoo, na mas kalmado na ngayon, kaya naman tinanong niya ito, “Soo, what do you mean?”

HIndi pa rin siya tinitignan ng katabi niya, kahit na kay Kyungsoo lang nakatingin si Kai at wala ng iba pa. “If you’re trying to entice me to have sex with you just because you didn’t get any from her, the door’s wide open for you to leave.”

Hinarap ni Kai si Kyungsoo sa kanya para malaman niya na totoo ang mga sasabihin niya, at nagpasalamat naman siya na hindi siya pinigilan ni Kyungsoo.

“No, Kyungsoo. That’s not why I’m here...and you know that I don’t treat you just like how I treat other girls before,” paliwanag ni Kai, hoping that with every word that he says, Kyungsoo would still find it in his heart that his intentions for him were clear from the very beginning.

Hindi na rin naman inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Kai, “Let me ask you something...paano kung malaman mo ngayong hindi naman pala kita mahal, and I just wanna have sex with you...what would you feel?”

Umiling naman si Kai, “Nothing, because I know that’s not who you are, Kyungsoo.”

Medyo napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig, kahit na mas nangingibabaw pa rin ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya, “You really know me well, huh?”

Tumango naman si Kai at ngumiti sa kausap, dahil finally ay may pinatutunguhan na ang pag-uusap nila ni Kyungsoo. “Yes, because the Kyungsoo that I know loves me for who I am.”

Hindi naman na napigilan ni Kyungso ang pagluha niya, pero alam niyang kailangang malaman ni Kai ang nararamdaman niya, “But the Kai I know only loves himself…”

Napatigil na naman si Kai sa mga narinig kay Kyungsoo, at matapos niyang huminga ng malalim ay napag-isip-isip niya na hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon para pag-usapan nila ang mga bagay na nangyari, dahil pareho pa silang nasaktan ng lubusan.

Nang kumatok nang muli si Sehun sa pintuan ng kwarti ni Kyungsoo ay kinausap muli ni Kai ang katabi niya sa huling pagkakataon ngayong gabi.

“Let’s just talk when the tempers cool down a bit…”

Napatingin naman muli sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“...but I just want you to know that I love you, Kyungsoo, and I won’t stop loving you until you forgive me.”

  
  
  



	11. That Thing Called Tadhana

Matapos ang gabing iyon ay umiwas na muna sila Kyungsoo at Kai sa isa’t isa, dahil pareho naman nilang kinailangan na lumayo muna para makapag-isip bago nila muling pag-usapan kung ano na ba ang mga susunod nilang hakbang. Kai tried to still treat Kyungsoo the same way, because he knows that he will find a way to finally listen and understand him, pero kusang dinidistansya ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya dahil hindi pa siya handang balikan ang mga nangyari na nagpa-realize sa kanya na hindi na dapat siya sumugal pa noon.

Kahit na marami na ang nangyari at hindi na nagkikita-kita ang magkakaibigan, dahil nag-iiwasan sina Kyungsoo at Kai, at si Baekhyun naman ay palaging kasama si Chanyeol, at may mga ginagawa namang side jobs si Sehun bukod sa film project, ay nagawa pa ring yayain ni Kai ang mga ito para pumunta sa La Union para sa nalalapit niyang kaarawan. Hindi man siya nakakakuha ng sagot sa mga kaibigan niya ay umaasa pa rin si Kai na sasamahan siya ng mga ito sa special day niya, at kakalimutan nalang muna nila ang lahat ng mga issues nila para sa araw na iyon.

“So, after you’ve kissed Chanyeol and all, have you cleared things up with Kai?”, tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, na nakatanaw lang sa malayo at pinakikiramdaman ang hangin sa rooftop kung nasaan silang dalawa.

“I’m sorry for what I did the other night, Baekhyun…” panimula ni Kyungsoo, pero inakbayan lang siya at nginitian ng kaibigan niya.

“Okay lang, Kyungsoo. Alam ko namang walang ibig sabihin ‘yung halik mong ‘yun sa inyong dalawa ni Chanyeol, and nakausap ko naman na siya about that. So going back to the question…”

Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo sa nalaman kay Baekhyun, at nagpasalamat siya dahil hindi na big deal ito para sa mga kaibigan niya na nagkakamabutihan na, dahil kung hindi ay dadagdag pa sana ito sa mga iniisip niya. 

Umiling lang siya sa kausap, at napabunting-hininga naman si Baekhyun. “No, Baek. Hindi ko na rin naman alam kung ano pang dapat kong sabihin kay Kai.”

“If that’s the case, then anong gagawin mo sa nalalapit na birthday ni Kai?”

Nabigla naman si Kyungsoo sa tanong ng kaibigan niya, dahil sa dami ng mga nangyari sa kanila ay nakalimutan na niya ang mga pinaplano ni Kai para sa birthday niya, na palagi niyangu kinukwento sa kanya kapag nagkakasama silang dalawa at hindi sila busy sa school o sa film project.

Nang hindi magsalita si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy na si Baekhyun, “Alam mo bang niyaya niya rin si Chanyeol sa pinaplano niyang beach trip sa La Union para sa birthday niya?”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kausap, na may malaking ngiti sa labi nito, “Akalain mong mangyayari ‘yun? Si Kai, na buong buhay niya ay galit kay Chanyeol, ay niyaya siya na magbakasyon para sa i-celebrate ang birthday niya. Yeah, I know, nakakabigla, but it still happened…”

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo at patuloy lang na nakinig kay Baekhyun, “...and that’s because of you, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo man aminin pero malaki talaga ang pinagbago ni Kai simula nang pagbigyan mo siyang mahalin ka.”

“Pero may isang bagay na hindi pa rin nagbago, Baek. Sinaktan niya pa rin ako…” nagsalita na finally si Kyungsoo, at nakita naman ni Baekhyun na apektado pa rin ang kaibigan niya sa mga nangyari.

“Hindi ka na kasi pumunta sa studio, kaya siguro hindi mo na nalaman ang totoo,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, “What do you mean?”

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun sa kausap bago magpaliwanag, “Before Miss Chungha left for her flight, she apologized to everyone in the team for causing so much trouble, lalung-lalo na kay Kai, dahil narinig niya ang tungkol sa pag-aaway niyo after you saw her kissing him.”

“Do you mean na hindi si Kai ang nagsimula?”

Medyo natawa naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, “Yeah. It was never Kai’s fault. Miss Chungha was just so drunk that night, and she said that she just came from a bad break-up kaya naman bumalik siya for a while dito sa Pilipinas and that Kai reminded her so much of her ex-boyfriend, that’s why she did what you thought was what Kai also wanted.”

Hindi naman alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin, dahil pina-process pa ng isip niya ang kinuwento sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“I guess you just have to talk and listen to what Kai has to say, para maging okay na kayo ulit.”

Kahit na maraming tumatakbo sa isip ni Kyungsoo ngayon, ay nagawa niya pa ring ngumiti sa kaibigan na laging nandyan para sa kanya. “Thanks, Baekhyun.”

Iiwan na sana muna ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa rooftop para mas makapag-isip pa ito, pero bago pa man siya bumaba ng hagdan ay pinaalalahanan niya ang kaibigan niya. “So kitakits nalang tayo sa La Union next week?”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya, na para bang excited na rin sa bakasyon nila. “Baka hindi na muna ako sumama sa inyo, Baekhyun. I know Kai would understand.”

Kita pa rin ni Baekhyun ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo kahit na kanina pa ito nakangiti, at kahit nasabi na niya dito ang totoong kuwento in the hopes of Kyungsoo forgiving Kai who was not at fault, ay naintindihan niya ang desisyon ng kaibigan.

“If ever you change your mind regarding Kai’s plan for the La Union trip on his birthday, sabihan mo lang ako. Alam ko namang hindi kayo nag-uusap ni Kai, so I’ll just inform him for you. If you can’t be there as someone who loves him so dearly, you can still be there as his best friend.”

  
  
  
  


Hanggang sa dumating na ang araw na pinakahihintay ni Kai, at bago magtungo sa bus station ay tinawagan niya muna isa-isa ang mga kaibigan niya, pero ni isa sa kanila ay walang sumagot. Tinatawagan niya rin naman sina Baekhyun at Sehun, at sa di niya malamang dahilan ay hindi niya makausap ang mga kaibigan, pero mas maraming beses niyang tinawagan si Kyungsoo, na nang nakulitan na kay Kai ay pinatay na muna ang phone niya.

Maagang pumunta si Kai sa bus terminal at doon nalang niya inasikaso ang mga itinerary na binabalak niyang puntahan kasama ang mga kaibigan, at nang lumipas na ang araw na wala pa rin siyang nakukuhang sagot sa mga ito ay napagdesisyunan pa rin niyang bumili ng ticket para sa mga ito. Nanag maayos na ang lahat ay na-excite na si Kai kaya naman tinawagan niya sa huling pagkakataon ang mga kaibigan niya, dahil malapit nang mamatay ang battery ng phone niya at nakalimutan pa niya ang power bank niya. Nang walang sumagot ay nag-send nalang si Kai ng text message sa mga ito.

_ Kai: All itineraries and bus tickets set! We’ll be leaving for La Union at 1:15AM. See you, guys! _

_ Kai: My battery’s almost dead and I forgot to bring my power bank, so please be on time, guys. Ingat kayo! _

Hindi pa rin talaga handa si Kyungsoo na kausapin si Kai kahit na nalaman na niya ang totoo mula kay Baekhyun, dahil gusto niyang kay Kai manggaling mismo ang explanation para mas malinaw na ang lahat. Naniniwala naman si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari ayon sa kwento ng kaibigan niya, pero iba pa rin kung magkakausap sila ng personal ni Kai, given na mas malinaw na ang mga isip nila at wala na silang inaalala pang iba. Sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay kung makakasama ni Kai sila Baekhyun, Sehun, at Chanyeol sa isang lugar na gusto niyang punatahan ngayong birthday niya at magiging masaya siya kahit wala siya sa piling nila, ay baka ma-realize nito na kaya naman pala niyang mabuhay nang wala si Kyungsoo. Matapos naman ang lahat ng nangyari ay nanaig na naman kay Kyungsoo ang kagustuhan na maging magkaibigan nalang sila ni Kai dahil bukod sa pagod na siyang masaktan, ay ayaw na niyang paasahin si Kai sa kanya.

Kyungsoo just went on with his usual day and just accomplished the normal routine that he does. By the end of a long day of watching a ton of movies in his room, he went to their favorite cafe to unwind and it’s a good thing that it’s still open up until this late hours of the night, but he was surprised to see Baekhyun on their usual spot, watching a movie on his laptop.

Nang makita niya ang kaibigan niya ay agad niyang nilapitan at kinausap ito. “Baek, what are you doing here? Hindi ba ngayon na dapat ang alis niyo nila Kai papuntang La Union?”

Baekhyun was just as surprised as he is, “Hindi ka talaga tumuloy? Nag-text ako kanina kay Kai, sabi ko baka bukas nalang kami bumyahe ni Chanyeol kasi may conference pa sila ngayon hanggang bukas ng tanghali eh. Sabay nalang kaming pupunta sana kaso wala pa ring reply si Kai eh.”

Medyo nag-alala naman si Kyungsoo sa kalagayan ni Kai dahil ang alam niya ay kanina pa siya nasa bus terminal. Inisip nalang niya na sana ay pumunta na doon si Sehun ngayon dahil kung hindi ay mukhang magiging solo trip ang birthday celebration ni Kai.

Pero bago pa man makaupo si Kyungsoo sa seat na nasa harap ni Baekhyun, ay pareho silang napatingin sa may front door ng cafe nang tumunog ang wind chimes na nakasabit dito at may pumasok na hindi nila inaasahan.

“Sehun! Tangina, anong ginagawa mo dito?!” Napatayo na kaagad si Baekhyun makailang hakbang palang ang naipapasok ni Sehun sa cafe.

Naguluhan din naman ang kaibigan nila nang makita silang dalawa, na nandito sa loob ng cafe at magkasama, at wala sa bus station kasama si Kai.

“Bakit wala ka sa bus station ngayon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, na hindi na naitago ang pag-aalala sa boses niya nang tanungin niya si Sehun.

“I should be asking you the same question. Kanina ko pa nga tinatawagan si Kai para sabihing di ako aabot at baka bukas nalang ako bumyahe. Ngayon lang ako natapos sa side job ko eh at di ko naman inakalang halos abutin na ako ng hatinggabi kaka-edit, kaso hindi naman siya sumasagot.”

“Hala! If you’re not there with him, at bukas pa rin kami pupunta ng La Union ni Chanyeol, at wala namang balak pumunta si Kyungsoo…”

“That means…”

Hindi pa man natatapos sabihin nina Baekhyun at Sehun ang mga sasabihin nila ay lumabas na kaagad si Kyungsoo ng cafe at agad na nag-book ng masasakyan papunta sa bus terminal. Hindi na rin naman nakapag-isip pa si Kyungsoo, dahil si Kai, na malamang ngayon ay mag=isa at naghihintay lang pala sa wala, ang tanging laman ng isip niya.

_ Please go ahead, Kai. Please don’t be waiting for me. _

But instead of doing what Kyungsoo thought he should do, Kai was still waiting for him and his friends. Hindi man niya masyadong iniisip na baka iniwan siya sa ere ng mga kaibigan, at hindi na rin niya inaaalala na he went out of his way to prepare everything for his birthday para lang samahan siya nila, ay hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Kai ang makaramdam ng lungkot sa tuwing isa=isa nang umaalis ang mga buses na bumibiyahe North-bound.

Nang marinig na niya ang konduktor ng second to the last bus na byaheng pa-Vigan, na may stopover sa San Fernando, La Union kung saan nila balak sana pumunta, ay tumayo na ito mula sa waiiting area at pinakiusapan ang driver.

Tinignan na niya ang relo niya para i-check ang oras.

_ 12:45 AM _

“Boss, 1:15AM po ba talaga ang last trip?” tanong niya s a konduktor at driver ng huling bus na nagpupuno pa rin ng mga pasahero.

“Oo boss, ‘yun po talaga ang schedule lahat ng mga byaheng La Union at Vigan,” sagot naman ng konduktor.

“Hindi po ba pwedeng ma-extend kahit kaunti? Wala pa rin po kasi ‘yung mga kaibigan ko,” pagmamakaawa ni Kai sa dalawa.

“Naku, Sir. Hindi na po pwede. May biyahe pa naman pong susunod kaso 5AM na po ang pa-La Union at pa-Vigan,” sagot ng bus driver na kausap niya.

Nang marinig ito ay malungkot na bumalik na si Kai sa upuan niya sa may waiting area at nagpasalamat nalang sa konduktor at bus driver na nakausap niya.

Naiinis si Kai sa sitwasyon na nararanasan niya, dahil kung bakit ba sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay ngayon niya pa naiwan ang power bank niya kaya naman hindi niya masabihan ang mga kaibigan niya na sa 5AM na byahe nalang sila makakasakay. Hindi pa rin nawawalan ng pag-asa si Kai na pupuntahan pa rin siya ng mga kaibigan niya, kahit abutin pa siya dito ng madaling araw, dahil nagtitiwala siya sa mga ito.

Pero sa tagal ng panahon na naghihintay siya ay hindi talaga niya maiwasang isipin na baka sa sobrang dami na ng mga nangyari, na hindi naging maganda ang pakikitungo niya s amga ito, lalung-lalo na kay Kyungsoo, ay baka deserve niya na iwan sa ere ng mga kaibigan. Alam naman ni Kai na hindi siya ang pinakamabuting tao sa mundong ito, kaya naman sa paglipas ng oras ay unti=unti na siyang kinakain ng lungkot na kanina pa niya nararamdaman.

Nang dumating na ang panahon na kailangan na umandar na ang huling bus papunta sa destination niya, ay wala nang ibang nagawa si Kai kundi tignan papalayo ang bus at ang bus tikets na nasa kamay niya. Kahit mabigat ang loob ay pumunta na ulit siya sa ticket booth at ipinaliwanag ang kalagayan niya, na may hinihintay pa siya ngunit hindi pa sila dumadating, at buti nalang ay pumayag ang seller na apalitan ang schedule niya at i-move nalang sa 5AM na byahe.

Wala namang kaso kay Kai ang maghintay pa ng higit limang oras, makasama lang ang mga kaibigan niya sa kaarawan niya. Bumalik na siyang muli sa upuan niya at naghintay, pilit na umaasa na sana ni isa sa mga kaibigan niya ay puntahan na siya.

Nang makasakay naman na sa ride si Kyungsoo ay pinakiusapan niya ang driver na bilisan dahil kailangan niyang umabot sa bus terminal. Hindi na rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong mararamdaman dahil nananaig ang pagpapanic sa kanya ngayon, at patuloy niyang hinihiling na sana ay hindi na niya abutan si Kai na naghihintay para sa wala.

Mabilis naman niyang narating ang bus terminal, at nagulaty siya dahil kahit madaling araw na ay marami pa ring tao dito na naghihintay ng mga kanya-kanyang byahe. Agad naman siyang tumakbo at hinanap ang kaibigan, at sa bawat hakbang at sa bawat mukhang nakikita niya, ay bumibigat ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit pilit niyang hindi iniisip si Kai ay nag-alala pa rin talaga siya sa kalagayan nito.

Although the time has already passed, Kyungsoo felt that this was like a race against it. Every passing moment he grew more and more frustrated, thinking of how Kai must have felt abandoned by his friends, and most importantly by him. For the first time, Kyungsoo felt that he was the asshole for not letting himself listen to whatever Kai has to explain, but now he’s running and searching for him to finally make things right between the two of them.

The search was finally over when he saw Kai sitting alone at a bench in the waiting area. And just as he was running at a fast and panicked pace a while back, he slowly walked as he was approaching Kai, and Kyungsoo felt the dread grow even more as he was taking every step.

Malungkot ang mga mata ni Kai habang unti-unti na niyang tinatanggap ang mga nangyari, kaya naman nang mapalingon at makita niya si Kyungsoo ay kahit papaano gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. He was just standing there, so Kai walked towards him ang put on his best smile, although his heart feels the opposite upon seeing Kyungsoo.

“You kept me waiting for a while…” Kai was still smiling, although there’s a hint of sadness in his voice that Kyungsoo couldn’t ignore.

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo, na hindi nagsalita at tinignan lang ang mukha ni Kai na matagal niyang hindi natitigan. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang bakas ng lungkot sa mga mata ni Kai, at bigla na niyang naramdaman ang guilt sa ginawa niyag hindi pagpansin at pag-iwas sa kanya.

There was a slight shift in Kai’s tone as he asked, “Nasaan na pala ‘yung bag mo?”

“Kai…” Kyunsgoo tried to reason out, but he can’t find the right words to say.

Agad naman itong napansin ni Kai, at hindi pa rin niya naalis ang ngiti sa mga labi niya, “Okay lang ‘yan, Soo. Bumili nalang tayo ng mga gamit mo sa La Union. Pero… baka abutin na tayo ng umaga kasi napalitan na ‘yung schedule natin eh…”

Hindi pa man natatapos ang sinasabin ni Kai ay nagsalita nang muli si Kyungsoo, dahil hindi na niya kaya pang makita si Kai na magpanggap na hindi nasasaktan.

“Kai...I’m sorry…”

Napatigil naman si Kai sa narinig mula kay Kyungsoo at unti-unti nang nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya at mas nangibabaw naman ang lungkot sa mga mata niya habang tinitignan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero bakit, Kai? Why are you still waiting?”

“Because I wanna be with you… but if you don’t want to, you can just tell me and I would understand kasi kasalanan ko naman…”

Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo na nakikitang nasasaktan ng ganito si Kai kaya wala na siyang iba pang inisip. He hugged him, because it’s what Kyungsoo thought was the best he could do to make Kai feel better. Kyungsoo was also crying as he hugged Kai, because he had missed him so much.

And just as he felt Kyungsoo’s arms around him, Kai had finally let go of all the sadness that he was feeling ever since he started waiting for him to be there by his side, that he couldn’t help the tears from coming.

“Have you forgiven me, Kyungsoo?” hindi na napigilan pa ni Kai na itanong ang matagal nang gumugulo sa isipan niya magmula nang hindi siya muli pansinin at iwasan ng taong mahal niya.

Nang marinig ang mga sinabi ni Kai, Kyungsoo pulled himself back from the hug and looked at him straight in the eyes. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan magsisimula, ngayong alam na niyang nagkamali siya dahil inakala niyang kasalanan kahat ni Kai kaya siya nasaktan sa mga nakita niya noong gabing iyn sa bar.

“And I’m not just asking about the thing with Chungha...Kaya ba ayaw mo akong samahan ngayon?”

“Alam ko na ang totoo, Kai. That’s why I’m here,” gustong pagaanin ni Kyungsoo kahit papaano ang lungkot na narramdaman ni Kai.

“Baekhyun told me everything, that you didn’t start it and you were just caught up in the situation. I’m sorry for not giving you a chance to explain, Kai…”

Kyungsoo then reached for Kai’s face to wipe his tears away.

“But you won’t believe me anyway and I don’t blame you for that because all I’ve caused you is pain. It was also my fault, because I should have been more careful with my actions…”

Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi dapat sisihin ni Kai ang sarili niya, dahil naiintindihan na niya ang lahat ng mga nanyari at alam niyag may pagkakamali rin siya, pero nagpatuloy na si Kai sa mga gusto niyang sabihin kay Kyungsoo.

“...I know now that all my efforts of keeping my promise to you have been ruined, so I’m not gonna be surprised that you’re mad at me.”

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo, “No, Kai. You don’t have to blame yourself.”

Ngumiti naman si Kai, kahit na may lungkot pa rin siyang nararamdaman.

“I know it serves me right. You don’t have to feel bad about how I feel now, Kyungsoo, because I’ve brought this upon myself.

  
  
  
  


Kahit hindi na saktong birthday niya ay masaya pa rin si Kai na makasama ang mga kaibigan niya sa isang lugar na gustung-gusto niyang pinupuntahan. Hindi na nila pinag-usapan ang mga nangyari sa bus terminal at in-enjoy nalang nila ang mga tourist spots sa La Union, dahil ang mahalaga naman para kay Kai ay ang makasama ang mga kaibigan niya lalung-lalo na si Kyungsoo.

Marami silang balak gawin sa probinsyang ito sa loob ng 3-day trip nila, at hindi na sila nag-aksaya ng panahon nang ibaba na sila ng bus sa San Fernando. Matapos nilang ibaba ang mga gamit sa hotel na tutuluyan nila ay nagsimula na na ang mahabang araw nila ng paglalakbay.

Dahil si Kai lang ang tanging nakakaalam ng itinerary nila, at dahil nandito naman sila para i-celebrate sana ang birthday niya, ay hinayaan nalang nila ito na dalhin sila sa mga lugar na gusto niyang puntahan.

“Akala ko naman nung sinabi mong pupunta tayo sa falls, pagbaba natin ng tricycle, nandoon na kaagad tayo. Wala ka man lang warning na binigay na kailangan pa pala natin mag-hike paakyat ng bundok?!” reklamo naman ni Baekhyun kay Kai, kahit na silang dalawa ang nauuna ni Chanyeol sa pagakyat at sinusundan ang tour guide nila.

“Ngayon ka pa magrereklamo eh malapit na tayo? Chanyeol, takpan mo na nga ang bibig niyan, kanina pa ako naririndi eh!” pagbibiro naman ni Sehun na nasa likod lang ng dalawa, kaya naman nagtawanan silang lahat maging ang tour guide na kasama nila.

Ilang minuto na rin silang nagha-hike paakyat ng bundok kaya naman nang mapansin ni Kai si Kyungsoo na medyo hinihingal na bago sila tumawid sa isang rumaragasang ilog ay kinamusta na muna niya ito.

“Okay ka lang, Soo?”, nauna na si Kai sa pagtapak sa malalaking bato, sinusubukan muna kung madulas ang mga ito bago niya alalayan si Kyungsoo.

Kinuha nman ni Kyungsoo ang naghihintay na kamay ni Kai para tulungan siyang makahakbang at hindi madulas at matumba sa ilog na malakas ang agos ng tubig, “No, don’t mind me, just keep going.”

Natuwa naman si Kai nang makita ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo, na kahit alam niyang nahihirapan na ay masaya naman sa ginagawa nila. “Trust me, the view will be worth it once we get there.”

At hindi nga nagsinungaling sa kanya si Kai, dahil matapos ang mahigit isang oras ng pag-akyat sa bundok, ay tumambad sa limang magkakaibigan ang ganda ng Tangadan Falls. Hindi na nila naramdaman ang pagod at makailang beses tumalon, nagtampisaw at lumangoy at pawang nagtatawanan nalang sila at hindi na napansin ang paglipas ng oras. Nakumpleto naman ang experience nila nang matapos mag-enjoy sa Tangadan ay sumakay sila sa ibabaw ng jeepney para bumaba ng bundok.

Dahil nagsimula ang araw nila sa La Union sa isang extreme adventure, ay ipinagpatuloy na nila ito nang makabalik sila sa hotel accommodation nila sa beachfront. Tila ba hindi sila napagod sa pag-akyat at paglangoy sa Tangadan Falls, dahil sinubukan naman nilang gawin ang pag-surf sa mga alon na siya naman talagang ipinupunta ng nakararaming turista sa La Union.

Hindi na sana muna sasama si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan, pero nang siguraduhin siya ni Kai na magiging safe naman ang lahat, ay napapayag na rin niya ito. Kahit papaano ay gusto rin naman talaga ni Kyungsoo na matuto ng isang bagong bagay, at kahit mahirap sa simula ay nagawa naman niyang mabalanse ang katawan niya sa surfboards at makarating sa pampang ng hindi nahuhulog.

Matapos ng isang mahabang araw na puro physical activities ang ginagawa nila ay sabay-sabay na kumain ng hapunan ang mgkakaibigan at masayang nagkukwentuhan, bago nila napagplanuhang pumunta sa Flotsam & Jetsam na isang sikat na beach hotel dahil na rin sa mga ginaganap na party sa outdoor bar nito na buhay na buhay dahil sa dami ng tao tuwing weekends.

Masaya naman ang naging inuman nila sa Flotsam and Jetsam, dahil na rin sa overall lively atmosphere ng bar. Pero nang tumayo na sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, at Sehun para sumayaw at makiparty sa dance floor ay nagtaka naman si Kyungsii kung bakit hindi sumama sa kanila si Kai.

“Bakit ‘di ka sumama sa kanila?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang nakaupo sa isang beach mat sa buhanginan.

Uminom muna ng alak si Kai bago siya ngumiti kay Kyungsoo at sumagot, “Because I wanna be with you. I won’t leave you here alone.”

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai, “Hindi naman ako mawawala, Kai. Sige na, go with them. Alam ko namang parties are also your thing.”

Hindi pa rin naalis ang ngiti sa labi ni Kai at umiling lang kay Kyungsoo. Nag-cheers nalang sila ng mga boteng hawak nila dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman siya iiwang mag-isa ni Kai. “Sure ka? There are plenty of hot girls around, I’m sure you wouldn’t want Sehun to win all of them over.”

Alam naman ni Kai na nagbibiro lang si Kyungsoo, pero siniguro niya pa rin dito na hindi siya makiki-party sa kanila, “I won’t hit on any girl tonight, Soo. I’d rather hit on you.”

Hindi naman na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapangiti sa sinabi ni Kai, pero pareho silang napatigil nang may tumawag sa pangalan ni Kai.

“Kai! Is that really you?”, sabi ng isang babae na nakaupo sa kabilang beach mat na hindi naman nalalayo sa kung saan nakaupo sila Kai at Kyungsoo.

“Somi…” nakilala naman kaagad ni Kai ang babaeng tumawag sa kanya.

“Are you here with your friends?”

“Yeah. I’m here to celebrate my birthday with them,” maikling sagot naman ni Kai.

Napangiti naman si Somi nang maalala niya nga na birthday ni Kai kahapon at binati siya nito.

Nagpasalamat naman si Kai at nagtanong muli, “What about you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m with my friends as well. I just wanna go back here ever since we went here together.”

Ngumiti lang si Kai at matapos ang small talk nila ay nagpaalam na rin si Somi sa dalawa.

Nang mapatingin si Kai kay Kyungsoo para tignan ang reaction nito, at alam naman ni Kai na kilala ni Kyungsoo ang nakausap niya, ay nabigla siya sa tinanong nito. “Isn’t that a bit cold? You had your longest relationship with Somi.”

Hindi naman na sinagot ni Kai ang tanong ni Kyungsoo, dahil alam niyang totoo naman ang sinabi niya. Ayaw niya lang namang bigyan pa ng dahilan si Kyungsoo na magdalawang-isip sa kung anong mayroon sila ngayon, dahil masaya na si Kai sa piling niya.

Matapos ang ilang sandali ay nagpaalam na ang dalawa at bumalik na sa hotel accommodation nila, dahil wala pang balak umuwi ang tatlo nilang mga kasama na nage-enjoy pa sa party.

Nang marating na nila ang kwarto nila ay naghanda na silang dalawa para matulog dahil mahaba ang araw nila bukas at marami pa silang destinations na kailangang puntahan. Pinauna na muna ni Kai na gumamit ng shower si Kyungsoo. Nang turn na ni Kai ay napag-isipan naman ni Kyungsoo na tumambay muna sa labas at maupo sa may buhangin sa beach. Nagpahangin muna si Kyungsoo at kasabay ng mga alon at ng malamig na hangin, ay natahimik muna siya at nag-isip.

Nang matapos na si Kai at hanapin niya si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kwarto nila at nakita niya itong nakaupo sa may buhanginan sa labas, ay pinuntahan na niya ito at tumabi sa kanya.

“Hey, Soo. What are you doing?”, tanong niya nang matagal na hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo simula nang tabihan niya ito.

Nakatingala lang si Kyungsoo, pero sinagot na niya ang tanong niya kay Kai, “I’m just looking at the stars, Kai. They’re beautiful.”

Napatingin din naman si Kai sa kalangitan, at namangha dahil puno ng makikinang na mga bituin ang madilim na langit, na para bang isa itong nakabibighaning painting.

Pero nang mapatingin si Kai sa katabi niya, ay napangiti siya dahil alam niyang mas maganda pa ang tanawin niyang ito kumpara sa kahit ano pang bituin sa kalangitan.

Tahimik pa rin si Kyungsoo, at alam ni Kai na malalim ang iniisip nito, kaya naman napatingin siya sa kanya nang magsalita siya, “Kyungsoo, I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Naghintay lang si Kyungsoo ng sasabihin ni Kai, pero naniguro muna siya dahil gusto niyang magkaintindihan na sila ng kausap, “Can I try asking it now?”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo, dahil sa dami ng pinagdaanan ng pagkakaibigan nila ay hindi na niya alam kung anong tinutukoy ni Kai. “You can try.”

Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Kai ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, pero hindi muna siya nagsalit at nag-isip ng tamang mga tamang katagang sasbaihin sa kausap. After taking a deep breath, he finally popped the question out.

“Kung hindi ko ba napanood yung confession video na ginawa mo para sa akin noon, ipagtatapat mo ba sa akin ang nararamdaman mo?”

Hindi rin inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Kai, dahil alam naman niyang alam nito ang sagot sa sariling katanungan niya.

“No. I would’ve continued keeping it as a secret.”

Inaasahan naman na ni Kai na magiging ganoon nga ang sagot ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman tinanong na niya ang isa pang gumugulo sa isip niya. “Eh paano kung sa hindi mo pag-amin, biglang magkagusto ka sa iba? Not necesarrily kay Chanyeol, pero paano, Kyungsoo? Anong gagawin mo?”

Hindi naman inaasahan ni Kai ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo, “Come to think of it, Ive met a lot of good people ever since I had feelings for you. Like Chanyeol, for example...but in the end, I still ended up with an asshole like you.”

Napatawa naman si Kai sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Wow, salamat ha.”

Natawa rin si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, pero naging seryoso na muli si Kai, kahit na hindi na naalis ang giti sa mga labi niya. “Thank you for being there for me in every moment of my life, Kyungsoo.”

HIndi na rin napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngumiti, “Yeah, I know. We actually had a lot of firsts together.”

“We had our first freshman orientation together,” Kai started.

Kyungsoo continued, “We filmed our first short film together. And just recently a major documentary film.”

“We had our first out-of-town trip together…”

“And this is our first time watching the stars together…”

Naging seryoso na muli ang expression ni Kai at tinignan na niya si Kyungsoo sa mga mata.

“For the next first...can I kiss you for the first time?”

Nabigla at naguluhan naman si Kyungsoo sa tinanong sa kanya ni Kai, kaya napatanong nalang siya, “What do you mean? We have kissed each other before.”

“No… I mean… Let’s kiss as an official couple for the first time…” with that, Kai inched his face closer to Kyungsoo’s, who was still baffled by the sudden proposal from him.

But before Kai’s lips even touched his, Kyungsoo finally decided to not give into the kiss and instead looked away from Kai. “I...I don’t think we should, Kai.”

“Bakit, Kyungsoo?” ayaw namang iparinig ni Kai ang disappointment na naramdaman niya, dahil ayaw niyang mamisinterpret siya ni Kyungsoo, but his voice failed him.

Upon hearing this, Kyungsoo found the courage to look at him in the eyes and said before thinking long enough if he should tell his thoughts to Kai.

“I know that you love me… but I don't wanna end up like Somi.”

Kai was still puzzled as to where Kyungsoo’s going with this, pero hindi nalang siya nagsalita para makapag-explain pa si Kyungsoo.

“I know… one day we will break up, dahil hindi naman natin hawak ang future natin, Kai. And if that happens, I will be left with nothing...not even our friendship.”

Alam ni Kai kung bakit naisip iyon ni Kyungsoo, at maging siya man ay natatakot sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari sa kanilang dalawa sa hinaharap. Kaya naman hindi na nagsalitang muli si Kai at nag-isip, dahil alam niyang nasabi lang iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil mahalaga ang pagkakaibigan nila - dahil mahalaga siya sa kanya. Masakit man kay Kai na hindi niya makuha ang gusto niya, ay susubukan niyang tanggapin ang naging desisyon ni Kyungsoo, at kung gusto niyang maging magkaibigan nalang muna silang dalawa ay iyon ang gagawin ni Kai para sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


Sa sumunod na dalawang araw ng bakasyon nila sa La Union, sinubukan ni Kai na gawin ang hiniling sa kanya ni Kyungsoo - ang maging isang mabuting kaibigan lamang sa kanya na walang hinihinging kapalit. Kaya naman nang makabalik at makauwi na sila, ay ipinagpatuloy lang ni Kai ang samahan nilang ganito, pero agad namang napansin ito ni Sehun kaya nang minsang magkausap sila nito ay nalinwagan na si Kai sa kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin.

“Ano bang nangyayari sa inyo ni Kyungsoo? Bakit parang bumalik na naman kayo sa dati?”, tanong sa kanya ni Sehun nang matapos na ito sa ine-edit niyang video at humarap na para kausapin si Kai.

Isinarado naman ni Kai ang laptop screen niya para sagutin ang kaibigan, “Bakit? Wala namang nagbago ah. Masaya kami ni Kyungsoo.”

“Oh cut that crap, Kai! You know kung anong ibig kong sabihin. Sa araw-araw na kasama ko kayo, alam kong may nagbago after our first day in La Union.”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kai, at kahit na mahirap mang aminin ay ikinuwento na niya ang lahat ng napag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo sa unang gabi nila doon, kay Sehun. 

“He asked me to be friends with him again… just friends...dahil natatakot siya na kapag pinilit naming maging kami, mag-break lang kaming dalawa for some reason at masira na ng tuluyan ang friendship namin.”

Napatigil naman si Sehun sa mga narinig at nag-isip ng matagal, bago niya sabihing, “You know what?, I think he’s right.”

Tinignan lang siya ni Kai, kaya naman nagpatuloy na sa sinasabi niya si Sehun, “Maraming beses mo na siyang sinaktan ngayong wala pa mang malinaw na kayo. Paano pa kung masaktan mo na siya kapag kayong dalawa na talaga, di ba?”

HIndi naman na itinanggi ni Kai ang mga narinig mula kay Sehun, dahil siya man ay natatakot dahil baka mangyari nga ito kung ipipilit lang niya ang gusto niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Pero handa akong sumugal, Sehun, dahil mahal na mahal ko siya… alam ko namang alam ‘yun ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ko lang talaga alam kung anong gagawin ko para makita niya ‘yun.”

Matagal muli bago sumagot si Sehun, pero napangiti naman siya nang may maalala siya sa lahat ng alam niyang nangyari kina Kai at Kyungsoo.

“Naalala mo ba ‘yung kinwento mo sa aking napanood mong confession video ni Kyungsoo sa’yo?”

Kumunot lang ang noo ni Kai dahil hindi niya alam kung saan papunta ang mga sinasabi ni Sehun. “Di ba sabi mo, naglista siya doon ng 10 things that he hates about you?”

Tumango lang si Kai sa narinig at inalala ang mga items na binaggit ni Kyungsoo sa video noon.

“Why don’t you try and show him that you’re willing to change yourself just to be deserving of his love?”

Bakas naman sa mukha ni Kai ang saya nang marinig ang suggestion ni Sehun. “You’re right. Thank you, Sehun.”

Napangiti naman ang kausap niya, dahil gusto rin naman ni Sehun na maging masaya ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa piling ng isa’t isa, at kahit alam niyang walang kasiguraduhan na hindi na sila magkakasakitan, ay alam niyang lagi siyang nandiyan - pati si Baekhyun - para tulungan sila.

“Let’s ask for Baekhyun’s help, dahil sabi mo kasama niya si Kyungsoo nang ginagawa niya yung listahan.”

“Thanks for helping me out, Sehun. This means a lot to me.”

Inakbayan naman siya ng kaibigan at sinabing, “Anything for you and Kyungsoo. Just don’t break each other’s hearts, okay?”

  
  
  
  


Sa mga sumunod na araw ay isinagawa na ni Kai ang suggestion sa kanya ni Sehun, at sinubukan na niyang gawan ng paraan ang mga bagay na nilista ni Kyungsoo na ayaw niya sa pagkatao niya.

_ First, ginagawa niya akong katulong dahil hindi siya mabubuhay ng mag-isa… _

Nang tumunog ang alarm ng phone ni Kai ay agad na siyang gumising, dahil binalak niya talagang bumangon ng ganitong kaaga dahil dadaan si Kyungsoo dito sa dati nilang dorm para sabay na silang pumasok sa classes nila.

Isang malaking struggle kay Kai ang pagluluto ng breakfast, kahit na nagpi-prito lang naman siya ng mga hotdogs at itlog, pero hindi katulad noong una niyang sinubukang magluto ng lamusal para kay Kyungsoo, ay binantayan na niya ito nang mabuti para hindi na masunog.

Natuwa naman si Kai dahil nakapaghanda na siya ng breakfast mag-isa, at nagtimpla pa siya ng mmainit na kape, gaya ng usually ay ginagawa para sa kanya ni Kyungsoo bago pa man magsimula ang umaga nila. Nang maihanda na ang lamesa ay agad namang naligo si Kai.

Mabilis lang siya sa loob ng banyo dahil ayaw niyang maabutan siya ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa handa para pumasok, pero nang marinig niya na may kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto niya ay agad na siyang nagmadali sa paliligo. Agad niyang pinunasan ang basang buhok at katawan at itinapis naman ang tuwalya sa baywang niya.

Nagdalawang-isip pa si Kai bago lumabas ng banyo dahil naisip niya ang pangalawang entry sa listahan ni Kyungsoo.

_ Second, wala siyang pakielam sa personal space ng iba… _

Pumunta na siya sa may pintuan ng dorm room niya nangu kumatok sa pangalawang beses si Kyungsoo, pero nang buksan niya ang pintuan ay siniguro muna niyang maliit lang ang puwang dahil ayaw niyang makita ni Kyungsoo na nakahubad pa.

Nakangiti niyang binati ito habang nakasilip ang ulo niya sa pintuan at pilit na itinatago ang katawan niya, “Good morning, Kyungsoo! Ang aga mo naman…”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him, but a puzzled look was still on his face as he saw what Kai was doing. “So… hindi mo ba ako papasukin?”

Napakamot naman sa ulo niya si Kai at umiling, “Wait lang, hindi pa pwede! Magbibihis muna ako, Kyungsoo.”

Mas lalo namang naguluhan si Kyungsoo sa mga ikinikilos ni Kai dahil isinara niya ang pintuan, at narinig ni Kyungsoo na parang nagmamaadaling magbihis si Kai sa loob ng kwarto niya. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo kung bakit naging big deal analang ito kay Kai, dahil noon ay wala siyang pakielam kahit makita pa siya ni Kyungsoo na halos nakahubad na.

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo nang buksan na muli ni Kai ang pintuan at tuluyan na siyiang pumasok ng kwarto.

“Kumain ka na ba ng almusal?” paanyaya ni Kai nang umupo na si Kyungsoo sa usual spot niya sa table nila.

Namangha naman si Kyungsoo sa hinandang pagkain ni Kai para sa kanya, dahil wala ni isang hotdog o itlog ang nasunog. “Ikaw ba talaga nagluto nito?”

Proud naman na sumagot si Kai, “Oo naman! Ang galing ko nang magluto, di ba?”

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo at sabay na silang kumain ni Kai. Pareho silang nagkuwentuhan about then mst random stuff, at pareho silang naging masaya dahil kahit marami nang nagyari sa pagitan nilang dalawa, ay na-miss nila ang isa’t isa at ang usual morning routines nila noong magkasama pa sila sa iisang dorm na ito.

After a moment, bumyahe na ang dalawa sakay ni Thirdy, pero nagtaka na naman si Kyungsoo dahil katulad noong nag-lunch sila noon sa isang mall, ay mabagal na namang nagpatakbo ng motor si Kai.

_ Third, mabilis siyang magpatakbo ng motor, na para bang nasa car chase siya against FPJ in an old Pinoy action movie… _

“Huy, Kai! Seryoso ka ba dito? Ganito talaga tayo kabagal?” naiinis namang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa driver na nasa harap niya.

“Wag kang mag-alala, Kyungsoo. Hindi tayo male-late!” natatawa namang sabi ni Kai.

Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo dahil wala na rin naman siyang nagawa dahil kanina pa siya nakasakay kay Thirdy. Buti na lamang at kahit na usad-pagong ang pagpapatakbo ni Kai kay Thirdy ay nakarating naman sila sa campus on time.

Sound Design ang unang klase nila ngayong araw, at alam naman ni Kyungsoo na imbes na sa classroom nila pupunta si Kai ay baka sa cafeteria or kung saan pa man siya duemeretso dahil usually ay hindi ito uma-attend ng klaseng ito, kaya naman nagulat siya nang hindi naghiwalay ang landas nialng dalawa, at ngayon nga ay nakaupo na ito sa tabi niya.

Hindi na pinansin ni Kyungsoo muna si Kai dahil nagbasa na muna siya ng notes para sa lesson nila ngayong araw, hanggang sa dumating na rin sina Baekhyun at Sehun, na nagtaka rin kiung bakit hindi nag-cut ng classes si Kai.

“Anong pinakain ni Kyungsoo sa’yo at naisipan mong um-attend ng klase ngayon?” naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Napatawa naman si Kai sa narinig, pero agad naman siyang sumagot, “Wala lang. Hindi naman dahil magaling na ako dito sa subject na ‘to, eh alam ko na ang lahat…”

Tumingin si Kai kay Kyungsoo, na napatingin naman habang nage-explain siya dahil simula pa kaninag umaga nang magkita sila ay kakaiba na ang mga ikinikilos nito, at hindi niya maintindihan ang dahilan kung bakit.

_ Fourth, hindi katalinuhan si Kai… _

“Kaya naman napag-isipan kong pumasok na ngayon. At hindi na ako aabsent sa SOund Design, o sa kahit anong klase pa natin, mapa-major or minor man!”

Binatukan naman siya ni Sehun, na napangiti dahil alam niya kung bakit ginagawa ito lahat ni Kai. “Talk shit! Gawin mo nalang, puro ka satsat!”

Buti na lamang at dumating na ang professor nila at nagsimula na ang klase nila kaya hindi na nagawa pang gumanti ni Kai kay Sehun.

Sa loob ng one and a half hour ng klase nila sa Sound Design ay sinubukan naman mag-focus ni Kyungsoo sa mga dini-discuss ng professor nila, pero hindi niya pa ring maiwasan na paminsan-minsan ay tumingin kay Kai na katabi lang naman niya. Napansin niya na kahit tila alam na naman ni Kai ang mga tinuturo sa kanila, ay nakikinig pa rin ito ng mabuti, at ang ikinatutuwa pa ni Kyungsoo ay nagsusulat pa siya ng notes na noon ay hindi naman niya ginagawa.

Pero 10 minutes bago pa man mataos ang klase nila ay tila ba tatayo na si Kai mula sa upuan niya, kaya naman pinigilan at tinanong siya ni Kyungsoo na naguluhan na naman dahil akala niya ay tatapusin ni Kai ang klaseng ito, ayon na rin sa pinagmayabang niya sa kanilang barkada kanina.

“Oh, akala ko ba hindi ka na mag-cut class? Saan ka pupunta?” bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Kai bago pa siya tuluyang makatayo.

“May kailangan lang akong gawin, Kyungsoo. I promise this will be the last time that I’m gonna cut classes,” mabilis namang sinabi ni Kai at nagmadali na agad itong umalis.

Hindi naman mapakali si Kyungsoo sa biglang pag-alis ni Kai sa di niya malamang dahilan, pero nanag mapatingin siya kina Baekhyun ay Sehun, na nakangiti lang sa kanya at sa kaninang nandito lang na si Kai, ay napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil may na-sense siyang kakaiba.

Kaya naman hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip pa na tanungin ang dalawa niyang kaibigan tungkol sa gumugulo sa isip niya nang matapos na ang klase nila.

“Aminin niyo ngang dalawa sa akin, alam niyo ba kung anong nangyayari kay Kai? He’s been acting so weird today,” tanong naman ni Kyungsoo sa dalawa.

Mas lumaki naman ang ngiti sa mga labi ng daladwang kausap niya nang pareho nilang akbayan si Kyungsoo sa magkabilang balikat at pilit na sinabayan ang paglalakad nito.

“Gusto mo ba talagang malaman kung anong ginagawa ni Kai?”, tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, kaya naman nagssalita na rin si Sehun. “Just wait and see, nasa auditorium ang tamang kasagutan!”

Hindi pa rin malinaw kay Kyungsoo ang mga nagyayari dahil hindi naman nasagot ng dalawang makulit niyang mga kaibigan ang mga tanong niya, kaya naman wala na rin siyang nagawa nang dalhin siya nito sa auditorium.

Pagpasok nila, isang linya ng mga babae ang nakapila, mula sa entrance ng auditorium hanggang sa may stage, na pawang mga pamilyar na mukhang kilala ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya man matandaan ang pangalan ng iba pero at some point in time ay alam niya kung sinu-sino ang mga ito, at hindi niya lang malaman kung bakit nandito silang magkakasama ngayon sa iisang lugar. Sila Jennie, Krystal, Momo, Somi… hindi akalain ni Kyungsoo na ganitong kadaming Mary Ann na pala ang naloko at pinaasa ni Kai sa loob ng tatlong taon na magkakilala sila.

Nang makita naman kung sino ang nasa stage, at tumatanggap ng mga malulutong na sampal sa pisngi kada hihingi siya ng tawad sa babaeng nakapila sa harapan niya, ay hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kug ano na namang pumasok sa isip ni Kai.

“Welcome to this event which we will call… The Revenge of the Mary Anns!”, masayang announcement naman ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nakikita.

Rinig na rinig niya ang lakas na tinatamo ng bawat sampal ng mga Mary Ann kay Kai, pero nakiita niya rin kung paano siya humihingi ng tawad sa kanilang lahat.

Nang hindi pa rin mawala ang pagkabahala at pagkalito sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay nagsalita nang muli si Sehun.

“Fifth to seventh thing that you hate about Kai is that he flirts around, he causes you trouble after every break-up with a Mary Ann, and he never feels guilty at all…”

Napatingin lang siya sa mga sinabi ni Sehun, at nagtaka siya kung bakit alam na rin nito ang tungkol sa listahang ginawa niya noong umamin siya kay Kai sa isang confession video.

Napalingon naman sia ulit kay Baekhyun nang dugsungan nito ang sinabi ni Sehun, “This one great act from Kai answered your fifth to seventh entries, kaya naman pinatawag niya lahat ng Mary Ann na dumaan sa buhay niya, para mag-apologize sa kanila isa-isa. He just wants you to know that he’s willing to change his twisted ways and improve himself, para lang matanggap mo ulit siya.”

Matapos ang mahabang pila ng mga Mary Ann sa auditorium, ay sinamahan na muna ni Kyungsoo si Kai pabalik ng dorm niya. Habang hinihintay na makaakyat ang elevator sa 21st floor ay kinausap niya si Kai.

“Masakit ba?” tanong niya habang tinitignan ang namumulang pisngi ng kausap niya.

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Kai kaya naman nagtanong na mulo si Kyungsoo, “Ano bang pumasok sa isip mo at ginawa mo ‘yun? Ang daming Mary Ann ‘yung sumampal sa’yo, tignan mo namumula na tuloy ‘yung pisngi mo. May yelo ka ba sa freezer?”

Mas lalong napangiti naman si Kai nang makitang nag-aaalala sa kanya si Kyungsoo, kahit na isang malaking katangahan nga ang ginawa niya kanina.

“Nagawa ko lang naman ‘yun because I want you to see that I’m trying to change for the better, according to the list that you made. I just don’t want you to hate me anymore, Kyungsoo.”

Narinig naman ni Kyungsoo ang sincerity sa sinabing iyon ni Kai, pero nang magbukas na ang pintuan ng elevator at nang makalabas na sila ay sinabi niya rito, “I’m glad that you’re doing that, more for yourself than for me, but I just want to ask you to stop already.”

Napatigil naman si Kai sa paglalakad papunta sa dorm room niya nang marinig si Kyungsoo, na nasa tapat na ng pintuan niya.

Bago tuluyang buksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ay lumingon muna siya kay Kai at sinabing, “I’m asking you to stop, dahil nagawan mo man ng paraan ang first to seventh entry ko sa listahan, I’m sure you won’t be able to fix number eight to ten that easily…”

Nakita naman ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Kai nang marinig niya ang sinabi niya, kaya binuksan nalang niya ang pintuan ng kwarto nito at nang makapasok na sila at nang malagyan na niya ng yelo ang pisngi ni Kai.

Ngunit pagbukas niya ng pintuan ay sabay naman ang pagbukas ng mga ilaw sa kwarto, at tumambad ka Kyungsoo ang mga blue rose petals sa sahig, at nang sundan niya ang mga ito, napansin niya na ang dating side niya ng kwarto ay puno na ng customized items, na karamihan ay puro stuffed penguins. Naalala ni Kyungsoo na pareho ito ng band-aid design na ginamit niya noon para kay Kai. 

Nang makapasok na sila nang tuluyan sa kwarto ay nakita rin ni Kyungsoo na nakaset-up ang dalawang screen projector, ang isa ay kay Kai at ang isa ay alam naman niyang kay Sehun, at parehong nagpe-play sa white screen ang Got 2 Believe, at ang isang slideshow ng mga pictures nilang dalawa ni Kai. Halos mapuno rin ang apat na pader ng kwarto g mga polaroid photos, na noong nilapitan niya ay nakita niyang pinaghalong mga solo pictures niya, solo pictures ni Kai, at mga pictures kung saan magkasama silang dalawa.

Kyungsoo took a while to take in the customized room which was obviously done to surprise him, but he was more surprised when he turned around and saw Kai on bended knees.

He was just looking intently at Kyungsoo’s eyes, a radiant smile on his face, and then Kai said, “I know that you’re probably right about numbers eight and nine...that I never believed in love and that I can’t truly love anyone besides myself.”

Kyungsoo was justs tearing back at Kai, dahil hindi na rin niya alam ang sasabihin pa at nakinig nalang siya dito.

“And I don’t wanna resolve the tenth thing that you hate about me, because I don’t want you to stop loving me, Kyungsoo…”

Hindi pa rin naaalis ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Kai, kahit na hindi na rin niya alam kung ano ba ang ipinapahiwatig ng pagtahimik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“If bibilangin mo yung mga pictures natin na nakadikit sa mga pader nitong dorm room natin, it will equate to the total number of days that we havespent together as friends…”

Kai then showed him a tiny box which he got from his pocket, and as he opened it, Kyungsoo saw a silver ring.

“So today, can we start back at number one, as something more than friends…”

Kyungsoo felt happy, dahil hindi niya akalaing mangyayari ang isang bagay na noon ay pinapangarap niya lang, at ngayon ay nakaluhod na sa harap niya si Kai at may hawak na singsing. Alam niyang sa panaginip niya lang noon ito nangyayari, kaya naman hindi alam ni Kyungsoo lung ano ang sasabihin.

Bagama’t masaya siya sa mga pipnakita at sinabi ni Kai, ay hindi rin naman inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na makaramdam pa rin ng pag-aalinlangan, dahil naalala na naman niya ang maraing pagkakataon na hinayaan niya ang sarili na manatili sa piling ni Kai dahil lang napapasaya siya nito, at kahit na walang kasiguraduhan kung kailan ito magtatagal.

“Please be mine, Kyungsoo. Will you be my boyfriend?” nakangiti si Kai sa kausap at umaasa na papayag na sa wakas si Kyungsoo, pero hindi pa rin maalis ang kaba sa dibdib niya dahil kanina pa hingi ngumingiti ang kausap niya.

Nangibabaw naman kay Kyungsoo ang takot, dahil kahit na gaano siya kasaya ngayon sa mga ipinakita ni Kai sa kanya na handa niyang gawin ang lahat para lang mahalin siya nito pabalik, ay hindi pa rin sigurado si Kyungsoo kung handa niya bang isakripoisyo ang isang bagay na tanging sigurado sa kanilang dalawa ni Kai - ang pagkakaibigan nila.

“Thank you so much for this amazing setting, Kai… but to tell you honestly, I’m still not sure that what you’re doing is out of love.”

Napatigil naman si Kai at agad na nawala ang ngiti niya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na lumusan siyang nalilito sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ay mahinahon pa rin niya itong tinanong, “Then, what is love to you, Kyungsoo?”

“I don’t think I should be the one to answer that, because if you can’t know what it really is, how can you truly love someone else?”

  
  
  
  


After Kai tried to correct his ways by reversing the things that Kyungsoo had on his list, and after Kyungsoo gave him a challenge to discover what really love is for him, he had distanced himself from his friends to have an alone time with himself. Kai had locked himself up in his room and watched as many romantic films as possible, just to have a definite answer, but he still can’t wrap his mind about what Kyungsoo had said to him in this exact same room.

_ What is love? _

Kaya naman sa dinami-dami ng pinanood niyang movies ay napagod na ang mata ni Kai at pumikit nalang siya at nahiga sa kama niya. Walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip niya kundi si Kyungsoo at ang mga huling salitang binitawan niya sa kanya, pero hindi pa rin maintindihan ni Kai kung ano ang gusto niyang ipahiwatig.

Matapos ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila, ay binalikan ni Kai ang lahat-lahat, at inisip kung ano ang ginawa niya sa tuwing nasasaktan niya si Kyungsoo. Masakit mang balikan at hindi maiwasan ni Kai na ma-guilty sa lahat ng kagaguhan na nagawa niya, ay mas masakit sa tuwing naisip niya na kahit sobrang lala ng nagawa niyang kasalanan, ay nandito pa rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

Alam ni Kai na hindi niya kayang gawin ang mga ginawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, na hindi siya iniwan sa kabila ng lahat ng mga pinagdaanan nila, at kung noong una ay dahil lang ito sa pagkakaibigan nila, ngayon ay maslumilinaw na kai Kay ang mga rason ni Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi pa rin siya nawawala sa buhay niya.

Naisip na ni Kai ang tamang sagot na hinahanap ni Kyungsoo, dahil siya mismo ang nagpakita kay Kai na ang tunay na pagmamahal ay hindi nanghihingi ng anumang kapalit, makita mo lang na masaya ang taong mahalaga sa’yo. Iyon naman ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo mula noon hanggang ngayon, dahil ang mahalaga lang naman sa kanya ay hindi sila magkahiwalay ni Kai, maging sila man o manatili man sila bilang magkaibigan lamang.

Gustong suntukin ni Kai ang sarili niya dahil bakit ngayon niya lang napansin ang malaking pagkakaiba ng mga paraan nila ni Kyungsoo kung paano magmahal, dahil ang iniisip lang ni Kai ay ang taingin kagustuhan niya na maging sa kanya si Kyungsoo, at hindi niya na naisip kung ano ba talaga ang mahalaga sa kanya. Napagtanto na ni Kai, na matapos ang lahat ng nangyari, ay pareho naman sila ng gustong mangyari ni Kyungsoo, na hindi sila magkahiwalay kahit anong mangyari pang unos ang dumating sa mga buhay nila.

Matapos maliwanagan at nang buksan na ni Kai ang mga mata niya, ay napatingin nalang si Kai sa video camera na nakapatong sa side table niya. Nang malaman na niya ang sagot sa tanong ni Kyungsoo ay kinuha na niya ito at nag-set up, dahil panahon na para siya naman ang gumawa ng isang confession video, this time hindi na dahil sa makasarili niyang nararamdaman, kundi dahil mas naiiintindihan na niya ang nilalaman ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Sa gabi ng film festival ay halos mapuno ng audience ang auditorium, pero hindi pa rin nakikita ni Kyungsoo si Kai. Hindi man niya magawang tanungin ang mga katabi niyang kaibigan ay sinubukan nalang mag-focus ni Kyungsoo sa mga pinapalabas na films ng mga entries sa festival, pero nag-alala na talaga siya dahil magmula nang magkausap sila ni Kai sa dati nilang dorm room ay hindi na itio nagparamdam pa sa kanya.

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na tanungin ang katabi niyang si Baekhyun, kahit kausap nito si Chanyeol, “Baek, alam mo ba kung nasaan si Kai?”

“Hindi ko alam eh. HIndi ko pa rin siya nakakausap since last week.”

Narinig naman ni Sehun ang pag-uusap nilang ito kaya naman inasar niya si Kyungsoo, “Ikaw kasi ni-reject mo, tapos ngayon hahanap-hanapin mo?”

Siniko naman siya ni Irene na katabi rin niya at narinig ang sinabi ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo.

Nang hindi na malaman ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin, dahil alam niyang totoo naman yung sinabi ni Sehun, ay sinalo naman siya ni Chanyeol.

“Susunod na ‘yung doumentary film natin. Don’t worry, I know Kai will be here any moment. HIndi niya naman papalagpasin yung film project na pinaghirapan nating lahat.”

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig sa mga kaibigan at pilit na muna niyang tinanggal ang pag-aalala kay Kai sa isip niya.

After a few moments ay nagsimula na ang showing ng documentary film project nila na pinamagatang “Si Dok at ang Tatsulok”, na talaga namang nagpabilib sa mga manonood dahil sa makatotohanang portrayal nito ng current status ng healthcare system sa Pilipinas.

Ang lahat ng mga audience, lalung-lalo na ang mga film and medical students, ay talaga namang namangha sa pagkakagawa ng documentuary film dahil tila ba hindi nakatakot ang mga gumawa nito na talakayin ang isang sensitive na topic na hindi masyadong napagtutuunan ng pansin sa isang fil festival na gaya nito. Sa loob ng almost two hours na itinakbo ng documentuary film showing, ay mas naging malinaw ang mensaheng ipinararating niyto nang magsalita na sa harap ng stage ang direktor nito at pasalamatan ang mga taong naging parte ng documentary film.

Dahil alam ng lahat na ang documentary film ni Prof. Junmyeon ang huling entry para sa film festival, ay inasahan na ng mga manonoodna awarding ceremony na ang susunod na parte ng event, kaya naman nagulat silang lahat nang mamatay ang ilaw sa buong auditorium.

At nang inakala ng lahat na nagkaroon lamang ng hindi inaasahang power interruption sa loob ng venue, ay siya namang pagsimula ng hindi inaasahang short film na ipinalabas sa screen nang magsimula ang movie countdown timer.

Napatingin lang ang lahat, kasama na si Kyungsoo, sa kaung ano ang lalabas sa screen.

3… 2…. 1…

  
  


“Theory of Love…”

Nagulat nalang silang lahat nang matapos ang countdown at ang malaking title card ng video na ngayon ay pumukaw ng pansin ng madla, ay lumabas ang isang mukhang kilala ng nakararami.

“Kai? What the hell have you done?” napabulong naman si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya, dahil hindi na niya maalis ang tingin sa malaking screen kung saan nagpe-play ang video na written, directed, and produced by Kai.

“Kyungsoo…” nakangiti si Kai sa video, at nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ng best friend niya ay agad namang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang tingin ng mga tao sa kung saan siya nakaupo. 

Kung sa normal na araw lang nangyari ito, ay mamumula ang tainga ni Kyungsoo sa kahihiyan, pero ngayon ang tanging nakikita niya lamang ay ang mukha ni Kai sa video, na nakaupo sa dati niyang kama sa dorm room nila at kasama ang mga customized penguins na nakita niya noong isang araw lamang. Napnsin din ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin tinatanggal ni Kai ang maraming polaroid pictures nila na nakadikit sa walls ng kwarto niya.

“I know you’ll probably hate me for the sudden attention on you, but I just made this video to tell you something…”

Nanood nang muli ang mga audience na kasama ni Kyungsoo at tila ba lahat ay inaabangan kung anong sasabihin niya, at sa wakas ay masasagot na ang katanungan nila kung bakit ba may isang video clip na ipinalabas ngayon sa auditorium gaying hindi naman ito kasama sa mga official entries ng film festival.

Nagsimula na muling magsalita si Kai sa video na pinapanood nila.

“Today is just an ordinary day, but I have something extraordinary to tell you…”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong iisipin niya, pero alam ng puso niya na kailagan niyang makinig sa mga sasabihin ni Kai sa kanya.

“In the past that I have broken your heart into a million pieces, you have listed 10 things that you hate about me, hoping that it will make you forget the pain that I have caused you.”

Napatingin naman sina Baekhyun at Sehun kay Kyungsoo, pero nakatingin lamang ito kay Kai sa pinapanood na video.

“And after all that had happened, that I finally came to my senses and admitted to myself that I also love you back, I tried to do the same thing. But unlike what you did, I tried listing 10 things that I love about you, because you’re just that special for me…”

  
  


Na-excite naman ang mga manonood dahil finally, they got hold of the context behind the unexpected video clip which seems to make this night even more interesting.

“But as I was looking at our pictures together, I realized that there are more than ten things that I love about you, that I discover everyday that I spend with you…”

HIndi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang luhang pumatak sa mga mata niya, dahil hindi na niya alam kung saan ang paglalagyan ng sayang nadarama niya nang marinig ang mga salitang iyon ni Kai.

“I love that you are my best friend and my soulmate, and that you have done so many things for me and with me, that I wouldn’t know how to live a single day without you by my side...”

Napansin na rin ng mga nanonood na nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kai sa video, pero ipinagpatuloy niya pa rin ang nasimulan niyang sabihin para sa taong pinakamamahal niya.

“...which makes me want to spend the rest of my life and grow old with you, because I know that I love you and that you love me too.”

At bago pa man tuluyang pumatak ang luha ni Kai sa ginawa niyang video, ay nagulat ang lahat ng lumabas siya magmula sa backstage at pumunta sa kinauupuan ni Kyungsoo.

Tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo nang magkalapit na sila ni Kai, at nagkatinginan lang sila sa mga mata.

“When you rejected me because you said that I don't know what love is, I tried to watch as many romantic films as I could. Instead of finding the answer, I found you in every one of them…”

Kyungsoo just looked at Kai and he had never felt happier in his life before.

“Before, I never really believed in the existence of love, because my life was just filled with nothing but hatred and resentment...But that all changed until I met you because you made me realize that love is all around us everywhere, especially wherever you are.”

When Kai noticed the tears flowing from Kyungsoo’s eyes, he gently reached for his face and wiped the tears away. He smiled at him to show that everything will be fine between them after this.

Napatingin nalang din si Kyungsoo nang kunin ni Kai ang slate necklace na binigay niya sa kanya noon at ipakita ulit ito sa kanya, “I did all of these because I love you, Kyungsoo...because for me, you are not just a movie… because you are real…”

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na may nagbago sa slate necklace na hawak ni Kai, because now both of their names are engraved in it.

“I know that all you want for us now is to just be friends, but I just want to give it a shot for one last time…”

Kai smiled at him, and just hoped for the best that Kyungsoo would choose what he thinks will make him the happiest, and whatever answer he might get, he will wholeheartedly accept it.

“...will you be my boyfriend, Kyungsoo?”

Lahat naman ng nakarinig at nakakita sa mga ginawa ni Kai ay naghintay sa magiging kasagutan ni Kyungsoo, na kung kanina ayb nakatingin lang sa slate necklace ay ngayon ay nakatingin na sa mga mata ng taong pinakamahalaga sa buhay niya.

“Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!” the audience cheered on Kyungsoo, but despite their loud voices, he had only heard what his heart was finally letting him feel.

His hands then slowly reached for the slate necklace that was dangling from Kai’s hand, and finally, Kyungsoo nodded and smiled back at Kai, who had hugged him so tight because finally the love of his life is finally with him. And as the couple embraced each other, whispering their sincerest and most heart-felt I love you’s to one another, the auditorium was filled with a grand round of applause.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Buong buhay ko, akala ko hindi karapat-dapat ang isang katulad ko na makaranas ng pagmamahal. _

_ Kaya naman nasanay ako na magmahal nalang ng patago, dahil akala ko ay hanggang doon nalang ang kaya kong ibigay. _

_ Pero nang makilala ko si Kai, nagbago nalang ang lahat… _

_ Hindi pala dapat itinatago ang pagmamahal, dahil pinaniwala niya ako na lahat ng tao sa mundo ay kailangan ng pag-ibig. _

_ Ito ang kuwento naming dalawa na kagaya ng isang pelikula ay marami mang main at supporting cast, may mga hindi inaasahang plot twists, at hindi man kami parehong sigurado sa isang happy ending, ay maganda pa rin dahil kaming dalawa ang sumulat nito. _


End file.
